El amor todo lo puede
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Severus Snape es el terrible profesor de pociones, pero en este año algo le hizo cambiar, ya no es le mismo de antes, es más hasta le teme a las cosas y personas que le rodean. ¿Quien le ayudará a levantarse y ser como antes? sólo aquella persona que lo
1. Prólogo

_Hola: creo que esta es mi cuarta historia de Harry Potter, sí, ya sé que me van a decir ¿Y las otras tres cuando las acabas, pues una ya va a terminar un capítulo + y un epílogo ¿así se dice, bueno pero por ahora pasamos a esta._

_Es una historia con carácter triste. Basada en el personaje de Severus Snape, donde perderá todo su carácter por culpa de Lord Voldemort. ¿Qué le hará, no lo adelantaré, pero sí viene en la historia, ya que es la base de donde se desarrollará la historia._

_Un historia donde se vera al esperanza perdida en el personaje principal y como verá que no se encuentra sólo._

_Y ahora pasemos a lo de ley: Que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a ya saben quienes._

_Es un fic lemon, yaoi, de amor entre dos personas, un Harry x Severus, para quienes reclamaban uno y en especial dedicado a aquellas admirados de estos personajes y a las chicas de la Orden Severusiana._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Prólogo.**

Severus abrió los ojos poco a poco, sentía los párpados pesados, Los ojos le ardían, no sabía por que, y menos aún entendía que pasaba.

Supo que se hallaba sentado y con los brazos hacia arriba. Un momento ¿Hacia arriba? ¡Por todos los cielos, Severus intentó bajar sus brazos, pero no pudo, estaba encadenado. Intentó atraer sus piernas hacia sí, pero lo mismo que con los brazos.

Sintió su boca secarse y giró la cabeza a ambos lados. No veía nada, todo oscuro. Una mazmorra totalmente oscura.

La consciencia volvió más a él y comenzó a sentir el dolor y hormigueo en los brazos extendidos, aparte de un entumecimiento ne las piernas.

Un dolor le invadía el trasero, por el hecho de estar sentado.

Que ría moverse un poco, pero no podía, estaba firmemente encadenado.

"Por favor, que sea un pesadilla" –pensó par sí mismo, en lo que pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos. No sabía porque había caído ne ese lugar.

Buscaba una respuesta rascando hasta los rincones más ocultos de su mente. Sus ojos negros comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad.

Frente a él comenzó a ver una masa inmóvil, a la cual intentó encontrarle forma. Ladeó la cabeza un poco y el cuello le dolió horriblemente.

Severus iba a gritar, tal vez durmió o estuvo inconsciente postrado en una posición nada favorable.

La figura frente a él comenzó a tomar un poco más de forma, al parecer era un hombre, él cual no parecía quejarse de estar amarrado.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y que al puerta se abría. La luz que manaba afuera le dio de lleno en los ojos y Severus giró un poco la cara para cubrirse, aunque fuera un poco.

Pequeño Severus, veo que por fin has despertado –esa voz le heló la sangre, era un siseo que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta. Lentamente giró la cabeza y entonces lo vio… el rostro de lord Voldemort, pálido, cadavérico y puntiagudo, que lo veía fijamente con sus ojos de color rubí. Sus horribles rasgos se acentuaban con la luz de las velas exteriores.

Severus quería cerrar los ojos y los oídos, incluso quería que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Parece ser que el viejo Dumbledore te dio algo mejor alo que yo te prometí… ¡Dame la cara cuando te hablo, maldito traidor! –se la alzó bruscamente enterrándole las uñas bajo la barbilla. Severus sintió que se la iba a arrancar -¿Acaso creías que tu oclumencia era mejor que mi legeremancia, que ingenuo eres, pequeña serpiente. Bueno tal vez sí, pero alguien que suplicó por su vida te ha delatado Severus –el corazón le golpeaba al muchacho, salvajemente en el pecho- . Aunque no le sirvió de mucho, naturalmente Lord Voldemort no es fan de la cobardía y la comprensión y como verás lo maté –giró un poco la vela que traía consigo y alumbró la masa inmóvil.

Severus lanzó un grito. Frente a él estaba Igor Karkarov, pero con la piel rasgada y siendo devorado por las ratas.

Cerró los ojos, no podía seguir viendo eso, era algo para traumar a cualquiera.

No te apures, las ratas no te han tocado, no al menos directamente, le daré las gracias a Colagusano por el favor que me ha hecho – de nuevo lo alumbró a él y Severus vio su ropa hecha jirones -¿Sabes? –el lord oscuro siguió hablando -.Dar contigo fue fácil, un chico de séptimo me dio tu dirección, y claro que también lo asesine, ya no me servía para nada, me había dado lo que me importaba. Sólo bastó ir a tu vivienda y aturdirte sin que te dieras cuenta.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía el por qué estaba ahí.

Y ahora si me lo permites, pequeño Severus, iré a preparar tu castigo. Juré matarte cuando te tuviera frente a mí, pero creo que recibirás un castigo peor a la muerte, cosa que te hará desearla con toda la fuerza de tu maldito ser –dio un aplauso y entró un mortífago bajito, cubierto con una capa.

Colagusano, prepáralo por favor para su castigo –el lord oscuro abandonó el lugar.


	2. El castigo del lord oscuro

I Capítulo.

**El castigo del Lord Oscuro.**

Severus caminó trabajosamente tras Colagusano, mientras se preguntaba que pasaría con él.

Llegaron a una habitación..

Pasa –Colagusano le señaló el interior y Severus entró.

Que… -Severus no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que ahora Colagusano le señalaba el baño. –"¿Acaso tomar un baño será el castigo?" –Pensó –"A menos que me bañe con ácido".

Desnúdate –ordenó el otro y Severus se giró a verlo.

¿Perdona? –cree que no escuchó bien.

Que te desnudes –dijo Colagusano en lo que tocaba el agua de la tina.

Bueno, al menos ya sabía que no era ácido.

Se despojó de lo que sobraba de su ropa y Colagusano al verlo lanzó un débil quejido y temblorosamente le señaló la tina.

Severus se sumergió en al tina y Colagusano comenzó a bañarlo.

Tiempo después terminó y lo vistió con otra túnica, la cual tenia adornos y ribetes de serpientes de plata.

Lo escoltó a otra habitación y lo metió adentro, cerrando la puerta y quedándose afuera.

De nuevo la oscuridad reinaba y severus se preguntó "¿Dónde estoy ahora?". El baño le había relajado un poco las partes adoloridas, pero pronto descubriría que no sería por mucho tiempo.

La luz de nuevo se encendió de golpe y entonces se vio en otra habitación, la cual tenía una cama enorme, cubierta con sabanas de seda y una colcha de pieles.

¿Te gustan mis aposentos, Severus? –Severus giró por el susto y vio a Voldemort detrás de él, recargado a un lado de la puerta –Mande cambiar la cama por ti.

"¿Cambiar la cama por mi?" –el corazón ahora sí se le iba a desbocar, y su piel agarra un color más pálido –"Dios mío, va a violarme"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_OK: disculpen que este sea tan cortito, los otros son un poco más largos, pero no veía el caso de echarle mucho choro._

_Como ven aquí empieza todo y no les diré que paso con Severus, aunque si se lo imaginan pobrecito de verdad._

_Ya saben amigs espero sus reviews. _

_Es como una pequeña introducción._


	3. Deseando la muerte antes que nada

Contestando reviews.

_Mil gracias a las tres personitas que me escribieron, me alegro que les guste y contestando de a uno por uno._

_**Pupi –chan**: Eso lo sabrás en este capítulo, besos a ti también._

_**Jopito**: Pues no se sabe que alumno, por lo pronto te puedo decir que no fue Draco, lo el rescate se sabrá muy pronto aunque Harry si tiene que ver con algo de eso_

_**Tercy S-S cloe**: Comparto tu optimismo, je,je. Lo mismo le digo a Voldemort. Gracias por decir que soy un genio, aunque yo no me lo considero jejeje._

_Y ahora si continuemos. Se vale sacar kleenex._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

II Capítulo.

**Deseando al muerte antes que nada.**

Severus ante este pensamiento, creyó desmayarse, pero su mente estaba muy activa, como si quisiera tenerlo despierto y hacerle ver lo que el Lord haría con él.

Busco su varita y con espanto vio que no se la habían regresado, de repente los brazos del lord lo apresaron por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Te dije que te haría sufrir –el lord oscuro le hizo a un lado el negro cabello, para continuar besándole el cuello y lamiéndoselo. Severus estaba paralizado por el miedo.

El lord oscuro ahora se para frente a él y lo besa bruscamente, introduciéndole la lengua casi hasta las anginas.

Esa lengua dentro de su boca, le producían al chico arcadas, que no se demostraban en absoluto.

Severus quería aventarlo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero aún seguía paralizado por el miedo.

Las manos del lord subieron a su pecho y tomando al túnica, de un tirón arrancó los primeros botones.

"Por favor, no" –Severus suplicó en su cabeza.

¿Acaso no quieres que siga?. Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de traicionarme, Severus. Lord Voldemort no perdona –le abrió al túnica y bajando lentamente la cabeza, comenzó a lamerle y besarle el pecho.

Severus comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo respondía con placer y su mente se llenó aún más de pánico, he intentó separarse.

Vaya, por fin reaccionas –Voldemort alzó un poco la vista, pero créeme querido, que este tipo de reacción no me gusta ¡Crucio! –le apuntó directamente al hombro izquierdo y Severus creyó morirse del dolor, pero no fue así.

El Lord oscuro lo veía fijamente.

De nada te servirá suplicarme- le tomó la mejilla y pasándole una uña por ella, se la abrió, posó sus labios en la herida y chupo una cierta cantidad de sangre -. Creo que hay que cambiar de posición –le arrancó lo que sobraba de túnica y demás ropa.

Ahora Severus sabía lo que era sentir terror, pero el Lord nuevamente, reanudó los besos en el pecho.

Comenzó a succionarle los pezones, comenzando por el derecho. Con una mano le rasgaba el pecho y con la otra lo tenía firmemente sujeto por la cintura.

Cuando sintió que el pezón derecho ya estaba muy sensible, se pasó al izquierdo.

A Severus las heridas en el pecho le escocían por completo y Voldemort incluso ahí el absorbía la sangre.

Eres de sangre dulce, mi pequeño traidor –de nuevo le besó la boca bruscamente y con los colmillos le rasgó el labio inferior.

Severus comenzó a sentir el sabor y el calor de su propia sangre.

Voldemort lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sin una sola palabra, lo soltó y tomándolo bruscamente por las muñecas, lo aventó en al cama boca- arriba, e inmediatamente cuatro cuerdas lo sujetaron por las muñecas y los tobillos. Lord Voldemort encendió las velas que estaban encima de la cama y apagó las otras.

¿No crees que deberíamos tener un ambiente más romántico? –dijo irónicamente y se carcajeó. Después bajó la vista para verlo fijamente -¿Acaso estás llorando¿tú? –dijo al ver las silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían las heridas mejillas del profesor de pociones -, Vaya, no eres de piedra después de todo –sonrió más irónicamente.

Severus rezaba por que todo se acabara, el lord había tenido razón, más que nada quería morir y no sufrir aquel tormento, deseaba con toda su alma un Avada Kedavra.

¿Pensando en morir, Severus? Te lo advertí ¿cierto, no morirás, no al menos físicamente, pero tu razón sí. Al igual que les paso a los Longbotton, con la tanda de crucios que Bellatrix les dio... Aunque... –lo vio fijamente -, su locura no será nada comparada con la tuya. Sí mi pequeño Snape, por que ellos no recibieron lo que tú estás recibiendo ahora, aparte de los crucios que propiciarte ¡Crucio! –ahora le apuntó hacia el pulmón derecho -.Calma, no dejaré que te mueras, eso te lo prometo.

Severus se sacudió violentamente y sintió que las cuerdas le mordían y rasgaban la piel.

Creo que la locura de los Longbotton será más fácil de ver, después de que a ti te mande a San Mungo –de nuevo se carcajea –Por Slytherin, que hermoso eres Severus (cabe decir que cualquier cosa al lado del Lord es hermosa) –Lord Voldemort se puso de pie y con un movimiento de su varita, se desnudó en el acto.

Severus lanzó un grito de terror al ver el cuerpo desnudo frente a él, la piel del lord no podría decirse que fuera humana, sino escamosa y algo viscosa.

No me importa si estás listo o no acto seguido: el lord se acostó encima de él y comenzó a restregarse.

¡Basta! –por fin Severus pudo articular una palabra.

¿Qué te deje? Olvídalo. Si yo no puedo utilizarte, Dumbledore tampoco lo hará –le propició una buena tanda de crucios y golpes en el cuerpo.

Severus vio que era inútil suplicar, todo estaba perdido, nadie vendría en su ayuda. Su mente comenzó a nublarse y sus ojos volverse más opacos cada vez..

Pero aún sentía las lascivas y escamosas manos acariciar y rasguñas su pálida piel.

¿Te has callado, no creo que por mucho tiempo –el Lord introdujo el primer dedo dentro del cuerpo del muchacho, y comenzó a rasgarle las paredes del recto y con la otra mano y al boca, comenzó a masturbarlo- Severus lanzó un grito mudo y se vació en la boca del lord –Delicioso, simplemente delicioso –dijo éste.

Severus jamás pensó que terminaría así, sabía que estaba dejando cosas pendientes, pero ya no recordaba cuales.

¿Sabes, segundos antes de que pierdas la razón por completo –introdujo dos dedos más a la entrada de chico y continuó hiriéndolo -,antes de que la pierdas por completo te dire mi ultimo plan de ataque hasta ahora, lástima que ya no se los vayas a chismear a ese viejo ridículo –sacó los dedos y pasándole esa misma mano por el cabello le dijo muy cerca del oído -: matar a Potter, atrayéndolo con una trampa, después de todo es bastante ingenuo –dio un suspiro y con la vista recorrió a su x-mortífago -. Y ahora, a tomar lo que era mío –puso su miembro en la entrada del chico. Un miembro grande, duro, friò y con el semen quemante como ácido, se empujó adentro bestialmente. Severus sintió desgarrarse y pego un grito realmente aterrador.

Por mientras en otra parte. Un chico despertaba sobresaltado y llevándose las manos a la frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Listo el segundo capítulo aquí está. Caray que cruel me vi, y como verán Harry ya va a salir y sabremos que hará referente a ese sueño y si fue un sueño o no._

_Continuará._

_Reviews please._


	4. Cartas a Privet Drive

_**Pupi- Chan**: Gracias por el segundo review, y tal como dices el pobre Sevie va a quedar traumado y también te diré que no lo van a hallar tan rápido nuestros amigos._

_Ahora si pasemos con el tercer capítulo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

III capítulo.

**Cartas a Privet Drive. **

Harry encendió de golpe la pequeña lámpara que tenía en el buró, que estaba justamente a un lado de su cama.

Abrió un pequeño cajón y sacó un trozo de espejo. Se contemplo detenidamente al cicatriz en el, ésta se veía normal, aunque le escocía.

Harry de nuevo se sentó en la cama y tomó su reloj. Las 4:30 a.m., dio un suspiro, sabía que no volvería a dormirse y ese día era su cumpleaños número dieseis y no, no se alegraba en absoluto. Sabría que el llegarían felicitaciones de sus amigos, pero no de Sirius, y aunque le dolía mucho; Harry ya se había resignado a su muerte.

Harry se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, y ahora loa saltaba el pensamiento del sueño que acababa de tener, o ¿sería mejor llamarle pesadilla? Se llevó una mano al desordenado cabello y se lo acarició. Lo que había sufrido Snape había sido brutal, pero quizás, solamente fuera un sueño. Harry no quería que volviera a pasar lo mismo que con Sirius, no quería alarmar a nadie con lo que "muy probablemente" fuera un sueño sin importancia.

Pero cuán equivocado estaba, ya que en esos momentos, en otro lugar, en la misma habitación de su sueño: Un mortífago entraba y llevaba con él una manta gruesa.

El Lord oscuro parecía ya haberse retirado y el mortífago cerró con cuidado la puerta. Revisó al habitación detenidamente y al fijar su vista en la cama, lanzó un grito, puesto que no estaba preparado para ello: Severus yacía aún en ella, con los brazos aún sujetos por las cuerdas, pero los pies ya no. Estaba sumamente pálido, con serios golpes y rasguños por todo el cuerpo (aparte de estar manchado de sangre y semen), pero lo peor de todo, era su mirada; llena de lágrimas y las pupilas totalmente opacas y viendo fijamente hacia la nada. Su boca estaba semiabierta en un rictus de horror y, Lucius Malfoy (luego les digo como salió de Azkaban) hubiera creído que severus estaba muerto, a no ser por la respiración entrecortada de éste.

Sin pérdida de tiempo, Lucius tomó la manta que traía y la extendió sobre Severus. Éste a sentir el contacto, comenzó a dar tales gritos que alarmarían a cualquiera. Lucius sin perder tiempo, sacó su varita y le apunto.

_Desmaius_ –dijo suavemente -. Lo siento Sev, tengo que llevarte a San Mungo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo en Privet Drive, a las 6:00 de la mañana. Harry (quien siempre si había podido descansar aunque fuera un poco), escuchó que golpeaban su ventana y vio a cuatro lechuzas.

Abrió de nuevo la ventana y las dejó entrar.

La primera lechuza era de un color rojizo con dorado, de gran tamaño, la cual dejó caer una carta algo gruesa; Harry la recogió y al abrió: eran los resultados de los TIMOS.

Se sentó en al cama para leerla, sabía que era la hora de la verdad.

_Muy estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Me es grato informarle, a mi Minerva McGonagall, los resultados obtenidos en sus timos, los cuales se presentan de la siguiente forma._

_DCAO: Supera las expectativas._

_CMM: Extraordinario._

_Transformaciones: Extraordinario._

_Pociones: Extraordinario._

_Encantamientos: Extraordinario._

_Astronomía: Insuficiente._

_Historia de la magia: Insuficiente._

_Adivinación: Insuficiente._

_Como podrá observar en sus resultados; usted ha tenido éxito y permiso para cursar el curso preparativo de Auror._

_Cuenta usted con las más sinceras felicitaciones por parte del director del plantel: Albus Dumbledore (y todos los demás puestos que se carga) y de la subdirectora y cabeza de Gryffindor: Minerva McGonagall._

_Esperamos verlo en el colegio el primero de septiembre._

_Junto a esta carta se anexaron los nuevos pedidos para su siguiente curso. _

_Atte:_

_Minerva MCGonagall_

_Subjefe de Hogwarts y Cabeza de Gryffindor._

Harry dobló la carta y se sentó a asimilar los resultados.

No podía creer que hubiera pasado pociones. Principalmente había utilizado para estudiar, los apuntes que Snape le había dado y los de él no eran muy buenos que digamos. Harry sintió ganas de reír a carcajadas; le había ganado una a Snape y él asistiría los EXTASIS de pociones.

Harry se imagino el rostro crispado de Snape al ver a Harry en su aula y de nuevo iba a reírse, pero de repente, el rostro del enfurecido profesor se tornó en el que vio en su sueño. Aquel rostro desencajado por el terror, pálido y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro también lleno de golpes y rasguños.

De nuevo estaba pensativo en su cama, y aunque quería aceptar que talvez lo que vio había sido un sueño, no podía. Esa situación que vivió el profesor de pociones bajo la escamosa piel de Voldemort, le crispaban al chico los pelitos de la nuca, incluso Harry también sintió asco de ser do por esas lujuriosas manos.

Estaba bien que odiara a Snape, sobre todo por la que pasó en 5°, pero no tanto para desearle y disfrutar lo que vio en su sueño.

Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un picotazo de Hedwig. Había olvidado por completo a las tres lechuzas y sin perder tiempo les quitó las cargas de encima y ellas agradecieron volando directamente ala jala de Hedwig para beber un poco de agua.

Harry abrió primeramente la carga de Hedwig: Era el regalo de Hermione y con una carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que en este cumpleaños # 16 te la pases súper. Sé que Sirius desearía eso, pero no quiero hablar mucho de él, para no ponerte triste _(Harry de cualquier manera ya se había resignado)_. ¿Sabes? ¡Estoy que reviento de contento! Obtuve muchos Supera las expectativas y casi me desmayo de la emoción ¿Crees que llegue a ser premio anual el próximo curso?; por ahí también supe que Ron obtuvo algunas buenas notas._

_¡Ah! No te he dicho que me estoy pasando las vacaciones en Mallorca, y es un lugar precioso, ahí te mando unas fotos._

_Espero que te gusten._

_Con Cariño:_

_Hermione._

_P.D.: Las fotos son mágicas por que Percy me prestó su cámara (Creo que ya regresó con su familia y bastante arrepentido)._

Harry sacudió el sobre y tres fotos cayeron de él. Las recogió del suelo y en ellas pudo comprobar que Hermione se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer bonita.

Sonrió y sacó unas chinchetas del cajón de su buró y puso las fotos de su amiga en un panel de corcho, que tenía por ahí, pegado en alguna pared de su habitación.

Pero hay que describir el panel de Harry: aparte de las fotos de su amiga; en cada esquina tenía, una pluma de Hedwig, la foto de la boda de sus padres, una foto de Sirius cuando era estudiante, un sobre que contenía algunos de los restos de su abatida Nimbus 2000. El recorte del periódico donde los Weasley fueron a Egipto. Su afiche del equipo de Gryffindor. Un autógrafo de Víktor Krum. Su primera carta de Hogwarts. El mapa de los Merodeadores y otras cositas más sin importancia.

Ahora Harry abrió otra carta, la cual había traído Pig y sabía que sería de Ron.

_Hola Harry: _

_Más que nada, muy feliz cumpleaños, espero, que te la estés pasando muy bien y que tus tíos te traten mejor _ (Harry hizo un gesto amargo)_, v hablando de familia déjame decirte que Percy ya volvió y diríamos que con la cola entre las patas. Papá y mamá no le pusieron objeción alguna y se mostraron felices de su retorno. Incluso Percy quiere pedirte disculpas, pero quiere hacerlo personalmente._

_Pasando a otra cosa, le platique a Percy lo del velo y llevándose una mano a la barbilla me dijo que había leído en una Biblia, algo sobre el velo, pero que había leído la muggle, ya que en la nuestra las imágenes mágicas del estorbaban. Me encargó que al leyeras, sobre lo que dice ahí, por que tal vez tenga que ver con el velo del depto de Misterios (no me quiso decir lo que había leído, dijo que tú mismo lo descubrieras)._

_Bien, olvidemos eso y cabe decir que a principios de Agosto, Dumbledore mandará a alguien a buscarte y nos veremos en los cuarteles de la Orden del Fénix._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Ron Weasley._

_P.D.: Esta vez quiero que escojas tu regalo, así que cuando vayamos a Diagon te compraré lo que gustes._

Harry abrió una cuarta carta, ésta vez era la letra de Hagrid, quien de regalo le dio un silbato dorado, con el cual podría domar a cualquier especie del mundo mágico. El chico agradeció el regalo y se preguntó si podría dominar a los de Slytherin también.

Recordó la advertencia de Percy y bajó a la cocina decido.

Tía- e-yo –comenzó a decir, no sabía como tomarían sus tíos su petición.

Al oírlo la tía Petunia frunció los labios.

No quiero hacer desayunos especiales y menos para alguien como tú –dijo determinante -.Todos aquí hacemos la dieta con Dudley.

Oh, tía, no es eso –quería sonar amable.

¿Qué cosa pedirás ahora escuincle endemoniado? –el tío Vernon asomó al cabeza encima de su diario matutino.

Algo muy simple –Harry sonrió -: Una Biblia –dijo sin más.

¡Una que! –rugió tío Vernon después de haber escupido el café.

B-i-b-l-i-a –dijo Harry con paciencia.

¿Ahora se meterán tu especie y tú con nuestra religión? –se puso totalmente morado y golpeó la mesa.

No, aunque no lo creas, somos creyentes. Sólo quiero leer algo de ahí, nada que ver con este… San Bruto –intentó no decir Hogwarts.

¿Y qué demonios quieres leer? –el tono de voz de su tío, había bajado.

Algo sobre un velo –dijo.

No encontrarás en el libro sagrado, las temibles amenazas de tu mundo –el tío Vernon de nuevo volvió a su periódico.

No es eso –Harry bajó la vista.

¿Y ahora por qué ese cambio de actitud? -no pasó desapercibido para su tía.

Nada más falta que te nos vuelvas loco y ahora sí te envió a un hospital psiquiátrico –amenazó su tío.

Tales palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Harry y recordó lo que Voldemort le había dicho a Snape, en su sueño, cuando comenzó a abusar de él: "La locura de los Longbotton será más fácil de ver, después de que a ti te mande a San Mungo".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo, espero que éste les guste también.

En el siguiente sabremos quien fue a recoger a Harry y el chico también se enterará que el profesor Dumbledore está preocupado, porque Severus no parece.


	5. La preocupación de Dumbledore y la turba...

_Hola de nuevo y gracias por los Reviews que ahora mismo responderé. Y aunque no lo crean me he esforzado mucho en esta historia y los primeros 8 capítulos me salieron de tiro (Ahorita ya tengo catorce en un cuaderno, pero no les diré de que tratan). No hay duda de que cuando me inspiro, me inspiro. _

_¿Ya les conté que estoy estudiando literatura? _

_**Diana-Lily –Potter**: bueno antes que nada, Hola y gracias por tu review, yo también soy fan de la pareja Harry- Severus o Viceversa, y mi segunda preferida son Draco- Harry. (Por ahí tengo un fic de esta pareja, pero es más lemon). _

_**Jopito:** Hola de nuevo y sobre lo de la Biblia, yo no sé en que parte salga, eso fue algo que me platico una amiga que se especializa en ello, pero lo investigaré. _

_**TercyS-Scloe**: No te apures dejo que lo mates por hacer sufrir a Snoopy Pooh, aparte se ve que lo odias je, je, je . Y de que lo pilla Harry, pues lo pilla, pero no adelanto nada (jejejeje soe mala jejejeje). Gracias por decir que soy una Crack y espero poder leer tu fic algún día. _

_**Merly**: Tienes suerte que aún no subiera este capi, y bueno Severus va a tardar en recuperarse. _

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

IV Capítulo.

La preocupación de Dumbledore y la turbación de Harry.

La tía Petunia se dirigió a la sala y después regresó con un libro en las manos.

Aquí tienes –se lo extendió y Harry lo tomó, no había pensado que fuera un libro grueso.

Gracias –subió a su cuarto con él.

Pensé que le quemaría las manos –el tío Vernon habló detrás de su diario.

No había motivo, Vernon. Harry es un muchacho común y corriente y aún no ha dado pruebas de haber hecho algo malo estos días –aclaró la tía.

¿Y ahora por qué lo defiendes? –Vernon se puso de pie furioso y Dudley se hizo hacia atrás asustado.

No lo defiendo ya parte sé que pronto volverá a su mundo –Petunia vio a Harry cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Harry se tumbó en la cama y abrió el libro, se sorprendió por la letra tan diminuta.

Cielos, no creo que sea tan fácil encontrar lo que Percy me sugirió. Si tan sólo recordara donde lo leyó, sería mejor –ojeó el libro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron los días y llegó el 3 de agosto.

Harry parecía estar disfrutando del libro sagrado, ya que se veía que había leído un buen.

Lentamente giró una página y leía con la ayuda de un separador, línea por línea.

Estaba acabando el Génesis y le había gustado leer sobre el origen de la vida.

De repente, escuchó el timbre de la puerta y a su tía que abría.

¡Vienen por ti, Harry! –gritó y Harry de un brinco bajó de la cama.

Corrió al recibidor con la Biblia bajo el brazo y vio en la puerta a Remus Lupin.

Hola, Harry –saludó éste.

Hola profesor –dijo y Lupin reparó en el libro que tenía debajo del brazo.

El Sr. Weasley me recomendó llegar de esta forma –Lupin vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros.

Está bien –dijo –en un momento bajo con mis cosas –por suerte ya tenía todo listo, desde que Ron le dijo que irían a buscarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minutos después, Harry ya dejaba Privet Drive en compañía de Remus Lupin.

Espero que no te incomode ir en el autobús –dijo.

Para nada –sonrió el muchacho, quien estaba feliz de poder ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

Y que vayamos a la casa que perteneció a Sirius –Dijo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa.

No te apures, es algo que no se puede evitar –Harry descansó un poco el brazo.

es bueno que lo veas de esa manera –Remus sacó su varita y la agitó en el aire. Acto seguido: apareció el autobús noctámbulo y ellos lo abordaron sin hacerle caso al speech de Stan

Después Stan les dio sus chocolates calientes, derramando una cantidad de ellos sobre el suelo, dado a los tumbos que daba el autobús.

Gracias –Harry tomó su taza chorreada y le dio un pequeño sorbo –Uff, está demasiado caliente.

Así debe estar –exclamó Stan.

Sí, intomable –ante la exclamación del muchacho, Remus soltó una risita.

Hemos llegado –dijo Ernie y ambos bajaron.

Ambos dieron las gracias y cuando el autobús se hubo marchado. Remus hizo aparecer la casa.

Adentro –empujó a Harry suavemente y éste al entrar a la casa quedó asombrado. Vio que estaba recién pintada, con más iluminación. El cuadro de la madre de Sirius había sido cambiado por uno de un paisaje con un pastor persiguiendo a sus ovejas y siendo correteado por su perro.

Las cabezas reducidas de los elfos tampoco estaban y las paredes mostraban las fotografías de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Los muebles estaban ya arreglados y barnizados.

¿Te gusta? –Remus observó que Harry tenía la boca abierta.

Mucho –no pudo evitar contestar eso.

Nos llevó mucho esfuerzo mágico el poder arreglarla –confesó el licántropo.

Se ve mejor, pero ¿Qué hicieron con todo lo demás? –Harry quiso saber.

Lo quemamos aún sin más con un juego muy especial y poderoso, de todas maneras era la única forma con la que podríamos deshacernos de la madre de Sirius –en ese momento, los ojos de Remus se entristecieron al recordar a su amigo.

No te pongas triste –Harry intentó darle ánimos.

Debería ser yo el que te animara, Harry –dijo el hombre con pesadez.

creo que lo intentas y eso es bueno.

Maldito embustero, nos ha engañado y Dumbledore no lo cree –en ese momento la puerta de la calle se abre, para dar paso a un muy molesto Ojo Loco Moody, que murmuraba algo entre dientes.

Buen día Ojo Loco –dijo Remus.

Buen día –contestó éste de mala gana y de repente puso su vista en Harry -. Ah, ya trajiste a Potter –de repente fijó su ojo mágico en el baúl del muchacho-. Bonita Biblia, Potter, es bueno que leas algo así –se marchó y siguió quejándose de Dumbledore, pero no de mala manera.

Eh¿Qué le pasa a Moody? –Harry se rascó la oreja.

Pues… -Remus dio un suspiro –Sucede que Snape lleva días sin parecer. Dumbledore cree que algo le pasó, pero Moody está afirmando que nos ha engañado –Harry sintió un pequeño escalofrío al recordar de nuevo el sueño que tuvo hace algunos días.

Eh, Remus, yo… -por un impulso iba a contarle su sueño a Remus, pero se detuvo.

¡Harry! –el chico alzó la vista y vio venir a él a Ron y Hermione.

Hola –Harry saludó a sus amigos.

Ron había crecido varios centímetros esas vacaciones y Hermione también. Ya se veía más desarrollada y bonita, más que en las fotografías que le había enviado, incluso su cabello estaba más largo.

Vamos a la recámara, camarada –Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le ayudó a subir el baúl; Hermione, llevaba a Hedwig.

Harry entró en la habitación y ésta también había cambiado, a excepción del cuadro de Phineas.

¿Qué ha pasado con Snape? –fue lo primero que Harry les preguntó.

Pues… -Ron se giró hacia él, después de descargar su baúl -, no ha dado señales.

Desde hace 4 días –corroboró Hermione-, peor creo que no ha de tener nada que decir, incluso el profeta tampoco a dicho nada –Hermione sacó su bonche de periódicos.

Mmm, ya veo –Harry se sentó en la cama, mientras el pensamiento del sueño no lo dejaba.

Y yo pienso como el profesor Moody, Snape es un maldito traidor para la Orden –exclamó Ron.

¡Por supuesto que no! –Hermione se puso de pie.

¿Acaso te gusta? –exclamó Ron nuevamente.

¡No digas tonterías¡Ya me cansé de decirte que Dumbledore confía en él! –Hermione le gritó.

Harry decidió callarse y tomó el profeta de ese día que su amiga aún no abría.

Oh –de repente dijo y atrajo la atención de sus dos amigos, quienes casi se desgreñaban.

¿Qué ocurre? –la castaña se acercó a él.

Fudge ha huido de su cargo –dijo sin más.

¿Qué? –dijeron sus amigos al unisono y Harry se aprestó a leer.

**Cobardemente el ministro Cornelius Fudge ha huido de su cargo. **

_Ayer en la noche y con asombro, los jefes del Wizegamont recibieron la apresurada y cobarde noticia por parte del ministro de magia. Cornelius Fudge, de que renunciaría al cargo de ministro. Objetando que todo se debe al haber desconfiado del niño- que- vivió, sobre el retorno de quien- no- debe- ser- nombrado. _

_Sin decir más, salió apresuradamente del lugar, sin dejar muy en claro quien le secundaría. Ya ahora el Wizegamont tiene el poder de decidirlo… _

Aunque la noticia seguía, Harry dobló el periódico y lo arrojó a aun sillón, sabía que Voldemort tenía que aparecer en primera plana y no en las demás.

Ahora sí pueden seguir peleando –Harry se sentó cómodamente.

No hay necesidad, creo que Ron ha de comprender, que tal vez la vida del profesor Snape, no ha sido placentera –dijo la chica y Ron le dio la espalda.

Harry sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto, aunque nunca les había confesado lo que vio en la mente de su profesor y menos aún lo del pensadero.

Una voz los llamó a cenar y ellos bajaron.

Al entrar en el comedor, Harry vio a Remus, a Moody, a la familia Weasley con Percy incluido, a Dedalus Diggle quien lo saludó tímidamente, Kingsley estaba levantando unos papeles, Niphandora Tonks, quien ahora era morena, y con el cabello negro y largo y finalmente, a un montón de harapos que estaban en una esquina, que sin duda alguna eran Mundungus Fletcher.

Harry al observar a éste último, pensó en el libro de la Metamorfosis de Kafka, y llegó a la conclusión de que si un día Mundungus amanecía hecho un insecto repugnante, nadie notaría la diferencia.

Harry, cariño –la señora Weasley se acercó a saludarlo.

Harry –el Sr. Weasley también le dio la mano.

¡Es estupendo verte, Harry! –dijeron Fred y George a coro, los cuales tenían el cabello con manchitas blancas y un overol manchado del mismo color, cosa que extrañó a Harry.

Día de descanso de la tienda, Harry –aclaró Fred al ver la cara de Harry.

Estábamos ayudando a pintar –lo secundó George.

Ah –dijo Harry al comprender.

¿Cómo has estado? –Bill y Charlie le dieron la mano.

Hola Harry –Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry –ahora fue el turno de Percy, quien se subió las gafas frente al chico –Yo, Percival Weasley, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por no creerte.

No importa, era natural que muchos actuaran como tú. No es fácil aceptar para nadie que Voldemort volvió –ante el nombre muchos se espantaron.

No exageren –dijo Hermione.

Hola Harry –la última en saludarlo fue Tonks.

Siéntate a comer, Harry –la comida consistía en arroz y carne asada.

¿Y cómo van los dragones? –Harry le preguntó a Charlie.

Bastante bien, con suerte y se estarán reproduciendo –Charlie cortó en pedazo de pan -.Gracias por preguntar.

¿Sabía que a Umbrige le hicieron un juicio, y que finalmente la mandaron una temporada a Azkaban? –Ron se sentó a un lado del chico OJiverde.

No quiero pensar en ella –aclaró Harry y cuando estaba apunto de tomar el primer bocado de arroz, se oyó un "plop": Eran Minerva McGonagall y el profesor Dumbledore.

Pierdes tu tiempo, Albus. Severus no ha venido para nada –dijo Arthur Weasley en lo que limpiaba sus anteojos.

Severus… -dijo en voz baja el director y se sentó preocupado en una silla.

Dumbledore, ya acepta que te ha traicionado. Severus era un Slytherin –Moody limpió su ojo mágico.

No puedo aceptarlo Alastor; conozco a Severus bastante bien, sé que él jamás me traicionaría –se puso las manos sobre el rostro.

Ojalá y algún día dejes de tener ideas felices sobre él –Moody de nuevo se puso el ojo en su lugar.

Creo que deberías tener un poco de consideración, Alastor. Albus está realmente muy preocupado –Minerva se sentó a un lado del director y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

Deje dicho a Hagrid, que si veía a Severus volver al colegio, me avisara de inmediato –Dumbledore dio un suspiro.

Bueno, también hay que pensar que quizás el profesor Snape esté en alguna misión difícil, ya hasta no tener una respuesta en concreto, no se presenta. Y aparte, el Sr. Oscuro y sus seguidores no han dado motivo de habla –Percy los vio fijamente.

No lo sé, realmente no lo sé –al escucharlo, Harry se preocupó por la situación del director y pensó en hacer algo, pero no sabía que, tal vez si fue cierto su sueño y él por no querer cometer un error, cometería tal vez uno más grande.

Todos reanudaron su comida y aparecieron en las mesas, unas jarras de jugo de uva.

Harry de repente reparó en un marco vacío.

¿De quién es ese marco? –le preguntó a Ron en voz baja.

Ah, es de Phineas, le han mandado hacer otro. Él le avisará a Dumbledore lo que pasa en su despacho –Ron se comía una costilla de cerdo.

¿Y Kreacher? –de repente reparó que el elfo no había aparecido, desde que él había llegado.

Ah, no te hemos contado. Simplemente cuando quemaron el retrato de la madre de Sirius. Él se echó en el fuego. Murió calcinado –Ron lanzó una risita que Hermione reprimió.

Vaya – a pesar de todo la preocupación por al situación del director le seguía oprimiendo.

"Creo que es el momento de hacer algo" –se dijo así mismo el chico OJiverde y se puso de pie -. Esperen aquí, tengo que hablar con Remus –sus dos amigos asintieron y Harry caminó hacia Lupin -¿Puedo hablar con usted? –Lupin asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el estudio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo y les haré un regalito, les subiré el capi que sigue de éste, en unos momentos.

Espero que les guste.


	6. Harry confiesa su sueño

V capítulo

**Harry confiesa su sueño.**

Ambos entraron al estudio y Harry vio con sorpresa que incluso el árbol genealógico ya había desaparecido.

No nos quedó otra opción que tirar la pared y construir otra –dijo Remus y palpó el muro de concreto.

Ya veo –Harry lo observó.

¿De qué querías hablar -Remus se sentó en un sillón y el pidió a Harry que se sentara en el que tenía enfrente.

No quiero hablar sobre Sirius, sino sobre el profesor Snape –al oírlo, Remus se inclinó un poco más hacia delante.

Tú dirás –Remus se aprestó a escuchar.

No quiero hacerme el héroe ni mucho menos, pero… -tragó saliva -. "hace días soñé que Voldemort había agarrado al profesor Snape –Harry se detuvo un poco -.Snape no dijo nada sobre al Orden, no al menos en mi sueño. La primera vez que Snape apareció en mis sueños, estaba inconsciente y encadenado en una oscura y fría mazmorra.

Después entró Voldemort y le dijo que ya sabía que él era el traidor. Que le pasaba información a Dumbledore, y que se había enterado por que lo delataron".

¿Quién lo delató? –Remus se estaba poniendo pálido.

Karkarov, Voldemort después de la información lo mató y le mostró el cadáver a Snape –Harry caminó hacia la ventana y Remus lo siguió con la mirada.

Sigue, por favor –pidió Remus.

pero Voldemort le dijo a Severus que ya no quería matarlo a él, pero que en cambio lo castigaría con algo peor a la muerte; con lo cual le haría desearla. Incluso le aseguró con mucha seguridad, que lo mandaría a San Mungo en un estado de locura peor a la de los Longbotton.

Pe… pero ¿lograste ver cómo lo castigó? Di algo Harry, tal vez sea importante –Remus se puso de pie.

Sí que lo vi, Snape fue conducido a la habitación del Lord, por Colagusano.

¿A la habitación del Lord? Dios mío, Dios mío –Remus se estrujó las manos -.termina por favor, espero que no sea lo que me imagino –Harry vio fijamente al profesor y no necesitaba ser vidente y mucho menos saber legeremancía para saber en que pensaba.

El castigo fue realmente horrible y sé que él sufrió (No Harry, ¿acaso no viste que Severus tenía una gran cara de fiesta?) –Se aclaró la garganta –Voldemort lo lastimò y lo golpeó de una manera brutal, aparte le dio una tanda de crucios, pero lo peor de todo –traga saliva con dificultad y agachó al cabeza –es que… lo violó sexualmente.

Ante las palabras finales del muchacho, Remus cayó pesadamente en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro.

¿Profesor? –Harry se acercó a él.

Harry…- alzó el rostro –Dumbledore tiene que enterarse de esto –condujo al chico de regreso al comedor.

Por Dios, Remus, parece que viste a un exterminador de licántropos –exclamó Tonks al ver la cara que Remus traía.

Prof. Dumbledore, es probable que Harry tenga la respuesta sobre el paradero de Snape –dijo Remus.

Bueno, tal vez no sea cierto, fue una pesadilla que tuve –aclaró.

Será interesante oìrlo Sr. Potter –McGonagall le pidió que se acercara.

Pues bien –Harry se armò de valor y cuando estaba a punto de contar todo. Phineas apareció en su marco.

¿Tampoco ha venido para acá? –con eso quería dar a entender que aún esperaban allá a Snape.

Será mejor que te quedes unos minutos, después de que Harry relate su sueño. Temo que pediremos tu ayuda –Remus lo retuvo-. Adelante Harry.

Harry relató su sueño, principalmente al director, tal como lo vio y, al llegar a la parte donde relató el brutal castigo que recibió Snape, muchos se taparon la boca incrédulamente.

Muy bien –Dumbledore se veía realmente muy asustado.

Dios quiera que no sea cierto –Minerva se tapó la boca angustiada y los demás sólo se veían a los ojos.

Phineas; te pido que regreses a Hogwarts y le pidas a Dylis que investigue si Severus está en San Mungo –Remus se dirigió al cuadro y Phineas desapareció.

Sólo resta esperar –el Sr. Weasley se sirvió un poco de jugo de uva.

No hay que alarmarse, después de todo fue un sueño. Puede ser que Voldemort, quiera atraernos a una trampa, como pasó con Harry hace tiempo –fue el punto de vista de Hermione.

Ojalá y tengas razón –rezó la Sra. Weasley.

Sr. Dumbledore –Phineas regresó al marco.

¿Cuál es el resultado? –Remus se acercó a él.

Afirmativo. Dylis vio que sí se encuentra en San Mungo y al parecer su situación es bastante crítica –ante la respuesta, sólo atinaron a verse a los ojos nuevamente y Dumbledore cayó pesadamente en su silla.

Dumbledore –Tonks preocupada se acercó a él.

Vamos a San Mungo –dijo el Sr. Weasley -, para acompañarlo a usted.

Sí, vamos todos a verlo –dijeron los gemelos a coro.

Nada, sólo va su padre con el profesor Dumbledore y Remus. Los demás no tenemos nada que hacer ahí –objetó la Sra. Weasley.

pero mamá –sus 7 hijos se quejaron a coro.

Pero nada, ustedes me ayudarán a limpiar todo.

Mamàaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –dijeron.

Mamá nada, empiecen por recoger los trastes –les ordenó.

Harry, si quieres ven con nosotros –sugirió Remus.

De acuerdo –Harry salió junto a Dumbledore, Remus, Alastor y el Sr. Weasley.

Cuídense –dijo la Sra. Weasley -. Y mis saludos s Severus –agitó la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy bien, veo que éste es otro cortito.

En el siguiente veremos de nuevo a Severus, a Gilderoy, como esta la situación en San Mungo, y que Pasa cuando nuestros amigos vuelven a verlo.


	7. En San Mungo

**_Diana- Lily-Potter_;** Pues bueno aquí sabrás o mas bien dicho sabrán, como quedo Severus, después su encuentro con Voldemort. y es cierto lo que dices; Voldemort es bastante feo jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

VI Capítulo.

**En San Mungo.**

En el hospital de San Mungo, en el pabellón de enfermos mentales. Gilderoy Lockhart se encontraba platicando con alguien.

Sí, sé que fui muy famoso –tenía una gran sonrisa (más bien dicho estúpida) en los labios -, y aún tengo que firmar muchos autógrafos. También tengo que hacerme vestuario nuevo, mis admiradoras deben estar impacientes por verme.

Gilderoy platicaba feliz, pero Severus no lo pelaba. La mirada del chico de cabello negro; estaba perdida, opaca y llena de lágrimas.

Pero no llores, prometo venir a visitarte –que ni se apure que no va a salir, güerejo idiota.

Lockhart, cariño, déjalo en paz –una enfermera se acercó a él y lo paró de la cama de Severus -. No te reconoce, cariño, es más no sabe que estás con él, ahorita para él nada existe.

Pero me ve, yo sé que no es ciego –Lockhart lo señaló.

No, no lo es, pero ahorita su mente está perdida en el Limbo, atrapado en el recuerdo de su mente, en aquél recuerdo que lo dejó así –guió a Gilderoy a su cama.

Muy bien, Severus –otra enfermera se acercó al muchacho, quien ni siquiera se giró a verla mientras el cabello negro y grasiento s ele pegaba al rostro, dado alas lágrimas que silenciosamente le recorrían las mejillas.

La enfermera le tomó la mano, y ante ese contacto, el chico se sobresaltó y comenzó a gritar.

Tranquilo –dijo la enfermera y otros entraron corriendo y sostuvieron a Severus acostado en la cama, para evitar que por ese ataque se golpeará la cabeza contra la pared.

¡A un lado! –Uno entró con una jeringa, que contenía un líquido verde, burbujeante y se lo aplicó a Severus en el acto, con lo cual dejó de gritar y comenzó a dormirlo poco a poco.

Lo mejor sería ponerlo en una habitación aparte –unos médicos pusieron a Severus con cuidado en una camilla y lo llevaron a un cuarto privado.

Pobre muchacho –dijo la enfermera que estaba con Gilderoy -.Incluso los Longbotton se ven mejor que él.

Grita por mí, quiere verme –dijo Gilderoy.

Créeme que no cariño, esos gritos eran de pánico –la enfermera le dio su medicina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en el recibidor estaban llegando 4 magos adultos y un joven de 16 años.

¿En qué piso encontraremos a Severus Snape? –inquirió el Sr. Weasley.

En el pabellón que está cerca del salón de té –informó la secretaria de mala gana y Harry observó a un mago, cuyo cuello se había transformado en acordeón y sonaba como tal.

Vamos Harry –Remus lo jaló por el brazo.

Subieron lo escalones, por que los ascensores estaban en reparación.

Buenas tardes ¿buscan a alguien? –una enfermera se les acercó.

Sí, buscamos a Severus Snape –informó el Sr. Weasley

No lo encontrarán aquí, lo han enviado a otra habitación. Pobrecito, está muy mal, ha enloquecido por completo y es peligroso tenerlo con los otros pacientes -se pasó un pañuelo por los ojos.

¿Podría llevarnos ante él? –pidió el Sr. Weasley.

Por supuesto –les pidió que la siguieran -.Pobrecito muchacho, quien quiera que lo haya golpeado y violado no era humano. Tiene todo el cuerpo rasguñado y mallugado y con desgarramientos internos y externos. Ahorita lo han sedado, ya que nadie puede tocarlo y tampoco reconoce a nadie –informó y a cada aclaración: Albus Dumbledore se iba sintiendo cada vez mal -. El Sr. Malfoy fue quien lo trajo –se acercó a una puerta y la abrió -. Está detrás de esa cortina –les señaló con la vista y se marchó.

Severus –Remus decidido se acercó a la cortina y al descorrió, los 5 ahí presentes, al ver el estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba el muchacho, se fueron de espaldas.

Estaba sedado y con una mano debajo de la mejilla. El cabello le cubría desordenadamente el rostro rasguñado y mallugado, su palidez era realmente excesiva.

En las muñecas se observaban los sendos rasguños que le hicieron las cuerdas

En muchas partes del cuerpo se le veía la sangre ya seca y los rasguños, junto a los incontables golpes.

Severus, mi niño –Albus Dumbledore le acarició levemente la cabeza y el chico parecía no sentirlo, ya que dormía profundamente.

Pobre muchacho, los desgarramientos que tiene son bastante serios –Moody lo auscultó con su ojo mágico.

Necesito sacar a Severus de este lugar –dijo el director en un susurro y s ele vieron los ojos cristalizados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Harry jamás había visto así la mirada del director, era la mirada de un hombro que se sentía culpable ante lo que había pasado.

No creo que nos dejen sacarlo de aquí –opinó Remus.

Pero valdrá la pena que lo intentemos, puede que Severus se recupere mejor e4n otro lugar que aquí –el Sr. Weasley le pasó una mano sobre el cabello.

Iré a solicitar el permiso; es cierto que tenemos que alejarlo de aquí –Ojoloco Moody salió de la habitación.

En ese momento Severus abrió los ojos. Esos ojos tristes y con lágrimas, hundidos en la oscuridad de ese maldito recuerdo y que muy probablemente no lo dejaría ser libre y feliz ya.

Severus –el profesor Dumbledore se acercó más a él y lo abrazó.

Al sentir el abrazo, Severus se tensó y comenzó a gritar. Era un grito de terror y bastante desgarrador, sobre todo desesperado. Ese grito atrajo a varios médicos y enfermeras de San Mungo.

Iban de nuevo a inyectarlo y acostarlo forzosamente en la cama, pero Albus Dumbledore les puso una mano enfrente para frenarlos.

De es amanera nunca se va a recuperar –lo abrazó con más fuerza y le pasó la mano por el cabello. Severus comenzó a jalarse, como si quisiera escapar de la persona que lo sujetaba.

No reconocía a quien lo abrazaba, es más parecía que ni lo veía, y por el contrario su mente le hacia ver que aún estaba en poder del Lord y sufriendo aquel tormento de la violación, incluso parecía sentir todo aquello.

Su mal psicológico era tan grande, que hasta sentía el dolor de los golpes imaginarios (que antes si existieron) y la bestial penetración que le reventó una gran parte del intestino.

Por que así había sido la penetración del lord en la entrada del muchacho: Una penetración a primera envestida en un cuerpo aún virgen ,sin alguna primera vez antes, un cuerpo que podría decirse que era puro.

Incluso el Lord había pensado en ese castigo para él, y no aplicárselo a otro mortífago. Sabía que dañaría a Severus "irreversiblemente" y de paso a Albus Dumbledore. Sabía de antemano que el anciano adoraba al muchacho y quería hacerle mejor la vida, y que olvidara traumas del pasado. Y parecía que lo estaba logrando, pero entonces entra Voldemort y abusa del muchacho, echándole a Dumbledore todo abajo.

Pero no sabía que Dumbledore no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y se juró así mismo que sacaría a Severus de ese letargo en el cual el Lord lo había sumido.

Sabía que no era ningún hechizo, ya que si así fuera; Dumbledore ya la hubiera roto desde hace mucho. Sabía que era lago psicológico de lo cual Severus tenía que ser ayudado a reaccionar, y salir principalmente por él, peor con ayuda y, hacerle ver que era querido por alguien y que no estaba solo.

Que ese alguien lo ayudaría a levantarse pasase lo que pasase.

Dumbledore se soltó con mucho cuidado del cuerpo del chico, el cual ya estaba casi histérico.

Un abrazo diario por una temporada, es más probable que lo haga reaccionar –dijo el director -, aparte, también los mimos y cariños que le dé Madame Poppy le servirán de mucho –vio entrar a Alastor.

Que te lo lleves, mientras jures cuidarlo todo es aceptado –Moody le extendió el permiso a Dumbledore.

Gracias solicitó una manta gruesa para cubrirlo –Nos vamos a casa, hijo –lo arropó cariñosamente y Severus se negaba.

_Desmaius _–Remus le apuntó con su varita -. Cree que es por tu bien, severus –guardó su varita en el bolsillo.

Listo iré directo a Hogwarts, Díganle a Minerva que la espero allá –Albus se dirigió a una chimenea y Moody llevaba recargado sobre él a Severus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Veremos que pasa en el colegio cunado los profesores ven llegar a Severus.


	8. Acciones en el colegio Hogwrts de magia ...

_**Sedex**: Gracias por todos tus review y como he dicho Severus si tendrá su venganza por medio de otras personas, pero entre ellas de la persona que lo ama.. yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada a Snape en el libro 6 de Row. Severus es mi personaje preferido .Y si Voldie con escamitas es asqueroso, no por nada Severus grito al verlo desnudo._

_**Jopito**: Disculpa que no te pusiera en el capi anterior, pero ya lo había subido antes de que me mandaras tu review._

_**Diana- Lily- Potter**: ¿Acaso crees que a mi nos eme hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando escribí cómo había quedado el pobre Snoopy Pooh?._

_Y para os que quieran mi msn es: Capítulo._

**Acciones en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.**

Albus Dumbledore llegó a su oficina y todos los cuadros le dieron la bienvenida. Incluso todos los profesores estaban ahí, ya que Minerva les había dicho que Severus ya había parecido.

-Profesor Dumbledore –el primero en acercarse fue el profesor Flitwick.

-No se preocupen más, queridos amigos, aquí está –le señaló el bulto que traía a un lado Ojo Loco Moody.

-Sí, aquí está –Moody lo destapo y al ver a Severus los demás profesores profirieron un grito.

-¡¿Qué le ha pasado, Albus! –Madame Pomfrey se había cubierto la boca y tenía los ojos casi desorbitados. Otros se habían tapado la cara y algunos cerraron los ojos y giraron la cara.

-Fue Voldemort, lo torturó y lo violó sexualmente. –dijo Ojo loco..

-Por Dios, no puede ser cierto. Albus, hay que llevar a Severus de inmediato a la enfermería para que pueda curarlo –madame Pomfrey iba a salir, mientras los otros no podían quitar la vista de aquel muchacho, que parecía estar hecho pedazos, pero más internamente.

-Cierto hay que curarlo, pero Poppy. Severus permanecerá en mi habitación, yo cuidaré de él hasta que se cure por completo –Albus tomó a Severus y lo condujo aún inconsciente a su aposentos.

Para entrar a la recámara del director, tenías que acercarte Al estante donde estaba la percha de Fawkes y la vitrina con el sombrero seleccionador.

-"_Dreamus profondus_" – susurró Dumbledore y desapareció el estante.

Fawkes voló dentro de la habitación, la cual era magnifica e inmensa.

Tenía muebles de ébano y caoba, un pequeño librero que aparecía los libros que querías.

Una pequeña mesa a lado de la cama que se llenaba de y dulces, principalmente con los dulces favoritos del director (los de limón).

Del otro lado de la cama había un buró, con una lámpara alumbrada por hadas y estrellas.

El tejado era semejante al del comedor y revelaba una noche llena de nubes, sin una sola estrella.

La cama era grande y muy acogedora, con sábanas también de seda y una colcha bastante acogedora (todo de color azul), las almohadas eran increíblemente suaves.

Fawkes voló hacia la percha que estaba dentro de la habitación y desde ahí vio como Dumbledore junto a Moody, acostaban a Severus en la cama muy cuidadosamente.

-Ya puedes descansar tranquilo, aquí nadie te hará daño –Dumbledore el pasó al chico una mano sobre el rostro y la frente.

-Aquí estoy, Albus –La enfermera entró de nuevo con muchos algodones, vendas y pociones.

-Gracias, Poppy, y es mejor curarlo ahora que está dormido, que cuando está despierto –Albus se sentó en la cama con sumo cuidado a un lado de su profesor de pociones.

-¿Tan mal está, Albus? –Poppy se giró a ver al director en lo que ponía un poco de poción azul clara en un algodón.

-Mal es poco. El chico está totalmente traumado; su cerebro al parecer no deja de reproducir en su mente y ante sus ojos: el tormento que sufrió, es más, el pobre muchacho no reconoce a nadie, ni siquiera el tacto y cualquiera que lo toque lo hace gritar, con tal desesperación que te hace creer que esto ya no tiene arreglo –Moody se acercó a Fawkes, quien tenía la cabeza ladeada y seguía viendo a Severus.

-Es lago sumamente espantoso –Poppy le recorrió a Severus las heridas que tenía en las muñecas con un pedazo de algodón.

Sin previo aviso, Fawkes alzó el vuelo y se postró en la cama, derramó un par de lágrimas en el rostro, y otro par en las muñecas, ye n los tobillos del chico, haciendo que las heridas se cerraran aunque quedaran marcadas.

-Gracias Fawkes –susurró el director aunque el fénix no había intentado cerrar las heridas del pecho, espalda y demás –Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acercó a otro mueble donde tenía un aparato bastante extraño, que parecía ser una caja con sonidos. Dumbledore sacó su varita y golpeó ese objeto suavemente y comenzó a salir una música muy suave.

-Listo –Poppy arropó a Severus y se puso de pie.

-Te lo agradezco –el director se acercó a ella y salieron a la habitación junto a Fawkes y Moody.

-Al llegar al despacho, la puerta que revelaba el interior de la habitación del director se desapareció.

-Albus –el director giró la cabeza y vio que Minerva McGonagall ya había regresado.

-Minerva –Albus se sentó en su lugar y vio que los demás profesores ya habían vuelto a sus respectivas labores.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? Minerva se sentó en al silla que Dumbledore le señaló.

-Pésimo, pero hay que pensar que va a recuperarse –volteó hacia donde se encontraban sus aposentos.

-Remus nos comentó que vieron a Severus peor de lo que se esperaban, que no te reconoció Minerva bajó la vista.

-Es cierto, la mente de Severus está bloqueada por completo –en lo que hablaba, sacó el pensadero de su armario y se asomó, este le mostró sus aposentos –Severus aún duerme y espero que sea por un buen rato.

-Albus, cambiando de tema ¿ya elegiste al nuevo profesor de DCAO?- en lo que escuchaba a la subdirectora. Albus de nuevo guardó el pensadero.

-Aún no, todavía hay tiempo. Peor lo que sí tengo que hacer es firmar la autorización para el nuevo ministro de magia y enviársela al elegido –desenrolló un pergamino dorado amarrado con un hilo de plata; lo leyó detenidamente y después firmó la aceptación –La situación familiar va a cambiar para bien de unas personas.

Amarró el pergamino en la pata de Fawkes y le ordeno hacer la entrega.


	9. El nuevo ministro de magia

VII Capitulo

**El nuevo ministro de magia.**

En el cuartel general de la orden del Fénix, el trío se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo sus tareas. Ginny jugaba con Crooshanks, los gemelos inventaban nuevos artilugios para su tienda y Percy leía un libro.

¿Creen que valga la pena hacer la de pociones? –Ron sacó su libro de pociones.

No creo –Harry se giró a verlo.

Pues yo creo que sí –Hermione dejó a un lado su pluma y los vio fijamente -. Es difícil que Snape se recuperé, eso lo sé, pero Dumbledore podría buscar a un sustituto –hunde la pluma en el tintero.

Un sustituto que no sabe que dejó Snape de tarea –Ron arrojó su pluma.

Tal vez no lo sepa Ron, peor los de Slytherin podrían decírselo. Es ya una costumbre que en Hogwarts los profesores de Pociones vengan de la casa de la serpiente. –Percy se giró a verlos -, aunque no todos han sido como Snape.

Pero los de Sly son capaces de todo –Harry abrió su libro de pociones.

De repente un sueño le vino a la mente.

Harry acostó poco a poco su cuerpo sobre el de Severus. Severus se veía realmente asustado, pero después parecía que se tranquilizaba.

El chico ojiverde acercó lentamente sus labios hasta besarlo y con las yemas de los dedos le recorría las grandes cortadas y golpes que tenía por todo el cuerpo, todo parecía ir bien. Una de las manos de Severus colgaba a uno de los costados de la cama y la otra la tenía sobre la espalda de Harry. La mano que le colgaba era lamida en las heridas por un perro de color negro. Un lobo se paseaba alrededor de la cama. Parecía que todo era tranquilo, pero sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió bruscamente y entro Colagusano con Voldemort a un lado. El Lord Oscuro sacó volando a Harry contra una pared y se acercó a Severus.

Severus comenzó a gritar de terror en lo que el Lord ahora se recostaba sobre él y comenzaba a embestirlo una y otra vez.

Severus gritaba con más fuerza cada vez, Harry quería ir en su ayuda, peor el perro negro se lo impedía.

Voldemort terminó con Severus y éste de nuevo estaba en la cama, inmóvil, con las heridas sangrando de nuevo y el semblante hundido en un rictus de terror.

El Lord caminó hacia Harry y acercándose a él le puso las manos en la cinturilla de los pantalones y de un tirón se los bajó.

Aléjate –carraspeó Harry entre dientes, pero el Lord sonriéndole cruelmente se agachó frente a su miembro ya eréctil y comenzó a chuparlo. Harry comenzó a lanzar quejidos de placer. El lord introdujo el primer dedo y también comenzó a rasgarlo.

Harry grito de dolor y el Lord volteándolo de espaldas lo inclinó un poco y lo penetró de una sola vez.

Harry dio un grito.

¡Harry! –Hermione se giró a verlo y vio que le chico se agarraba la frente.

¿Sucede algo camarada? –Ron lo veía asustado.

Voldemor –dijo he hizo saltar a Ron y Percy quien se había acercado para ver si todo estaba bien –Nada, olvídenlo –no sería muy agradable el decirles que soñó despierto que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Snape y después era violado por Voldemort.

Como di… -un grito de la Sra. Weasley sacó a los 7 de balance, los cuales bajaron a toda velocidad a la cocina.

¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Bill y Charlie entraron ala cocina, empujando las grandes puertas, seguidos por los demás. En la cocina el Sr. Weasley estaba casi desfallecido en una silla, en lo que Remus y Tonks le daban palmaditas en la espalda.

¡Oh Arthur, oh Arthur! –la Sra. Weasley lo abrazaba.

Déjalo respirar, Molly-Moody la separó y Mundungos veía a todos sin entender nada.

¿Estás bien, Papá? –los gemelos se acercaron a él.

Yo –el nuevo ministro- no- esto no es cierto –estrujó en su mano derecha una carta de pergamino dorado.

¿Qué cosa? –Bill le quitó el pergamino a su padre y lo leyó –O, papá, felicidades, esto es maravilloso, tú el nuevo ministro de magia –los hijos de los Weasley se pusieron a gritar y brincar de alegría, por fin su situación económica iba a cambiar.

Mi padre ministro, yo tampoco lo creo –Ron recibía las felicitaciones de Harry Hermione.

Felicidades Ron, sé que tu padre será un ministro brillante –Harry le frotó la espalda.

Ya era hora de que se le hiciera justicia a ti y tu familia –Hermione lo abrazó.

ya podrás poner tus órdenes muggles, papá –Fred estaba emocionado.

Sí, pero antes tengo que limpiar el nombre de Sirius –el Sr. Weasley sonrió feliz.

Oh Arthur, mañana iré a comprarte algunas túnicas nuevas –la Sra. Weasley lloraba de felicidad.

¿Podremos acompañarte? –le preguntó Ginny.

Sí, ahora si voy a necesitar ayuda por que también iremos a comprar los útiles –la Sra. Weasley se notaba bastante nerviosa.

Y también hay que celebrar este gran acontecimiento –opinó Tonks.

Por supuesto –asintió la Sra. Weasley.

Por fin una pequeña luz en este camino de oscuridad –Mundungus palmeaba las manos.

Y tú eres una mancha –exclamó de broma Remus y todos rieron.

Ya basta –la Sra. Weasley se limpió las lágrimas de la risa que le dio.

Dios ¿Qué hace un ministro? –el Sr. Weasley aún no se lo creía.

Dar órdenes papá –Percy estaba muy orgulloso de su padre.

Fudge se va a dar un tiro, siempre decía que papá nunca llegaría a ser ministro y menos aun con sus ideas tan absurdas sobre los muggles –Bill se sentó en una silla.

Me pregunto que hará ahora Fudge ahora que ya no es ministro. –los Weasley no dejaban de sonreír.

Otra cosa que hay que investigar es: por que Lucius salió de Azkaban –el Sr. Weasley se tocó la barbilla.

No le piense mucho Sr. Weasley, con dinero baila el perro –exclamó Harry.

¿Con dinero baila el perro? –exclamó Remus.

Oh, es un viejo refrán muggle –Harry le sonrió –es como decir que el dinero todo lo puede –explicó.

Ah, vaya –Remus se rascó detrás de la oreja.

Se me algunos… -Ron golpeó a Harry y éste volteo y lo vio con la cara risueña.

Déjame imaginar y disfrutar el rostro de Draco Malfoy cuando se entere de esto –el trío se comenzó a carcajear.

Creo que es mejor que ya cenen y se vayan a dormir –exclamó la Sra. Weasley.

De acuerdo –todos pasaron a sentarse.

Sin duda este nuevo año será el mejor de toda mi vida. Primero Snape y luego mi padre ministro. Ojalá nada haga cambiar esto –Ron se giró a ver a Harry y lo vio con el rostro serio ¿Y a ti que te pasa?.

Está bien que te alegres por Malfoy, pero no por Severus "un momento… ¿acaso dije Severus y no Snape? -Harry se llevó una mano atrás de la nuca.

¿Severus? ¿Acaso escuche mal y dijiste "Snape" Realmente? –Ron lo vio de reojo.

Da igual como lo llame Ron; de todas maneras ese es su nombre –Hermione vio fijamente a sus amigos.

Pero sólo llamas a tus amigos por su nombre de pila y que yo sepa Snape no es amigo nuestro… A menos que durante las clases de Oclumancia haya sucedido algo que no sepamos nosotros –Ron vio a Harry.

Nada de nada, jamás me pidió que lo llamara Severus, nos tratábamos de usted y bastante fríamente –dijo sin más.

No te creo –Ron siguió cenando.

Allá tú si no me crees –Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la habitación.

¡Bravo, estupendo! –Hermione le aplaudió a Ron con ironía -¿Cuándo dejarás de ser un quisquilloso rematado? –Hermione hizo también a un lado su cena y se retiró.

Grandioso ahora los dos se han molestado conmigo Ron puso la cara sobre los brazos y de una forma molesta.

Eso se debe a que no sabes controlar tus comentarios mordaces –Percy se sentó a un lado de él.

Cierto Ron. Lo que le pasó a Severus es algo que nos e le desea ni siquiera a tu peor enemigo –Tonks se sirvió un vaso con leche.

Si no hubiera sido por Harry, nunca hubiéramos encontrado a Severus y quien sabe que hubiera pasado y Albus estaría aún más desesperado –Remus untó un pan con mantequilla.

Tú no lo viste Ron. Severus está muy mal, deshecho pero sobre todo moralmente. En sus ojos se ve el terror, la desesperación y si vuelve en sí; estoy completamente seguro que ya no querrá continuar – el Sr. Weasley se subió los lentes.

No Halló el porque deba preocuparme por alguien que nos hizo la vida imposible por 5 años –dijo Ron molesto.

Ay Ron aùn te falta madurar y aprender muchas cosas –su madre suspiró resignada.

Creo que el que debe madurar es Harry y dejar de ser la linda monjita con todos. Yo no perdonaría tan fácil a alguien que durante años me ha hecho la vida de cuadritos –Ron se paró de la mesa.

Me apena tanto oírte hablar así –fue lo último que Percy le dijo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

Dios ¿han visto alguien como Ron?

Y bueno Lucius Malfoy en el siguiente capítulo.


	10. El cambio eideas de Lucius Malfoy

_Respondiendo a Reviews. _

_**Anna Potter**: pues actualizo lo más rápido que pueda. Y de Ron pues todavía falta para que se de cuanta de que está siendo un tonto._

_**Gaby**: Hola y gracias por tu Review, y la vez que no ponga nada, las otras se dan un tiro jejeje. _

_**Jopito**: Te diré algo en el sueño de Harry se ve presente, pasado y futuro. El perro negro podría ser o no Sirius y lo de que le lamé la mano a Sevie también se sabrá más adelante. _

_**TercySScloe**: En este capi aparece Draco. Simplemente subo muchos capis por que tengo varios escritos. Cierto Ojiverde si tiene que ver con la recuperación de Severus. Y de propósito de año nuevo júrate (que date cuenta que apenas comenzó) no desquitarte con el Voldie jejeje. _

_**Sedex**: Pronto sabrás que hace Lucius fuera de Azkaban. Lo del sueño vendrá más adelante, como le dije a Jopito éste refleja presente pasado y futuro y no, no vana hacer un cuarteto, pero de eso te daré otra pista (Severus recibirá algo mucho peor y no solamente por Voldemort, más adelante, como verás es un fic muy oscuro y cruel) _

_Y lo del Sirius fuera del velo, pues no te digo nada, el perro puede ser o no él. _

_Y ahora sí a escribir (weeeeeeeeeeeee) _

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

VIII capítulo

**El cambio de ideas de Lucius Malfoy. **

Por mientras en la mansión Malfoy; Draco se lamentaba de quien había sido elegido como ministro.

¡Pero por qué él y no tú! –le gritaba a su padre.

Porque nadie del Wizegamont le daría trabajo a un ex presidiario y a un ex mortífago –Sí, ex mortífago, desde que Lucius vio lo que Voldemort le había hecho a Severus. Desde ese entonces le declaró la guerra secreta al Némesis de Harry Potter.

¡Pero Fudge debió dejarte a ti! –Draco seguía en sus trece.

No, Draco, desde que Fudge descubrió que yo era un mortífago, me tuvo miedo, así que, no había razón para que me dieran su lugar –encendió un cigarrillo.

Pero¿no te das cuenta de que Weasley nos podría hacer la vida imposible? –Draco aventó el profeta.

Pues déjame anunciarte que te encargaré que hagas algo difícil, más no imposible –Draco se giró a verlo -. Quiero que te hagas amigo de Harry.

¡No, eso nunca¡Yo juntarme con aquél que se junta con un pobretón y una sangre sucia! No, jamás –Draco se sentó en un sillón.

Necesito que lo hagas, Draco. Potter es el único en el que podemos confiar –Lucius Malfoy se sentó en otro lugar.

A ver, a ver, a ver… ¿en Potter podemos confiar? –Draco se llevó la mano derecha a la frente.

Es todo lo que puedo decirte, aún no estás preparado para enterarte del porque quiero vengarme de Voldemort –Lucius abandonó la sala.

¿Yo¿Amigo de Potter¡Severus me bajaría más de 1000 puntos! –con eso se daba a entender que Lucius aún no le explicaba a su hijo: el terrible castigo que el profesor de pociones había sufrido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba tumbado en su cama y leyendo la Biblia que muy amablemente su tía le prestó.

¿Qué lees con tanto interés? –Ginny entró en ese momento.

Una Biblia Muggle –se la mostró.

Muy bonita, yo nunca la he leído. Percy dice que es interesante y nos hablo que ahí… -Ginny bajó la cabeza.

Sale el velo por donde cayó Sirius, no temas decirme eso, Ginny –Harry la vio fijamente.

Bueno sí, Ginny se sentó en la cama –OK, me voy para que sigas leyendo, a parte Ron aún está dormido –Ginny salió de la habitación y fue a hacerle compañía a Hermione.

Al verse solo, Harry se tocó los labios. No sabía porque tenía aún la sensación de sentir aún los labios de su profesor de pociones. Habían sido unos labios demasiados suaves y dulces, que parecían revelar al verdadero Snape.

"Severus" –pensó para sí –"¡Un momento¿Por qué pienso en él?" –Se sacudió la cabeza –"Ron tienen razón, Snape durante 5 años nos ha hecho la vida imposible" –Harry dio un suspiro.

_-"Ah, pero la vida de él también ha sido imposible¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que viste en su mente por accidente y descubriste que no era feliz? y ¿Qué me dices sobre las imágenes del pensadero"_ –Ésta es la conciencia de Harry, ya que en su cerebro comenzó una batalla.

Dios –dijo Harry en un susurro y se cubrió la cara –"Ya mi consciencia se niega a pensar mal sobre Snape¿acaso será lástima lo que siento?" –Harry se recostó en la cama.

_-"No es sólo lástima Harry. Severus te está comenzando a calar hondo"_ –oía su consciencia y se peleaba con ella.

"¿Qué me está calando hondo, no bromees ¿Cómo un hombre puede gustarme?" –rió.

_-"Oh Harry, no te hagas, en este mundo todo es posible". _

"No todo".

_-"Vamos, incluso cualquier cosa contigo es posible" . _

"Sí, pero no me gusta Snape"

_-"Vamos Harry, no lo niegues". _

"Lo niego, no me gusta".

_-"Ya veremos más adelante". _

En ese momento Ron despertó.

¿Ya acomodaste tus ideas? Le preguntó a Harry quien lo veía fijamente.

¿Sobre Snape, pues pienso que se puede sentir aunque sea un poco de lástima por él –lo vio fijamente.

¡Snape no merece que sientas lástima por él! –Ron se puso rojo.

¿Y por qué no? –Harry se cruzó de brazos.

¡Por qué es un maldito arrogante! –Ron aventó su almohada.

Tal ves Ron, pero lo que le pasó no es motivo de alegría. Fue algo realmente horrible, algo preocupante –bajó la cabeza.

Será horrible, pero le pasó a un enemigo no a un amigo –Ron quería darle a entender.

No Ron, en el despacho de Snape durante las clases de Oclumencia, se dieron cosas que…-de repente se tapó la boca, no era su deseo que nadie se enterara de lo que había visto, no quería compartir sus recuerdos sobre Snape con alguien.

¡Ahh, ya salió el peine¡Entonces si ocurrió algo entre tú y Snape en las clases de Oclumencia! –Ron estaba más rojo -¿Acaso tú y Snape se chismearon cono dos grandes amigos, mientras tomaban tesito y comían galletitas¿Snape no es tan terrible como se ve¿Acaso es un pan de Dios? –se oía irónico.

¡No seas idiota¡Snape y yo terminamos odiándonos más que nunca, por causas o factores que sucedieron en ese tiempo! –Harry también le alzó la voz -¡Pero eso no da pie para que haga fiesta por lo que le acaba de pasar con Voldemort! –Habló determinante -¡Él ha sufrido Ron, por la indiferencia de los demás, yo lo sé, algo me dice que me le debo de acercar y tratar de entenderlo –Harry giró la vista hacia otro lado.

En… ¡Entenderlo¿a Snape? Ja, ja, ja ¡Ése no se merece que alguien se toque el corazón por él¡Él jamás lo ha hecho por alguien! –Harry sabía que Ron estaba equivocado , ya había visto a Snape preocupándose por otro- "1) se preocupó y se asustó cuando Ginny fue llevada a la cámara; 2) le preparó la poción matalobos a Remus; 3)Se preocupó por el regreso de Voldemort en 4 años de Harry y 4) y tal vez la más importante de todas, Se preocupa por mi, ya no creo que es porque me quiera fastidiar, incluso por mi investigó si Sirius estaba en poder de Voldemort ¡Cuando todo era un trampa, Sirius estaba bien y él lo comprobó! Por mi idiotez Sirius fue a buscarme y dijeron que Snape había intentado detenerlo, pero Sirius no escuchó. Incluso Snape salió a buscarme al bosque prohibido, con esperanza d que no me haya ido, peor no fue así. Yo estúpidamente había ido directamente a la trampa.

Durante todo este tiempo que he estado en Hogwarts, ha estado Snape detrás de mí por que le preocupo... Severus se preocupa por mí, tal vez... me quiera" –Harry sonrió ante esos pensamientos.

¿Y ahora por qué sonríes¡Deja de hacer eso Potter! –Ron le dio un puñetazo.

¡Qué te ocurre Ron! –Harry se puso de pie y lo aventó.

Acto seguido: Ron se abalanzó sobre Harry, lo tomó por el cuello y lo arropó de espaldas contra el suelo. Quería inmovilizarlo, pero Harry no se dejaría tan fácilmente. Había vivido con Muggles y sabía mejor que Ron, pelear con los puños. Ron le dio en el pecho, peor Harry le asestó uno en el estómago y se giró sobre Ron. Los golpes y patadas, incluso los tacos volaron en todas direcciones.

Oigan chi... -Hermione entró en ese momento y se infartó al ver lo que estaba pasando -¡Harry, Ron¡Basta! –Ron había empotrado a Harry contra una pared y le torcía un brazo. Harry estaba gritando he intentaba patear a Ron -¡Déjalo! –Hermione corrió hacia ellos y jaló a Ron liberando a Harry -¡Parecen animales! –les gritó.

¡A ti no te incumbe! –Ron de nuevo se abalanzó sobre Harry, en lo que empujaba a Hermione directamente a una cama.

Hermione comenzó a Llorar, presentía que ese podría ser el fin de esa amistad. Harry y Ron jamás habían llegado a los golpes.

¡Ya, ya! –gritó la chica.

¡Ya te dije que no te metas! –ahora ambos se ahorcaban, Ron tenía la nariz rota y Harry el labio partido.

¡Socorro, ayúdenme! –Hermione comenzó a gritar y pegar de brincos, con lo que atrajo a los demás.

¡Qué ocurre aquí! –Remus separó a los dos chicos.

¡Ron que no puede aceptar que me preocupo por Snape! –Harry lo señaló.

¿Sigues con lo mismo? –Percy se giró a ver a su hermano.

Ron, creí que ya te había quedado claro –el Sr. Weasley lo veía asombrado.

¿Claro¡Lo que tengo claro es que por fin se nos ha hecho justicia y Harry no lo ve! –ante toda respuesta; Harry agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a otra habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

En el callejón Diagon y Harry se encuentra con Dos personas.

Sabremos que hace Lucius fuera de Azkaban y que sintió verdaderamente al ver a Severus en la cama del Lord.


	11. El fin de una amistad y el nacimiento de...

_**Sedex**: Gracias por el comentario, jejeje, bueno en este capítulo se te resolverán todas tus dudas acerca de Lucius Malfoy. Y sobre a Ron tienes mucha Razón, pero deja que se de cuenta de cómo quedo Sevie y todo cambiará._

_**Jopito**: Pues algo así por el estilo, peor espera a ver como se desenvuelve el sueño en la historia._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo IX

El fin de una amistad y el nacimiento de otra.

Harry se metió en otra habitación y aventó sus cosas. No sabía por que Ron era tan terco y rencoroso. Quizás no sabía perdonar y bueno, ahora Harry le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

_-"¿Acaso planeas vengar a Severus?"_ –escuchó de nuevo a su conciencia.

"¿Vengarlo?" –Harry se rascó la nuca.

_-"Te gusta, sé que te gusta, no trates de engañarme"_ –Susurró la conciencia .

"¿A mi gustarme? –respondió Harry –"Mi madre, ya hablo sólo muy seguido. Si sigo así, a mi será a quien encierren en San Mungo" –se acostó en la cama, peor aún le asaltó la imagen donde mantenía relaciones con Snape –"¿quién eres realmente tú, Severus?" –se preguntó.

Unos toquidos a la puerta lo sacaron de balance.

Adelante –dijo incorporándose de la cama.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y entró Hermione bastante temerosa, junto a Ginny.

¿Ha- Harry? –dijo la castaña con voz temblorosa.

Hermione, contigo no estoy enojado, así que habla con confianza –Harry la vio fijamente.

Bueno –la chica se sentó en la cama.

No le hagas caso a Ron –dijo Ginny -, está celoso.

Ron es idiota –Harry se cruzó de brazos y molesto –Y que se olvide que es mi amigo –se asomó por la ventana.

Chicos, dice mamá que si vienen a Diagon –Fred y George se asomaron por la puerta.

Vamos –los tres se salieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Hogwarts, Severus se había despertado dando de gritos.

¡Severus! –entre Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron ala recámara del director y sostuvieron al chico que se movía desesperadamente en la cama.

Tranquilo –Albus lo tomó por las muñecas sin apretárselas duramente, pero Severus seguía gritando, y gritaba con pánico, como si el Lord Oscuro estuviera ahí –Minerva, dile a Poppy que venga –la subdirectora asintió y salió del despacho. Albus sentó a Severus en la cama con cuidado y lo abrazó -.Perdóname hijo, es por mi culpa que estás así –le acarició el cabello.

Severus tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y quería huir de los brazos del director, escapar de él, puesto que seguía sin reconocerlo.

Ya llegamos –las dos mujeres entraron y Poppy sedó al chico de ojos negros.

Lo veo difícil Albus, veo difícil que se recupere, veo difícil que vuelva a ser el mismo –Poppy guardaba las pociones que trajo.

Yo no me rendiré, Severus volverá a ser el mismo de antes –Albus de nuevo arropó al chico, con cariño –Duerme tranquilo –fue lo último que le dijo antes de volver a su escritorio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo con Harry.

Harry y los otros ya habían llegado a Diagon.

Sra. Weasley, le molestaría que yo optara por mi rumbo? –preguntó el chico ojiverde.

Claro, Harry –la Sra. Weasley sabía que no quería estar con Ron y respetó se decisión.

Hermione, sí quieres vete con Ron –dijo Harry a la chica y Hermione de mala gana se fue con Ron.

Harry quería estar solo y no sabía porque y comenzó a recorrer las tiendas y vio a sus compañeros: Neville, Seamus y Dean comprando sus útiles, pero no se acercó a saludarlos , aunque ellos lo llamaron, incluso también ignoró a Cho –Chang de forma olímpica.

Pasó por la tienda donde vendían artículos de pociones y sintió una presión en el pecho.

"Si yo me hubiera acostado con él, yo no lo hubiera lastimado" –se dijo así mismo –"Realmente no te deseaba eso, Severus, realmente que no" –tan hundido iba en sus pensamientos que nos e dio cuneta por donde iba y fue a estamparse con alguien.

Vaya, vaya, peor sí es Harry Potter –ante esa voz, Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente y se tropezó con los ojos grises de Lucius Malfoy.

Sr... Malfoy –dijo.

Llámame Lucius –le dio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Gracias –dijo Harry y escondió la mano en la chamarra que traía puesta –puedo hacerlo solo –lo vio despreciativamente.  
-Como gustes, pero ¿aceptarías tomar una nieve? Quiero hablar contigo –Harry iba a negarse, no quería que lo vieran con un Malfoy, peor recordó que él había llevado a Severus a San Mungo.

De acuerdo –dijo Harry resignado.

Vamos –le puso una mano sobre los hombros y se lo llevó caminando a un lado de él.

Llegaron a una heladería que jamás había visto. Era una donde los empleados servían las bolas de nieve en barquillos flotantes, haciéndolas levitar.

Pide el que quieras, Harry –se sentaron en una mesa para tres personas-. A propósito ¿puedo llamarte Harry? –Lucius Malfoy lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Supongo que ese es mi nombre, por lo tanto creo que sí puede llamarme así –Harry se puso a ver la carta.

Harry, estoy aquí contigo porque quiero hablarte de algo muy importante –Lucius acercó más su silla.

Mire, si es para pedirme que me una a las filas de Voldemort, vino a perder su tiempo –Harry cerró la carta.

¿Gustan ordenar? –Una Srita. Se acercó a ellos.

Quiero una nieve de piñón –dijo Harry -¿Usted no pedirá nada? –Lucius negó.

No vine a pedirte que te unas al SR. Oscuro, pero sí tiene que ver con él. Harry, quiero que me ayudes a hundirlo –Harry se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Entiendo, tiene que ver con lo de Snape –Lucius Malfoy lo miró sorprendido.

¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó.

Pues bien, muchas veces en mis sueños se muestra lo que está pasando en esos momentos con Voldemort, así que investigué si era verdad –recibió su helado –gracias –le dijo a la Srita.

Ya veo –Lucius esbozó una sonrisa -. Entonces, creo que puedo contar contigo –le palpó el hombro.

Ahora dígame ¿Cómo salió de Azkaban? –Harry le preguntó.

Eso sí te lo puedo decir, fueron los Dementores quien me liberaron, pensaron que yo le era el más útil a Voldemort. Esto sucedió antes de la llegada de Dolores Umbrige –Harry hace cara de entender.

¿Y por que no lo han mandado de nuevo a Azkaban?- Harry tomó el primer bocado de nieve.

Por que ya firme el documento con mi propia sangre que ya no volverá a ser mortífago.

En lo que Harry disfrutaba de su nieve. Lucius evocó en su mente cuando se enteró de los de Severus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_Flash Back_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal de la mansión Ryddle._

_-Mis leales mortífagos –Lord Voldemort entró en ese momento a la sala y sus mortífagos se inclinaron ante su presencia. Muchos de ellos avanzaron de rodilla y el besaron el borde de la túnica -, los he reunido –se sentó en su trono y todos se pusieron de pie y formaron un círculo alrededor de él-, para decirles que el traidor acaba de recibir su castigo. Un castigo que nunca más recibirá nadie de ustedes, al próximo que me traicione, le mataré con mis propias manos. Sí mis mortífagos queridos y leales a mi; el traidor está sufriendo un infierno psicológico o más bien dicho traumático del cual nunca logrará salir –se carcajea y todos sonríen incluso Lucius sin saber lo que le espera._

_-Sr., perdón la interrupción –Avery se hincó frente a Voldemort –¿podría decirnos quien era el traidor? –se arrastró de rodillas hasta él._

_-No veo porque no –sonrió cruelmente –Severus Snape –soltó de repente y la sonrisa de Lucius se borró al instante._

_-Que le has hecho, maldito –carraspeó Lucius entre dientes y por suerte nadie lo escuchó._

_-Ahora les pido que se larguen, tengo cosas que hacer –el Lord desapareció y todos se fueron retirando. Lucius Malfoy avanzó hacia Colagusano y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica._

_-Dime –tenía los dientes apretados –Que le hizo a Severus y dónde está –puso el rostro de la rata, muy cerca del suyo._

_-No... no lo sé –mintió éste._

_-Si no me lo dices, te mataré haciéndote pedazos con un hechizo más poderoso que el _Diffindo_- le apuntó con la varita directamente al cuello –y si prefieres tu vida, ya veré que hacer contigo; y cuidadito donde le digas al Lord lo que te pasará –aprisionó aún más la varita._

_Creo, creo que le dio una tanda de Crucios –informó._

_-Severus no se pondría tan mal por una tanda de Crucios, lo conozco lo suficiente, así que dímelo sino quieres que tus restos cortados hiervan en un altar a Sirius Black y los Potter –apretó aún más la varita._

_-También lo golpeó –dijo._

_-Continua –Lucius lo miró fijamente con sus ojos grices._

_-Lo violó sexualmente –ante esas palabras finales Lucius soltó a Colagusano y sin pérdida de tiempo apareció una manta._

_-¡¿Dónde se encuentra! –dijo desesperado._

_-¿Quién? –preguntó Peter. _

_-¡Severus, imbécil! –le gritó._

_-Ah, creo que no lo han sacado de la habitación del Lord –informó._

_Lucius sin pérdida de tiempo corrió alas habitaciones del Lord y entró golpeando bruscamente al puerta._

_No hay palabras exactas para describir el horror que sintió Lucius al ver a Severus en esa cama, completamente desnudo, con los pies marcados por las cuerdas. Tenía todo el cuerpo rasguñado. O más bien dicho desgarrado y golpeado, peor lo que más le lastimó a Lucius fue verlo directamente a los ojos. Lucius no sabía lo que en ellos se veía, pero supo que estaba hundido, destrozado. Lucius se juró así mismo que Voldemort le pagaría eso_

_Pasó cuidadosamente un dedo en el rostro de Severus y le retiró un poco las lágrimas, después, con una daga que tenía escondida debajo de su túnica, le soltó los brazos y vio que las cuerdas lo habían lastimado más ahí. Tomó la manta y lo cubrió. Severus pegó un grito de terror que hizo a Lucius sentir un nudo en el estómago y ganas de llorar junto a él. Llorar por su suerte. Saco de nuevo su varita y le aplicó un _desmaius.

_Cuando llegó a San Mungo se sentó con él en brazos, en al sala de espera. Severus aún estaba inconsciente._

_-¿Se le ofrece algo? –un medimago se acercó a él. _

_-Sí, quiero internar a Severus Snape –el medimago lo escuchó e hincándose frente a él destapó a Severus, para después hacerse para atrás bastante asustado. Después mandó llamar a otro medimago y juntos se llevaron a Severus al pabellón de heridas mágicas._

_Lucius pasó con los medimagos al ala hospitalaria y con sorpresa vieron que las heridas de Severus no cerraban, aunque ya no sangraban. Otro medimago se acercó a Lucius y el preguntó sobre las Reacciones de Severus y con lo que contestó bastó para que lo enviaran al pabellón de enfermos mentales._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Lucius seguía pensando, pero Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Creo que ahí está Draco –lo señaló en la puerta y Draco se veía molesto.

Cierto –Lucius lo llamó con el dedo y Draco hizo un gesto de fastidio, para luego entrar en al tienda –Saluda, Draco.

¿Qué? –dijo el chico platinado.

Que saludes ¿acaso no tienes modales? –Lucius regañaba su hijo.

Buenas tardes, Potter –dijo de mala gana.

Harry, si no te importa –Harry comenzó a burlarse y Lucius le sonrió -¿o si Draco?.

¡¿Quién te dio permiso para hablarme de tú? –vociferó.

¡Draco! –Lucius lo vio fijamente a los ojos -. Ya te dije que intentes llevarte bien con Harry, ya que nos ayudará a derrotar al señor Oscuro –le dijo.

¿Potter? –padre, acuérdate que se junta con la sangre sucia y el pobretón Weasley –dijo.

Draco, Granger será una sangre sucia, pero tiene mejores calificaciones que tú y no te burles de la pobreza de los Weasley, nosotros pudimos haber sido pobres y ellos ricos –Harry asintió ante las palabras del señor Malfoy.

Gracias a la providencia no lo somos –dijo Draco.

Sí, gracias a la providencia –El señor Malfoy encendió un cigarrillo.

Si Severus me viera ahorita, no quiero pensar en lo que me diría al llegar a Hogwarts –se cubrió el rostro.

Severus no te dirá nada, no te apures –Lucius lanzó una bocanada de humo.

Eso crees –Draco se cruzó de brazos.

Es enserio Draco, el profesor Snape no se encuentra en posición de quitarle puntos a alguien –Harry se terminaba su helado.

¿Y por que dices eso? –Draco lo vio retadoramente -. No me digas que ya sabes como darle por su lado -Lucius negó al escuchar a su hijo.

Draco, vete despidiendo de los puntos de Severus –fue todo lo que le dijo.

¿Acaso lo han corrido de Hogwarts? El chico platinado sintió que el aire se le iba.

No, el profesor Snape se encuentra en la habitación del director y digamos que no en muy buenas condiciones –Harry tomó la palabra.

¿Qué le ha pasado? –Draco se oía preocupado.

Fue Voldemort, llevó a Severus hasta la locura, ya no reconoce a nadie, Draco –Lucius vio a su hijo.

No es cierto, es mentira –dijo Draco sin creerlo -¿qué le ha hecho? –vio a Harry.

Harry dio un suspiro sin atreverse a responder, pero Lucius le palpó la espalda como invitándole a hablar.

Voldemort lo torturó, lo golpeó y abusó sexualmente de él –ante tales palabras Draco se puso pálido.

¡Qué cosa! –gritó.

Lo que oíste, yo lo llevé a San Mungo y Harry por medio de un sueño se enteró de lo que pasó y le informó a Dumbledore, y el director de Hogwarts se lo ha llevado al colegio –Lucius le explicaba a su hijo.

No, no es verdad –dijo Draco apretando los puños para evitar que las lágrimas le salieran.

Es duro Draco, lo sé –Harry le tocó el hombro -. Incluso para Dumbledore.

Si tan sólo es maldito viejo no le hubiera pedido a Severus que traicionar al Sr. Oscuro –Draco apretó los dientes.

Te equivocas. Dumbledore no le pidió a Severus dejar las filas del Lord Oscuro. Draco, fue Severus mismo quien tomó esa decisión y fue el mismo quien se ofreció de espía del lado de la luz y Dumbledore lo acogió –Lucius sacó otro cigarrillo.

¡¿Y tú por que permitiste eso! –Draco miraba furioso a su padre.

Ninguna de las dos cosas pude evitarlas yo, puesto que no estuve presente en ambos casos –Lucius intentaba tranquilizar a Draco.

Pero Dumbledore está haciendo todo lo imposible por que Snape reaccione aunque sea un poco –Harry regresó su copa vacía -. Bueno creo que yo ya me retiro, tengo que comprar mis útiles –Harry se paró de la silla.

Pot, ...er Harry ¿podré verte en Kingcross? –fue lo ultimó que Draco le dijo y Harry sonrió para sí mismo, en lo que asentía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el colegio Madame Pomfrey de nuevo había subido al despacho del director para revisar a Severus.

Se acercó al buró y dejo los medicamentos y pociones, después se acercó a la cama, Severus yacía dormido, Poppy le tomó una de las manos y el quitó las vendas y de repente dio un grito, que hizo al director entrar de inmediato a la habitación.

¿Qué ocurré, Poppy? –se acercó ala cama en lo que acomodaba el puente de sus gafas.

Las heridas de Severus no cierran, Albus –se las mostró.

Voldemort –al oír el nombre del Lord Oscuro, la enfermera pegó un pequeño bote -, debió de haber usado algún tipo de encantamiento sobre él, tal vez quiera que le queden esas heridas a Severus, como recuerdo del castigo que recibió –recorrió con su largo dedeo índice, la herida que le abarcaba de la muñeca has 15 cm abajo.

Pero si resulta ser así, Albus, dudo que Severus se recupere, cada vez que vea esas heridas podría traumarse de nuevo –de nuevo vendaba la chico.

De mi cuenta corre que no sea así –ambos abandonaron la habitación –tal parece ser que las heridas que le hicieron la cuerdas , no eran muy serias, Fawkes logró cerrarlas, aunque de éstas también quedarán las marcas y en las muñecas se le notarán más –Albus tomó su lugar detrás del escritorio.

Pues la única forma de que Severus al ver las heridas que tiene en todo el cuerpo, por vez primera, lo mejor sería aplicarle un _obliviate_ y decirle que tuvo un accidente que le hizo esas heridas –Albus al escuchar eso, se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio y avanzó hacia le percha de Fawkes donde acarició al ave.

_-_Hacerle eso sería una crueldad y Severus tendría recaída nuevamente si se llegará a enterar de la verdad y de que le mentimos. Es mejor que enfrente la realidad, Poppy. A parte, si le ocultamos la verdad, Severus nunca nos lo perdonaría. Poppy, de nosotros depende que Severus supere el trauma y de cerrar sobre todo, la herida que tiene en el corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

Uff que largo está esté (muchos son así)

Bueno en el proximo veremos a Lucius y los miembros de la orden del fénix y q pasa durante el viaje a Hogwarts


	12. El viaje de Kingcross y la llegada al co...

_**Gaby: **Aquí ando actualizando._

_**Diana –Lily –Potter**: Sí pobre Draco, casi le da un infarto y les dará un infarto a ustedes también, aparte de que seré muy mala, ya que no me verán probablemente por tres semanas._

_**Sedex**: Sí, Draco y Harry serán amiguetes._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 10.

**En Kingcross y la llegada a Hogwarts.**

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el primero de septiembre y al cosas entre Harry y Ron parecían no arreglarse aún. Remus y Tonks salieron junto a los chicos, y detrás venían Moody y los Sres. Weasley.

Remus, durante el desayuno nos dijiste que tenías algo que decirnos –le recordó Ginny.

Cierto, volveré a ser su profesor de DCAO –todos gritaron felices -. Dumbledore cree que yo podré hacer algo por Severus –nada más dijo eso y Ron soltó un resoplido furioso.

¿Por qué demonios se siguen preocupando por ése? –Ron pateó el suelo.

Por que no estamos tan secos como tú –le expectó Harry.

Harry, tranquilo –Hermione lo jaló por el brazo.

Muy bien, ahí están los autos –todos subieron y pusieron las maletas y baúles en el porta equipajes.

A Kingcross –le dijo Remus al del primer coche, mientras que los chicos llevaban a sus mascotas en las piernas. Ginny llevaba una iguana a la que bautizó "patatas", puesto que había salido de un costal de papas que había llevado Mundungus el otro día

y la Sra. Weasley había pegado un gritó espectacular al ver la iguana.

Bueno, hoy también es mi primer día como ministro –el Sr. Weasley se oía emocionado -,pero primero iré a despedirlos a Kingcross.

Creo que sería lo justo SR,. Weasley, temo que Lucius Malfoy quiera hablar con usted –dijo Harry.

¿Cómo? –al igual que el Sr. Weasley, Remus, Hermione y Ron se voltearon incrédulos a ver a Harry.

Me lo encontré el otro día en el callejón Diagon, pero sí lo ven en Kingcross a lo mejor él les platica todo –Harry se asomó por la ventana.

Está bien –se recargaron todos en sus asientos y Ron apretó los puños con furia.

Ahora no sólo es Snape, sino hasta los Malfoy –murmuró entre dientes y Hermione le dio un pisotón.

El que haya visto a Lucius en Diagon no significa nada, Ron –susurró la castaña al oído del pelirrojo.

Ya deberías de controlar tu mal genio Ron –el Sr. Weasley lo vio fijamente –Harry no dice en su espalda: "propiedad de Ron Weasley" –ante esas palabras Hermione soltó una risita y Ron se cruzó de brazos molesto.

Ya llegamos –Remus señaló la estación.

Muy bien, bajemos –todos salieron y Remus fue en busca de unos carritos, junto a los gemelos Weasley.

Aquí están los carritos –les dieron las gracias y pusieron las cosas sobre ellos.

Harry iba volteando hacia todos lados y de repente vio a Draco acompañado de su padre.

Ahh, ya llegó Harry –Lucius se acercó a él, junto a Draco.

Hola –Harry le dio las mano al Sr. Malfoy.

Y vaya, ahí viene el nuevo ministro –Lucius a grandes zancadas se acercó a Arthur y a los demás en lo que era seguido por Harry y Draco –Eh de reconocer que me la has ganado, Arthur –Lucius rió y el dio la mano –felicidades –le dijo.

¿Eh? –sí, gracias –el Sr. Weasley le apretó la mano.

¿Acaso se te ha aparecido el diablo, Malfoy? –carraspeó Moody entre dientes.

Miren nada más. Sí aquí está el viejo Ojo loco. Pues amigo mío, creo que tú vez al diablo en todas partes –Lucius dibujo otra sonrisa en sus labios -, aunque está vez te diré que así fue -. No le perdonaré al Sr. Oscuro lo que le hizo a Severus –furioso apretó los dientes y golpeó la pared que estaba tras de sí, con el puño -.Gracias a esa estupidez se ha ganado un enemigo más –todos sorprendidos lo vieron.

Quieres decir que has desistido de... –el Sr. Weasley lo vio con sorpresa.

De ser un mortífago, así es –se fijo en el reloj -. Me gustaría hablar con Dumbledore, para ver sí le puedo servir de algo –todos lo veían desconfiadamente –Oh, vamos no creo que necesite tomar el Verisetarum para que vean que digo la verdad –eso fue suficiente para todos.

Pues a ver que dice Albus –dijo Remus.

Esperaré la respuesta –de nuevo se fijó en el reloj -. Bueno, es hora de que los muchachos comiencen a pasar la barrera –todos asintieron y pasaron la barrera con mucha cautela

Ya en el tren, Harry y Draco decidieron separarse, no querían que descubrieran que ya se llevaban mejor. Así que se fueron a compartimentos separados.

Éste está bien, ahorita te veo Harry, voy con Ron al vagón de los prefectos. Harry asintió y se metió al compartimiento con Ginny.

Hola, Harry –Neville asomó la cabeza y venía con la distraída Luna.

Hola –Harry le sonrió.

¿Ya viste? –Neville le enseñó una nueva varita –Mi abuela me la ha dado como premio a mi valor de enfrentarme contra los mortífagos en el ministerio –Harry lo felicitó.

Mi padre quiere que le platiques sobre eso, Harry –dijo Luna.

Dile que lo haré gustoso –respondió.

Incluso me he preparado en pociones, quiero que este año Snape no me regañe –Ginny y Harry le sonrieron y Hermione volvió en ese momento.

Ron se ha ido con Dean y Seamus –les dijo.

Pues bien por él –dijo Harry molesto –Ah y Neville no creo que Snape te regañe este año –le dijo a su amigo.

Esperemos -Neville entró en el compartimiento y se sentó con ellos, al parecer Luna fue en busca de Ron.

¿Crees que nos den pociones este año? –susurró Hermione al oído de Harry.

No lo creo, Snape se ve realmente pésimo y si reacciona sería un milagro.

Harry abre su Biblia y comienza a leerla.

¿Saben? Dicen que mis padres comienzan a recordar cosas, y que mi mamá me llama –Neville se oía emocionado.

Que bien, Neville -Hermione lo felicitó.

Y tambien me han dado una nueva planta, dicen que es muggle, pero es muy linda –la sacó.

Es un tulipán, Neville, viene desde Holanda –Hermione lo observó.

Sí, es linda –corroboró Harry.

Este año mi abuela y yo hemos construido un invernadero, ya apenas tengo mi Mimbelus Mimbletona y ésta, pero pronto serán más –sonreía.

Estamos seguros que así será – en ese momento al puerta se abre.

Chicos, sólo subimos a despedirnos –eran los gemelos Weasley -. Papá ya se marchó al ministerio, y Harry, no le hagas caso a Ron ¿OK? Ambos cerraron la puerta.

¿Acaso estás molesto con Ron? –Neville se volteó a ver a Harry.

Sí, porque el idiota se burla del dolor de los demás –Harry se cruzó de brazos y muy molesto.

.Bueno, no te pregunto nada por que sé que no me importa. Cambiando de tema ¿Saben quien será el próximo profesor de DCAO? –Ante esa pregunta Ginny, Hermi y Harry se sonrieron.

Sí –dijo la pelirroja -.No es nuevo, es el profesor Lupin –ante tal noticia Neville sonrió.

¿Qué bien!. Mi abuela dijo que Lupin era un excelente profesor, y que no debieron haberlo corrido por ser sólo un licántropo; y dijo que enviaría cartas hasta que de nuevo lo admitieran como profesor. Regresando a Hogwarts le escribiré que eso ya no es necesario.

Será mejor que lo hagas Neville –el tren se puso en marcha en ese instante.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tren seguía avanzando y Harry leyendo, de repente cerró la Biblia y se giró hacia la ventana.

"¿Cómo será tu sonrisa, Severus? –Harry recordó que jamás lo había visto sonreír, salvo irónica y despectivamente, pero presentía que esa no era su sonrisa.

¿Pensando, Harry? –Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos -.Ánimo, él va a ponerse bien –Harry sorprendido se giró a verla –Ja, ja. Harry para mi no es un gran misterio en quien piensas, sé que piensas en Snape –rió.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Neville al escuchar la risa de Ginny y ver a Harry ligeramente sonrojado.

nada, parece ser que Harry está enamorado, y no es de mi –Ginny se seguía carcajeando -. Y, lamentablemente no puedo decirles quien es la persona afortunada –se limpió las lágrimas.

Bueno, eso es secreto de Harry –Harry agradeció las palabras de Neville.

¿Gustan algo del carrito? –pasó la Sra. de los dulces.

Gracias –Harry se puso de pie y compró una dotación para él y sus amigos.

Gracias, Harry –todos le agradecieron.

Es un placer-el tomó una rana de chocomenta.

En ese momento una lechuza golpeó la ventanilla y Harry abrió y le quitó a la lechuza el mensaje, vio que era para él.

_Harry:_

_¿Desde cuándo sales en los cromos de las Ranas de Chocolate?_

_Atte:_

_D.M._

Harry se sacó de onda y vio su cromo, el suyo era de nuevo Dumbledore, quien le guiñaba un ojo. Sacó una pluma y le escribió algo al papel, después se lo puso a la lechuza y ésta se fue.

Draco abrió su ventanilla y leyó la respuesta.

_¿Yo en un cromo? No bromees._

_Atte:_

_Harry._

Draco le dio otra mordida a una rana y escribió, para mandar de nuevo a la lechuza.

_Me salieron ya dos, sí quieres te mando uno, al parecer son difíciles que salgan._

Harry escribió una respuesta afirmativa, eso tenía que verlo, así que a la vuelta recibió su cromo.

Que pasada –dijo.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione.

Yo en un cromo de chocolate –se lo mostró.

¡Vaya! –dijo Neville -¡Yo quisiera el mío! –la puerta se abrió en ese momento y apareció Dean.

¿Qué tiene de interesante ese cromo? -¿Acaso cuentas sus guiños? –preguntó el recién llegado.

No Dean, es Harry –Dean sin creerlo pasó al compartimiento.

¡Cielos! –dijo el negrito realmente asombrado -¡Un cromo de Harry Potter! –gritó emocionado y muchos fueron a ver.

Es fantástico –Seamus lo movía en su mano. El Cromo de Harry a diferencia de los demás, tenía el contorno dorado.

¿Quién ha dicho que tiene un cromo de Harry? –Cho –Chang apareció en escena -. Quien quiera que haya sido le doy 1000 galeones por el.

Es de Harry y no creo que quiera dártelo –le informó Neville.

Pues claro que no, de seguro va a querer conservarlo –dijo otro chico.

_"¿En serio quieres conservarlo, Harry?- _escuchó a su conciencia –"_O se lo darás a Severus."_ –se reía de él.

"Oh, ya basta" –se dijo así mismo –"Esa persona no me gusta, ¿vale? –se respondía ne la cabeza.

_-"No te engañes a ti mismo_" –le dijo.

En ese instante llegaron al colegio.

¡Muy bien, los de primer año, por esta lado por favor! –Harry oyó esa voz familiar y bajó de un brinco.

¡Hagrid! –le gritó y el semigigante giró la cabeza.

¡Harry! ¿cómo te va muchacho? –le dio una palmada en la espalda y casi lo saca volando., si es que Dean y Seamus no lo sostienen.

Eh, Hagrid –Harry se adelantó a él y para que los demás no escucharan -¿Cómo se encuentra el Prof. Snape? –le preguntó.

Pésimo Harry, ni para adelante y ni para atrás. No da señales de recuperación –hablaba en susurros con el chico -.Incluso hay noches en lo que lo asaltan las pesadillas y se despierta dando tales gritos que hasta al pobre Peeves ahuyentan. Bueno, aquí te dejo tengo que cruzar a los de primer año Harry agradeció a su amigo y se fue a reunirse con sus otros amigos, para subir a las carrozas.

minutos después cruzaron las puertas del castillos y se dirigieron al comedor. Harry y sus amigos vieron pasar al Barón sanguinario.

Oh es mi imaginación o tiene triste el semblante el fantasma de Slytherin –observó Ernie McMilan.

Sí, está triste –dijo Ginny.

Que raro –dijo Hanna.

Pasemos al comedor –Hermione abrió la puerta y fueron a tomar sus lugares.

La ceremonia de Selección dio inicio y fin.

Como que veo menos lugares en la mesa de profesores –señaló Colin Creevey.

Cierto, pero a lo mejor siguen estando todos ahí –dijo Seamus.

Cierto –Colin se fijo en el director quien se puso de pie.

¡Un momento! –gritó Parvati -¡Falta el profesor Snape! –señaló el lugar vació.

No te apures, debe de andar en busca de alumnos traviesos, de preferencia de Gryffindor, para bajarnos puntos –dijo Seamus nuevamente.

No creo que sea eso –le cortó Harry.

Bueno sea lo que sea llegará en un momento –el chico de cabello de arena se sentó.

Ojalá –dijo Harry para sí.

Queridos alumnos –comenzó a hablar el director: Os tengo dos noticias. La primera es que de nueva cuenta tenemos con nosotros al profesor Remus Lupin quien dará nuevamente DCAO –miles de alumnos gritaron de alegría -. Y al segunda noticia- todos guardaron silencio -, es que las clases de pociones serán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso –Dumbledore ya se esperaba las reacciones de los alumnos: los de Slytherin bastante sacados de onda murmuraban entre sí, excepto Draco, ya las otras casas a excepción de Hermione, Harry y Ginny festejaban lo que parecía ser una buena noticia -. Pero eso –Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra -, no es motivo para alegrarse, el profesor Snape volverá no se sabe cuando. Ahora sí, a cenar.

Aparecieron los platillos y los alumnos comenzaron a comer.

Sin Snape ¿pueden creerlo? Éste será el año más feliz de mi vida –murmuró Ron, pero Hermione lo pisó.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te burles? –le dijo en voz baja.

Si ustedes quieren acongojarse por ello adelante, no creo que Snape se los agradezca nunca, para mí que está fingiendo. -Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará...

Buenas nuevas, sólo que Severus hace a los profesores correr detrás de él.

Nos veremos en 3 semanas, espero que pueda mandarles algún capitulo antes pa que no me xtrañen.


	13. Una Luz de esperanza

_No lloren que seré buenita con ustedes así que les mandaré otro capítulo._

_**TersySScloe**: Pues esperemos que se puedan cargar a Voldemort, en este Capítulo se verá algo de Severus y también verás como se gira la amistad entre Harry y Draco_

_**Sedex**: Gracias por esperar jejeje, y sobre Snape las sorpresas están próximas._

_**Calipso**: Es el problema de no tener computadora en casa y sí, Ron es verdaderamente insoportable, pero el gusto no le durará mucho_

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XI

**Una luz de esperanza**

Pasó un mes de clases y la clase de pociones seguía sin reanudarse y por otra parte también habían habido sorpresas, como lo fue que Draco se anunció amigo de Harry y se juntaban en las clases y a las horas de descanso, aunque nadie sospechaba el porque de esa amistad, ya la daban por buena a excepción de Ron, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían.

En la habitación del profesor Dumbledore, Severus se despertó gritando nuevamente, pero de repente, inexplicablemente comenzó a escuchar un sonido nuevo en su sueño. Aparte de la estruendosa carcajada de Voldemort, escuchó un sonido más suave. Poco a poco comenzó a llegar al luz a sus ojos y se vio en otra habitación. Se le hacía conocida, peor no supo reconocerla y se fijó que el sonido provenía de una caja que estaba encima de un mueble.

Observó todo a su alrededor, no reconocía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera donde se encontraba. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que se fuera, que era libre, que nadie lo vigilaba.

Severus descorrió las cobijas y se vio las manos, los pies y el cuerpo magullado y golpeado, con eso supo que su tormento no había sido un sueño. Tenía que huir de ahí, bajó los pies de la cama y vio que traía una bata puesta.

Salió de la recámara y vio que los cuadros dormitaban. Incluso Fawkes y el sombrero seleccionador a los cuales tampoco reconoció.

Se veía realmente asustado y se dirigió cautelosamente a la puerta y salió cerrándola en silencio.

Todo el castillo estaba semi- oscuro, alumbrado únicamente por velas, comenzó a caminar con inseguridad con los pies descalzos tocando el suelo frío.

Más adelante encontró una zona más iluminada y bajó los escalones. Intentaba buscar la salida y en una de esas abrió al puerta del gran comedor, donde cenaban todos.

Dumbledore se encontraba disfrutando de un pollo en su jugo, cuando la puerta inesperadamente se abrió y las sonrisas de los alumnos se cortaron de golpe.

-¡Es el profesor Snape! –gritó Draco he hizo girar a todos la cabeza.

-¡Severus! –el profesor Dumbledore entre sorprendido y estupefacto se puso de pie, Severus al ver que los profesores se paraban, se lanzó a correr -¡Severus, espera! -.ante el asombro de todos, el director corrió detrás el chico de ojos negros, seguido por los otros.

-¿Vieron? –preguntó Lavender.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? –preguntó alguien de Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué habrá huido?-dijo otro de Hupplepuff -, no creo que el presentarse tarde a clases lo ponga así.

-¿Acaso no vieron los golpes y rasguños que tenía? -preguntó Marietta.

-Cierto –murmuraron muchos.

Por lo mientras los profesores seguían corriendo atrás de Severus.

-¡Filch, detenlo! –gritó Remus al ver que Severus iba a pasar justamente a lado del conserje.

-¡Severus, a donde vas! –Filch iba a pescarlo, peor Severus supo esquivarlo y corrió afuera.

¡Rápido cierren las salidas externas! –ordenó Dumbledore y así lo hicieron, todas las rejas se cerraron mágicamente -. Salgamos a buscarlo: Remus y Hagrid, vayan al bosque prohibido; profesora Sprout vigile sus jardines. Minerva y Filch, rodeen con ayuda de Hooch el campo de quidditch. Yo iré al castillo con Flitwick a ver si los cuadros lo han visto volver –todos asienten.

¿Qué ha pasado? –ven venir al barón sanguinario seguido por los otros 3 fantasmas.

-Lo que oíste y tendremos que encontrarlo antes de que sea tarde –Albus sabía que el castillo afuera por las noches era muy peligroso y más aún para Severus en el estado que e encontraba.

-¡Esperen! -vieron venir a Harry en camino junto a Draco -¡Sé cómo encontrarlo! –sacó un viejo pergamino de su túnica -¡Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas! –el pergamino comenzó a dibujarse

-¡El mapa, bien pensado Harry! –dijo Remus.

El mapa presentó Hogwarts y mostró un letrerito con el nombre de Severus Snape, que al parecer se movía rápido.

-¡Está en el bosque! –señaló Remus.

-¡Vamos! –Dumbledore le pidió a los profesores que lo siguiera y a las profesoras, regresar al castillo.

¡Severus! –gritó Harry.

¡Profesor Snape! –también gritó Draco.

¡Lumus! –Remus, quien iba con los muchachos, también prendió su varita- .No hagan mucho ruido, en el bosque habitan muchas criaturas peligrosas –les dijo a los dos muchachos.

Cierto –Harry y Draco se pegaron más al profesor y Harry aún checaba el mapa.

Severus se hallaba perdido, no sabía a donde ir, cuando de repente escuchó un crujir de árboles y sin previo aviso una gran mano lo alzó en vilo.

Severus cerró los ojos, no quería ver quien lo había agarrado y ese ser se lo acercó ala nariz y lo olfateó (pobrecito jejeje). Severus creyó que sería absorbido por esas enormes fosas nasales.

-Grawp tiene nuevo amigo –dijo ese ser –jugará con él –Severus se aterrorizó.

Lo sentó en un tronco de manzanas doradas.

Jugaremos tú y yo –dijo y Severus comenzó a creer que dentro del castillo estaba más seguro –.Toma –le aventó una manzana y después le siguió tirando más; Severus se había abrazado a la rama para no caer.

¡Grawp, déjalo! –Hagrid llegó en ese momento y Severus observó que no era tan grande como Grawp, pero que sin duda alguna era un semi- gigante -¡Severus, voy a llevarte al castillo! ¡Prometo no dañarte! –puso la mano derecha en alto y la izquierda a la altura de su corazón; Severus, ante esto se bajó del árbol y se acercó, no sin cierto temor a Hagrid -.Eso es, no tengas miedo –le dijo y se acercó más a él, para después subirlo a su espalda.

¡Hagrid ya lo encontró! –Harry señaló el mapa.

Bien, les diré a los otros que vuelvan al castillo –Remus lanzó chispas verdes que significaban que Severus había sido encontrado y que era hora de volver al castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15 minutos después Hagrid llegó al hall principal con Severus.

Travesura terminada –Harry cerró el mapa.

Bonito mapa –le dijo Draco -, muy útil.

Gracias –dijo Harry.

¡Severus! –Dumbledore fue el primero en acercarse al semi –gigante quien descargó al muchacho que venía en su espalda -¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó, pero Severus sólo lo vio fijamente.

Él es el profesor Dumbledore, quien te cuidará sobre todas las cosas –Severus al parecer comprendió lo que Hagrid le dijo y se abrazó a Dumbledore, el director le acarició al cabeza.

Ven hijo, vamos a descansar –Dumbledore se lo apoyó y comenzó a subir con él los escalones.

Los alumnos que salieron a verlo ya no reconocían en él a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Severus lucía muy pálido, peor que un fantasma y veía todas las cosas con cierto temor y las personas y demás como si no las conociera.

No, ya no reflejaba en nada al hombre que se imponía ante todos los años pasados, ya no era el Severus que infundía miedo. De repente, pasaron a lado de Ron Weasley, quien comía una pata de pollo.

Ron sintió que se atragantaba al ver ese semblante tan pálido, rasguñado y golpeado, con los ojos cristalizados y más negros que de costumbre.

No pensé que estaría tan mal –le susurró a Hermione al oído.

¿Ahora lo entiendes? –dijo la chica con reproche.

Bueno no me regañes, sé que me equivoqué al juzgarlo –Ron lo siguió viendo y vio que Harry y Draco subían atrás de Dumbledore.

Harry –el director se giró hacia él -.Mañana quiero hablar contigo y traes el mapa, quiero observarlo –Harry asintió y se reunió con sus compañeros.

Perdón Harry, fui un idiota, pensé que se preocupaban mucho por Snape, y que no había sido serio lo que había ocurrido, pero me equivoque –Ron se acercó a él.

No te apures, asunto olvidado –dijo harry feliz de que Ron volviera a ser su amigo.

¿De nuevo amigos? –preguntó Draco.

Y tu huroncito me costará trabajo poder llevarme bien contigo, pero lo intentaré –Draco sonrió ante eso y Hermione besó a Ron en la mejilla, con lo cual el pelirrojo se sonrojó.

¿Qué le habrá pasado al profesor Snape? –preguntó Pansy –su semblante se ve muy mal.

Bueno, creo que es momento de decírselos –Remus se acercó a ellos -. Severus sufrió a manos del Lord Oscuro lo peor que se le puede hacer a un ser humano: Severus fue torturado y golpeado, incluso violado sexualmente por Voldemort –muchos alumnos se taparon la boca y no por el nombre del Lord Oscuro, sino por la tortura que recibió su profesor de pociones.

Pobrecito –dijo Lavender.

Ni siquiera él se merecía algo así –dijo Cho –Chang.

Cierto, ni tu peor enemigo –Dean vio la escalinata donde habían subido Dumbledore y Severus.

Pero gracias a ustedes se irá recuperando. Por el momento el primer paso ya está dado y Severus nos reconocerá poco a poco. Y ahora a dormir –Remus mandó a todos sus alumnos a sus salas comunes.

Prenderé la chimenea de mi cuarto se me están helando los dedos –el trío oyó a Draco decir eso y se rieron.

Buenas noches, Draco –dijo Hermione con timidez.

Buenas noches, Granger, disculpa aún no me acostumbro a llamarte por tu nombre de pila –le aclaró.

No importa –dijo la castaña.

Le escribiré a mi padre, para decirle lo de Severus –dijo Draco.

Sí y nosotros a los demás –dijo Harry.

Y ¿qué ha pasado con tu padre ron?- preguntó Hermione

Cierto, no les he enseñado la carta que me mandó –Ron buscó algo en su baúl y sacó un pergamino que le tendió a sus amigos.

_Querido Ron:_

_Este primer día como ministro ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba. Absolutamente todos me saludaron sin faltar ninguno. Después otros me llevaron a mi oficina la cual me decoraron con objetos muggles, un detalle realmente adorable y agradable._

_Las ventanas siempre muestran un día caluroso y muy veraniego, aunque cuando quieren aumento me mandan nubes de tormenta._

_Sin más por el momento._

_Te quiere papá._

_PD: Intenta entender al Situación Ron. Severus nos necesita mucho ahora._

Harry le devolvió la carta a Ron

Bonita carta –le dijo.

Lo sé, mi padre no es muy dado a escribir –sonrió -.No es como Percy .guardó de nuevo la carta.

Bueno Ron, hay que hacer un poco de ronda nocturna –Hermione y Ron salieron Harry no, ya no le veía el caso, era muy probable que ya no volviera a oír ese susurro pronunciando su apellido "Potter".

Harry subió a los dormitorios de sexto y vio a su compañeros hablando sobre lo ocurrido hace un momento.

Pues con razón nunca vimos a Snape –oyó decir a Seamus.

La pregunta es donde se hallaba y como pudo llegar al colegio –dijo Neville.

Snape siempre estuvo aquí –Harry se acercó a ellos -.Cuando nos enteramos que por lo que le había pasado con Voldemort había sido internado en San Mungo, por un mal psicológico, acompañé a Dumbledore por él y el director se lo trajo al colegio. Severus ha estado oculto hasta ahora en las habitaciones del director –les explicó.

¿Y por qué Dumbledore nuca nos lo dijo? .-pregunto Dean -. Por lo menos a los de Slytherin debió avisarles, tenían derecho después de todo es el jefe de su casa –los tres asintieron y harry se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana.

No era nada fácil y a Dumbledore no le hubiera gustado que vieran a Snape como estaba antes. Parecía un muñeco roto y olvidado, una perdona sin esperanza, que sólo veía ante sus ojos y su mente el tormento del cual fue víctima ¿Qué caso tenía el verlo, cuando él solo veía una y otra vez el tormento que sufrió? –le daba a Hedwig pedacitos de galleta.

Tienes razón –dijo Seamus.

ahora es más convincente que Snape estaba del lado de la luz –dijo Dean- si no el señor Oscuro no lo hubiera torturado de esa forma tan horrible –destendió su cama.

No sé, pero se me hace que quería con él y Snape se ha de haber negado –Dean volteó a ver a Harry.

No lo creo –dijo Harry.

_"Lo único que creo es que tú lo quieres" –_ oyó de nuevo a su consciencia

"Oh, ya basta" –le respondió y se fue a la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras Albus volvió a conducir a Severus a sus aposentos y lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama.

Mañana en la mañana lo primero que haré será darte un baño –lo acostó y lo arropó cariñosamente -. Iré afuera, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme –salió a su despacho.

Al verse sólo, Severus comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era tan malo permanecer en ese lugar, que el ser que lo había dañado no se encontraba en esos lugares.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Listo no tuvieron qeu esperar tres semanitas y ahora les escribiré fragmentos que vienen en los otros capis para dejarles con la curiosidad jejeje.


	14. Fragmentos

Fragmentos de los capis que ya tengo escritos (y faltan más por escribir)

Pa dejarlas picadas.

Capitulo Doce

(recuperando recuerdos)

Dumbledore a Severus.

Entonces sí hablas, Harry y yo no lo soñamos en la mañana –dijo Dumbledore -. Sí dijiste "Harry" dos veces –le palpó el hombro -.Bien, bien, vamos por buen camino –Por lo mientras, Severus daba cuenta del pastel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 13

(el perro negro)

En la una esquina había un hombre, al cual se le acercó el perro Este hombre tenía Leo ojos claros, el rostro cadavérico y el cabello sucio hasta la cintura, incluso enmarañado. La ropa lucia desgarradas. Este hombre era: Sirius Black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 14

(El Boggart).

Sirius a Severus.

Vente, vamos arriba –apenas lo rozó y Severus pegó un gritó de pánico, todo parecía haberse derrumbado, Severus de nuevo estaba sumido en el letargo de terror que lo tuvo así mucho tiempo, de nuevo no recordaba a nadie y nada. Las lágrima le corrían por las mejillas formando surcos y sus ojos estaban totalmente opacos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 15

(El espejo)

Severus a Dumbledore.

¡Mentira! ¡Todo es una vil mentira! –comenzó a ponerse la bata encima -¿Acaso comenzaste a preocuparte por mi después de esto? ¡Después de que Voldemort me uso como su juguete sexual! –salió corriendo de la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo 16

(De nuevo Oclumancia y el ED)

Dumbledore a MCGonagall cuando ven a Severus.

Ya está se ha derrumbado, los recuerdos son más fuertes –Albus se puso de pie y camino hacia su profesor de pociones -. Severus –le habló suavemente al oído- , será mejor que te vayas a la cama –se volteó hacia Hagrid y el semigigante entendiendo la mirada se puso de pie y alzando a Severus, se lo llevó ala habitación del director.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 17

(Una noche de estrellas fugases)

Harry a Cho sobre la invitación del baile de halloween.

Ah lo siento, tengo a alguien a quien invitar, pero si no acepta, ya te tomaré como consuelo

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aun faltan capítulos que si escribo muchos les daré más fragmentos.


	15. Recuperando Recuerdos

**Sedex**: _Sí, Albus es muy lindo, quiere mucho a Severus y que a mi también me hubiera dado un patatús con Grawp. y sobre los adelantos no te diré mucho, sólo diré que sí es a Sevie a quien Harry quiere invitar._

**Tercy-SScloe:** _Dime como has matado a Voldemort jejeje, y como vez Sevie ya se está recuperando, y más adelante veremos como empieza a actuar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Capítulo XII

**Recuperando recuerdos**

Severus soñó con lo mismo y se despertó sobresaltado. Al escucharlo, Dumbledore entró en la recámara.

Buenos días –le dijo y el chico de nuevo lo veía fijamente -.Vamos al baño, dije que hoy te asearía –lo lleva frente a una puerta de madera blanca y la abre.

Era un baño de mármol con un jacuzzi lleno de burbujas y de fragancias, bueno, tal vez por que el agua olía muy bien.

Ven –Dumbledore le ayudó a quitarse la bata y después lo metió en la tina.

La sensación del contacto del agua con su cuerpo era más agradable y Severus se sintió relajado. Dumbledore se arremango un poco y comenzó a bañarlo.

De verdad que estás hecho una desgracia, pero eso no importa, lo bueno es que estás vivo –en lo que Severus escuchaba al director, le soplaba a las pompas de jabón y luego las reventaba con el dedo índice.

Sr. Dumbledore –Filch habló desde afuera -.Harry Potter está aquí –al oír el nombre del chico. Dumbledore se puso de pie.

Espérame aquí –le dijo a Severus y salió del baño -.Harry, buenos días –vio al muchacho ojiverde frente a Fawkes.

Bueno días profesor –dijo el chico y se acercó a él.

Que bueno que es Sábado ¿no Harry? –el director lo vio vestido con ropa muggle.

Sí –dijo éste con una sonrisa.

Ven, estoy bañando a Severus y no creo que le moleste que entres al baño (y menos aún a nosotras jejeje), aparte está calladito como una tumba –los dos caminaron hacia el baño.

"Que bien se ve" –pensó Harry –"Mejor que en mi sueño" (eso que ni que) "Severus es muy blanco" –se acercó a la tina.

Saluda a Harry –dijo Dumbledore en lo que seguía bañando a sui profesor de pociones.

Profesor, sin sus clases no podré ser un buen auror –dijo Harry en broma aunque sabía que si necesitaba esas clases.

Harry –dijo Severus de repente y Tantpo Dumbledore como el aludido se voltearon sorprendidos a verlo -, Harry –repitió de nuevo y su voz no se oía como un susurro.

Severus ¿acaso has dicho algo? –Dumbledore lo vio a los ojos, pero Severus nuevamente tenía la mirada opaca y los labios cerrados.

Creo que dijo mi nombre, profesor –dijo Harry.

Creo que fue sólo un pequeño momento de lucidez –Dumbledore ayudóa severus a salir de la tina (y Todas nosotras nos desmayamos de la emoción de verlo en traje de Adán) y Harry se dio la vuelta para no verlo tan de cerca, desnudo (realmente se giró para que no vieran que se había sonrojado).

Lo espero en su oficina, profesor –Harry salió rumbo al despacho.

Bueno, Severus, te pondré algo de ropa nueva – le puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa que se cerraba con un cierre y unos tennis blancos con negro. La blusa era negra y con detalles verdes -.Ahora sí, vamos con Harry –al verlos salir, el ojiverde se sorprendió al ver a Severus.

"No creía que con otra ropa pudiera verse mejor" –lo recorrió con al mirada.

Se ve bien ¿no? –preguntó Dumbledore en lo que conducía por un brazo a Severus a una de las sillas.

He de reconocerlo profesor –dijo Harry.

Bien Harry; veamos ese mapa –Dumbledore se sentó en su silla alta, detrás del escritorio y Harry puso el pergamino en al mesa del escritorio frente a él -. Ábrelo –le pidió.

Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas –Harry golpeó suavemente el pergamino.

"Los señores: Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, les dan la bienvenida a mapa del merodeador"

Leyó Dumbledore y cuando finalizó, Harry volvió a desplegar aún más el pergamino y cuando estuvo todo extendido, todo Hogwarts se dibujó en el.

Interesante –el anciano se masajeó la barba -.¿Ya viste Severus? –le señaló el mapa al chico de ojos negros y mirada perdida -. Con que muestra donde se encuentran las personas que te interesan, aunque hoy al mayoría fue a Hogsmeade. Filch está en su despacho y la Sra. Norris patrulla el segundo piso, los fantasmas están en las mazmorras y ¡vaya! Muestra los pasadizos, esos 4 eran unos genios ¿hace cuánto que tienes el mapa? –le preguntó.

Desde mi tercer año, Fred y George se lo robaron a Filch, descubrieron como se usaba y después me lo regalaron para que pudiera ir a Hogsmeade y hacer paseos nocturnos por el castillo –a Harry no le quedó otro remedio más que decir la verdad.

Ya me lo figuraba. Harry lo siento, pero este mapa me servirá más a mí en estos momentos –le dijo.

De acuerdo profesor, sólo que cuando deje de utilizar el mapa diga: "Travesura terminada" –en el acto, el mapa de borró.

Muy bien, no olvidaré ambas cosas, puedes marcharte, Harry –Harry se despidió de los dos.

Curioso ¿no crees Severus? –no lo vio donde lo dejó sentado -¿Severus? –se giró y lo vio con Fawkes –Ah, ahí andas –se acercó a él -¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade? –Sin darle tiempo de responder se lo llevó -, pero antes tengo que peinarte –le amarró una pequeña liga en el cabello .Listo así estás mejor –salieron del despacho -¿Llevas dinero? Si no, yo compro todo .¿Dónde están los pasadizos a Hogsmeade? –sacó el mapa –"Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas" –lo golpeó y después lo leyó detenidamente –No, por el Sauce Boxeador no, muchos golpes ya te ha dado la vida, para que un árbol te dé uno más, mejor vamos por el de la bruja tuerta –subieron hasta el piso donde se encontraba la bruja -... Saldremos por el sótano de Honey Dukes –guardó el mapa nuevamente- _Disendio _–la joroba de la bruja se abrió -.Después de ti –subió con cuidado a Severus y lo deslizó, después se metió él.

Caminaron un largo tramo, Dumbledore parecía divertirse como un jovenzuelo y Severus miraba todo, no recordaba haber visto ese lugar en la vida. En cambió recordó un árbol, una abertura lo suficientemente grande para que una persona cupiera, entrar en ella, caminar un pasillo, llegar a una puerta, abrirla... y nada más.

¿Ocurre algo? –Dumbledore vio que se había atrasado y Severus caminó de nuevo hacia él -¿no, bueno sigamos adelante –después subieron por una escalera y al cabeza del director chocó contra lo que parecía ser una trampilla –Auch –se sobó –por suerte soy de cabeza dura –dijo y Severus sólo lo veía fijamente -.Bueno –abrió la trampilla y vigiló -. Parece que no hay nadie, ven –Ayudó a Severus a subir-,Ahora con cuidado hay que salir y cuidar que no nos vean –Fue tarea fácil, los alumnos y personas pelaban más las golosinas, que a ellos mismos -¿Quieres algún dulce¿no? –bueno, salgamos.

Afuera hacía un poco de calor.

Si tienes frió, aquí traigo una capa para ti –dijo el director -.Ven, vamos a las Tres Escobas, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla –se lo jalaba y al parecer Severus no podía conducirse por sí sólo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otra parte, Harry paseaba solo, ya que sus amigos probaban dulces en Honey Dukes y Hermione había ido a comprar pergaminos y plumas.

Harry se sentó en una piedra grande cerca de la casa de los gritos y Recordó que en ese lugar había visto a Sirius por vez primera.

Cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Sirius –nada más dijo eso y de pronto creyó ver un perro negro -.No puede ser –se talló los ojos quizá sea un perro común y corriente –sacó un libro y comenzó a leerlo -.Creo que extraño mucho a Sirius que creí verlo – de nuevo bajó la vista al libro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Honey Dukes. Draco y Ron ya estaban bien enchilados, pero aún así le seguían dando a los chilitos.

¿Y estos? –preguntó Dean al verlos.

Es que él primero que se rinda, pagará todos los dulces que se traguen entre los dos –explicó Neville.

Pues esperemos que Ron no pierda –dijo Dean.

Recuerda que su padre ya es ministro –dijo Seamus.

Pero mañana será trabajo de Poppy quitarles el tremendo dolor de estómago que les dará –rió Parvati.

Se lo merecen por hacer estás tonterías – Hermione regresó en esos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las tres escobas iban entrando Dumbledore y Severus.

¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Sprout se asombró al verlo y el profesor notó que todos los profesores estaban ahí.

¡Rosmerta¡dos cervezas de mantequilla más! –gritó Hagrid.

Gracias –Dumbledore sentó a Severus en una silla y luego se sentó a un lado de él -.Ustedes comprenderán que aún no se anima a hacer las cosas por sí mismo y que también tengo que cuidarlo. –todos asienten.

Muy bien aquí están las dos cervezas de mantequilla, una para nuestro director de Hogwarts y la otra para ... –al ver a Severus, Rosmerta se talló los ojos sin poderlo creer -¡Severus! –gritó por fin –es un milagro que estés aquí, no pensé que volverías a levantarte de la cama (como verás todos se enteraron de lo que pasó con él) –le puso delante su cerveza de mantequilla y al parecer el chico le agradeció con la mirada.

Madame Rosmerta desapareció detrás de una puerta.

Mira, hasta aquí se te extrañó –le dijo Dumbledore, en lo que Severus le daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Todos se preocuparon por ti Severus, aunque no lo creas, mucha gente somos la que te queremos –dijo minerva.

Sufrimos mucho cuando desapareciste, cuando no sabíamos donde buscarte, pero en especial Albus –lo señaló Flitwick.

Y el gran dolor que nos dio al saber lo que había pasado contigo, y el verte postrado en cama sin que pudieras salir d e tu letargo fue horrible –dijo Poppy.

Pero gracias a Harry dimos contigo y estás aquí –habló Sprout.

Madame Rosmerta apareció en ese momento con una charola que traía un Milky Frisky (chocolate chispeante con hielo frape, fresa y crema batida) y un gran pedazo de pastel de queso con fresas.

Toma Severus –cortesía de la casa –Madame Rosmerta le puso ambas cosas la frente.

Gracias –dijo el chico de repente y los profesores sorprendidos se giraron a verlo.

De nada –Madame Rosmerta le sonrió y se fue.

Entonces sí hablas, Harry y yo no lo soñamos en la mañana –dijo Dumbledore -. Sí dijiste "Harry" dos veces –le palpó el hombro -.Bien, bien, vamos por buen camino –Por lo mientras, Severus daba cuenta del pastel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...


	16. El perro negro

**Sedex:** _ahí te envió otro, y como ya sabrás en el mundo de la magia todo mundo se entera de todo, no hay nada que se pueda guardar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XIII

**El perro negro**

Harry se tumbó a un lado de la piedra y se cubrió el rostro y al quitarse las manos, vio que el perro negro aún lo observaba.

"O ya me volví loco, o es Sirius verdaderamente o es el Grimm y a Trellawney por fin se le cumplió y ya me voy a morir –Harry se rió de su pensamiento y el perro negro aún lo observaba –,Ha de ser un perro bastante amigable. Bueno..." –se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de irse, peor en ese momento el perro se llevó su cartera -¡Oye! –le gritó y se fue detrás de él, y lo siguió hasta la casa de los gritos.

Harry se metió también en la casa.

Ven aquí –comenzó a silbarle y el perro regresó, pero no traía consigo la cartera -.Vamos a ver bonito ¿dónde la dejaste?. Si me dices, te daré este emparedado –saca uno de su túnica.

Como si el perro entendiera el mensaje, corrió a otro lado y Harry lo siguió, cuando de repente en otra habitación, tropezó con algo que no esperaba volver a ver.

En una esquina había un hombre, al cual se le acercó el perro Este hombre tenía los ojos claros, el rostro cadavérico y el cabello sucio hasta la cintura, incluso enmarañado. La ropa lucia desgarradas. Este hombre era: Sirius Black, aunque no se pusiera creer.

Harry quedó estático, no sabía si frente a él estaba una ilusión o la mera realidad. Sirius dejó de acariciar al perro, que se había acercado a él y clavó sus ojos hundidos en Harry.

¿Te sorprende verme? –Dijo -.Estoy vivo aunque no lo creas –el hombre, tambaleante se puso de pie.

No es verdad –susurró Harry y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió a abrazarlo, temiendo que fuera una ilusión y Sirius se evaporara en sus brazos, pero no fue así. Sirius era real.

Gracias a ti Harry. Sino hubieras llegado antes de las 4 de la tarde, me hubiera desaparecido –correspondió al abrazo de su ahijado-. Rosko es inteligente –señaló al perro –supo reconocerte –Sirius el acarició el cabello a Harry -. Y te tengo otra noticia. Han agarrado a Peter, dijo al verdad y a mi se me perdonó todo, aunque creen que estoy muerto –se carcajeó- A Fudge le dará un infarto si me ve –seguía riendo.

Oh Sirius, Fudge ya no es ministro, han pasado tantas cosas –Harry se limpió las lágrimas.

¿Cómo que ya no es ministro? –ahora el asombrado era él.

¿Pues que no has leído el profeta? –Harry ya estaba recuperado de la impresión.

Hace tres días que reaccione y no podía salir, sino hasta que alguien cercano me viera, de esa forma recuperaría mi cuerpo, aunque oí decir a alguien, creo ayer, lo de Peter y Rosko me consiguió un ejemplar del profeta, y me lo puso en el suelo para que pudiera leerlo –se excusó.

Pues ahora el nuevo ministro es el señor Weasley .Sirius sin creerlo abrió más la boca y los ojos.

¿Arthur? Simplemente no puedo creerlo, que bueno por él y su familia –sonrió.

Con seguridad quien entregó a Peter fue Lucius Malfoy –Harry se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

¿Lucius? –Sirius no le creía -¿El Lucius Malfoy que conozco?- Harry asintió.

Verdaderamente te has perdido de mucho. Lucius cambió de bando por lo que le pasó a Severus con Voldemort –De Repente, Harry se tapó la boca al ver que había dicho "Severus" y no "Snape"

Así que al pelo grasiento y quejiditos Snape le han dado una buena ¡Ja, se lo merecía –Sirius se sonrió.

¡No es motivo de burla lo que le pasó y no se lo deseó a nadie, ni a él mismo! –gritó Harry sorprendiendo a su padrino.

Vaya, debió ser algo muy grave para que te pongas así –se rascó la oreja -.Bueno, ya luego me platicarás, por lo pronto quiero salir de aquí –Se estiró un poco -.Se sorprenderán al verme o s emorirán del susto –se rió.

Eso te lo garantizo –salieron los dos juntos.

¿No tienes un cepillo? No quiero presentarme en estas fachas –le dijo.

No-Harry se rió mientras Rosko los seguía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20 minutos después llegaron a las Tres Escobas y todos se sorprendieron al ver quien acompañaba a un muy sonriente Harry.

¡Sirius! –el primero en reaccionar fue Remus -¿Es esto posible querido amigo? –se talló los ojos.

Creo que sí, toco el suelo con mis pies –se los señaló.

Es algo que simplemente no puedo creer –se secó las lágrimas y abrazó a su amigo.

Esto es un milagro –dijo Dumbledore.

Todos lo abrazaron, Draco sólo le dio la mano y Severus lo veía como si no lo conociera o tal vez sí y trataba de recordarlo.

Y tu quejiquis, parece que te metiste con la señora Norris –Sirius soltó la carcajada y Harry lo pisó.

Tiene que ver con lo que le pasó –le dijo en voz baja.

Pero si no me has dicho lo que le pasó –dijo Sirius del mismo modo.

Eso luego te lo diré yo –dijo Remus.

De acuerdo –respondió.

Creo que deberías peinarte –Hermione sacó un cepillo de su túnica.

Siempre he dicho que las mujeres son muy útiles –Sirius le agradeció y se cepilló el cabello.

Y después vas a lavarte la cara, cuello y manos –pidió la chica.

Aunque eso sí, muy exigentes –Sirius sonrió y se dirigió al baño.

Rosmerta, otra cerveza de mantequilla –pidió Hagrid nuevamente.

¿Pero acaso este día estará lleno de sorpresas? –dijo Rosmerta al ver a Sirius y le dio su cerveza de mantequilla.

Días así no son muy seguidos –sonrió el animago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas después todos volvieron a Hogwarts y durante la cena, todos los alumnos le dieron la bienvenida al "resucitado" Sirius. Tiempo después, ambos merodeadores hablaron en la recámara del hombre lobo.

Así que de esa forma sobreviviste –dijo Remus.

Sí, al parecer el velo era una especie de traslador –dijo –Y ahora tú dime que pasó con Quejicus –tomó lugar.

Es algo difícil... –le comenta y al finalizar Sirius estaba horrorizado.

Por todos los cielos, que horror, definitivamente me cae mal, pero no se merecía algo así –exclamó.

Por supuesto que no y él que más sufrió fue Albus –Remus sirvió dos tés, es por eso que no te saludó, aún está un poco traumado, pero gracias a Merlín ha ido saliendo poco a poco –le da su taza de té.

Gracias –por el momento será muy prudente que no lo moleste.

Ahora y nunca más Sirius –pidió Remus -.Ambos tienen que superar su aversión –Sirius asintió en silencio.

Tienes razón, James tampoco hubiera deseado que esto le pasara –dejó la taza a un lado.

Cierto, bueno, prepararé tu cama –transformó su sillón en un cómodo sofá- cama y después le puso algunas mantas y almohadas.

Aunque hubiera sido divertida la historia de que Snivellus se hubiese metido con la Sra. Norris –se rió –o de perdida con McGonagall.

Eso no hubiera sido tan grave –sonrió Remus –sólo algunos rasguños sin importancia.

Y a todo esto ¿cómo dieron con él? –Sirius retomó el tema anterior.

Gracias a Harry, aunque no lo creas. Soñó con la tortura que Voldemort uso contra Severus. Pero Harry al principio no dijo nada, pensó que sería una trampa para atraernos, pero al ver la preocupación de Albus por que Severus no aparecía, pues nos dijo todo, así que averiguamos, s nos confirmó lo que sospechábamos, fuimos por él a San Mungo y lo trajimos para acá –terminó de explicar.

Ya veo, espero que algún día se lo agradezca –exclamó.

Créeme que lo hará –Remus terminó de acomodar la cama.

Gracias –Sirius se sentó en su nueva cama.

Fue un placer –sonrió su amigo -. A propósito, Albus le pidió el mapa a Harry –le comentó.

Entiendo, por si a Sevie se le ocurre lacar una corretiza como ayer –sonrió.

Ni me la recuerdes que me da jaqueca de sólo recordarlo –Remus se tocó la cabeza.

Me lo imagino –Sirius se cambió la ropa rasgada por un pijama que le prestó Remus -:mañana sacaré dinero de Gringotts y comprare ropa y una varita nuevas –sacó un libro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la planta media; Draco y ron no dejaban de ir al baño.

¡Ah, pero se los dije! –Hermione los regañaba.

Pues que ha pasado... –preguntó Harry bastante divertido.

Pues que los tontos hicieron un concurso de haber quien comía más chilitos –con la explicación de su amiga, Harry estalló en carcajadas.

¿Pues a quién se le ocurre? –dijo.

Sólo a ellos –dijo Hermione.

Será mejor que se vayan a ver a Madame Pomfrey y dejen de perfumar el baño –Harry seguía con cara de fiesta.

Tienes razón –Ambos chicos, con mucho trabajo se dirigieron a la enfermería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore había llevado a Severus a la cama (no sean mal pensadas, sólo para que el chico de ojos negros se durmiera).

Si quieres –el anciano le comenzó a hablar -, puedes pasear por el castillo, para que recuerdes todo, puedes meterte en donde quieres Excepto los baños de niñas y el bosque como les digo a los niños de primero –rió.

Albus, creo que ya deberías dejarlo descansar –dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

Tienes razón –salió de la habitación.

Alguien le ayudará a recuperarse por completo, alguien que verdaderamente a empezado a marlo –dijo el sombrero y de repente calló.

Si tú lo dices –Albus comenzó acomodar algunos papeles.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Madame Poppy ponía a Ron y Draco como chanclas viejas.

¡Pero cómo es posible esto¡Está bien que ya sean amigos¡Eso me alegra¡pero no da pie a sus tonterías! –les gritaba y ellos ya estaban verdes por aguantarse las ganas de ir al baño.

Por favor Sra. Poppy, regáñelos luego, por ahorita hay que curarlos –Harry estaba muy divertido -.Cuando los cure, le aseguro que oirán lo que tenga que decirles.

Uff, está bien –sacó dos pociones de color rosa claro (color Pepto Bismol) y se las dio, ambos al apuraron de un trago.

Sintieron que algo caliente les llenaba el estómago y les calmaba las contracciones y el dolor.

Ahhhh –suspiraron los dos aliviados.

¡Nada de "Ahhhh" ¡Por qué hicieron esta tontería! –ahora que se sentían mejor, la enfermera de nuevo los regañaba.

Yo opino lo mismo que usted –Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

Yo no digo nada, por que no estuve ahí –Harry se llevó las manos a la nuca.

¡Qué sea la última vez que hacen algo así¡A la próxima vez los dejaré que se mueran de dolor! –ambos chicos se pusieron pálidos.

Creo que con esto ya no vuelven a hacerlo –Hermione los veía burlonamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará...

Pobrecito Sevie, viene lo del bogart.


	17. El boggart

**Ophelia dakker**: _Gracias por tu Review, espero que sigas leyendo._

**TercySScloe**: _Aquí verás todo el drama del boggart y como reaccionó Severus._

**Jopito**: _Lo de la pareja Remus y Sirius si viene pero más adelante._

**Sedex:** _Sí es bueno que Sirius volviera y ya veras como participa él en este fic._

Por cierto chicas, he cambiado de Mail ahora los reviews me llegarán a mi MSN sigue siendo el mismo: XIV

El boggart.

Habían transcurrido ya dos semanas y faltaban unos días para halloween. Albus Dumbledore había salido ese día al ministerio para visitar a Arthur y ver que pormenores había. Era raro que Voldemort no atacara.

Severus por su parte ya se veía más recuperado y parecía que comenzaba a recordar. Ya sabía que estaba en un colegio que se dividía en 4 casas: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff. Incluso ya recordaba a algunas personas: Al profesor Dumbledore, a Minerva, a Remus, Sirius (con quienes ya nos e peleaba, con lo que había vivido era más que suficiente) a Draco, a Harry y a la Sra. Pomfrey, a los demás a aún no los ubicaba. Pero este aspecto de alivio, parecía que no duraría mucho, puesto que...

Severus ese día decidió pasear un poco por el castillo, todos los cuadros lo saludaban, al igual que los fantasmas. Severus sólo les hacia el gesto de hola con la mano, aún no tenía mucha confianza al hablar.

Abría las puertas de los salones y se asomaba, cosa que no incomodaba a los profesores, sabían que tenía mucho que recuperar.

Pero en una de esas abrió el aula de profesores, todo estaba vacío.

Al entrar en la sala, observó que uno de los armarios se movía, como sí algo estuviera atrapado y desesperado por salir.

Severus se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Era un boggart, cosa que el no recordaba. Y cómo sabemos el boggart toma la apariencia de lo que más miedo nos da. Así que frente a Severus, apareció Voldemort.

Severus sintió que todo el aire s ele iba y pensó que otra vez iba a desmayarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir con furia y el pego un grito mudo, pero aterrador mientras retrocedía y el boggart –Voldemort avanzaba amenazante hacia el con los ojos rojos como rubíes y una sonrisa que aparte de Mostar crueldad y ser despiadada, era de lujuria y perversión (Otro motivo para que cloe quiera matarlo).

Boggart –Voldemort alzó los brazos y aprisionó a Severus, lo atrajo jalándolo hacia si y besándole el cuello. Severus gritó con más fuerza y ese grito sí se escuchó. Las estatuas, armaduras y cuadros; voltearon en dirección del grito; los profesores suspendieron bruscamente sus clases, Filch por el susto soltó el trapeador y hasta se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando como castigo para aquél que derramo sangre de murciélago en el 5° piso y los alumnos donde quisiera que estuviesen sentados, se pusieron de inmediato de pie.

-¡Ése fue Severus! –Minerva seguida por los maestros, Filch, Sirius, Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione, corría en pos de la sala de profesores y al llegar a ésta, Hagrid empujó la puerta y lo que vieron los estremeció: Severus aún era sujeto por el boggart y el chico temblaba violentamente. En sus ojos se veía el terror y estaba muy pálido, su respiración era agitada. Remus que al parecer supo que estaba pasando, se adentró al aula y puso la varita en alto.

El boggart se giró lentamente hacia el licántropo y se transformó en una luna llena.

-¡_Ridículo_! –Remus blandió la varita y la luna pareció de nuevo desinflarse como un globo y el boggart volvió al armario.

Severus cayó de rodillas en el frío suelo y poniendo las manos en el suelo también agachó la cabeza sin dejar de temblar.

-De prisa –dijo Poppy –hay que llevarlo a la habitación de Albus.

-Yo lo haré –Sirius pasó entre todos y Harry y sus amigos se abrieron paso entre los mayores y vieron lo que pasaba.

Sirius se acercó a Severus y se agachó frente a él.

Vente, vamos arriba –apenas lo rozó y Severus pegó un gritó de pánico, todo parecía haberse derrumbado, Severus de nuevo estaba sumido en el letargo de terror que lo tuvo así mucho tiempo, de nuevo no recordaba a nadie y nada. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas formando surcos y sus ojos estaban totalmente opacos.

Sirius sintió un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago y ganas de pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho en un pasado. Él tampoco le hubiese deseado eso al chico que odió en su juventud. Sintió la urgencia de abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no pudo.

Todo lo que hicimos se ha echado a perder –dijo Filch, quien tristemente acariciaba a su gata.

Severus no dejaba de gritar y trataba de safarse de los brazos de Sirius, el animago sacó su varita y lo aturdió, para después de nuevo llevarlo a la habitación de Albus Dumbledore.

Estúpido boggart –dijo Filch de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sirius acostó a Severus y con la ayuda de Remus lo cobijó.

Remus –Sirius se giró a verlo.

Dime –el hombre lobo alisaba un poco la colcha.

¿Crees que esto sea por mi culpa? –preguntó de repente.

¿A qué te refieres? –frunció el seño.

A que fui yo principalmente quien molestaba a Severus en el pasado. Sí hubiese sido más maduro, le hubiese dejado en paz y él tal vez nunca se hubiera hecho mortífago –veía a Severus fijamente –y quizá no hubiera sido castigado por su traición hacia Voldemort de una forma tan cruel.

Creo que te entiendo, tienes sentido de culpa, pero no sabemos nosotros si fue por las burlas constantes que tú y James le hicieron y que yo no evité o fue otro el motivo que lo llevó a hacerse mortífago –le frotó la espalada a su amigo.

He pensado que si James viviera y se hubiese enterado de esto. De inmediato hubiese venido para ver sí podía ayudar en algo –dio un suspiro y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Y cabe mencionar que quizás le hubiese dado un infarto –salieron del despachó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los profesores aún estaban en la sala de maestros.

Creo que hay que avisarle a Albus –dijo Madame Poppy.

No, él no tarda en volver; será mejor que se entere cuando regrese –McGonagall vio a todos –lo mejor por ahora sería reanudar las clases.

Caray, pobrecito, jamás pensé que lo vería así algún día –Cho –Chang platicaba con Marietta mientras caminaban hacia el aula de encantamientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Dos horas y media después llegó Albus y Minerva lo esperaba en la puerta.

¿Sucedió algo, profesora? –preguntó al verla tan preocupada.

Fue Severus, ha recaído y todo por culpa de un boggart -le dijo sin más sabia que era mejor enterarlo de lo que pasaba.

¿Y dónde está? –ahora él también se veía preocupado y no necesitaba preguntar en que se había convertido el boggart, para que de nuevo el chico se pusiera mal.

En tu habitación –ambos subieron los escalones.

Al llegar al despacho, Albus se fue directamente a la recámara y vio a Severus acostado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos (ya había despertado) y con lágrimas, también temblaba violentamente.

Severus, soy yo Albus –le tocó la cabeza y el chico gritó -.Tranquilo –le acarició el cabello -.Soy Albus –le habló cerca del oído sin dejarle de acariciar la cabeza y Severus fue calmándose poco a poco -.Todo lo que viste fue un boggart, recuerda que esos seres toman la forma de lo que más nos asusta. Yo no dejaría jamás al verdadero Tom entrar aquí, antes muerto que hacerlo. Debo de velar por la seguridad de todos, pero en especial por ti y créceme que no me perdonaría si volvieras a sufrir aquel terrible tomento –Al parecer las palabras del anciano calmaron al chico, quien poco a poco se durmió -.Eso es descansa tranquilo, el sueño te ayudará –lo arropó aún más salió al despacho -. Minerva –se giró a ver a la subdirectora-, dile a Filch, Remus y Sirius que registren el castillo en busca de boggarts, quiero que las saquen a todas –Minerva asintió y cuando iba a retirarse vio a Draco y Harry.

Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy ¿qué hacen aquí? Minerva se sorprendió al verlos y Albus también se acercó a ellos.

El profesor Lupin nos envió con una tableta de chocolate y un chocolate caliente –Minerva recibió ambas cosas.

Gracias, ahora vuelvan a sus salas comunes –ambos chicos asintieron y se retiraron.

Severus no tuvo recaída, Minerva –le informó y al subdirectora respiró aliviada -.Sólo fue el susto, al parecer no son buenos para tranquilizar –esbozó una sonrisa.

Tienes razón, discúlpanos –apenada bajo al cabeza.

No lo estoy reprochando –Albus se sentó atrás de su escritorio.

Pero aún así tienes razón. Severus está bajo el cuidado y responsabilidad de todos nosotros –dijo.

Pero más bajo la mía –juntó sus largos dedos y alzó la vista hacia el techo- .Dentro de poco será la fiesta de Halloween, tengo que ver como disfrazo a Severus –sonrió.

¿Quieres disfrazar al pobre chico? –Minerva estaba sorprendida -.Albus, te aseguro que si Severus estuviera al 100 de sus capacidades mentales, no se dejaría. Por favor, no te aproveches del pobre chico –le suplicó.

Al contrario minerva, si lo hago lo guardará como un recuerdo agradable, quizás se le habrá la mente aún más si hacemos que se sienta mejor.

¿Sabes? Tal vez tengas razón. Hay que demostrarle que lo queremos, aunque a mi en tiempos pasados me haya sacado canas verdes –rió la subdirectora.

A muchos nos sacó canas verdes, sobre todo por su carácter tan difícil. Pero, cabe recordar, que Severus siempre ha sido un chico muy solitario y no por gusto; sino por que en el pasado lo rechazaron y se fue formando esa dura coraza con la que todos lo conocemos ¿Y por qué la formó? Severus cree que todos se burlarán de él, peor pronto descubrirá que no es así y que no debe temer aceptar y ser aceptado, y menos con lo que le ocurrió últimamente.

Severus sabrá muy pronto que no está solo. Bueno, iré a darle a Filch, Sirius Y Remus la orden que me pediste –Minerva salió y Dumbledore se mete en su habitación y deja en el taburete el chocolate caliente y la tableta.

Severus –le dice muy suavemente al oído y el chico abre un poco los ojos -.Toma esto –le pone con cuidado en los labios el borde de la taza de chocolate y le ayuda a que se lo tome.

Por lo mientras Severus observaba la habitación y de repente recordó que era la primera vez que estaba en ella. La primera vez que él estaba en mal estado o más bien dicho crítico y era llevado a la habitación del director de Hogwarts. Pero ¿por qué recordaba también al castillo?. Ya se sabe que reconocía las 4 casas y a algunas personas, pero su mente le decía que conocía los demás (exceptuando a los de primer año) y que él era alguien importante en ese castillo.

¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó el director al verlo, pero Severus no dijo nada.

Siguió pensando y su mente voló hacia Harry. Lo recordaba, pero no ciertamente, y lo único que sabía era que se apellidaba Potter, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó su apellido? ¿y su nombre por última vez, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió antes de que volviera al castillo, sólo recordaba de Harry algunos detalles, es más no recordaba que lo odiaba y ni porque.

Te dejo dormir –Albus le retiró con cuidado la taza -.La tableta de chocolate te al comes mañana en la mañana –lo ayudó a recostarse y le pasó una mano sobre el cabello y cuando iba irse, Severus le tomó la mano.

Cuando el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido; el director se soltó suavemente.

Buenas noches –le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a su despacho.

Profesor –al salir vio a Remus, Sirius y Filch en su despacho.

¿Qué ha pasado? –les preguntó.

Que he visto hoy más de 40 veces la luna llena. Había 50 boggarts por el colegio y mañana buscaremos más.

Muy bien, pueden ir a descansar y gracias a los tres –los tres asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Albus se sentó de nuevo en el escritorio y sacó un dulce de limón.

"Severus, si tan sólo supieras lo que todos estamos haciendo por ti, pero en especial lo que Harry hizo pro ti. Ya que tenía mucho derecho de dejarte sufrir por todo lo que le hiciste en el pasado, pero ahora parece que ay no siente odio hacia ti ,sino algo más allá que una simple amistad" –Albus abrió otro caramelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el dormitorio de 6º. Harry estaba acostado en su cama y despierto, estaba pensando en Severus y pensaba en como se hubiera sentido su padre, si él se hubiera enterado.

"Con toda seguridad se preocuparía como lo han hecho Sirius y Remus –Se giró un poco en la cama -. Sé que jamás mi padre le hubiera deseado esto... –se quitó los anteojos -.Bueno, tarde o temprano se recuperará" –cerró los ojos y se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará...

Severus se siente frustrado ¿podrá alguien ayudarlo, parece que volverá a ser el mismo de antes.


	18. El espejo

**Jopito**: _Pues nunca se convertirá en un Sirius/Severus y si Sevy se recupera gracias a Harry, bueno es algo que tendrás que descubrir y sobre todo en este capítulo._

**Sedex**: _Pues del final no te adelanto nada, aunque no será de color rosa._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XV.

**El espejo.**

Severus se despertó al día siguiente por la luz del sol que se infiltró por una de las ventanas. Se estiró un poco y se puso de pie. Volteó hacia todos lados y de repente bajó la vista y vio sus muñecas marcadas por las cuerdas, sintió ganas de llorar, pero o pudo, tenía las lágrimas atragantadas. Caminó lentamente hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo y contemplo primeramente su rostro en el.

Ya no era el mismo, siempre había reflejado en el a un fantasma, pero ahora aún más, dado a que sus ojos eran más opacos y su piel más pálida.

Deslizó por su cuerpo la bata que tenía puesta y ahora observó su cuerpo lleno de golpes y rasguños, algunos más profundos que otros, como si hubiesen querido desgarrarlo.

No pudo más un lanzando un grito golpeó con los puños el espejo y lo rompió, dañándose seriamente los nudillos, la piel del dorso de la mano y un coco las muñecas. Severus se agachó, puso las manos ensangrentadas en la cabeza, dio rienda suelta a su dolor.

Albus Dumbledore escuchó eso y entró rápidamente a la habitación, vio a Severus en cuclillas y después observó el espejo, para después ver las manos del chico.

Severus –se acercó a él y se agachó un poco y le tocó el hombro derecho.

Severus lo rechazó no quería que alguien lo tocara.

Tienes que ser fuerte, aunque seas duro –le dio un beso en la cabeza y le nuevo le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

¡Quiero que me dejen en paz! –Gritó de repente -¿Desde cuándo les importa lo que me pase? –sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Siempre me has importado –dijo el director.

¡Mentira! ¡Todo es una vil mentira! –Comenzó a ponerse la bata encima -¿Acaso comenzaste a preocuparte por mí después de esto? ¡Después de que Voldemort me uso como su juguete sexual! –salió corriendo de la habitación.

¡Severus! –El director lo siguió -¡Regresa acá! –vio al chico salir del despacho y bajar de tres en tres los escalones y librar los últimos 6 de un salto.

Severus salió al pasillo y corrió a todo lo que sus pies daban hasta llegar a la escalinata principal, giró la cabeza y vio a Albus, detrás de él.

¡Deja de seguirme! –gritó y el castillo estaba vacío a esa hora, ya que era domingo.

Por favor Severus, deja de comportarte así. Estás dolido por lo que pasó –peor a toda respuesta su profesor de pociones apretó con furia los puños y la mandíbula.

¿Por qué no vas a ver si tu niño Potter está bien? –dijo con ironía.

Porque Harry no me preocupa tanto como tú ahora o como tú le preocupas a él –Severus sonrío irónicamente ante esas palabras.

No me vengas con esas mentiras, por favor –se giró.

No son mentiras profesor –Harry apareció en ese instante con su uniforme de quidditch y su escoba.

Ah, el Sr. Potter nos honra con su presencia y se mete donde no lo llaman –habló sarcásticamente.

¡Severus! –Le gritó el director -, gracias a Harry estás aquí.

Ya lo sé Albus, no tenía que molestarse en ayudarme si su anhelo es verme destruido –Albus se llevó una mano a la cabeza y negó, Harry en cambio sonreía.

Antes sí deseaba eso profesor, pero ahora ya no, ahora mi anhelo con usted es otro –lo vio a los ojos.

No me diga –dijo con sarcasmo -¿Acaso no le bastó con meter las narices en mis recuerdos?

Eso fue un accidente, quería ver si no me ocultabas nada sobre el departamento de misterios del Ministerio –Harry hablaba muy calmado.

Y yo te dije que eso no te importaba –lo veía fijamente.

Pero gracias a lo que vi en el pensadero comencé a sentir lástima por ti, por la forma en que te trataron mi padre y sus amigos, y comprendí que tú siempre habías tenido la razón al haberme dicho que mi padre era un arrogante. También gracias por intentar salvara Sirius el año pasado, me di cuneta hace poco que tú no tuviste la culpa de que cayera en el velo –avanzó hacia él.

También .Harry continuó hablando –te perdono el tarrazo que quisiste darme –dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Severus –Albus vio a su profesor -¿Qué es eso de aventar tarros a las cabezas de las personas? –también sonrió.

Se lo merecía –dijo sin más.

Ah, osease que bueno que no me dio –Harry soltó la carcajada -. Draco tiene que enterarse de esto y espero que no le quite puntos –la carcajada se volvió más fuerte al ver el rostro sacado de onda de su profesor de pociones -. Sí, ya somos muy amigos.

Y muy buenos amigos déjame decirte –albus vio a Harry.

Lo que me faltaba –carraspeó entre dientes.

Yo no veo que sea malo –dijo Dumbledore –al contrario, gracias a eso y sobre todo a que Harry te encontró y supo que había pasado contigo por medio de un sueño, las 4 casas se han unido.

Así que no has practicado al oclumancia –Severus vio fijamente a Harry.

¿Cómo voy a practicarla si mi profesor por un berrinche me la suspendió? –Harry seguía con cara de fiesta -.Pero cabe decir que esta vez el soñar si fue útil –lo vio a los

Ojos.

Y será útil que la aprendas. Severus quiero que vuelvas a darle oclumencia a Harry y no acepto ningún "no" como respuesta. Por lo pronto será mejor que vayamos con Madame Pomfrey para que te cure las manos –Albus se llevó a Severus.

Eh, profesor –Harry los detuvo -¿Cuándo serán las clases de Oclumancia?

Hoy a las 6 en el salón de menesteres y hablando de eso Hoy quiero verte a las 4 en mi despacho –Harry le asintió al director.

Bueno voy a practicar un poco de Quidditch –salió al jardín.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Afuera el viento soplaba y arrancaba las hojas secas de los árboles y formaba una alfombra en el pasto con ellas.

Hola Draco –Harry lo vio volando en su nimbus 2000

Hola Harry –el chico platinado descendió.

Severus ya está mejor, me trató como antes, aunque no con mucho éxito –Harry subió a su escoba.

O sea que te gritó –Draco sonrió.

Casi, casi, pero casi hago que le dé el patatús cuando le dije que tú y yo ya éramos amigos, aunque finalmente pareció aceptarlo. Se ve que tiene miedo de aceptar a las personas y que éstas lo rechacen –Harry soltó una de sus Snich y se puso a perseguirla.

Lo que me agrada es que por fin esté hablando –Draco volaba atrás de Harry.

Eso sí y creo que él se sorprenderá al ver cuanto a mejorado Neville en pociones, claro, si es que vuelve a dar clases –agarró la snich.

¿Qué te hace dudar que las dé? –Draco le pidió una snich prestada.

Es sólo un supón, lo que yo sé: es que de nuevo me dará Oclumancia, hoya las 6 de la tarde y alas 4 tengo que ir al despacho del director –le explicaba.

¿Y para qué querrá verte? –Ahora Draco atrapó su snich y Harry vio que no era tan malo. Es más; ahora pensaba en que sería ahora más difícil ganarle a Draco en quidditch, por que el chico platinado se concentraría más en el juego que molestarlo a él.

Ni idea –Harry de nuevo soltó su Snich.

¿Y ya tienen capitán en su equipo? Yo soy el de Sly –dio un giro espectacular con su escoba y soltó la snich.

Aún no –dijo Harry, es más, a lo mejor no vuelvo a jugar –descendió del aire.

¿Y eso? –Draco bajó atrás de él.

Ginny es muy buena, aparte ya hay buenos golpeadores y Ron es el guardián –le explicaba.

Creo que no quieres jugar porque será la última vez que veas a Chang jugar –Draco le tocó el hombro.

No es por ella, hace mucho que ya no me gusta. Sólo se la vive recordando a Cedric –Guardó las snich en una pequeña caja que puso en su túnica.

Así que te gusta alguien más, vaya, vaya ¿acaso será Hermione? –preguntó.

No es un ella, es un él y por el momento no puedo decírtelo, discúlpame –ante esa declaración, Draco abrió la boca enorme.

¿Acaso eres homosexual? –no podía creerlo.

Me temo que sí, pero no te apures, no eres tú quien me gusta –sonrió.

Ya lo sé tonto, y tengo mi sospecha de quien es, pero a lo mejor me equivoco –lo vio a los ojos.

Pues sí piensas en Ron, estás frío –rió Harry.

Potter, pienso en Severus ante tal respuesta el chico ojiverde se sonrojó y tosió un poco agachando la cabeza -¿Lo vez? –Granger y Weasley son muy ciegos para no darse cuenta. A mi ya me parecía demasiado que te preocupabas por Severus –le pasó una mano por los hombros -¿Sabes? Díselos.

¿A quién? –Harry alzó la vista.

A ellos, a Severus luego, cuando nazca el momento de que lo sepa –caminaron hacia la entrada del colegio.

Y bueno ¿a ti no te gusta alguien? –Le preguntó al chico de ojos grises -.Creo que Pansy es tu novia-ante eso, Draco se metió un dedo a la boca y simulo vomitar.

Por Dios, Potter que malo eres para adivinar. Te diré quien me late: Ginny Weasley –ante eso Harry se sorprendió y después rió.

Reza porque Ron no se entere –los dos se carcajearon.

¿Vamos a la biblioteca? Quiero que me ayudes con la tarea de DCAO, sé que obtuviste "Supera las expectativas" –subieron la escalinata principal.

Así es –Harry se cambió la escoba de mano.

Aparte, quiero que me enseñes a hacer un _Patronus_ –llegaron al piso donde se encontraba la biblioteca.

Pues sólo necesitas un pensamiento feliz –sonrió.

Ya veo y no creas que no los tengo –entraron a la biblioteca.

¡Sin escobas por favor! –les gritó Madame Pince.

Oiga ¿y qué nos defenderá de su plumero? –ante tal pregunta, Draco recibió un golpe de Madame Pince con el plumero.

Dije escobas fuera –señaló la puerta.

Mejor nos vemos en 15 minutos aquí, Draco –el Slytherin asintió y se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras con Severus y el profesor Dumbledore.

¡Ni loco me pondría eso! –vociferó Severus.

Severus hace tiempo te vestiste con algo similar a esto –el director tenía con él: un pantalón negro y ajustado, una sudadera blanca y un suéter de cuello de tortuga y manga larga de color negro.

Pues me niego a ponerme algo así de nuevo –se giró y cruzo los brazos.

No usarás las túnicas siempre ¿verdad? –Albus el puso la ropa en la cama.

Es una regla del colegio –exclamó.

Por ti puedo hacer una excepción, así que ponte esto o te lo pongo yo a la fuerza -.Severus hizo un gesto de fastidio y tomando la ropa se fue al baño para vestirse.

Como que severus está volviendo a ser el mismo de antes –dijo el sombrero seleccionador.

Me temo que esto sea pasajero. Severus parece tener energía este día, o sólo aparenta que está bien y por dentro está deshecho de dolor y no quiere que nos sigamos preocupando por él, con verlo a los ojos lo sé. También sé que el boggart de ayer lo dañó mucho. A Severus no le gusta ser una carga, aunque verdaderamente no lo es –vio la puerta del baño.

Severus salió unos momentos después y realmente se veía muy bien, se veía incluso tan joven como era.

Vaya, estás mejor –dijo el director al verlo.

No me gusta –fue la respuesta del chico de ojos negros.

No seas testarudo, tiene que comenzar una vida nueva. Vamos al comedor.

Ojalá y alguien pudiera darme una vida nueva –siguió a regañadientes al director.

Bajaron las escaleras y todos los cuadros le decían a Severus que así se veía muy bien. Severus internamente rezaba por que se callarán. No merecía que le dijeran eso y menos aún cuando él por dentro estaba muy triste y con ganas de huir, pero no podía hacerlo especialmente por Albus quien lo estaba cuidando.

Entraron al comedor y todas las miradas se fueron sobre el profesor de pociones.

"Que bien se ve" –fue el pensamiento de algunas chicas al verlo.

Mira como te ven, hasta creo que te comen con la mirada –le sonrió el director.

Harry entró en esos momentos, quería comer algo y al ver a Severus se quedó estático.

"Definitivamente se ve muy bien con esa ropa" pensó y en eso un vaso de agua en la cara lo sacó de sus pensamientos -¡Draco! –le gritó.

Ya baja de tu nube, Harry. No sé por que haces tanto circo, maroma y teatro, yo que tú iba y lo besaba –ante tal ida, harry le golpeó la cabeza, el chico platinado rió y Severus sólo alzó una ceja en señal de no entender nada.

"¿Besarlo, es lo único que quiero hacer" –pensó Harry.

¿Acaso no tiene otra cosa que hacer, que no quitarme los ojos de encima, Sr. Potter? –dijo Severus y Harry sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará….

Como es largo les diré que viene.

Severus parece que se a derrumbado de nuevo.

Dumbledore sabe que le pasa a Harry.

Draco mete al pata bien feo con Harry.

Draco le cuenta a Harry que James besó a Severus hace tiempo.

Viene la primera clase de Oclumancia que no podrá ser tomada por dos motivos. Uno malo y otro bueno.

Peeves es expulsado de Hogwarts por Albus Dumbledore.


	19. De nuevo Oclumancia y el ED

**Ophelia Dakker**: _Pues he de decirte que Severus irá mejorando conforme pase la historia, aunque quien sabe que pase al final. ___

**Sedex: **_Pues a Sevie se le pasó el trauma y sobre si estará romanticón, pues un poco en un principio, pero no todo es color de rosa._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Capítulo 16

**De nuevo Oclumancia y el ED. ****  
**  
-Pues verá profesor o más bien dicho Severus, jamás creí que te vieras tan bien con otra ropa que no fuera la túnica del colegio –Harry dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, dejando a Severus bastante perplejo.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –le preguntó el muchacho de ojos negros al director.

-Que te vez bien –le dijo y se masajeó al barba como si entendiera que pasaba con Harry.

-Ahora sí dejaste a Snape sin palabras –Ron sonrió.

-Lo sé –Harry se sirvió una patata al horno.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore observaba a Severus: sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a derrumbar. Severus usaba esa máscara de frialdad, pero el dolor era más fuerte y sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lágrimas y recorrerle las mejillas. 

-Está mal, verdaderamente está muy mal –se dijo el director así mismo.

-Es muy pesada la carga para él ¿no crees Albus? –susurró Minerva.

-Así que tu también lo notaste –le dijo el director.

-No pasa desapercibido Albus –le dijo -. Severus cree que es una carga para ti y creo que quiere regresar a sus habitaciones y no causarte más molestias –ambos veían al chico de ojos negros. 

Cabe recordar que Severus es joven aún y que poseía un carácter firme y fuerte, peor un terrible castigo lo ha hecho cambiar. Ahora el teme a las personas que no conoce y a las que no recuerda. Está cargando con una cruz muy pesada y hasta los alumnos están muy preocupados, Albus –Minerva toó un poco más de té.

-El recuerdo no lo deja en paz, si tan siquiera hubiera algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor, algo que lo apoyará y lo hiciese sentir amado –dijo el director.

-Cierto –ambos vieron a Severus y éste arrojó los cubiertos en la mesa y escondiendo el rostro entre los brazos, dejó a su llanto fluir.  
-Ya está se ha derrumbado, los recuerdos son más fuertes –Albus se puso de pie y camino hacia su profesor de pociones -. Severus –le habló suavemente al oído- , será mejor que te vayas a la cama –se volteó hacia Hagrid y el semi gigante entendiendo la mirada se puso de pie y alzando a Severus, se lo llevó a la habitación del director.

Pobrecito, que gran martirio pesa sobre él –dijo Hermione.

Y pensar que me burlaba sobre lo que le pasó –Ron se sintió atragantado.

Debe ser horrible que el Sr. Oscuro te viole –dijo Parvati.

No sólo el Se. Oscuro, es horrible que cualquiera te viole –dijo Hermione.

Cierto –corroboraron todos.

Bueno –Harry se puso de pie -. Yo tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. 

¿Y mis lecciones de _Patronus_? Se quejó Draco.

Te las daré luego –Harry se alejó de ellos.   
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-   
Harry caminaba hundido en sus pensamientos

Pensaba en que cada vez que veía las lágrimas que corrían por las pálidas mejillas del profesor de pociones, formando surcos. Él, Harry, tenía unas ganas enormes de tomar su rostro, retirarle suavemente las lágrimas y besarlo en los labios repetidas veces y , muy ligeramente, mientras le decía que todo estaba bien, que con él nada pasaría y si pasaba, le pasaría ahora a los dos juntos.

"Que razón has tenido" –le dijo el ojiverde a su consciencia. 

"_Lo sé Harry, de odio al amor, sólo hay un paso_"-Harry asintió ante tales palabras.

"Sólo falta ver si él me acepta" –apoyó la mano en las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del director.

"_Te aceptará Harry, sólo dale tiempo_" –con eso llegó al despacho del director.

-Melocotones en almíbar –dijo la contraseña a la gárgola y ésta se movió.

Harry subió los escalones giratorios.

-Ya estoy aquí –dijo al entrar.

-Harry, pásale –Albus se puso de pie detrás de su escritorio verás, Severus está ahí sentado, frente al fuego que arde en la chimenea.

Harry volteó en dirección de la chimenea y vio a Severus sentado sobre al alfombra, con las piernas cruzadas y viendo fijamente al fuego que crepitaba y lanzaba pequeñas chispas. 

Las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos negros y silenciosamente le corrían las mejillas, los labios yacían cerrados. Severus tenía las manos entre las piernas cruzadas.

El chico ojiverde por una parte en su cabeza oía una voz que le decía: "Ve y abrázalo", pero la otra parte le sugería: "Espera, no apresures las cosas, dale tiempo": Harry le hizo caso a la segunda opción.

-¿De que quería hablarme? –Harry se giró hacia el director.

-Harry –Dumbledore se sentó en el sillón largo que estaba frente a la chimenea y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Severus para tranquilizarlo un poco –es necesario que regreses el ED.

-¿El Ejercito de Dumbledore? –dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Así es, quiero que entrenes a los muchachos, pero con ayuda de Remus Lupin. Se lo pediría a Severus pero ya vez – Harry se giró de nuevo a ver al chico de ojos negros que seguía con la vista fija en el fuego de la chimenea.

-Entiendo –Harry separó la vista de Severus, no creía poder aguantarse las ganas de comérselo a besos si lo seguía mirando.

-Comprenderás que (voz baja) Voldemort podría atacar en cualquier momento -Harry asintió y sabía que Dumbledore había bajado al voz para no exaltar a Severus.

-Por mi parte correcto –Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Y mientras más integrantes consigas, mejor. Bueno, eso es todo Harry – Harry salió del despacho. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Encontró a sus amigos en los jardines, debajo de un gran roble. Ron y Draco jugaban ajedrez mágico y el rubio platinado le estaba dando una paliza al pelirrojo. Ron por fin había encontrado a su digno contrincante.

Hermione por su parte estudiaba Runas y mordisqueaba una manzana.

-Harry –Ron lo vio acercarse y Draco volteó, cosa que aprovechó Ron para hacer trampa y acomodar las piezas de otra manera, para que a él le dieran la ventaja. Hermione lo vio e hizo un gesto de reproche, pero no dijo nada –Malfoy –le tocó el hombro –tu turno.

Ah, sí –Draco tomó una pieza y la avanzó, Harry se acercó a ver el juego.

Mi turno –dijo Ron –Jaque Mate –le anunció.

¿Qué? ¡Oye, un momento, moviste las piezas! –Draco señaló el Tablero.

Para nada, así estaban –Ron se hacía el inocente -. Hay que saber perder, Draco –sonrió.

Pero que buena frase, Ron –dijo Hermione irónicamente y Harry al comprender lo que había pasado, se rió.

Bueno, yo vengo a decirles algo sumamente importante –Harry los vio fijamente.

¿Les contarás que te gusta Severus? –soltó Draco de repente, Harry sintió que el alma se le iba los pies , Ron y Hermione abrieron la boca realmente sorprendidos (algo así OoO).

¡Draco! –gritó el ojiverde más rojo que una grana.

Upps, ¿no era eso? Ya metí al pata –Draco se mordió las uñas.

El caso es que... –comenzó a decir Harry.

Harry ¿enserio te gusta Snape? –Hermione aún no salía del Shock.

Harry vio que ya no tenía salida así que decidió confesar todo.

Mucho –dijo sin más.

Caray camarada, bueno –Ron le palpó el hombro -, sobre gustos no hay nada escrito –Harry suspiró aliviado al oír a Ron, peor ahora faltaba Hermione, quien parecía analizar la situación.

Pues bien Harry, tal vez tú le ayudes a Snape a animarse, aunque no creo que él sea, bueno, este... –la chica se mordió al lengua.

Homosexual –dijo Harry sin más.

Claro que es homosexual, respondió Draco, sólo que sabe disfrazarlo muy bien –Draco se sentó en el pasto -. Harry ¿sabías que tu padre lo besó? –Harry abrió la boca sin creerlo.

¿Lo besó? –estaba incrédulo.

Así es...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría uno de los años de los merodeadores en el colegio: 6º para ser exactos y Sirius Black se hallaba como de costumbre aburrido. Así que volcó el pastel de betún de chocolate sobre el rostro y la cabeza de Severus. Éste se molestó y salió furioso ante las risotadas de los demás y merodeadores. Lily Evans se enojó con ellos y se fue a su sala común.

James intentó darle alcance a Severus, antes de que éste los acusara.

Lo pescó cerca de las mazmorras y lo aprisionó usando su cuerpo.

Severus le gritó que le dejará irse, pero James se negó. Estaba embotado viendo aquel rostro juvenil, pálido y manchado del betún del pastel.

Severus es menor que ellos por unos meses (no sé si sea así realmente). El chiste es que James con el dedo comenzó a quitarle poco a poco el betún y a chuparlo.

En una de esas le quitó el betún de los labios, el corazón de Severus latía salvajemente en su pecho y sin darse cuenta, los labios de ambos se acercaron fundiéndose en un beso. James le separó los labios y le introdujo la lengua.

Comenzó con ella a acariciarle el interior de la boca y sus lenguas luchaban en una feroz batalla.

Luego se separaron y James se alejó.

Después le contó a Sirius (y Lucius quien fue de metiche al castillo) que Severus tenía unos labios demasiados suaves y dulces.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash Back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué pasó después? –quiso saber Harry.

Nada, dieron el asunto por zanjado –dijo Draco -.Aparte Severus no le dio mucha importancia, aunque al principio sí se sacó mucho de onda, pero ¿sabes: Creo que contigo serás feliz, Harry y sé que nunca evocará en su mente el recuerdo de James Potter. Harry prepárate por que es probable que Severus este año te deje de ver como tu padre. Aparte –Draco sonrió –Que interesante sería verlo enamorado por primera vez.

Enamorado por primera vez, Harry pensó que él quizás también lo estaría por vez primera. Lo que sentía por Severus era muy diferente a lo que sintió por Cho –Chang. Sí, por el sentía amor verdadero, lo necesitaba y lo amaba Y comprendió que Cho sólo había sido un capricho.

Y bueno Harry ¿qué querías decirnos en verdad? –Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

¿Eh? –fue todo lo que el ojiverde dijo.

Harry, en verdad parece que Severus te tiene de un ala –Ron lo vio con cara de "no tienes remedio".

¿De que hablas? –Harry no le entendía.

Algo querías decirnos –Draco le tocó el hombro.

Ahh, sí. Bueno, volverá el ED. Dumbledore me lo ha pedido –los 3 chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos -.Draco, te encargo que le digas a los de Slytherin –el chico platinado asintió –Y bueno, yo tengo Oclumancia en un rato con Severus.

Cielos Harry, eres muy malo para ocultar tus pensamientos y a ver si Snape no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él –exclamó Ron.

Descuida, sé ocultar mi mente un poco y ese poco que le ocultaré, será justamente eso –sonrió y se retiró al castillo.

¡Oye, mis clases! –le gritó Draco.

Te las daré en el ED –fue todo lo que Harry respondió y se metió al castillo.

Tenía hora y media para esperar a tomar Oclumancia y su corazón latía con más fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba.

"¿Y qué tal si no quiere darme la clase?" –se preguntó.

"_Te la dará. Harry"_ –respondió su conciencia –_"Por lo mientras yo te diría que te fueras a descansar"_ –Harry le hizo caso y se dirigió a su sala común.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El dormir le cayó fantástico y se puso de pie, para ir de nuevo al despacho del director en busca de Severus.

-Veo que ya volviste, Harry –dijo el director al verlo entrar.

Sí profesor y listo para mis clases de Oclumancia –giró la cabeza y buscó a Severus.

Ahorita viene Severus, Harry –dijo con una gran sonrisa -. Harry, hazlo feliz –con esas palabras, el chico se quedó boquiabierto -.Tienes que aprender a ocultare algo más que con la Oclumancia. Sólo basta ver la rojes de tus mejillas cada vez que oyes "Severus" –de nuevo Harry se sonrojó –Ja, ja, ja ¿lo ves? –Harry agachó la cabeza.

Severus salió y tenia puesto ahora además de la otra ropa: una chamarra de color negra.

¿Estás listo? –ahora Albus el preguntó a Severus y éste sólo asintió con la cabeza –Ánimo –Albus le palpó el hombro –, con Harry todo irá bien. Bueno, vayan –los dejó salir.

La situación se hubiera visto graciosa si el profesor de pociones no hubiera sufrido lo que vivió, ya que Harry caminaba delante de él, cuando todos estaban acostumbrados a ver a los Alumnos detrás de Severus Snape.

Subieron hasta el 7 piso de la sala de menesteres y de repente una estatua cayó entre la distancia que separaba a Severus de Harry.

Severus pegó un brinco y Harry se giró para ver que había pasado.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

Sí, gracias –contestó muy bajo.

¡Ah! –esa exclamación espantó a ambos y vieron a Peeves flotando encima de ellos -¡Pero miren quien está afuera de la cama! Que Severus "locatus" Snape ¿ya estás mejor? ¿El lord ya se aburrió de ti? ¿Ya no le satisfaces?. A propósito ¿Y tu Boggart?. Sí lo perdiste, yo te consigo uno –se carcajeó, pero la risa no le duro mucho, ya que Harry lo tomó furiosamente al ver las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas del profesor de pociones (dirán que e s un llorón, pero imagínense como se siente él ante lo que sufrió), y le apretó la varita al poltergeist en el cuello.

¡Cierra la boca Peeves! ¿Acaso crees que fue gracioso lo que le ocurrió? –tenía los dientes apretados -¡Contesta maldito! –apretó más la varita -¿Acaso disfrutas con el dolor ajeno? –no s e fijo que Sirius y Remus venían en camino.

¡Harry! –Sirius corrió hacia él al ver la situación en la que estaba.

¿Qué ocurre? –Remus salió atrás de Sirius.

¡Qué el desgraciado se mofa de Severus! –lo señaló -¡Vamos, diles lo que le dijiste! –exigió al poltergeist, pero éste lanzó una pedorreta e iba a desaparecer sino fuera por que el barón sanguinario, quien por fortuna pasaba por ahí y vio a Severus llorando en silencio, adivinó que algo había pasado y que Peeves estaba de por medio.

¡Alto ahí Peeves! –exigió el fantasma de Slytherin -. Yo también quiero escuchar lo que le dijiste a Severus –se acercó más al poltergeist.

Pues... so –sólo le dije, que esperaba ver –verlo mejor –mintió y Harry iba a golpearlo, pero Sirius lo detuvo.

Pues que curioso que las lágrimas de Severus sean de dolor ¿no lo crees? ¡Confiesa lo que en verdad le dijiste! –el fantasma lo veía fijamente.

Si no lo hace, yo puedo bajar por un _Verisetarum_ –se ofreció Sirius.

Buena idea, pero –el barón lo vio de reojo –cero que una _legeremancia_ le caería bien –ahora se volteó hacia Harry -. Potter ¿sabes _legeremancia_? –preguntó.

Nunca lo he intentado, no creo hacerla bien –confesó.

En ese caso –el barón de nuevo vio a Sirius, pero también vigilaba al poltergeist- ... Black, ve por Albus Dumbledore, creo que a él le agradará oír lo que Peeves le dijo a Severus –Sirius asintió y se retiró.

Más allá se veía a Remus intentando animar a Severus.

Ánimo –le frotaba la espalda -¿Sabes que si James viviera, no le hubiera gustado esto? Sé que se indignaría por lo que te pasó –hablaba con él y le apretaba y le apretaba los hombros con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le retiraba las lágrimas.

¿Qué ha pasado? –vieron retornar a Sirius y con él no sólo venía Albus Dumbledore, sino también: Minerva, Hagrid, Moody y Filch (quien no se perdería eso).

Creo que Peeves tiene algo que decir –el barón lo veía fijamente.

No, nada -seguía siendo descarado.

pues en ese caso la _legeremancia_ sería lo adecuado ¿no lo cree señor? –el barón vio al director.

Así parece –el director sacó su varita y apuntó hacia Peeves –1, 2, 3 _¡legeremens!_ –dijo con voz firme.

Todos vieron lo que verdaderamente le dijo Peeves a Severus y al finalizar todos estaban indignados.

¡Potter no será quien te destroce sino yo! –gritó furioso el fantasma de Slytherin.

¡Esto ya fue el colmo! –Minerva McGonagall estaba muy indignada.

Sí necesita ayuda para destrozarlo, aquí estoy –Hagrid se ofreció.

Expúlselo Sr. Ya van muchas q1uew hace, pero esto ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso –exigió Filch.

Que descaro tan grande –explotó Moody.

No sé como se puede disfrutar con alguien que sufrió una desgracia tan grande –Sirius también estaba furioso.

¿Ahora si me dejarán fulminarlo? –Harry de nuevo sacó su varita.

Tranquilos todos –habló el director aunque en sus ojos también se veía la furia -. Peeves, te he de condenar al exilio, esto es algo que no te puedo perdonar –agitó la varita y desapareció al poltergeist.

Por fin –murmuró Filch.

¿A dónde lo envió' –le preguntó Remus al director.

Muy lejos, a donde él no pueda volver aquí. Bueno –se acercó a Severus ¿Quieres mejor enseñarle a Harry, Oclumancia otro día? –susurró en el oído del chico.

No –no –dijo – está bien hoy –dijo en voz baja.

¿Seguro? –el director le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

Sí –sí –dijo.

Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. Harry y Severus, sigan su rumbo –el director y los otros se fueron.

Vamos –dijo Harry y Severus sólo asintió y siguió al chico.

Pararon cerca del Tapiz de Barnabas y Harry pensó -"Por favor, danos un lugar donde entrenar Oclumancia" al instante apareció una puerta.

Ven –le tomó a Severus la mano y ambos se sonrojaron, parta suerte de Harry, Severus pareció no notar la rojes de sus mejillas.

Entraron a un salón magnífico que tenía un sólido piso de mármol, cojines alrededor, pegados en las paredes, un escritorio, libros y un estante con frascos.

Bueno –dijo Harry –aquí estamos –entraron los dos -. Como verás hay de todo –le señaló -:Hasta frascos con cucarachas por si se te ofrece lanzarme alguno.

Jamás se esperó el efecto que tendrían sus últimas palabras, ya que los labios de Severus primero se volcaron en una sonrisa, lo que se diría una verdadera sonrisa, la cual era franca, sincera y dulce a la vez y de é4sta salió una carcajada. Harry estaba sorprendido, pero feliz a la vez.

Que puntada –dijo Severus casi sin parar de reír -.Pero Harry –era la primera vez que lo llamaba así estando ambos solos y se oía tan bien cuando lo decía -.Creo que un frasco de cochinillas me vendría mejor.

Ah –dijo Harry quien por dentro radiaba alegría –pues aquí está.

¿Eh? –Severus lo señaló y de nuevo comenzó a reírse.

"_Quizás me equivoqué y hoy no te dé Oclumancia, Harry_"–dijo la conciencia.

"No importa, está riendo y eso es suficiente" –Harry lo veía fijamente.

Ya basta –Severus se echó un poco de aire -. Vamos a comenzar –tal parece que la risa se le había ido.

Muy bien –Harry se puso frente a él y de repente Severus de nuevo estallaba en carcajadas.

Disculpa, no lo puedo evitar –agachó la cabeza.

No pues sí profesor, que buena lección me da –dijo Harry, pero Severus rió aún más.

"_Eso se llama victoria, Harry"_ -dijo la conciencia.

1, 2 –Severus no pudo seguir, la risa no lo dejaba, parecía que estaba dejando salir a toda la risa que se le había atragantado por años.

Espéreme aquí profesor –Harry salió del salón de menesteres y se asomó por el balcón -¡Profesor Dumbledore! –le grito, ya que lo vio abajo acompañado por los profesores anteriores y ahora se había unido Madame Pomfrey.

¿Ocurrió algo, Harry? –Dumbledore preocupado alzó la vista, hacia el piso donde el chico se encontraba.

¡Sí, pero no malo! –gritó -¡¿Puede decirme cómo tomar una clase de Oclumancia si el profesor Snape no ha dejado de reír! –preguntó.

¿Reír? Hazle un _Finite incantatem_ –dijo Hagrid.

¡No está hechizado, es risa natural! –eso bastó para que ellos subieran de nuevo (En Hogwarts adelgazas porque adelgazas).

Eso no lo creeré hasta que lo vea –Filch empujó la puerta y en efectiva, ahora Severus estaba sentado en el piso y no dejaba de reír.

Como verá Sr., no he podido iniciar por lección por eso –Harry lo señaló y vio que los ojos de Dumbledore ahora mostraban felicidad.

Oh Albus, se ríe –Minerva veía fijamente a Severus.

Pero que rápido cambió las lágrimas por al risa –dijo Sirius.

Harry ¿Sabías que tú eres la primera persona que logra ver a Severus así? –Dumbledore se acercó al chico.

Pues qué le has dicho Harry –Sirius también estaba perplejo y Remus con un libro le echaba aire al chico de ojos negros.

Pues todo empezó por los frascos con cucarachas –señaló los frascos y al oírlo, Severus de nuevo se rió.

Severus, debes de concentrarte en la lección –Dumbledore le palpó el hombro.

Ya , está bien –Severus cortó su risa, pero segundos después de nuevo reía.

Putts –fue todo lo que Sirius dijo.

No tomarás Oclumancia este día Harry –Albus vio que con Severus así, iba a ser imposible -, mejor vete a pasear –Harry asintió y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry bajó al gran comedor y vio a sus amigos ahí.

¿Cómo te fue en tu clase? –preguntó Hermione al verlo.

¿Cuál clase? –dijo Harry.

La de Oclumancia –dijo Hermione.

Por eso, que clase. No la tuve, Severus e la ha pasado riendo hasta ahorita, y desde que comenzó –explicó.

¿Riendo? Creo que tu _Ricktusempra_ es muy bueno –Draco lo vio.

No, esa era risa natural, me pregunto sí ya habrá parado de reír –se sentó.

¿Estaba riendo? ¡Harry por qué no me avisaste, yo nunca lo he visto ni siquiera sonreír! –Draco lo zangoloteó.

No sabía que quisieras verlo –dijo Harry con voz temblorosa.

¿Cómo no voy a querer verlo Harry? –Draco se sentó.

Bueno, a la próxima espero que vuelvas a verlo –lo vio fijamente.

¿Qué tal es su risa, Harry? –quiso saber Hermione.

Hermosa –dijo Harry -, no, más que eso –dio un suspiro y sus amigos sonrieron.

¿Supieron? –Dean se acercó a ellos -. Los fantasmas andan diciendo que Dumbledore ha enviado a Peeves al exilio –comentó y Harry sonrió, mientras que Draco, Ron y Hermione veían al moreno realmente sorprendidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uff si que estuvo largo.

Bueno en el siguiente veremos si Harry se anima o no de invitar a Severus al baile de halloween.


	20. Una lluvia de estrellas fugaces

**TercySScloe**: _Pues si aún Voldie no ha hecho lo peor y sobre _

_Peeves, pues Albus ya le dio su merecido. Lo de la risa de Severus _

_Aquí verás que pasa con ella. Más adelante verás de qué se disfraza _

_Sevie. Y lo que harás con Voldie te aseguro que finalmente no lo _

_Harás ni polvo._

**Jopito**: _Aquí sabrás si Harry invita o no a Sevie al baile_.

**Sedex**: _Pues lo del baile en sí aun falta, pero aquí sabrás que pasa _

_cuando Harry lo invita, y te diré que en este capítulo aparte de la _

_Invitación viene algo más._

**Lasher Mayfair Snape**: _Gracias pro el Review y en este capítulo verás cuanto va a mejorar Severus._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XVII

**Una noche de estrellas fugaces**.

Ya lo sabía –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

¿Cómo que lo envió al exilio? –Hermione no salía de su asombro.

No sé, eso es todo lo que le oído a los fantasmas –se excusó el moreno.

Tocó lo prohibido –Harry se cruzó de brazos.

¿Acaso tú sabes por qué han corrido a Peeves? –Dean preguntó asombrado.

Sí –dijo el ojiverde sin más y un corro de curiosos se acercó a

escucharlo –: Se le ocurrió meterse con Severus y burlarse de lo que

le había pasado. Sí Sirius y los demás, incluso el Barón sanguinario

no se hubiesen presentado a ver que pasó, Peeves seguiría aquí.

¿Se metió con Severus? –Hermione se oía ofendida.

Sí –soltó Harry.

Si Severus no estuviera así, te aseguro que le hubiera arreado al

poltergeist una patada en el trasero –Draco estaba muy indignado.

¿Cómo fue capaz de meterse con el profesor de pociones? –Lavender

habló molesta.

Por favor –habló Hermione -; todos conocemos a Peeves y sabemos que

tan bajo puede caer.

Y esta vez ya tocó fondo –todos asintieron.

Bueno, ya que todos están aquí necesito decirles algo –Harry dio un suspiro.

¿Qué ocurre? –todos quisieron saber.

Todos los miércoles a las 4 de la tarde, comenzarán las clases del

ED –muchos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

¿De nuevo nos darás clases Harry? –Cho se acercó a él.

Sí, pero con ayuda de Remus Lupin –dijo para todos, no sólo para la

descendiente de una familia china.

Que bien Harry –Cho comenzó a usar una voz sensual y Harry por

dentro la tiraba de a loca.

Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a hacer mi tarea

–se puso de pie y se retiró.

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivos asuntos y los otros 3 amigos de

Harry, se fueron tras él.

¡Papá! –Draco vio entrar a su padre.

Hola Draco –lo saludó -¿Cómo están muchachos? –vio a Ron y Hermione.

Muy bien Sr. Gracias –respondió al chica.

Yo igual Sr., y esperamos lo mismo de usted –Ron se portó amable.

Pues sí. Vine a ver a Albus y Severus –les explicó su visita.

Pues a Albus será más fácil hablarle que a Severus, bueno eso

depende si Severus ha dejado de reírse –Lucius se quedó extrañado al

oír a su hijo.

¿Riendo? Severus no ríe –aclaró.

Pues ahora sí, nosotros no lo vimos. Pero Harry sí.

Bueno, me alegro por él y ahora si me perdonan, iré con Albus y a

darle a Severus lo que tu madre le ha enviado, Ron –mostró dos

paquetes.

"Que no sea un suéter Weasley por favor" –se dijo el chico pelirrojo

en su cabeza.

Es un pastel, unas pastas… -al oírlo, Ron suspiró aliviado -¡Ah! Y

un suéter Weasley –ahora Ron se cayó de espaldas.

¿Por qué tu mamá nunca me envía a mi una sudadera? –dijo Hermione

con reproche.

Ni lo desees Hermi, podría cumplírsete –dijo Ron.

Pues yo quiero uno, se ven muy abrigadores –exigió la chica.

Déjalo así Hermi, estás bien como estás –por eso Ron se llevó un

cocazo por parte de la chica.

Toma –una chica se acercó a Draco y le dio una papeleta.

¡Pues yo quiero uno! –Hermione y Ron seguían discutiendo.

¡Qué no, qué no! –Ron pateaba el suelo como un chiquillo.

¿Acaso sólo los chicos pueden tener 1? –dijo Hermione molesta.

¡Pues sí! –esa respuesta hizo que Hermione se le cubrieran los ojos

de lágrimas.

¡Ahora sé que tu mamá no me aprecia! No es que me queje, pero nunca

me ha dado un suéter Weasley –se fue llorando.

Buena la has hecho –le dijo Draco a Ron de reproche.

¿Pues para qué quiere un suéter Weasley si son horribles? –el chico

vio a la chica correr escaleras arriba y cubriéndose el rostro.

¡Hermi! –Ginny la vio entrar en la sala común y la chica se arrojó

de bruces a un sillón para seguir llorando.

¡Déjame eres una Weasley! –dijo con reproche.

¡Ya ahora que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano! –Ginny se sentó

molesta a un lado.

¡No tu hermano, tu mamá! –declaró.

¿Mi mamá? ¡Órale! –bajó la cabeza.

Dime Ginny –se inclinó un poco y se limpió las lágrimas -¿Por qué tu

mamá nunca me ha enviado un suéter Weasley? –se volvió a limpiar las

lágrimas.

¿Cómo? –Ginny se extrañó -, espera aquí –salió furiosa -¡¡¡¡Ron!

–gritó la pelirroja por todo el colegio hasta dar con él.

Y ahora que –dijo Ron molesto y Draco giró la cabeza.

¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar largo y tendido! –se lo llevó de la oreja.

Que chica –dijo Draco admirado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius había subido con Albus, quien ya no sabía que hacer para que

Severus dejará de reírse.

Severus, por amor de Dios, te morirás de ese ataque de risa –Lucius

le daba aire.

Será mejor que Poppy lo duerma con alguna poción –Albus lo veía.

No cabe duda ¿voy a buscarla? –Lucius se ofreció amablemente.

No gracias, la llamaré por la chimenea –se acercó a la que tenía en

el despacho.

Pero que día habrá tenido este pobre hombre –dijo Lucius

refiriéndose al director.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De regreso con Hermione quien aún lloraba.

Hermi, el idiota de mi hermano tiene algo que decirte –dijo Ginny.

¿Si? –la chica se limpió molesta las lágrimas.

Lo siento –sacó debajo de su túnica 5 paquetes y se los dio -: Son

los suéteres Weasley que mi madre te ha hecho navidad tras navidad

–aclaró.

¡Oh Ron, Oh Ginny, gracias! –Los abrió emocionada -.Dime porque Ron.

Bueno, eres muy bonita para lucirlos –declaró sonrojándose tanto

como su cabello.

Pero yo quería mis suéteres -Hermione se los probaba y los modelaba

delante del espejo.

Bonito suéter –dijo Harry al entrar y con un bonche de pergaminos.

Pero parece que Harry y Hermione han cambiado de papeles –Ginny rió.

Oh, no es eso, sólo me preparo para ser un buen auror –confesó (lo

que no logró Hermione, Severus lo ha hecho jejeje).

Y este año son mis TIMOS –dijo Ginny -. Por lo tanto ya me tengo que

ir a estudiar –subió los escalones.

¿Qué es ese papel, Harry? A Draco le dieron otro –Ron le señaló el

papel que tenía en la mano.

Ah, es sobre un baile de Halloween, dice que puedes invitar a

alguien y que no importa el sexo –dobló el papel.

Pues invita a Severus –dijo el pelirrojo.

No sé Ron, no creo que acepte. Sé que está cambiando, pero de aquí a

que acepte –se sentó y enterró la cara en las manos.

Harry, si no le dices te vas a arrepentir. Más vale un "no" de su

parte a que te quedes con la duda siempre en el corazón –Hermione le

tocó con un dedo la parte donde tiene el corazón.

Hay que apechugar compañero –Ron apoyaba a Hermione -. Tienes que

hacer de tripas corazón –se sentó a un lado de Harry.

No es fácil, con Cho me salían incoherencias, pero creo que con

Severus ni eso podré hacer. Que irónica es la vida –se frotó el

rostro.

Faltan 6 días para la fiesta y tienes dos caminos, Harry.

1) Ir a la fiesta, divertirte distrayéndote con todos.

2) Ir a la fiesta, divertirte, pero con Severus.

Muy bien Ron, lo haré, invitaré a Severus: Cuando tú invites a

Hermione y Draco a Ginny –cruzó los brazos.

De acuerdo… ¡Oye! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Draco invite a

Ginny? –Ron lo vio de reojo.

Ya he dicho –con eso, Harry se subió al dormitorio.

¡Ginny! –Ahora el turno de Ron del desquite.

Dime –la chica salió en pijama.

¿Qué es eso de que Draco quiere invitarte al baile? –se veía celoso.

¿En serio? –Ginny se oía emocionada.

¡Nada de emociones! –Ron estaba rojo.

Que celoso –dijo Hermione en un susurro.

Un momento Ron ¿A qué viene eso de que Draco me invite o no? –Ginny

se cruzó de brazos.

A que Harry me juró que invitaría a la persona deseada si yo

invitaba a Hermione y Draco a ti –con eso, Ginny se rió.

Que tontos son ¿Qué tal si Harry dijo eso para no invitar a Severus

por pena? –seguía riendo.

Es cierto… ¡Oye, cómo que Severus! –Hermione al oír a Ron casi se

cae de espaldas.

Jajaja hace un buen que me di cuanta de que Harry se sonrojaba por

Severus –Ginny le dio la espalda y de nuevo subió a su dormitorio.

Hermione ¿crees qué Ginny tenga razón? –A Ron le asaltó la duda.

Bueno, puede… Creo que –se sonrojó -, tú podrías invitarme al baile,

pero dudo que Draco invite a Ginny –Hermione escondió la cara

sonrojada entre los suéteres Weasley.

Ok, demos el primer paso y si resulta que lo de Draco no es verdad,

pues ya veremos que hacemos para que Harry invite a Severus. Hermi:

¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? –le preguntó.

Claro que sí. Bueno, es hora de dormir –le dio un beso a Ron en la mejilla.

Ron subió a la habitación y vio a Harry.

Listo –le dijo -.Ya está dado el primer paso: ya he invitado a

Mione, y más te vale que Draco invite a Ginny, porque si no, nosotros

dos ya veremos que hacemos para que invites a Severus –se puso el

pijama.

Descuida –Harry se sirvió un poco de agua.

Buenas noches –Ron se metió a su cama y se durmió.

"¿_Cumplirás tu promesa, Harry_?" –le preguntó la consciencia.

"Sí, pero no sé cómo; no sé cómo vaya a tomar el que lo invite

–Harry se quitó los lentes y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada.

"_Pues como dice Hermione: Si no le dices te quedarás siempre con la _

_duda_" –Harry ante esto se frotó la frente.

"Si tan sólo encontrara las palabras para decírselo, o tan sólo para

decirle lo que siento por él" –dio un bostezo y se durmió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, después de las mordidas de un bebé quimera en la

clase de CCM y de que Trelawney (habían puesto clases de relleno para

suplantar pociones, hasta que Sevie volviera a las mazmorras), le

augurara a Harry que esa noche sería muy especial para él (n/a: no

hace falta decir que lo dudó, pero había suspirado aliviado al no

oírla decir "El Grim, el Grim")

¿Comemos algo? –Draco le tocó el hombro.

Ah, hola –Harry se giró a verlo.

Mañana tenemos el relleno de historia de la magia y hoy a las 6 son

tus clases de Oclumancia –lo último lo dijo en tono cantarín.

Oh, ya basta –Harry se sonrojó.

Draco –Ron caminó hacia él -: Harry ha apostado que invitará a

Severus al baile de Halloween, sí yo invitaba a Hermione y tú a

Ginny, y yo ya invité a Hermi –vio fijamente a Harry.

¿Enserio, esperen aquí ¡Ginny! –corrió tras la pelirroja.

Ahí va Draco. Ni modo camarada, si mi hermana acepta tendrás que

cumplir –Ron le frotó la espalda.

¿Han visto a Draco? –Pansy se acercó.

Sí, pero si quieres invitarlo al baile, pierdes tú tiempo. Él

invitará a mi hermana –dijo.

Ah, gracias –Pansy se fue triste.

¡Pero alguien más te invitará, eres linda! –Gritó Harry en lo que

pisaba a Ron por su metida de pata.

Volví y tu hermana aceptó así que Harry… -Ron y Draco se lanzaron

una mirada de mutua complicidad.

Oh, oh –fue todo lo que Harry dijo.

Nada de Oh, oh –dijo Draco -.Ahora cumples.

Este… ¡Adiós! –Iba a correr pero entre los dos lo sujetaron por los

brazos -¡Suéltenme! –se lo llevaban a rastras.

¿Qué pasa? –Ginny y Hermione los vieron

Nosotros ya cumplimos aquí que ahora le toca a Harry invitar a

Severus –explicó Ron.

¡Cierto! –dijeron las chicas y se fueron tras los chicos, quienes

arrastraban tras de sí a Harry.

¡Busquemos a Severus! –declaró la castaña.

¡Vamos! –ahora entre los 4 arrastraban al ojiverde.

¡Suéltenme! –Harry intentaba safarse de ellos.

¡Vamos al despacho del director! –pero la suerte les favoreció, ya

que Severus estaba en un pasillo, intentando desmanchar a una estatua.

¡Severus! –gritó Draco y Severus se giró a verlos en lo que frotaba

con el trapo la nariz de la estatua.

¡Achuuu! –estornudó está.

Lo siento, salud –dijo el chico de ojos negros.

Gracias, sígueme limpiando –le dijo.

Ah, ahora hasta las estatuas me ordenan –Severus se puso las manos

en la cintura.

Harry quiere decirte algo –empujaron al ojiverde hacia delante.

¿Qué cosa es? –vio a Harry.

Se lo diré en Oclumancia, profesor –todos lanzaron una exclamación

de desilusión.

Como gustes –Ahora se giró hacia al estatua -. Aún estás manchada

–le señaló la nariz y siguió frotándola.

Los chicos se alejaron.

¡Achuuu! –volvió a estornudar ésta.

Salud –respondió Severus.

Más te vale Harry, que cumplas –lo sentenció Ron.

Descuida –el ojiverde se sobó los brazos.

Si no lo haces, esta noche después de la cena, gritaremos quien te

gusta –amenazó Draco.

Mejor mañana en el desayuno, es más seguro que estén todos en el

comedor le dieron la razón a Ginny.

Por lo pronto falta 1 hora para tu Oclumancia, así que come algo

antes de ir –Hermione le sirvió comida en un plato.

Gracias –Harry comenzó a comer.

Hola, Harry –Cho Chang se le acercó.

Hola –Harry le devolvió el saludo.

Quería saber, pues que sí vas a al baile conmigo –preguntó.

Ah, lo siento, tengo a alguien a quien invitar, pero si no acepta,

ya te tomaré como consuelo –dijo.

¡Idiota! –Cho lo abofeteó.

UY –dijo Draco.

Una mujer herida en su orgullo es lo peor que te pueda pasar –dijo Ron.

Pues se lo merece –Harry se sobó la mejilla -.No se puede venir

conmigo cada vez que pierda a uno –dijo con reproche.

Pues bueno, en eso sí tienes razón –siguieron comiendo.

Bueno, tengo media hora, me cambiaré el uniforme -.Harry se dirigió

a la sala común.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al 10 para las 6 salió y venía vestido con una camisa negra de manga

corta y un pantalón negro y pegado. Harry se veía realmente muy bien

(cuidado no babeen sus teclados), sobre toso por que su cabello

estaba un poco más parado que de costumbre.

Encontró a Severus, quien ahora limpiaba los pies de otra estatua

(despintaba todas las desgraciadeses del poltergeist) y ésta le había

alzado el pie, para que le limpiara el talón.

Hola Harry –lo saludó.

Hola –se acercó a él.

Termino con ésta y nos vamos –aclaró.

Sí, no te apures, ¿te ayudo? –Harry se ofreció.

Gracias, ya acabé –la estatua bajó la pierna -. Vamos –desapareció

los artículos de limpieza y Harry observó que Severus usaba una

playera blanca con verde que se abrochaba con un cierre y unos

pantalones de mezclilla.

Adelante –subieron hasta el séptimo piso.

Harry convocó la puerta y el salón de Oclumancia apareció frente a ellos.

Muy bien –Severus se acercó al escritorio y Harry se puso delante de

él con varita en la mano -. Harry, lo que quieres decirme que sea

después de la lección –Harry asintió estando muy de acuerdo. Sí iba a

echarlo a perder todo; que no fuera antes de la clase -1, 2, 3

¡lejeremens! –dijo Severus con voz firme.

La mente de Harry mostró el laberinto; a Cedric muerto; a Sirius

cayendo por el velo, A Sirius en la casa de los gritos y después

nada.

Lo siento –dijo.

No te apures, sé que es un poco difícil, pero inténtalo –Severus

había cambiado mucho, desde lo que le pasó con el lord, ya sabía que

no estaba solo -1, 2, 3 ¡Lejeremens!

¡Protego! –Harry lo rechazó, peor por suerte no le dio a Severus.

Bien –dijo Severus al ver la pared que fue dañada por el hechizo.

Hagámoslo de nuevo –pidió Harry.

Voy… 1, 2, 3 ¡lejeremens! –le dio a Harry. Vio a Ron y Harry

peleando y a Hermione gritando desesperada. A Draco, Harry y Lucius

en una heladería en Diagon.

Vamos Harry, tú puedes –dijo al terminar el hechizo.

Lo intentaré –Harry se frotó la cicatriz.

1, 2, 3 ¡lejeremens! –Ahora, mostró a Harry rechazando la invitación

de Cho que te cuesta trabajo –sonrió.

Es difícil con tantas cosas en la cabeza, peor ten por seguro que no

verás lo que quiero decirte en un rato –ante eso, Severus sonrió otro

poco.

Descuida, no te dejaré marchar si no me lo dices –dijo pícaramente

. Muy bien, vamos de nuevo –alzó su varita y en ese momento Dobby

apareció con una bandeja de té y galletas.

Dobby feliz de servir a Harry Potter, Sr. –chilló el elfo y Severus

rió al ver a Dobby atraviado con muchos sombreros y bufandas.

Gracias, Dobby –Harry tomó la bandeja y la puso en el escritorio,

el elfo desapareció.

¿Seguimos? –le preguntó Severus.

Claro –Harry de nuevo se puso frente a él –"Ahora sí que A Ron se le

cumplió lo de las galletas y el té" –rió.

Harry, no te distraigas –le pidió.

Lo siento, lánzalo.

1, 2, 3 ¡Lejeremens! Un espacio en negro por algunos segundos y

luego Neville, Ginny y Harry en el tren junto a Hermione y viendo un

cromo –casi lo consigues.

Me esfuerzo –dijo Harry.

Créeme que te creó. Será mejor que comas algo para recobrar las

energías –le señaló la bandeja.

Gracias –dijo y tomó una galleta -¿no gustas? –se las mostró.

1 solamente –tomó una de mantequilla.

Creo que eres el mejor en Oclumancia –dijo Harry.

No digas eso –sus ojos se opacaron.

"_Ahora arregla eso Harry, le has hecho recordar lo que no_" –su

consciencia lo reprendió.

No lo decía por eso –Harry se acercó a él -. A mi también me duele,

pero se tiene que enterrar en el pasado –lo vio fijamente.

Lo sé, pero es bastante complicado –Severus se sentó en el escritorio en lo que se comía su galleta. Hay cosas que lastiman y sobre todo que piensas que a ti no te pasarán, que eres invulnerable. Que todo mundo te respeta y te teme y que nunca se sabrá lo que haces –sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas -.Piensas que eres superior y no un sentimentalista -se limpió las lágrimas.

Todo está bien, Severus, tienes miedo de que se repita, cosa que no te puedo asegurar, puesto que no soy adivino, pero de que te protegeré más ahora de eso sí estoy completamente seguro –tomó otra galleta -.Aparte... –unos destellos que se veían caer a través de la ventana lo distrajeron -¿Qué es eso? –se acercó.

¿Qué cosa? –Severus giró la cabeza.

Esto –Harry descorrió la cortina -¡Es una lluvia de estrellas fugaces! –en efecto, así era, Severus se acercó ala ventana y vio que los demás estaban en el jardín viendo la lluvia de estrellas.

Hace mucho que no veía algo así –Severus se veía asombrado.

Son hermosas –dijo Harry y los alumnos y maestros que estaban abajo las señalaban asombrados

Esto no es obra de algún mago sino de la naturaleza misma –Severus salió al balcón y se apoyó en el barandal.

"_Ésta es tu oportunidad, Harry_" –dijo su conciencia.

Severus –le habló -.Hay algo que bueno, quiero decirte –se apoyó de espaldas al barandal.

¿Y qué cosa es, Harry? –se giró a verlo.

Será mejor que te lo diga adentro –los dos se metieron al aula y se sentaron en dos cojines grandes.

Dime –le pidió.

Pues es que... –se sonrojó –quisiera saber que si tú. Bueno que si quieres venir conmigo al baile de Halloween –dijo sonrojado más que una grana.

Sería divertido, acepto, así no me aburriré yo solo, aparte necesito distraerme –dijo -. Pero ¿por qué me invitas a mi y no a alguien más? –preguntó.

"Buena pregunta" pues me nació, aparte quiero conocerte más –le dijo.

Si tú lo dices –Severus giró la cabeza hacia otro lado.

"_Vamos, hazlo_" –Harry se hincó un poco en el cojín y tomándole el rostro a Severus se lo giró lentamente y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará.

Bueno aquí está otro y me he visto maldita he cortado el capítulo y lo que falta ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo.

No pierdan la frecuencia jejeje.

Cloe tendrá que perdonarme soy mala jejejeje.


	21. ¿Sólamente un beso?

**Lasher Mayfair Snape**: _Espero que aquí no te deje con el alma de un hilo jejeje_.

**Jopito:** _Bueno aquí está la continuación y del club anti Cho no sé, peor a lo mejor debe de haber alguno por ahí._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 17

**¿Tan sólo un beso?**

Harry se separó de los labios de Severus y éste lo miraba realmente sorprendido, era algo que no se esperaba.

Yo- lo siento –Harry bastante apenado bajó la cabeza.

Severus se llevó una mano a los labios y suavemente se los tocó y después sonrió. El besó que le había dado Harry tenía algo más que una simple atracción, algo que ni él mismo alcanzaba a entender, pero que el había gustado.

Harry dio un suspiro y sin proponérselo, de nuevo acercó sus labios y rozó ligeramente los de Severus.

Severus abrió los labios ligeramente y el chico aprovecho eso he introdujo su lengua adentro.

El chico de ojos negros comenzó a preferir el beso de Harry ya que los dos anteriores no le gustaron para nada ni le hicieron sentir algo.

Su corazón latía salvajemente en su pecho, pero no era de miedo, sabía que Harry jamás lo lastimaría.

Las estrellas fugaces seguían cayendo una tras otra, y los deseos uno tras otro, pero para ellos dos ya no existía nada más.

Harry deslizó el dorso de su mano derecha por la mejilla de Severus, sin dejar de besarlo, y después, enredo suavemente los dedos en el largo cabello negro y se sorprendió de encontrarlo tan suave y después le acarició suavemente la espalda hasta dejar reposar los brazos sobre su cadera.

Se dejaron de besar y se vieron directamente a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron.

"_Caray Harry_" –escuchó a su consciencia "_No hay duda de que dos polos opuestos se atraen_" –susurró.

"Oh, ya vez" –le respondió Harry y alzando una mano y con las yemas de los dedos le recorrió a Severus los rasguños que tenía en el rostro. Severus cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

El chico ojiverde acercó su boca al lóbulo y le susurró "Quiero hacerlo contigo y no importa lo que pase". Severus dio un suspiro y asintió muy suavemente con la cabeza.

Harry el besó el oído muy suavemente y Severus se estremeció, pero le había gustado al sensación de vacío que se sintió en su estómago.

Harry bajó un poco la vista y observo en el cuello del chico de ojos negros los rasguños y mordidas que el lord le había dejado, Harry dentro de sí y con una furia incontenible; juro que el vengaría, que Voldemort pagaría muy cara por haberlo tocado. Por haber tocado a SU Severus.

"Si tan sólo supiera donde encontrar a ese maldito" –exclamó en su mente en lo que ahora se encontraba besando el cuello de su profesor de pociones.

Severus separó a Harry de su cuello y lo besó en los labios, un beso muy ligero y con el cual le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa negra y Harry hizo lo propio con la playera de Severus, deslizando el cierre poco a poco. El chico de Slytherin llevo sus labios al pecho del Gryffindor y con el primer contacto Harry arqueó al espalda.

Severus lo recostó un poco y con la lengua comenzó a recorrerle los pezones. Harry comenzó a gemir y a pedirle que no se detuviera, incluso Severus succionaba suavemente y se los mordía ligeramente.

El cuerpo de Harry cosquilleaba por completo.

Severus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y el retiro a Harry los anteojos y le sonrió, con una sonrisa bastante cálida.

Ambos se abrazaron y pudieron sentirse bastante cerca incluso sus almas, severus de nuevo acostó a Harry y esta vez lo hizo completamente.

¿Qué pasaría si Black entrara ahorita y nos viera? –preguntó Severus.

Calla y bésame –dijo Harry y lo atrajo más a hacia sí.

Pero como si las dos mentes se hubieran conectado, ambos se imaginaron a Sirius en la misma situación.

Imaginación retorcida de ambos ("Anda Remus, no te pongas duro, es fácil que te entre. Recuerda que durante años he esperado para poder hacerte esto de nuevo, así que afloja y entrará más fácil).

Eso le sacó a Harry y severus una gran gota de sudor.

No, definitivamente no –dijo Harry ante tal pensamiento y Severus asintió en mutuo acuerdo.

Severus deslizó las manos y le metió los dedos dentro de la cinturilla del pantalón y lo acarició delicadamente, después llevó sus manos hacia el botón y lo soltó, bajó la cremallera y le retiro el pantalón para arrojarlo justamente donde habían quedado las playeras.

Harry se había quedado solamente en ropa interior, unos boxers de color rojo (n/a de mata pasiones). Ambos ya habían perdido los zapatos y los calcetines. El león buscó el botón y la cremallera del pantalón de Severus; los halló, los desabrochó y se los retiró también, arrojándolos sobre los suyos. Ahora ambos estaban en ropa interior (la ropa interior de Snape se las dejo a su imaginación jejeje). Ambos se acercaron y sus erecciones se rozaron, haciéndoles soltar un gemido de placer.

Querían entregarse, querían sentirse completamente el uno al otro.

Podría verse que Severus era sumamente delgado a comparación de Harry, a quien el Quidditch le iba formando el cuerpo, el cual era un poco musculoso y Harry, por su parte vio que Severus no era nada. Es más, parecía una estatua de mármol a la que se le había dado vida.

Quizás estuvieran tocando lo prohibido, pero a ellos no les importaba, en especial a Severus no le importaba, sentía que era algo de lo que podría necesitar, para olvidar algo del trago tan amargo que vivió.

Pensó que nadie jamás iba a querer estar con él, pero ahí estaba Harry y no era un sueño, harry lo abrazaba y lo tocaba sin temor o repulsión alguna.

En pocos segundos quedaron sin ropa interior.

Severus tomó el miembro de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente.

¿Acaso quieres matarme del placer? –dijo harry y dejó escapar algunos gemidos de gusto.

Puede –dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa.

Eres un Vil des… -no pudo terminar, sintió una corriente eléctrica desde el cerebro, el cual mando esta información a todo el cuerpo… -¡Severus! –gritó y arqueando su espalda, dejó a su carga salir, Severus lo soltó y tomó con su propia lengua el semen de Harry que se le había derramado por la mano.

¿Decías? –le preguntó sarcásticamente y Harry jadeaba, se veía realmente hermoso con el rostro sudoroso y los mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios estaban hinchados.

Harry respiraba trabajosamente y se pasó una lengua por los labios y aunque parecía que lo hizo inocentemente, se vio demasiado sensual.

Sev, por favor, quiero que me lo hagas, quiero que me tomes, quiero sentirme tuyo –dijo entre jadeos.

Severus asintió y se recostó un poco sobre Harry y el chico ojiverde le rodeo la cadera con sus piernas.

Severus alcanzó su varita (una nueva) y convocó un lubricante.

Lo destapó y untó tres dedos en el, después se los miro.

Harry le tomó la mano y se la dirigió a su trasero.

Por favor, no dudes, yo lo quiero y lo deseo, te deseo a ti –le susurró en el oído.

Era cierto, Harry comenzó a Comprender que Severus sería el único capaz de comprender los dolores de su alma.

Créeme que no soy brusco –acarició lentamente entre los glúteos del muchacho y Harry de nuevo se arqueó o más bien hizo un movimiento demasiado sensual. Severus introdujo el primer dedo.

Harry gimió de placer y de dolor.

Si te lastimo me dices –le susurró.

Descuida, quiero que me sigas acariciando –Harry le mordió la oreja muy suavemente.

De acuerdo –las caricias eran movimientos circulares del dedo, entonces Severus introdujo el segundo y lo acariciaba lentamente. Él no hacia lo que el Lord hizo con él. Adentró el tercer dedo y lo acarició hasta expandir un poco la entrada de Harry -. Creo que ya estás listo –le subió y le abrió un poco más las piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo poco a poco.

Sigue no pares –pidió Harry y Severus continuó adentrándose hasta que se empujó bruscamente, Harry lanzó un grito y se agarró con fuerza de los cojines, pero esa intromisión se había sentido al mismo tiempo maravillosa.

Severus no se movió, se esperó a que Harry se acostumbrara y se relajara ante tal intromisión en su cuerpo y por lo mientras de nuevo comenzó a besarle el pecho, en lo que Harry le acariciaba el suyo a Severus.

Harry no dejaba de gemir y de nuevo se vieron a los ojos y por tercera vez se besaron y esta vez fue más bruscamente como si se estuvieran comiendo el uno al otro.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de deslizar sus labios por el pecho de Severus, así que se sentó y estiro las piernas (Severus aún seguía dentro de él). Recorrió con los labios, las sendas cortadas que tenía por el pecho y el estómago y con la yema de los dedos le recorría las de la espalda.

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Severus –dijo muy suavemente a su oído.

Dime –le pidió.

Te amo y no sabes cuanto –le dijo.

Yo igual –dio un suspiro y tomándolo por la cintura comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo rítmicamente.

Harry gritaba y jadeaba pronunciando el nombre de la persona amada.

De un momento a otro Severus se detuvo y pegando un grito los dos al mismo tiempo, se vinieron: Severus dentro de Harry y Harry encima del vientre del profesor de pociones. El chico ojiverde había sentido que algo cálido lo llenaba.

Ambos intentaron recuperar el aire, mientras el sudor les perlaba desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies. Severus jadeando acostó a Harry para que pudiera recuperarse y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiverde y respiraba con dificultad.

¿Está bien' –le preguntó harry en lo que le acariciaba la cabeza.

Sí, gracias –sólo un poco agotado –se alzó un poco –.Bueno, ¿quieres cenar? –le preguntó.

No, no tengo hambre –lo abrazó y recargó la cabeza en su pecho –Jeje –rió de repente -. Seré un fracaso en Oclumancia. No creo poder ocultar esto –ahora ambos reían.

Pues tendrás que esforzarte sino quieres sonrojarme a mí también –no dejaban de reír –Es mejor irnos de aquí, sino se preguntaran dónde pasaste la noche –Harry asintió y ambos se vistieron y salieron del aula, sin haber visto a la cabeza que se evaporaba en la chimenea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará….

Sabemos de quien era la cabeza.

Y Harry vera a Draco en su sala común.

Entre otras cosillas más.


	22. Trucos nuevo, trucos viejos primera part...

**TercySScloe**: _Pues ya vez como avanzó el fic y lo de Cho, bueno nada más ve como se pondrá cuando vea que Harry y Severus son pareja y en el baile jejeje. Y lo de mezclilla como te lo explicaré, no sé como conozcan a ese tipo de tela en España, especialmente en Cataluña._

**Ophelia Dakker**: _Que bueno que el Lemon te haya gustado, créeme que me sonrojo bastante al crear tales escenas._

**Paula Moonlight**_: Jejeje bonito Nick, y sobre lo que me dices bueno, cada cosa tiene que forma de ser. Lo de Lucius y Harry, bueno Harry vio que era suficiente confiar ne Lucius al ver lo furioso que estaba éste ante lo que había pasado con Severus y sobre todo el Sr. Malfoy lo había llevado al hospital. De Sirius lo explicaré más adelante que fue lo que pasó con él, aunque te diré que ahí cambie de idea (Sirius en un principios e iba a comunicar con Harry por medio del espejo de Oesed). Y lo de Ron, bueno quería poner a alguien que el llevará la contraría a Harry en un principio, a alguien que se refugiara en la venganza y el gusto de esta hasta que viera que estaba completamente equivocado._

_Sobre Severus, me fue difícil escribir sus reacciones, realmente tienes que meterte en el papel de los personajes y tratar de sentir como se siente esta persona en ese momento, como puedes cambiarle incluso el carácter, y sobre todo que esas reacciones lleguen a la gente y que verdaderamente refleje lo que quiere expresar._

_Y Harry bueno, él adora a Severus y lo verás en este fic._

_Una disculpa el anterior era el capítulo 18, fue un error de cálculos._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Capítulo XIX.

**Trucos nuevos trucos viejos.**

**Cómo convertir las piedras en pan y el agua en vino**

**(Primera parte)**

Harry y Severus salieron de la habitación y bajaron los escalones.

¿Qué tal la clase? –vieron acercarse a Albus Dumbledore.

Muy buena Sr. –dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa que sólo Severus notó.

Entonces no les molestaría a los dos seguirme –Los dos se vieron sin entender y siguieron a Albus -.Adentro, pueden pasar –abrió la puerta de su despacho -. Parte de la hermosa lluvia de estrellas que tuvimos sorpresivamente esta noche. Me he llevado otra grata sorpresa. ¿Su entrenamiento incluía los besos y caricias que ambos se dieron? (sólo imagínense la cara de ambos Oo) –ante eso ambos muchachos abrieron la boca sin saber que decir -, y vaya que eran apasionadas ambas cosas –en cambio el director tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

¿Pero es que todo tienes que saberlo? –Severus se cruzó de brazos y Harry tosía por al pena.

No sólo lo sé yo, también Dobby ante eso Severus pensó "Grandioso y mañana todo el colegio" – Y he sentenciado a Dobby a no decir nada como yo lo haré. Su secreto está bien guardado por ahora –ambos muchachos suspiraron aliviados –Y por su parte deben de hacer que esa llama crezca mucho más –los vio fijamente.

Así será Sr. –Harry abrazó a Severus.

Bueno Harry, lo mejor será que te vayas a tu sala común a dormir. No permitiré que faltes a clases mañana. Harry asintió y después de besar a Severus se fue -. Y tú Severus, será mejor que también te vayas a la cama –le señaló la habitación.

Volveré a las mías Albus, creo que ya te he dado demasiadas molestias –caminó hacia Fawkes.

Para nada, hijo. Aparte las mazmorras en estas épocas son muy frías –le tocó los hombros.

No importa Albus, puedo calentarlas con un hechizo –expresó.

Está bien, pero te acompañaré hasta allá –bajaron los dos juntos -.Dime ¿qué tal tu nueva varita que te envió Ollivander? –le preguntó.

Pues funciona, pero sólo para cosas sencillas. Como yo no la elegí y al mía se la quedó… -de repente guardó silencio.

No tienes por qué decirlo, lo sé –caminaron por un largo y oscuro pasillo -. Creo que Lucius podrá recuperarla –Severus negó.

Si el Lord se da cuenta de que mi varita ya no está en su poder, podía sospechar de alguno de los mortífagos, en especial de Lucius –el director se llevó una mano a la barbilla al escucharlo.

Tienes razón –bajaron los escalones, el colegio estaba vacío a esas horas. A excepción de Filch quien deambulaba en los pasillos y su gata, por igual los fantasmas que volaban y atravesaban las paredes.

Dumbledore sacó una llave de plata de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras.

Como que se necesita una limpieza –Severus pasó un dedo por una de las piedras de la mazmorra y vio que había mucho polvo -. Y no quiero imaginarme mi habitación –caminó hacia ella, pero antes tropezó con la puerta que conducía a su salón –Albus, préstame la llave del salón –se la pidió y el director se la extendió -.Gracias –la introdujo en la ranura y dando un suspiro le dio vuelta y abrió.

_Lumus _–dijo el director alumbrando el aula. Un olor nauseabundo la invadió. Había telarañas por todas partes; arañas, gusanos, polvo, tarántulas, moscas, alacranes y escorpiones.

Como que necesita una limpiadita, y los ingredientes ya se echaron a perder y no digamos los que están en mi despacho. Si mañana comienzo a limpiara todo, pasado mañana ya estará listo para iniciar las clases. –anunció.

¿Enserio quieres volver a dar clases? –preguntó el director asombrado.

Así es, creo que me necesitan los de EXTASIS –se rió -. Y los pequeños de primero aún no me conocen bien –seguía riendo.

No seas muy cruel con ellos –le pidió.

Oh, ya sabré –dijo de broma -. Buen, también ha que comprar nuevos ingredientes. Estos ya se pudrieron –observó los frascos cubiertos de polvo y telarañas y dentro tenían hongos y moho –Ya vámonos –los dos salieron del aula.

Pues si que huele mal –declaró Albus.

Yo me bañe ayer –le dijo.

Severus, sabes que lo digo por el salón –dijo.

Ya lo sé, sólo bromeó –le aclaró con una sonrisa –ambos llegaron a las habitaciones y Severus se metió -.Pero que desastre –exclamó al ver que su habitación también era un nido de insectos y arácnidos y de polvo -. Vamos al despacho –abrió otra puerta y de nuevo el olor nauseabundo los invadió.

Severus, no puedo dejar que duermas aquí, mejor espera a que limpien todo, no me arriesgaré a que algo te pique. Subamos de nuevo a mi despacho –Severus le dio la razón y salieron de las mazmorras.

Mañana en la mañana iré a los pueblos a buscar los ingredientes, o algunos de ellos y más tarde iré por los que faltan –anotó algo en una hoja -. Albus, recuérdame que mañana castigue a Potter, para que me ayude a limpiar la mazmorra –dobló el papel en 4 y se lo metió al bolsillo del pantalón.

Para que lo castigues o para otra cosa –el director miró al chico de cabello negro, perspicazmente.

Oh Albus, ya basta –se sonrojó ligeramente.

Vamos a la habitación –el director reía –Quién diría que tú pudieras enamorarte, cuando tenías un corazón de roca –exclamó.

Albus… -dijo Severus y el director seguía riendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras eso sucedía, Harry ya había llegado a su sala común, he iba a subir a su habitación pero…

Harry –Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban en la sala común.

Chicos, son casi las tres de la mañana –dijo al consultar su reloj.

Así fueran las 5 de la mañana, nosotros queremos saber que te dijo Severus –Ginny dio un paso al frente.

Mmm ya les diré mañana para que Draco pueda escucharlo también –exclamó.

Aquí estoy –el sillón que estaba frente al fuego giró y Draco estaba ahí sentado.

¡Qué haces aquí Draco! –Harry estaba sorprendido.

Intercambio de contraseñas –le entregó un papelito -. Guárdalo bien, es la contraseña a la sala común de Sly –Harry lo abrió.

Corremos el riesgo de que nuestras cabezas vuelen –dijo al desdoblar el papel.

Oh tú descuida, no tienen porque enterarse –Draco se desparramó en el sillón.

"Expeliarmus" –leyó en el papel -, pero que buena contraseña ¿eh? –dijo en tono burlón.

Pues comprenderás que sin Severus, no siquiera las contraseñas son buenas –se disculpó.

Y Hablando de Severus ¡Ya dinos que te dijo! –exigió Ginny.

Pues… -Harry caminó hacia la chimenea.

¿No, no le dijiste? –preguntó hermione nerviosa.

Aceptó –fue todo lo que les dijo.

¡Sí! –dijo Ginny emocionada.

Que bien camarada –Ron le golpeó la espalada.

Eres todo un As, Potter –Draco lo felicitó.

Pero dí que dijo, quiero saber todo –Hermione le pidió.

Que sería divertido, y que así nos e aburriría sólo y que parte lo necesitaba para poder olvidar lo que pasó –dijo sentándose en el sillón -, pero eso no fue todo –dijo.

¿Pasó ago más? –Harry solamente asintió.

¡No me digas que tú y él ya! –Exclamó Draco y Harry asintió.

¡Esto merece una celebración! –dijo Ron.

Claro que la haremos –dijo Draco.

Quién diría que fueras tan rápido –Ron se cruzó de brazos.

Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a dormir, puesto que… -en ese momento al puerta se abrió y los 5 sintieron el corazón latir rápidamente, y primeramente vieron entrar un pie.

¡La profesora Mc… -Ron le tapó la boca a Hermione oportunamente.

La jefa de la casa de los leones entró y vio a Ginny desparramada en un sillón; a Ron dormido sobre al espalda de Harry y a Hermione dormida sobre un libro en la mesa de trabajos y de ahí a nadie más.

Pues al parecer Malfoy no está aquí –Filch venía con ella.

A lo mejor se encuentra escondido en su sala común –salieron los dos.

Cuando se fueron, Harry y sus amigos abrieron los ojos y el chico ojiverde hizo el ademán de jalar algo que estaba a su izquierda.

Bonita capa Potter, es muy útil –dijo Draco.

Por suerte la traía en la mochila –dijo -. Será mejor que te vayas, Draco, ya mañana me regresas la capa, ahorita vas a necesitara.

Gracias –Draco de nuevo se puso la capa y salió de la sala común.

Y nosotros a la camita –dijo Ginny estirando los brazos.

Buenas noches, chicos –les dijo Hermione.

Buenas noches, Mione –respondieron.

Harry, que sueñes con Severus –dijo Ginny.

Ja, gracias y tú con Draco –la pelirroja se sonrojó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente todos fueron a Historia de la magia.

Hoy hablaremos –Binns comenzó a hablar con su voz monótona.

Cómo dormir a los alumnos, versión 15,007 –susurró Ron, Harry y Draco se rieron y Hermione los vio con reproche.

Hablaremos de… -al parecer el profesor no les prestó atención –sobre las revueltas de los gnomos de Holanda –abrió su libro -.En el año de…

¿Pueden imaginarse clase más aburrida que ésta? –se quejó Ron al salir -¿Por qué tenían que volverla obligatoria?.

Por que reprobaste aparte está llenando uno de los huecos que pociones dejó –le dijo Hermione con reproche.

Y si tú no la reprobaste ¿puedo preguntar que haces aquí? –se quejó el pelirrojo.

Le prometí a McGonagall que los vigilaría –exclamó.

Ah, vaya –dijo -. Lo que no entiendo es porque tenemos que recursar las materias reprobadas, antes no era así –Ron vio a Draco.

No te quejes, ya te dije que es hasta que Severus vuelva dar clases, ya parte con el retorno de Voldemort lo mejor sería saber más de las diferentes ramas de la magia –ante es nombre, Ron brincó -. No exageres –reprochó la chica -¿Tú que piensas, Harry?

Al ver que Harry no respondía todos se giraron a verlo y Harry estaba embotado viendo directamente la puerta principal del colegio.

En la puerta estaba Severus, de perfil, atraviado con un abrigo que le quedaba muy grande (era el de Hagrid), de piel de topo. El abrigo tenía hojas secas y Severus revisaba unas cajas que estaban delante de sus pies. (Sólo imagen lo tierno que se ve Severus dentro del abrigo de Hagrid).

Mmm –dijo Draco –Harry –le agitó la mano frente al rostro.

¿Eh? –parpadeó.

Ya deja de ver a Severus, tenemos que ir a DCAO –se lo jalaron y vieron entrar a Hagrid con más cajas.

Entonces te ayudo a llevar todo esto a la oficina de Albus –le preguntó el semigigante al profesor de pociones.

Si me haces favor –Severus cargó algunas cajas y camino delante de Hagrid (¿Cómo puede moverse con semejante abrigo?).

Era demasiado el contraste de Severus con el abrigo negro, ya que parecía un pedazo de marfil entre una selva negra.

Buenos días –saludó al ver a los chicos, quienes como sabemos iban a DCAO -¿A dónde van? –les preguntó.

Con Remus –dijo Draco.

Ah, van a DCAO –exclamó -. Bueno, que tengan buena clase –siguió subiendo.

¿No es maravilloso? –exclamó Harry.

Ya lo creo –dijo Hermione -.Bueno sigamos avanzando –llegaron al aula.

Hola muchachos –los saludó Remus y ellos lo vieron muy cansado.

Hoy es luna llena –susurró Hermione a sus amigos.

Hoy estudiaremos a los momias y cómo vencerlas –espero a que todos entraran y abrió su libro -¿Alguien me puede decir de donde provienen principalmente las momias? –Harry y Hermione alzaron la mano -. A ver Neville –ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que su amigo también había alzado la mano.

De Egipto –dijo.

Muy bien Neville, 20 puntos a Gryffindor.

Mírenlo –dijo Draco – supo la respuesta –sonrió.

Y ahora díganme ¿Cuál es la momia más famosa del mundo? –Los vio fijamente –Dí, Harry.

Es Tutakamón –respondió.

Muy bien, otros 20 puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora abran sus libros en las pp. 307 y 308 –pidió –y fórmense en equipos de 5 personas y hagan un resumen y me lo entregan.

Al finalizar la clase, Harry y su grupo fueron los últimos en entregar su resumen a Remus y fue a propósito.

Remus –Hermione le extendió el pergamino.

Gracias –el profesor lo tomó.

Te vez mal ¿ya et tomaste la poción? –preguntó la castaña.

No, desgraciadamente ya se me acabó al que tenía y Sirius ayer fue a buscar un poco, pero en la tienda le dijeron que el que preparaba la poción tenía vacaciones y que hasta tres meses volverían a tenerla –explicó.

Que caray –Ron chasqueó los labios.

Así que esta noche tendrán que encerrarme –se cubrió el rostro.

Por supuesto que no –Remus se destapó la cara y vio a Severus en la puerta con una poción humeante -: Aquí está la mata lobos –pasó la puerta.

Gracias, podría besarte, no sé que haría sin ti –Remus tomó la poción.

Ejem, ejem –tosió Harry y todos rieron ya que se parecía a la tos de Umbrige.

Bueno, vamos a comer algo y después haremos las tareas –los chicos salieron y fueron al comedor.

Tomen –una chica les pasó unos papeles.

¿Qué es esto? –Harry le dio la vuelta -¡Son nuevos horarios y han agregado pociones! –los demás vieron sus horarios.

Lo malo camarada, es que sólo tendremos pociones los viernes –Ron le palpó el hombro.

Sí pero yo tengo Oclumancia todos los días –dijo en tono cantarín.

Bueno, eso es cierto –dijo Ron -¿Qué harán con esas escobas? –vieron a Filch y Hagrid ir a las mazmorras con escobas.

Estamos limpiando las mazmorras y el aula de pociones –dijo Hagrid.

Ah, y Severus et ha castigado Harry, así que tienes que limpiar el aula con él –dijo Albus.

Lo haré de 1000 amores –Harry bajó ala mazmorra -. Aquí estoy –dijo y Severus quien estaba tallando el suelo, alzó la vista y le sonrió.

Hola -lo saludó.

Listo para mi castigo –exclamó.

Gracias, toma –le aventó un trapo -, ayúdame con el piso, que está canijo –e ojiverde asintió y mojando un poco el trapo en una cubeta con jabón, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a tallar el piso de piedra.

Para ti, pero para mí no, recuerda que éste ha sido uno de mis castigos –dijo Harry.

Ah, entonces te lo puedo dejar a ti –Severus iba a pararse, peor Harry lo jaló por el cuello de la sudadera.

Por supuesto que no –lo jaló un poco más hacia él y lo besó.

Pues así, sí que convences –seguían tallando los dos.

Harry se fijo que esta vez Severus usaba una sudadera de color azul, de algodón y delgada. La cual se había arremangado para limpiar, también usaba unos pantalones negros de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos.

¿Sabes Harry? Aprovecharé decirte algo antes de que Filch y Hagrid vuelvan –se limpió el sudor de la frente y le quedó un poco sucia.

"Que bien se ve" –pensó Harry -¿ de qué quieres hablar? –le preguntó.

Sirius debería saber lo nuestro –le dijo.

¿Y esperar que me mate? –exclamó Harry.

Te juro que te matará si lo sabe después y por medio de terceras personas –dijo.

Creo que tienes razón –mojó de nuevo el trapo y en ese momento entraron. Filch, Hagrid, Albus, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

¿Y ahora a que viene la tropa loca? –preguntó.

A ayudarlo –dijo Hagrid.

Ah bueno, gracias –se puso de pie y se sacudió un poco los pantalones.

Draco y yo limpiaremos los muebles y las estanterías –Ron tomó dos trapos.

Y nosotras lavaremos los frascos y demás –las chicas se acercaron al lavabo.

Y los elfos ya se están encargando de lo que es tu despacho y habitación –le informó el director.

¿Podría hablar contigo esta noche, Sirius? –preguntó el ojiverde.

Claro que sí, Harry –respondió el animago.

¿Y Rosko? –le preguntó.

No lo sé, desde que me vine a Hogwarts desapareció.

Algún día volverá –opinó Harry.

Y si no, pues ya ni modo.

Severus, debería de usar un _fregotego_ –dijo Remus.

Hace rato lo intenté, te lo juro, peor no limpió gran cosa, así que estoy eliminando la mugre lo mejor posible, para que el hechizo haga el resto –explicó.

Mmm, ya veo –Remus y Sirius se pusieron a tallar las paredes y a quitar las telarañas.

Ahorita vengo –Ron salió disparado.

¿Y ahora? –dijo Harry cuando pasó frente a él.

No le gustan las arañas, recuérdalo –dijo Mione.

Cierto, de seguro ya vio alguna viva por ahí –rió Harry.

No una, varias –dijo Draco –y lo que vio fueron tarántulas –todos se rieron.

¿Vamos guardando las arañas muertas? –preguntó Hermione a Severus.

Si me hacen favor, yo luego las clasifico –les pidió y las chicas en un frasco limpio, comenzaron a guardarlas.

¿Y de los escorpiones y alacranes? –Ginny tomó un escorpión muerto por la cola.

Quítales solamente el aguijón y guárdalo; el resto del cuerpo no sirve para nada. El propio veneno es el mejor antídoto para sus propios piquetes –les explicaba.

Caray, estamos aprendiendo casos nuevas –dijo Sirius.

Y tú en especial aprenderás muy pronto algo nuevo –dijo Severus.

¿Y que cosa es? –preguntó.

Lo que Harry tiene que decirte –Severus seguía tallando el piso.

De verdad que como has cambiado, así te vez más agradable, lástima que tuviera que ser por medio de una desgracia –ante esas palabras, Remus pellizcó el brazo del animago.

Déjalo Remus, después de todo tienen razón –Severus exprimió su trapo.

Pero no tiene porque recordártelo –Remus golpeó a Sirius con le trapo en la cabeza.

Ginny, antes de que lo olvide. Dale las gracias a tu madre por lo que me envió –Severus se hincó un poco y Harry pudo ver que en su sudadera había una "S" bordada de color amarillo.

Conque luciendo el suéter Weasley –dijo Remus con una sonrisita.

Así es y es bastante abrigador –Severus se acomodó un poco el Suéter.

Y se te ve bien –dijo Remus.

Gracias –de nuevo comenzó a tallar el suelo.

_¡Aranae exhumae!_ Harry le apuntó con su varita a una araña.

_-¿Aranae Exhumae?_ Severus se giró a verlo.

Es un hechizo que aprendí hace tiempo, en segundo digamos –se limpió las rodillas.

Ah ¿y puedo saber de quién? –preguntó.

Pues –Harry primero vio a Severus y luego a Ginny -. No es fácil decirlo –vio a Severus pararse para acomodar unos frascos en los estantes -¿Recuerdan el diario que Ginny tuvo en segundo? –muchos asintieron a excepción de Remus y Sirius -: pues resulta que en una de tantas yo logré obtenerlo y el verdadero dueñote transportó dentro del libro ya sí conocí el hechizo –les explicó.

¿Y quién era ese sujeto? –quiso saber Sirius.

Tom Ryddle –dijo Harry y al ver que no le entendían sintió un nudo en la garganta, al saber que debería soltar el otro nombre -Voldemort -dijo y de repente se escuchó un crujir de cristales.

¡Severus! –Remus corrió hacia él.

Estoy bien, sólo me asusté al oír el nombre –dijo y comenzó a recoger los cristales rotos.

Yo haré eso _¡Reparo!_ –Remus el apuntó a la cristalería y los frascos volvieron a estar completos.

Gracias –dijo el chico de ojos negros.

Lo siento Sev, por eso no quería decirlo –Harry se disculpó.

Olvídalo –fue todo lo que Severus le respondió.

No estarás molesto ¿verdad? –Harry estaba preocupado.

Claro que no –le sonrió -.Sólo que no me gusta oír ese nombre –terminó de acomodar los frascos que tenía enfrente y siguió tallando el suelo.

Este, Harry –Neville se asomó en ese momento.

Vean es Longbotton en persona ¿Qué le trae por aquí? –le preguntó Severus y el chico se puso pálido.

Neville, no me digas que aún le temes –dijo Draco.

Pues le tengo respeto –dijo el chico.

Vaya, me honras, aunque si me tratas de tú, no me molestaría –se acercó a él.

Co-como diga –dijo Neville bastante nervioso.

Bueno, tú quieres a Harry para algo ¡Harry! –le gritó al ojiverde.

Voy Severus –Harry se acercó a Neville.

Preguntan los chicos que dónde serán las clases de del ED –preguntó el chico de cara redonda.

Bueno donde siempre, en el salón de menesteres al las 4 de la tarde –anunció.

Ah, y que Cho te envía esto –le da una carta de pergamino rosa.

Uff dile que gracias y que no se moleste en convencerme -Harry guardó la carta -. Que niña tan loca, lo bueno es que ya no la veré, éste es su último año en Hogwarts –comenzó a tallar.

¿Quién? –Sirius quiso saber (éste siempre quiso saber).

Una chica que antes me gustaba, pero actúa como tonta y no deja de derramar lágrimas por un amor pasado –Harry le echó más jabón a piso.

A ver, háganse todos a un lado –Severus sacó la varita -_¡Fregotego_! –Gritó y apuntó al suelo y éste quedó en el acto impecable -. Muy bien –ahora él y Harry ayudaron a limpiar los muebles, los frascos y a etiquetar os ingredientes que Severus apenas había conseguido y 4 horas después el aula ya estaba limpia.

Pero hasta brilla –dijo Sirius admirado.

Todos han hecho un buen trabajo –Dumbledore se paseó por el aula (ojalá y se resbale porque no hizo nada) –Y por su parte os elfos ya acabaron con lo suyo.

¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Hermione.

Son las 5:30 PM, así que Harry: hoy empiezas la clase alas 6:30, tienen toda una hora para descansar –todos escucharon al director y salieron sudando la gota gorda.

Ron nos las va a pagar, debió de ayudarnos con alguna otra cosa –Draco se sobaba los hombros.

No sé ustedes pero yo me voy a la camita –Harry se subió a la torre de Gryffindor.

Procura no llegar tarde a lo que muy probablemente sea tu última clase –le dijo Severus.

Cierto –Harry le dijo adiós con la mano.

A todos en esa ghora, su cama les supo a gloria, ya que el trabajo había sido muy agotador, pero también tenía sus recompensas: Albus les dará 60 puntos a cada uno de los muchachos que limpiaron, así que Gryffindor iba a la cabeza, seguido de Slytherin, luego Ravenclaw y al final Hupplepuff.

A la hora de ir a la clase, Harry se puso una playera blanca y un suéter rojo encima y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Bueno –dio un suspiro –ahí voy –Salió de la torre.

Suerte Harry –dijo Hermione al verlo.

Gracias, la necesitaré –salió por el retrato y fue a buscar a Severus.

Ah, Harry –Severus lo vio llegar.

Vamos –se dirigieron al salón de menesteres y Harry después de convocarlo lo abrió -¿Listo? –Severus le apuntó con la varita 1, 2, 3 ¡_lejeremens_! -:la mente de Harry mostró su pelea con Dumbledore al final de 5°.

Lo siento, no me concentré, perdóname –bajó la cabeza.

Está bien, pero intenta esforzarte –le dijo –voy: 1, 2, 3 _¡lejeremens!_ –le mostró o de los dementores en Surrey –Harry… -se cruzó de brazos.

Upps, perdón, perdón, lo intento te lo juro –se hincó frente a él.

No exageres –lo puso de pie.

Lánzalo –Harry se paró frente a él.

1, 2, 3 _¡Lejeremens!_ –Apuntó y esta vez vio el juicio de Harry –como que te cuesta trabajo cerrar la mente –sonrió.

Un poco –Harry le devolvió al sonrisa.

¿Un poco? –dijo Severus con ironía y sin previó aviso de nuevo le lanzó el hechizo.

La mente de Harry le mostró y sin querer lo de la poción multijugos.

¿Qué significa esto? –Severus tenía el seño fruncido.

Eh- yo – este- pues… -se llevó una mano a la nuca –"Ay, no" –se dijo en su mente.

estoy esperando, Harry –Severus de nuevos e cruzó de brazos y tamborileaba con sus dedos en el antebrazo.

Pues fíjate que –se guía con la mano en al nuca -. Bueno fue en segundo,. Usamos la poción multijugos y yo me transformé en Goyle, Ron en Crabbe y Hermione tenía planeado convertirse en Millicent, pero algo le salió mal y se transformó en un gato humanoide.

¿Y con qué fin? –lo vio fijamente.

para entrar en la sala de Sly (que por cierto que fea es) y que Draco nos contará todo sobre al cámara de los secretos. Queríamos saber sí él era el heredero –explicó.

Y por lo tanto entraron a la sala común –le dio la espalda.

Sí –dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Entonces sí robaron ingredientes de mi despacho –cerró los ojos.

Perdona Sev, no era nuestra intención, pero teníamos que hacer algo –Harry se puso a lado de él.

debiste decírmelo desde hace mucho, pasara lo que pasara –dijo y de nuevo cerró os ojos -. Será mejor que te retires –dio sin más –y ya veré si voy o no contigo al baile de Halloween –dijo y Harry sintió que el corazón se le partía a la mitad.

Como gustes –hizo un gran esfuerzo para que las lágrimas no le salieran.

Harry se fue directamente a su torre y ya ahí se arrojó boca abajo en uno de los sillones.

¿Qué ocurrió? –Hermione preocupada se sentó a un lado de él.

Todo acabó, Severus me odia –dijo.

¿Pero por qué? –Hermione lo miró asombrada –todo iba muy bien, Harry –la chica no entendía nada.

Descubrió lo de la multijugos y se molestó –dijo sin más -. Sé que no debí enseñárselo, pero fue inútil, no puede controlarlo, y ahora sé que lo he perdido para siempre –las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.

Espera aquí, Harry –la chica salió de la torre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

continuará…

¿Podrán arreglarse las cosas entre los dos?...


	23. Trucos nuevos, trucos viejos segunda par...

**Marla:** _no te apures, sí se arregla el asunto._

**Sedex:** _Sabremos si Severus está muy molesto o no, Y sobre Neville, te diré que más adelante le hará a severus pasar un momento muy grato con una poción que él ha inventado._

**Paula**: _sobre quien sea el chismoso en el castillo, pues eso sí quien sabe, el pobre Dobby se enteró sin querer, había ido a ver a Harry y se tropezó con aquello. Dale las gracias que sólo se lo dijo a Albus y nadie más se enteró. Severus no está molesto, sólo decepcionado (Caray todos lo andan ajusticiando ahora). Es más verás lo que hace Mione para que se contente con Harry._

**Tercy**: _Bueno aquí está mi jalón de orejas. Tienes razón, no me gusta dejar las cosas fáciles, tengo que hacer que sufran un poquito. Y sobre el Orgullo de Severus, pues algo tiene que mantener para que pueda superar todo su sufrimiento._

**Elbosco**: _Gracias por el Review, me encanta cambiarle el carácter a Severus en todos mis fics (aunque siempre sea por una desgracia, aunque no tan fuerte como ésta jejeje)_

_Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo._

_Y no te apures, no me has quitado el tiempo, espero verte de nuevo._

**Ophelia Dakker**: _no te apures, próximamente viene otro lemon._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XX

**Trucos nuevos, trucos viejos.**

**Como convertir las piedras en Pan**

**Y el agua ne vino**

**O viceversa. (Segunda parte)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione salió en busca de Severus y tropezó con Sirius en el camino.

¿No sabes si Harry terminó sus clases de Oclumancia? –le preguntó.

Pues sí, pero… -dudó en decirle que pasaba.

¿Ocurrió algo malo? –preguntó.

Pues, este sí –Y le contó lo de la poción multijugos y que por ese motivo Severus se había molestado con Harry.

¿Por eso? –Sirius se rascó las orejas.

Y ahora yo voy a arreglar ese mal entendido –Hermione se fue a las mazmorras y vio a Severus sentado en el frío suelo de piedra.

Profesor Snape –se acercó a él.

¿Se le ofrece algo? –alzó la vista.

Arreglar el malentendido entre usted y Harry porque sé que el amor, si es que en verdad existe, es más fuerte –se hincó frente a él -. Fui yo quien convenció a Harry y a ron de usar la multijugos –dijo -. Harry al principio dudaba en usarla, pero yo lo convencí. Quien robó los ingredientes de tu despacho fui yo y quien preparó la poción fui yo. Sev, por favor perdona a Harry, el pobrecito está deshecho y creo que muy enamorado de ti, créeme que jamás lo había visto así ni siquiera con Cho Chang –le tocó el hombro.

Harry me lo ocultó por mucho tiempo, pero ese no es el punto Hermione, los tres pusieron sus vidas en peligro y lo que me duele es que cuando le preguntaba a Harry si ustedes habían robado ingredientes de mi despacho, él lo negaba –giró el rostro.

Muy bien, veo que no cambiarás de idea. Así que trataré de convencer a Harry de que vaya a la fiesta con Cho Chang y se distraiga un poco, y quien sabe a lo mejor vuelven a ser pareja, en lo que tú te encierras en tus mazmorras como es tu costumbre. Pero créeme que es más seguro que Harry se aburra y no deje de pensar en ti –la castaña se puso de pie –Recuerda que de no ser por Harry, aún estarías en San Mungo y en un estado peor que traumático –Hermione suspiró –Véeme a los ojos y dime sí en verdad no amas a Harry –lo vio fijamente.

Lo amo con todo mi ser –fue su respuesta.

¿Y no crees que deberías de perdonarle esto que fue ya hace años? –le preguntó.

Tienes razón, iré a buscarlo –se puso de pie.

Mejor vuelve al salón de menesteres y yo le diré a Harry que lo esperas para la clase de Oclumancia –Severus asintió y se fue al séptimo piso –Hermione volvió a su sala común.

Hermi –dijo Harry al verla volver.

Vete a Oclumancia Harry –le dijo –Severus te está esperando.

Si es por compromiso, no iré –se cruzó de brazos.

Ve te conviene –Hermione lo sacó empujándolo por la espalda y así llegaron al tapiz de Barnabas.

Gracias Hermi, puedes irte –Severus tomó a Harry por un brazo muy suavemente -. Harry, el que te haya dicho que pensaría si iría al baile o no contigo no significa que no te ame –le dijo -, y antes de que siga platicando, aparece por favor el aula –Harry así lo hizo pero en vez del aula apareció: una especie de habitación, con una pequeña mesa para dos personas, con una botella de Champagne, dos copas y había una cama de tamaño grande con una colcha roja de satín, dos pequeños burós , uno a cada lado d e la cama y con sus respectivas lámparas. (Y otros muebles); había también una gran ventana con una cortina de color blanca -¿Tú deseaste esto? –le preguntó asombrado.

Tal vez inconscientemente –le dijo –aunque me agrada.

Pues lo que sea, pero tengo que hablar contigo –dijo.

Bueno, deja decirle a Nick que le diga a Sirius que hablaré con él mañana, antes de entrar a clases. Que le diga que la clase se va a prolongar más –salió en busca del fantasma.

Cuando volvió, Severus estaba viendo a través de la ventana.

Aquí estoy –se acercó a él.

-Pues bien, sé que obré mal, pero todo se debe a lo que pasó Harry, es algo que aún no supero y no sé si pueda hacerlo algún día. También por mi parte intento cambiar y ser mejor de lo que fui, eso también es complicado, pero créeme que me esfuerzo. Y sobre todo Hermione tiene razón, de no ser por ti, yo aún estaría en San Mungo y sepa Dios en que estado, pero también te diré que lo de la multijugos fue peligroso hacerlo y que Mione corrió con suerte de hacerla bien –se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

Estás perdonado –dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

Gracias –se sirvió un poco de Champagne -¿No gustas? –le preguntó.

Sí, pero prefiero tomarlo de otro lado –se acercó a Severus y retirándole la copa de los labios, lo besó, pasándole la punta de la lengua por el contorno delgado de la boca y después se la introdujo adentro.

¿Quién se imaginaría que los vería algún día así, entregados en un beso? .un beso que decía todo lo que ellos se querían decir, y todo lo que su corazón quería dar a expresar y que su boca no dejaba salir en palabras.

Eran dos polos opuestos que se habían atraído y que se necesitaban. Que se necesitaban como el día a la noche; la arena al mar; el sol a las nubes; la luna a las estrellas. En fin; como el hombre necesita a su fe y a su dios para llevar su vida.

Parecía un sueño, sí, un sueño del cual nadie quiere despertar, y, lo más importante, es que ellos no querían que los despertaran (oigan, que me he inspirado y es raro en mi jejeje).

Siempre se debe tener fe, ya que ésta puede transformar las piedras en pan y el agua en vino, y si no la tienes, será al contrario.

El beso continuaba en un clímax de desesperación de necesitarse el uno al otro.

¿Quién los viera? Harry lo amaba, amaba a aquél que su padre y sus amigos odiaron, a aquél que fue el blanco de sus muy pesadas bromas, de aquél que lo odió por el simple apellido "Potter" de aquél que ahora sabía que él era Harry y no James.

Severus separó sus labios de Harry y los dirigió suavemente al cuello, lo besó tiernamente y Harry dejó escapar un quejido muy débil.

Harry había golpeado certeramente el centro del muro que rodeaba el corazón de Severus, aunque parecía ser un muro de piedra difícil, ya que estaba formado por el odio y el rencor.

El chico ojiverde subió las manos y le acarició el cuello en lo que Severus le tomaba el suéter por el dobladillo y se lo retiraba dejándolo con la playera blanca y el pantalón de mezclilla.

Harry, estás muy caliente –dijo Severus.

Y no digamos nada de ti –rió Harry.

El cuarto está muy caliente –le respondió.

Sí Chucho y tu nieve de limón de que la quieres –ante esa ironía Severus rió y le quitó a Harry los anteojos.

Que bueno que esta vez pediste sin chimenea, sino Albus estaría de metiche –decía Severus en lo que Harry le retiraba la sudadera.

Pues si quieres salgo y busco al profesor Dumbledore para que venga a vernos, digo por sí lo extrañas –Harry se carcajeó.

Gracioso –dijo Severus y lo aventó en la cama -.Creo que aquí está mejor –dijo con una sonrisa.

Opino lo mismo –Harry estiró los brazos y lo atrajo hacia él, ambos volvieron a fundirse en un beso.

Severus comenzó a desabrocharle de uno en uno los botones de la camisa, en lo que Harry le acariciaba el pecho (Severus no había usado nada debajo de la sudadera Weasley).

Creo que mi coraje de hace un rato no será nada comparado con el que hará mañana tu muy adorado padrino –Severus le terminó de retirar a Harry la blusa.

Oh, Sirius podrá decir misa, pero de ti yo no me separo –Harry el seguía acariciando el pecho -.Er, si no es mucha mi intromisión ¿Por qué se pelearon tus padres? Bueno, recordarás que logre leer un poco tu mente el año pasado –Severus dio un suspiro y se acostó a un lado de Harry.

Pues verás –comenzó a contarle (esto es invento mío, a lo mejor la verdad la sabremos en el libro 6) -. No había día en que mi padre no le gritara a mi madre y la golpeara, y cuando ya la dejaba tirada iba sobre mí, aunque yo no tuviera la culpa. Mi padre siempre estaba de mal humor y nada lo contentaba y cada cosa la que fuera parecía encenderlo cada vez más.

"La pelea que tú viste fue la que más me impactó y la primera que presencie ¿Por qué le gritaba a mi madre? No lo sé; yo sólo comencé a escuchar los gritos y me acerqué a ver que sucedía. Mi rostro se llenó de terror al ver como mi padre le gritaba a mi madre sobre no sé que cosas y que era una vergüenza que ella me educara porque era una cobarde. Pobrecita de mi madre, fue a caer con un mortífago –Severus dio un largo suspiro.

Mi madre se encogía d e miedo y mi padre en lugar de compadecerse, le gritaba aún más fuerte y por si fuera poco comenzó a golpearla. Yo no aguanté y le grité que la dejara, lo único que logré con eso fue que mi padre se acercara a mí y me propiciara al peor golpiza de la vida (Al menos recuerdo que esa fue la peor). Mi madre le gritó que me dejara, pero él parecía no oírla. Fue tan fuerte al golpiza que mi padre me dejó inconsciente y nunca supe quien había parado eso, sino hasta años después.

3 días después desperté en el hospital de San Mungo (Si Sirius es habitante de Azkaban, Severus lo es de San Mungo) y mi madre estaba angustiada a mi lado" –Severus cerró los ojos

¿Quién te salvó? –quiso saber Harry.

Ironías de la vida, tu padrino –Severus sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry -. Bueno, él no directamente. Éramos vecinos y él le avisó a Albus, quien estaba de visita en su casa en esos momentos. Sirius antes vivía en Angelgrow (desconozco en donde viva Sevie, esto es invento mío) –Severus giró un poco la cara.

¿Y después qué pasó con tus padres? –harry presintió que no debería preguntar eso.

Pues como sabes, mi padre se la vivía golpeándonos, así que en una de esas golpizas –trago saliva -… mató a mi madre (como verán la vida de Severus nunca ha sido en rosa) –Harry abrió la boca horrorizado -.Eso hizo que mi corazón se llenara de odio hacia mi padre y sin desearlo hacia las otras personas también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Sabremos porque Albus confía en Severus y por que se volvió mortífago (Nash es invento mío)


	24. Por qué Dumbledore confía en Severus

**The Kitty Cat**: _Hola que gusto, y bueno respondiendo a tu review, peeves si saldrá de nuevo y claro que Voldie también ¿A poco creías que él se quedaría de brazos cruzados al ver que su plan fracasó? Claro que no. Y sobre como disfrazaré a Sevie, es un secreto, pero Harry destilará baba hasta por donde no._

**Tercy:** _Digo que es invento mío por que ya van algunas ocasiones que Row pone por casualidad cosas que yo pongo en mis fics. _

_Cierto: Dios bendiga a Hermione por arreglar el situación._

_También es cierto que más que nada nos agradaría ver un Harry x Severus en los libros, pero no creo que los actores se presten para ello jejeje_.

_Por cierto, aprovecharé este mega puente para escribir más capis, ya que casi se acaban los que tengo en mi cuaderno._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XXI

**Porqué Dumbledore confía en Severus.**

Había quedado huérfano de madre a los 8 años y Albus lucho contra mi padre en un tipo de juzgado para ganar mi tutoría. Así que desde esa edad vivó en el colegio (y por lo tanto conozco todos sus recovecos). Excepto los dos años que fui mortífago y los otros dos siguientes que me hice mortífago. Y ya después busqué a Albus para decirle que la venganza que quería llevara cabo ya estaba hecha y que me ponía bajo su servicio. Albus confió en mí y me acogió –Harry le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

¿Cuál fue tu venganza? –Harry se recargó un poco en él.

Una venganza que sólo alguien con odio y con una mente muy fría, podría llevara cabo:

"Así que me hice una persona fría y calculadora, y con un resentimiento que empezó a crecer inconscientemente dentro de mi, tanto que me hizo odiar a las personas que incluso me hacían bromas graciosas y odiar a sus descendientes sin razón aparente.

Sirius y yo no nos recordábamos a pesar de haber sido amigos en el pasado y como yo había sido seleccionado para Slytherin y juré que odiaría a los de Gryffindor (por la estupidez de seguirle la corriente a Salazar Slytherin).

Pero mi forma de ser me hizo hasta ganarme enemigos en mi propia casa.

No me importaba y decidí profundizarme en las artes oscuras y en al defensa contra éstas, hasta llegara a saber incluso de pociones. En las horas libres y en vacaciones me la vivía en la biblioteca o en mi sala común con la nariz hundida en los libros.

Durante mi primer año conocí a un chico que iba en Sexto: Lucius Malfoy, quien se volvió mi amigo y me proporcionaba más libros sobre artes oscuras.

En dos años seguidos estuve bajo el cuidado de Lucius Malfoy y al salir él de Hogwarts, me prometió que le hablaría a…" -Severus cortó de repente su voz.

¿Voldemort? –dijo harry con timidez y Severus cerrando los ojos dolorosamente asintió con la cabeza.

Exacto. "Con penurias y bajo las bromas de tu padre y sus amigos, logré acabar los 7 años de enseñanza del colegio y gracias a Lucius pude convertirme en mortífago.

Durante dos años estuve del lado oscuro, pero sólo para cumplir con mí meta. El disfraz me ayudó mucho y como siempre lo traía puesto, mi padre no me reconoció sino hasta el día de su propia muerte.

Antes, cuando un determinado grupo de mortífagos fallaba. Otro grupo de mortífagos eran los elegidos de torturarlos, y si el asunto estaba peor, hasta d e matarlos…"

¿Cómo se hacía la selección? –preguntó Harry.

Era mediante unas esferas numeradas, las cuales estaban divididas en dos cubetas. En una ponían números menores y en otra sus duplos. De acuerdo al número de mortífagos que deberían ser castigados era el número de esferas que contenía la cubeta.

Los torturados nunca sabían quien los castigaba, nadie lo supo, excepto mi padre.

Y sucedió que el grupo de mi padre cometió un error imperdonable, dejar con vida a Ojoloco Moody, cosa que mereció tortura y muerte. Un grupo fue seleccionado para cumplir con el castigo y yo estuve entre ellos. Durante noches supliqué al destino que si era mí papel terminar con lo que mi padre había hecho; me lo indicaran y si no era así, que la persona a la que eligieran, lo hiciera con honor.

Nos mandaron llamar y nosotros poniéndonos las capas y máscaras, salimos: Ellos primero eligieron sus números y luego nosotros, el juego matemático de esa vez consistía en quien sacara 2 su ejecutor sería el 4; el 3 sería el 9 y así sucesivamente. Y vaya que la suerte me sonrió, mi padre había sacado el ( y yo por lógica saqué el 64.

Mi padre sonrió confiado, puesto que no me reconocía y a leguas noté que pensaba que sería un chico que no soportaría castigar a alguien como él…"

¿Quiénes estaban en el círculo de ejecutantes aparte de ti? –Harry se apoyó aún más en él.

Lucius, Goyle. Rockwood, Lestrade y un tipo Llamado Regulus Black –contó con los dedos.

Y ¿Qué pasó con la ejecución? –Harry le acariciaba los brazos (imagínense la escena, los dos acostados en al cama, acostados el uno juntó al otro, con Harry apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus y ambos con el tórax descubierto).

Severus se giró hacia Harry y lo besó.

Pues bien –dijo al separarse de él –"Los formaron frente a nosotros frente a nosotros y uno por uno fueron torturados y asesinados, hasta que mi padre, quien era el último, obtuvo su turno.

Una tanda de crucios bastó en un principio y cuando el Sr. Oscuro dio la orden de matarlo, puse la varita en el cuello de mi padre, listo para lanzar la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Mi padre sonrió con desprecio y esa sonrisa se fue de su rostro al momento que me retiré la máscara. Me había reconocido y lo único que dije fue: 'Esto va por mi madre' y él gritando mi nombre, recibió el _Avada Kedabra._

Concluido mi trabajo, guarde mi varita y no sentí y hasta ahora sigo sin sentir remordimientos por lo que hice" –Severus abrazó a Harry esté se recargó aún más.

¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó Harry con la cara escondida en el regazo del profesor de pociones.

"El señor Oscuro se me acercó y poniéndome una mano en al cintura, de una manera que no me gustó, que me hizo sentir incómodo, me dijo que se necesitaban muchas agallas para matar a mi propio padre y sobre todo el carácter tan frío que se veía en mi mirada.

Con tal acto, él me prometió que entraría en el primer círculo, donde se encontraba Lucius, cosa que aproveche, ya que yo ya tenía mis planes.

Esa misma noche vine en busca de Albus y le dije que ya todo estaba hecho y que renunciaba a ser mortífago, para convertirme en su espía. Trabajo que he estado haciendo, y hasta que le fallé hace unos meses".

¿Piensas volver a ser espía? –Harry lo vio fijamente.

No lo creo, aún no me recupero muy bien que digamos del trauma –Severus recargó la cabeza en una de las almohadas -. Debería de haberlo adivinado –se dijo de repente.

¿Qué cosa? –ahora Harry se había puesto encima de él y le acariciaba el cabello.

El castigo que se me daría, esa no fue la primera vez que osó violarme. Ya habían sucedido otros intentos por su parte (motivo pa que Cloe lo odie más y de paso a mí), y uno de ellos fue cuando atacamos a una serie de aurores y los matamos. Nosotros también tuvimos bajas, pero no tantas como las de los aurores. Yo no había matado a nadie aunque tal vez si los torturé.

El Sr. Oscuro, al final cuando todos se fueron, él puso sus brazos sobre mi cintura, abrazándome y me comenzó a besar muy ligeramente el cuello, yo me separé de él y lo oí decir "No siempre podrás huir".

Y vaya que se le cumplió, aunque no creo que él hubiese querido que fuera así. A veces me preguntó que si yo hubiera accedido a sus deseos, mi vida hubiera cambiado. Tal vez sí, pero no me hubiera gustado despertar cada mañana junto a un ser tan repugnante" –ante esas palabras se sobre encogió un poco y se abrazó así mismo como si hubiera sufrido un escalofrío.

Sí así fuera, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido –fue la respuesta de Harry.

Cierto –Severus le sonrió por tercera vez -. Nunca hubiera conocido el verdadero amor –le tomó el rostro a Harry y lo besó, girándolo y haciéndolo quedar acostado en la cama y él encima -.Y ahora, a concluir lo que empezamos –lo vio directo a los ojos.

Es lo que más deseo –dicho eso, Severus de nuevo dirigió sus labios al cuello de Harry y lo beso ligeramente y repetidas veces.

Harry gimió con fuerza y le pidió a Severus que siguiera. Él sonrió y queriendo cumplir con el deseo de su persona amada, deslizo suavemente los labios y comenzó a "comerle" la oreja derecha.

El ojiverde sentía en su cuerpo un cosquilleó realmente agradable y abrazó a Severus por el cuello sin dejar de gemir y pedirle que continuara.

Pensó en que si Severus lo hubiese castigado antes de esa manera, a él le hubiera encantado repetir el castigo una y otra vez, aunque tal vez Severus lo haría más bruscamente.

Harry volvió a gemir con más fuerza, puesto que Severus ahora atacaba con avidez su pecho y con la punta de la lengua le acariciaba los pezones y de vez en cuando se los mordía muy suavemente, haciéndole tener arcadas de placer.

El negro cabello de Severus también le acariciaba el pecho y le hacía cosquillas, que Harry disfrutaba y de vez en cuando enredaba sus dedos en él.

Severus descendió los labios por todo el tórax y llegó al abdomén: introdujo suavemente la lengua en el ombligo y lo acarició con movimientos circulares de ésta.

Harry entre gemidos, jadeaba el nombre de Severus y le pedía que no parara.

Severus llevó sus manos al pantalón de Harry y soltó con suavidad el botón y deslizó el cierre y sin retirarle aún los pantalones, se subió de nuevo y se recostó encima de él y de nuevo le mordisqueó la oreja y le acariciaba al espalda, hasta llegar hasta sus glúteos y apretarlos encima de la tela del pantalón.

Harry se arqueaba con más frecuencia cada vez y parecía o se sentía dentro de un horno, pero el fuego que lo quemaba era maravilloso, pero también, quería liberarse de el.

Harry presionó sus labios en el cuello de Severus, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de placer-Después el chico de ojos verdes deslizó una mano por el pecho y la espalda desnudos de Severus. Hasta unir las manos justamente enfrente, donde comenzaba la cinturilla del pantalón.

Lentamente se lo desabrochó y le bajó el cierre, dejándole como él le hiciera hace unos minutos, solamente el pantalón abierto.

Harry subió de nuevo las manos acariciándole el pecho de abajo hacia arriba. Ahora Severus estaba muy caliente.

Harry detuvo el paseo de sus manos y comenzó a pellizcarle suavemente los pezones. Severus lanzó un quejido de placer mudo y harry buscando su boca lo besó, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Una idea se formó en la mente de Harry y deslizando las manos hacía su espalda, lo giró suavemente, haciéndolo quedar acostado sobre la cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

Lo único que sé es que me van a Odiar por cortarle justo aquí, y que les deje con la intriga de qué es lo que pensó Harry.

Nos veremos en 5 Días.


	25. Entrégate a quien verdaderamente te ama

_Síiiiiiii, por fin aquí está un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, paro tuve que actualizar otros fics y hacer uno que otro trabajo escolar._

**The Kitty Cat**: _Bueno el pelotón de fusilamiento somos nosotras así que no hay pierde alguno. _

_Lo el ministerio, pues no harán gran cosa en si, hará más el Sr. Weasley._

_Y sobre tus ideas de Voldemort sería interesante escucharlas._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo XXII

**Entrégate a quien verdaderamente te ama**

Harry tenía el plan de hacerle olvidad a Severus, aunque fuera un poco, el tormento que había sufrido a manos de lord Voldemort.

Déjame hacerlo, prometo que no te lastimaré -susurró a su oído y se lo mordió ligeramente -. Déjame hacerte olvidar aunque sea un poco el dolor, dicho esto, deslizó sus labios hacia el cuello y el hombro del lado derecho. En lo que sus manos se ocupaban de acariciarle el pecho.

Severus lanzó un quejido muy débil y al contrario de Voldemort, esta vez no quería escapar de las manos de Harry.

Le gustaba lo que sentía y no quería que acabara, pero sabía que tarde o temprano así sería.

Harry de nuevo le pellizcaba suavemente los pezones y Severus volvió a gemir, por suerte nada se podía escuchar afuera del cuarto de los menesteres y gimió con más fuerza cuando Harry sustituyó los dedos por la boca y la lengua, provocando en el cuerpo de su profesor de pociones, oleadas de placer.

Severus parecía ser duro pero no lo era, al contrario, era fácil de domar y de complacer.

Harry dejó en paz a Severus en lo referente a las caricias en el pecho, puesto que más sensible esa zona ya no podía estar.

Lo besó nuevamente en el cuello, muy ligeramente en lo que deslizaba las manos hacia sus muslos y lo acariciaba.

Tomó el pantalón y se lo quitó, en lo que nuevamente lo besaba en la boca (o más bien dicho se la comía, sí Harry es un atrabancado).

Lo dejó solamente con unos boxers negros.

Creo que necesitas que te libere aunque sea un poco –con eso, Harry le retiró los boxers y sin más se metió el miembro completo a la boca y comenzó a succionar.

Esto era más de lo que Severus aguantaría, mientras el chico ojiverde "jugaba" con su miembro usando de vez en cuando la lengua, o los dientes dándole unas mordiditas muy ligeras

Severus 10 minutos después se vació y cayó con la cabeza sobre las almohadas, en lo que Harry con la lengua le limpiaba lo que quedó de Semen en las piernas.

De repente reparó ne el muslo derecho, una horrible cicatriz le cruzaba la pierna y Harry sabía que ése no había sido Voldemort. Recorrió la marca de ésta, primeramente con la lengua, produciendo en Severus un suave cosquilleo por la espina dorsal y después guiando su camino con pequeños besos, era el saludo que Fluffy le había dado al profesor de pociones en el primer año de Harry.

Harry se separó un poco de él y lo vio directamente a los ojos y subiendo la mano derecha le despejó un poco el cabello que por el sudor se le estaba pegando en la frente. De repente Severus alzó la vista y sin decir nada tomó la mano de Harry y la vio fijamente.

¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó.

¿Qué cosa? –no entendía.

¿Qué dice?- Severus acercó la muñeca de Harry más hacia la luz y como si fuera una cicatriz hecha con letras leyó: "No debo decir mentiras".

Ahhh, es un castigo que me puso Umbrige el año pasado. Me hizo escribir esa frase en un pergamino, con una pluma que pintaba con mi propia sangre –le dijo.

¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada? –Severus se notaba preocupado.

Eso ahora no importa, Severus –Harry lo besó.

Por supuesto que importa Harry. Están bien que castigues a un alumno, pero de ahí a lastimarlo es otra cosa (¿le tenemos que recordar como sacó a Harry del pensadero?). Mañana le dices a Albus.

Ya te dije que olvides esto –de nuevo lo besó y lo recostó, lo que sucedía en esos momentos le importaba más a decir verdad.

Severus subió las manos a la cinturilla del pantalón de Harry y se los retiró juntamente con la ropa interior.

Ambos cuerpos se atrajeron de nuevo como un imán.

Los suspiros y quejidos de placer se hicieron más fuertes por parte de los dos, Harry tomó su varita y convocó una especie de pomada que tenía poderes curativos, unto tres dedos con ella.

Llevó el primer dedo a la entrada de Severus y lo introdujo muy suavemente. Severus gimió de dolor y no porque Harry lo hubiera lastimado, puesto que no lo había hecho, sino por que las heridas que Voldemort le hizo con sus uñas largas, aún estaban latentes.

Harry apoyó la yema del dedo en las paredes y se estremeció al sentir la carne desgarrada, pero intentó olvidarlo y moviendo el dedo en círculos lo iba lubricando y untándole la pomada.

Severus comenzó a sentir alivio, parecía que la pomada sí surtía efecto y comenzó a relajarlo, también sentía tan bien las caricias de Harry, unas caricias que no buscaban lastimarlo.

Harry de nuevo se acercó a él y lo besó, en lo que introducía el segundo dedo y esta vez Severus se arqueó de olor y placer, en lo que Harry lo seguía "curando".

Se siente bien ¿no? –Harry le preguntó y Severus asintió ligeramente.

Poppy jamás había osado tocarle ahí y menos aún Albus, pero Severus por su parte tampoco se hubiera dejado, así que todo lo dejó en manos del destino y el mismo destino había escogido a Harry para esa tarea, y no sólo para curarlo físicamente, sino también sanarle el alma.

Introdujo entonces el tercer dedo y Severus gritó con más fuerza, le dolía pero no quería que terminara y dejo a Harry seguir.

3 minutos después Harry sacó los tres dedos con mucho cuidado, se los observó y los vio manchados de sangre.

De nuevo lo besó y le preguntó:

Sev ¿estás seguro de que quieres que lo haga? –le preguntó.

Por favor, hazme olvidar que pertenecí a un ser tan repugnante –le pidió.

Harry atendiendo el deseo de su profesor de pociones y acomodando la cadera entre sus piernas, poco a poco se fue adentrando en él.

No lo hacía bruscamente para no lastimarlo y cuando menos lo pensó, ya estaba dentro de él, a ambos les sorprendió eso, parecía que eran dos partes que habían embonado correctamente con sus correspondientes.

Harry se inclinó sobre Severus con mucho cuidado.

El sudor les recorría el cuerpo y ambos lo sentían pegajoso y caliente.

Harry, antes de empezar con lo suyo, lo besó profundamente.

No te voy a lastimar –le dijo en el oído y Severus asintió.

Lo sé –le mordió suavemente la oreja.

Realmente Severus ahora sí estaba disfrutando y no quería que eso se acabara. De repente lanzó un quejido muy suave; Harry había comenzado a salir y a entrar en él.

Sintieron el orgasmo al mismo tiempo y Harry pescó con sus labios los de Severus, justamente en él momento en el que el chico de ojos negros iba a gritar por la reacción de su cuerpo ante esa venida.

Severus arqueó la espalda y se vino en el vientre de Harry y en sus propias piernas, por lo mientras harry también se vaciaba, pero dentro de él.

Harry se derrumbó sobre Severus y lo besó desenfrenadamente.

Gracias, Harry –le dijo Severus al oído.

De nada –Harry salió de él y se acostó a su lado -¿Quieres comenzar la clase? –le preguntó irónicamente.

No –dijo Severus -. No creo poder –cerró los ojos.

Bueno –Harry se puso de pie y dentro de un armario diviso dos batas, una verde y otra plateada (los colores de Slytherin).

Harry se puso la bata de color verde y caminado hacia al cama le entregó la plateada a Severus.

La sensación de éstas sobre el cuerpo era bastante agradable, parecía estar hechas de agua y por lo tanto eran muy frescas.

Severus de nuevo se acostó en la cam y esta vez de perfil y poniendo las manos debajo de la almohada. Harry por su parte sirvió dos copas de champagne.

Toma –le dio una a Severus.

Severus se inclinó un poco y tomó su copa en lo que miraba fijamente a Harry a los ojos.

Harry durante ese verano había crecido tanto en estatura como en madurez.

Severus se puso de pie y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la mesa. En lo que Harry destendía un poco la cama.

Creo que ya es muy tarde –Severus escuchó a Harry y consultó su reloj.

La una de la mañana –le dijo –y te han de estar buscando como locos.

Pues que se aguanten, y aparte, si yo no quiero, nunca darán con esta habitación –Harry sonrió.

Clarooo, cabe decirte que el año pasado la srita. Parkinson encontró aquí la sala del ED –eso hizo que la boca de Harry se abriera con sorpresa.

Cierto, sólo me queda algo por hacer –agachó al cabeza.

Sí, volver a tu sala común –dijo Severus.

No, no desperdiciaré esta noche, espérame aquí –Harry otra vez salió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bajó hasta las cocinas y se encontró a dobby quien estaba intentando apagar sus múltiples sombreros y bufandas que se habían prendido con el fuego de una de las estufas.

Ptss, Dobby –le habló en voz baja.

¡Sr… -Harry apurado el pidió que bajara la voz, por suerte los otros elfos no se dieron cuenta.

Ven Dobby –el elfo lo siguió.

¿Qué sucede, Harry Potter, Sr.? –preguntó.

Le diré a Mione que te haga más sombreros y bufandas si me haces un favor –juntó las manos.

Aunque no me prometa eso Dobby es feliz de servirle. Harry Potter, señor –exclamó el elfo felizmente.

Gracias Dobby. Bien es lo siguiente: Pasaré la noche con Severus y sucede que al pasar por los pasillos ahorita con la capa invisible, para venir a decirte esto, he visto que los profesores nos buscan a excepción de Dumbledore. Dobby ¿podrías ir con él y decirle que pasaré la noche a lado de Severus? Él sabrá que inventar para que los demás no nos sigan buscando –le pidió.

Será un placer –Dobby desapareció con un chasquido de dedos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Listo –Harry volvió a subir.

¿Qué pasó? –Severus se giró a verlo.

Dobby y el profesor Dumbledore harán algo para que dejen de buscarnos –le informó -, así que podemos dormir con toda tranquilidad.

Severus ante esas palabras sonrió.

Nunca imaginé que algún día pasará esto –dijo.

Imagínate que en el pasado Dumbledore nos hubiera obligado a dormir juntos. Me pregunto quien de los dos hubiera amanecido muerto al día siguiente –ambos se rieron -. Hablando del pasado Sev y espero me disculpes ¿mi padre si logró quitarte la ropa interior? –le preguntó.

No, no era un genio como tú, Harry. No te dejé ver completo lo que pasó, pero le platicaré y ya luego le preguntarás a tu padrino si es verdad o no (claro si después de que le digas que andamos, te quiera dirigir la palabra).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Cuánto van a que le quito la ropa interior a quejicus? –volvió a preguntar James.

4 Galeones –dijo Peter.

¿4? Yo et doy 10 y los 4 de Peter si se los bajas y se los quitas –apostó Sirius.

Ya déjenlo en paz –dijo Remus.

Oh, vamos Lunático, será divertido usar al ropa interior de quejicus como bandera de la victoria –dijo Sirius riendo.

Y será más divertido que en este momento le baje 30 puntos a Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes 4 ¡regresen a severus a la normalidad! –los 4 merodeadores asustados giraron la cabeza y vieron a Minerva McGonagall.

¡Ya vamos! –un James bastante lívido, bajó a Severus y le aplicó el contra hechizo.

Esta mis ma noche –McGonagall seguía hablando y mientras lo hacia se acercó a Severus para ver si estaba bien -, los 4 recibirán un castigo –Puso a Severus de pie -.Vamos con Albus para que le digas que pasó –se llevó al muchacho.

¡Pero Lupin no hizo nada! –gritó James.

Por eso se queda también castigado Sr. Potter, como prefecto era su deber pararlos a ustedes –informó la subdirectora.

En lo que la jefa de la casa Gryffindor se llevaba a Severus con el director, Sirius carraspeaba entre dientes.

Sólo esperen y a éste se le acabará todo –murmuró Sirius entre dientes y al volver al castillo, Lily les lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Flash back.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Severus lanzó una sonrisita.

Ahora que lo pienso, la broma estuvo bastante graciosa, aunque en ese tiempo no me pareció así –Severus sonrió y Harry de nuevo lo besó.

Harry lo observó fijamente. La bata de plata metálico hacia ver a Severus de un color blanco aperlado.

¿A qué se debía ese color tan blanco? Era imposible saberlo. Desde que lo había conocido era así. Antes pensaba que su piel era amarillenta, pero cuando lo veías a la luz, sabías que no era así.

También sus ojos negros eran un misterio, ya que estos se dicen que son el reflejo del alma, pero para Harry no era cierto. Él no creía que el alma de Severus fuera negra, opaca y velada por completo. Más bien, para harry, el alma de su profesor de pociones era sumamente especial y más aún cuando él se abría a la gente. Ahora tal vez Harry veía lo que Dumbledore con sus ojos azules, veía lo bueno que existía en Severus.

Se oyó el sonido de un pequeño golpeó y Harry giró al cabeza. Severus solamente había dejado su copa en el buró.

¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó.

Nada –dijo Harry y suspiró para después abrazarlo, acostar la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Sintió el lento latir de su corazón y con ese sonido tan suave poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

Severus se inclinó un poco y acomodó a Harry en la cama y el retiró los anteojos.

Lo arropó y acostándose a un lado de él, lo abrazó.

En esa noche, Severus no sufrió ninguna pesadilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Harry pegará un loco maratón al día siguiente y le dirá a Sirius lo de su relación.

También la primera clase de pociones de Severus y el ED.


	26. La 1° clase de pociones y reunión del ED

**The Kitty Cat**: _Mil gracias por tus ideas, aunque ay tengo las mías, pero ocupare algunas de las tuyas._

**Tercy**: _Pues aquí ando de nuevo, y espero que este capi te guste._

_Y saludos a las demás…_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Capítulo XXIII

**La primera clase de pociones y reunión del ED**

A la mañana siguiente Severus fue el primero en despertarse y vio a harry dormido entre sus brazos y que enredaba sus piernas con las suyas.

Severus no tenía ganas de dejar de abrazarlo, Harry se veía tan tierno, pero así debería ser. Los acudió ligeramente y Harry medio abrió los ojos.

¿Qué pasa? –dijo con un gran bostezo y Severus la metió la punta de un pequeño cojín a la boca.

Lo siento –sonrió - , pero es hora de bajar a desayunar y de ir a las clases.

Nuh, no quiero –Harry lo abrazó.

Yo Tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo –se iba a poner de pie, pero Harry lo tenía firmemente abrazado.

No te dejaré ir –le dijo al oído y el pasó al punta de la lengua por el borde, el cuerpo de Severus se estremeció ligeramente.

Va, pierdo mi clase y le bajo 3 puntos a Gryffindor por ti y aparte corremos con el riesgo de que Albus nos busque aquí –se giró a ver a Harry y lo besó.

No importa bájame un millón de puntos si gustas, pero de aquí no te vas –le susurró al oído.

Sácate pues –se puso de pie y con Harry prendido a los hombros -. Es pero no tener que usar espátula para tener que despegarte, Harry –lo bajó.

Pero tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa ya que si nos ven con la de ayer, sospecharían y no creo que quieras irte en bata.

A mi no me importa, recuerda que ya me han visto así, en cambio a ti no y aparte de preocuparte como vaz a vestirte, ya sólo tienes media hora para desayunar y hablar con tu padrino antes de que inicien las clases –Harry consultó su reloj.

¡Diablos, es cierto! –Harry se puso el pantalón y la camisa que le dio Hermione y pensó en otro tipo, por que era la que el había regalado en su cumpleaños y optó por un modelo de camisa negra de seda y manga larga -¡Nos vemos! –salió disparado y por suerte nadie lo vio salir de la sala de menesteres.

Corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor por sus cosas.

¡Harry¿Dónde has estado? –Ron lo vio entrar.

No hay tiempo Ron, si hago esto con éxito ya podré entrar al record Guiness –le dijo.

¿Qué es el record Guiness? –preguntó Ron, pero Harry, quien se puso su túnica y se echó la mochila al hombro no lo escuchó y salio "volando" de la sala común.

10 minutos perdidos, ya sólo me quedan 20 –corrió hacia el aula de DCAO -. Tal vez Sirius esté ahí -pero al llegar vio que la puerta del aula estaba cerrada -¡Demonios! –De nuevo vio su reloj y vio que sólo le restaban 15 minutos -¡Sir Nicholas¿No ha visto a Sirius y a Remus? –le preguntó.

Sí, están en al habitación de Remus –Harry le agradeció y de nuevo salió disparado.

¿Pero que le pasa a Harry? - Se preguntó Luna cuando el ojiverde pasó a su lado como una bala recién disparada.

Llegó ala habitación y ya sólo le sobraban 10 minutos.

Sirius –abrió la puerta jadeante.

¡Harry¿Qué ocurre? –Sirius se acercó a él.

No hay tiempo de decírtelo bien, pero ahí va, al rato te lo explico mejor. Sirius: tengo pareja y no es una chica sino un chico. Oséase que es un él y no un ella y es Severus, adiós –se salió corriendo en lo que consultaba su reloj.

¿Qué me dijo? –sirius se quedó de a 0.

Creo que es novio de Severus o algo así –dijo Remus.

¿Qué? –gritó Sirius.

Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan grave. Espera a que tenga tiempo de contarte mejor las cosas. –dijo el licántropo.

Por supuesto que tiene que darme una explicación a todo esto –Sirius se sentó en un sillón.

Harry entró al comedor cuando ya sólo le quedaban 5 minutos para poder desayunar, así que cogió una tostada y un vaso con leche y lo apuró.

Ya sólo quedan tres minutos –vio su reloj y tengo clase con Hagrid –salió con la tostada en la boca.

Corrió hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

1 minuto para llegar.

30 segundos para llegar, corrió a través de la bajada más empinada y con piedras del tamaño de su cabeza.

10 segundos la cabaña ya está cerca.

9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0 la puerta de la cerca se cierra justamente detrás de él.

¡Harry! –sus amigos se acercan a él al verlo respirar tan rápido.

Lo- he- logrado –les dijo antes de desparramarse en la cerca.

¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Hagrid y el tocó la frente con una de sus grandes manos.

Sí, gracias, sólo necesito un poco de descanso, hice 4 cosas en media hora –se frotaba el pecho.

Bueno, pues empecemos la clase, hoy veremos a los fénix -todos aplaudieron y Hagrid fue en busca de Fawkes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 horas después de nuevo subían al castillo.

¿Podrías decirnos que te pasó en la mañana? –Hermione le preguntó a Harry en lo que iban a transformaciones.

Pues que durante dos días le he estado diciendo a Sirius que hablaría con él sobre mi relación con Severus, pero siempre ha sucedido algo que me hacia posponer esa plática para otro día, hasta hoy –se acomodó la mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

Te felicito Harry, que quieras darle la cara a la situación –dijo Hermione.

Bueno, es que si Sirius no me mata cuando vuelva a verlo –explicó.

¿Y eso por que? –lo vieron sorprendidos, pero en especial Hermione.

Porque se lo dije resumido antes de ir a CCM –seguían avanzando.

Y me imagino de que antes de que Sirius entendiera lo que le dijiste, pegaste una loca carrera hasta la cabaña de Hagrid –Draco cruzó los brazos.

No lo creo. Harry subió a la sala común, creo que antes de hablar con Sirius (Harry asintió) y desde entonces ya andaba con unas prisas de los mil demonios –Ron lo vio de reojo.

Bueno, les diré que pasó, para que todo esto se desarrollara –dio un suspiro -.Pasé la noche en el salón de menesteres con Severus –los 3 abrieron la boca sin poderlo creer.

¿Tuviste relaciones con él? –Hermione se tapó la boca.

Sí¿Qué tiene? Lo amo y no es la primera vez que tengo relaciones con él, sólo que esta vez fui yo quien tomó las riendas del asunto –subieron los escalones de mármol.

No puedo creerlo Harry -Hermione agachó la cabeza -. Eres muy joven para que ya no seas virgen –dijo la castaña.

Hermione, escucha: Fue mi libre decisión y no creo que necesite permiso tuyo para hacer lo que yo quiero. Si les platico todo esto es porque son mis mejores amigos. –se giró a verlos.

Tienes razón, no soy alguien para decirte lo que debes hacer y lo que no –Hermione agachó al cabeza.

Hermione, estoy enamorado, verdaderamente enamorado –empujó al puerta del aula de transformaciones y tomaron sus lugares.

Y bueno entonces dinos porque estabas tan agotado en la mañana –pidió Ron.

Pues bien, ayer en la noche sentí que pasaría la noche con Severus y que de nuevo tenía que posponerle nuestra plática a Sirius, así que le pedí a Nick casi decapitado que me hiciera el favor de que le avisara a mi padrino, de que hoy en la mañana sin falta antes de que iniciaran las clases, hablaría con él. Nick lo hizo y como yo ya les dije: Tuve en al noche sexo con Severus, y fue algo realmente maravilloso y por eso me desperté un poquito tarde, sólo tenía media hora para ir a la torre de Gryffindor por mis cosas, decirle a Sirius lo que pasaba, desayunar e ir a la clase de Hagrid.

Maratónico sin Duda –dijo Draco.

Y que lo digas –vieron entrar a la profesora McGonagall.

Hoy veremos –la jefa de la casa de los leones comenzó su clase –como transformar cosas animadas de tamaño mediano a inanimadas –sacó un cachorro de león de una caja.

Que lindo –dijo Lavender.

Sí, muy lindo y muy práctico, ya que lo convertiremos provisionalmente en un abrigo y al regresarlo a su estado natural, volverá a ser un pequeño león –les explicó.

Qué bueno, así no correrán con el peligro de morir –dijo Hermione.

¿Y qué importa si mueren o no? –preguntó Seamus.

No seas tonto –dijo Parvatti -.Si se mueren, se irán extinguiendo –se cruzó de brazos.

Eso es muy cierto –dijo Hermione.

Deben tener cuidado con ellos, no los asusten, recuerden que son animales salvajes –la profesora abrió la cesta donde estaban todos los cachorros de león.

No se preocupen por el momento ya que Severus –cuando la subdirectora dijo ese nombre, Harry se sonrojó, cosa que por suerte sólo notaron sus amigos –Me ha dado un poco de la poción del sueño –les iba pasando los cachorros dormidos de uno a uno.

Son muy lindos –dijo Parvatti.

Reza por que no se te orinen encima –dijo Ron.

Creo que tú eres el que tendría que rezar, Weasley –Draco se giró a verlo.

¿Por qué? -le preguntó.

Sólo mírate el zapato –se lo señaló y Ron lo vio mojado y con un charquito amarillo alrededor.

Yiag –dijo –orines de león.

Ron, ya estás crecidito para hacer esas cosas –dijo Harry en son de burla.

Ya cállate, Harry –dejó a su león en la banca –Profesora, necesito irme a cambiar los zapatos –lo dejaron salir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al salir después de dos horas del salón, pasaron por la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras y vieron a Hagrid quien entre carcajadas señalaba a Severus, quien estaba bañado de ectoplasma verde.

Severus -¿Qué te pasó? –le preguntó Harry.

Nada, sólo que nos pasamos de cantidad de ectoplasma y salí para buscar algo para despegar a los alumnos de primero del piso, paredes y techo, así que le he pedido a Hagrid una espátula, pero no ha dejado de reírse.

Severus –Albus venía en camino.

No es nada grave, profesor. Hasta podría decirte que me divertí en mi primera clase –dijo.

Me alegra que digas eso, pero lo mejor sería que fueras a darte un baño –le pidió.

Lo haré cuando despegue a mis alumnos de las paredes de las mazmorras –señaló hacia éstas, mientras de su dedo índice chorreaba un poco de esa especie de moco de color verde.

Hagrid y yo nos encargaremos de eso, vete a bañar –le palpó la espalda.

De acuerdo –vio al director y Hagrid bajar los escalones que conducían hacia su salón.

Nosotros nos vamos a comer –le dijo Hermione a Severus.

OK –les dijo y Ron, Hermione y Draco se alejaron y vieron que Harry se quedó a un lado de Severus -¿Tú no irás a comer, Harry? –le preguntó.

A toda respuesta Harry alzó un poco la mano y le retiró una pequeña cantidad de ectoplasma y después volviéndole a poner esa misma mano sobre al mejilla, lentamente se acercó a él y lo besó.

Harry, apura… -Ron se giró a verlo y de repente guardó silencio y Hermione junto a Draco se giró para ver porque Ron se había callado y al ver porque sonrieron -¿Pensarían que hubiera besado así a Cho- Chang? –les preguntó.

Creo que no –dijo Hermione y en ese momento Harry se separó de Severus –Harry por fin ha encontrado a su mitad, están hechos tal para cual.

Bueno –dijo Harry -. Creo que te dejo ir al baño para que te laves. A parte yo tengo que comer y durante la hora que me sobra, hablaré con Sirius y después alas 4 iré a dar clases al ED, por cierto ¿no quieres venir? –lo invitó.

Bueno –le respondió.

OK –Harry el dio otro pequeño beso y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

El menú de ese día consistía en milanesa con papas y agua fría de Kiwy.

¿Harás algo antes de la clase de oclumencia? –le preguntó Ron a Harry.

Sí, recuerda el ED –dijo Harry.

Es cierto –dijo Ron.

Pero antes iré a hablar con Sirius, creo que lo dejé en ascuas (nos consta) –cortó un pedazo de carne.

Será lo mejor –dijo Hermione.

Así que deséenme suerte –les pidió.

Claro –dijo Draco.

¿No quieres algo más de comer? –le preguntó Hermione.

No, gracias –respondió Harry.

Harry –vieron a Cho acercarse a él.

Dime –Harry la vio fijamente.

Quiero saber si ya recapacitaste para que sea yo quien vaya al baile contigo –dijo.

Ah, pues no, estoy más que satisfecho con la persona que he invitado. Cho, por favor, sé que por ahí ha de haber alguien Zeus e muere de ganas por invitarte y tu no te da cuenta, por que sólo te fijas si yo te voy a invitar o no –le dijo.

Pero yo quiero ir contigo –dijo la china.

Es imposible –dijo y poniéndose de pie, abandonó el comedor.

Harry –dijo Cho en un intento por detenerlo.

Será mejor que lo olvides –dijo Hermione.

¡Tú cállate resbalosa¡Se rehace que fue a ti a quien Harry invitó en vez de a mi! –gritó.

No Cho, a mi me invitó Ron, y yo acepté. Harry ha invitado a otra persona –le explicó.

¿Conozco a esa persona? –preguntó.

Sí, y mucho, pero no podemos decirte quien es, pero podemos decirte que Harry está perdidamente enamorado de esa persona –dijo.

¿Ginny Weasley? –preguntó.

No, fría –Draco tomo un poco de su jugo de Kiwy -. Yo he invitado a Ginny.

¿Luna? –seguía preguntando.

No. Será mejor que lo dejes así Cho, así sólo te lastimas más. Mejor trata de dejar que algún otro chico te invite y a lo mejor, te diviertes con él –dijo Hermione.

Muy bien, pero no descansaré hasta saber con quien va Harry -Cho Chang se dirigió a la puerta y se cruzó con Severus.

¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Severus al verla.

Nada –dijo Hermione -, sólo está celosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry llegó hasta el aula de DCAO, donde estaban Remus y Sirius.

Muy bien, pueden salir –les dijo Remus a los alumnos de tercero.

Hasta luego profesor –se despidieron de él.

Nos vemos –acomodó sus cosas -¡Harry! –lo vio en la puerta y al oír el nombre, Sirius, quien estaba viendo por la ventana, se giró veloz y corrió como un frado hacia él.

¡Cómo que eres novio de Severus! –Lo zangoloteó- ¡te exijo que me expliques todo! –seguía sacudiéndolo.

Sirius, tranquilo –Remus lo separó -, sin matas a Harry ya no podrá explicarte, y no creo que Severus te lo perdone los sentó -. Adelante Harry puedes explicarte.

Gracias –se sobó el cuello -.Pues sí y amo a Severus –dio -, y pase lo que pase no voy a dejarlo –dijo -. Si no te lo dije antes fue por que sabía que te pondrías así, pero fue el mismo Severus quien me pidió que te enteraras de lo nuestro.

Ya veo, pues esto es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho –me alegro que le hicieras caso y de que vencieras tu miedo de venir ha hablar conmigo. Créeme que no me hubiera gustado enterarme por otra persona –dijo.

No Sirius, gracias a ti, pensé que te molestaría saber que mi pareja era un chico y más aún al enterarte de quien es –Harry lo vio fijamente.

Para nada, severus ha cambiado y me agrada ese cambió. Lastima que fue por algo muy malo. Si Severus fuera el mismo de antes, entonces si me molestaría –sonrió.

Oh, no creo entonces que él anduviera conmigo –confesó el ojiverde y los tres se carcajearon.

Y en cuanto a que tu pareja sea un chico o no, puesto que tampoco es malo, yo ando con Remus –ahora el sorprendido fue Harry.

¿Tú con Remus? –le preguntó.

Sí, así es –respondió.

Vaya y severus y yo que pensábamos que eso sería absurdo, cuando tratamos de imaginárnoslos juntos –sonrió.

Pues ya vez que no –Sirius se le acercó a Remus para ayudarle.

¿No quieres un chocolate, Harry? –Remus abrió una pequeña lata y se la acercó -. Para aliviarte el susto de enterarte de que tu adorado padrino y yo somos pareja –Harry rió.

Bueno, acepto el chocolate –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y en un rato te acompañaré al ED –Remus acomodó unos libros.

Claro, y se van a divertir ahí –Harry se seguía comiendo su chocolate -. Sólo espero que muchos nuevos estén presentes, al único que conozco hasta ahora es a Draco y ya.

Y nosotros –Sirius señaló a Remus y así mismo -. Por fin conoceré el salón de menesteres –sonrió –y tal vez me guste para mí.

Eso no –dijo Harry –Ahí tomo oclumencia –aclaró.

a mi me late que es tu rinconcito íntimo, para ti y Severus –vio de reojo a su ahijado y éste casi se atraganta con el chocolate.

Ten cuidado, Harry –dijo Remus.

Cof, cof –Harry se golpeó el pecho.

Si James estuviera vivo, me encantaría ver su cara frente a esto –Sirius sonrió.

Le daría un infarto, pero ya luego lo pasaría –dijo Remus y se sentó en una silla.

Bueno, falta media hora para el ED –Sirius se sentó en otra silla y recargó el respaldo de ésta, en lo que él se columpiaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó la media hora y ellos subieron al séptimo piso.

Ahí ya estaban Ron, Hermione y Draco junto a Severus.

Bueno Severus, no tengo queja de lo de tú y Harry, sólo les pido a ambos que se cuiden mucho –pidió Sirius.

Claro –respondió el chico.

Los demás ya están adentro –Harry abrió el aula y casi se va de espaldas al ver la cantidad de gente que había ahí, hasta Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy se contaban entre ellos.

Por todos los cielos –dijo Harry en un susurro y pasó -. Buenas tardes –saludó a todos y ellos le respondieron.

Bueno ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó Zacarías Smith.

Pues como hay muchos nuevos, tendremos que empezar desde el principio, así que haremos el expeliarmus, pónganse en parejas yo los supervisaré –así lo hicieron, en lo que Sirius se recargó en una pared que estaba al fondo; Remus con los brazos cruzados e puso ala do del animago y Severus se sentó en el escritorio, con los pies colgando y mientras los balanceaba, los observó.

Neville ha mejorado mucho –dijo Remus.

Y que lo digas –Severus lo estaba observando.

Y por ahí también oí que esta mejorando mucho en pociones –le sonrió.

Eso lo veré hasta el viernes en la clase los ojos de Severus iban principalmente tras Harry.

Y Harry por su parte sólo veía a Severus, veía sus ojos y sus labios, unos labios que volvía en deseos de volver a besar, pero sabía que ahí y frente a todos no podría hacerlo. Pero una de esas miradas no pasó desapercibida para Cho Chang.

¿Por qué lo ve tanto? –le preguntó ésta a Marietta.

Tal vez no quiere que nos regañe, a lo mejor nos está cuidando –dijo la chica.

Puede –seguían practicando, aunque a Cho no le parecía lo que su amiga pensaba.

Van muy bien –les dijo Harry al pasar a un lado de ellas.

Ay, no te vi –le dijo Cho.

Deberías estar más atenta –le dijo –No sabes cuando tu enemigo puede atacarte y quitarte la varita –se dio al vuelta.

¡Experliarmus! –ante ese grito, la varita de Harry escapó de su mano y cayó en la de Severus.

¡Oye! –le reclamó.

Tienes que estar atento –le dijo con una sonrisa que al verla asombró a todos (draco por dentro brincó feliz, por fin veía a su profesor sonreír).

¿A, sí? –se dirigió hacia él y tomó su varita y girando la cabeza vio que nadie los veía así que le dio un beso fugaz, aprovechando la situación y tomándole después el rostro y acercando el suyo a escasos centímetros le dijo -: arreglaremos esto más tarde –se giró e nuevo al ver a los chicos y vio que nadie se fijó en lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

Si tú lo dices –fue lo último que le dijo Severus.

Harry dio su clase por hora y media así que salieron hasta las 5:30 de la tarde.

Bueno – Harry los vio a todos -.Los espero aquí el próximo miércoles y a la misma hora –todos asintieron y se fueron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uff esto va a continuar, en el siguiente capi. Harry se enojará con Cho Chang por lo que ésta va cometer…


	27. El plan y los celos de Cho Chang

_Bueno después del berrinche que hice porque en FF porque cambiaron todo el procedimiento para subir Fics, aquí hay otro capítulo que espero que les guste._

**Alex**: _Bueno no a todos les puede gustar las mismas parejas pero dime ¿cuál es tu favorita? Y sobre el fic que me recomiendas espero leerlo algún día…_

**Tercy:** _Lo que yo me preguntó es cómo el aire de Harry pudo aguantar tan singular maratón._

**Jopito**: _Que bueno verte de nuevo y que el fic te siga gustando…_

_Sniff, sniff se ha muerto mi abuelito materno, lo voy a extrañar mucho, a veces pienso que fue un sueño, pero no snif, snif_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo XXIV

**El plan y los celos de Cho Chang.**

Al salir del aula de menesteres Cho bajó los escalones y vio a Colin Creevey.

-Psst, Colin –lo llamó detrás de una estatua de una bruja que movía un caldero.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –se acercó a ella.

-¿Te gustaría ganarte algunos galeones, En 20 minutos nos vemos a un lado del aula de encantamientos y trae tu cámara, por favor –sin darle tiempo al chico de entenderle, se retiró.

-¿Pues qué se trae? –Colin se llevó una mano tras la nuca.

El chico de Gryffindor bastante sacado de onda subió hasta su sala común en busca de su cámara.

-¿Qué buscas? –le preguntó su hermano.

-Busco mi cámara –le dijo.

-Ahh, creo que la guardaste en el fondo de tu baúl –le dijo.

-Gracias –Colin abrió su baúl y sacó su cámara.

-¿Para que la quieres? –le preguntó.

-Pues creo que la Srita. Chang quiere que le haga algunas fotografías –Revisó su cámara y le puso nuevo rollo-. Bueno, voy a ver que se le ofrece.

Bajó a donde Cho lo había citado y vio que se había adelantado por 5 minutos, así que decidió esperarla.

Tiempo después la chica apareció.

-Vaya Colin eres muy puntual ¿tienes mucho esperándome? –preguntó.

-Algunos minutos –dijo -¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? –preguntó.

-Pues no es que me tomes fotos a mí, sino a otra persona –sacó un saquito con galeones, lo abrió y tomó tres -. Toma, estos son por el anticipo del trabajo que quiero que me hagas –le dijo.

-Pero aún no me has dicho cual es el trabajo que quieres que haga –explicó.

-Es simple: He invitado a Harry al baile de Halloween, pero él se ha negado diciéndome, que ya tiene a una pareja para ir. Por favor Colin, investiga con quien está, quien lo tiene tan feliz. Fotografíalos y cuando me des esas fotos con sus negativos, entonces yo te daré el resto –le mostró la bolsita.

-Pero Harry es mi amigo –dijo Colin.

-Por favor Colin ¿mis lágrimas no valen nada? Piensa en mí, quiero ir al baile con Harry, y si no voy con él me muero –tenía lágrimas de de cocodrilo en los ojos.

-Bueno, pues a ver que puedo hacer –le dijo.

-Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo –se fue.

-Y ahora dónde busco a Harry y sobre todo cómo lo fotografió a él y su pareja sin que lo noten –se llevó una mano a la barbilla –Será mejor que comience a buscarlo.

Caminó por el castillo y de repente oyó la voz de Harry que salía de algún sitio. Se asomó y lo vio detrás de unas columnas, sentado en una especie de barda y al parecer hablaba con alguien.

-¿Aún estás seguro de que quieres ir conmigo al baile de halloween? –le preguntó a alguien que estaba sentado debajo de él y le acarició el cabello.

-"¿Con quién hablará?" –Colin se preguntó, pero se asombró al oír que la voz que le respondía a Harry era la de Severus.

-Sí¿Por qué lo dudas? –Colin sin poderlo creer se movió a otro punto donde quedó bien oculto (notó que Severus estaba recargado contra la pared y entre las piernas de Harry, quien como vio antes estaba sentado en una especie de barda), y para su suerte vio un momento justo donde Harry se agachaba un poco y lo besaba, Colin disparó el flash sin que ellos lo notaran.

Harry se bajó de la barda.

-Vamos –le pidió a Severus.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa Harry? –le preguntó y lo detuvo del brazo, para después apoyarlo de espaldas contra la pared.

Harry le sonrió y Severus alzando una mano le retiró los anteojos y después comenzó a besarlo, Harry lanzó un quejido apenas audible de placer y cerró los ojos (Colín estaba bien escondido e imagínense la cara que tenía).

Severus deslizó los labios por su cuello y lo mordió suavemente, mientras deslizaba las manos por el pecho de Harry encima de la camisa de seda negra. Harry dio otro suspiro y abrazó a Severus.

Éste comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y finalmente se la abrió.

Bajó el rostro y comenzó a saborearle los pezones. Y cada vez que le pasaba la punta de la lengua sobre ellos, Harry sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda.

-No te detengas –le pidió.

-No pienso hacerlo –le dijo en un susurro y le mordió la oreja. (Pero que fotos le dará Colin a Cho).

Le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo retiró arrojándolo a escasos 2 metros de donde estaban ellos.

(Colin se pregunta que rayos hace ahí y por qué está tomando fotografías de aquello).

-Severus –dijo Harry como la exhalación de un suspiro.

-Dime –pidió éste, pero su respuesta fue un suave gemido que lo hizo sonreír.

Harry no podía hablar estaba demasiado excitado para poder hacerlo, mientras su piel agarraba un color rojizo y se iba calentando.

Ahora Severus lentamente le quitó los boxers.

-"En la madre" –se dijo Colin.

Severus se puso en cuclillas frente a Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo oralmente, Harry gimió con más fuerza. Colin tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-Sigue Sev –le pidió con la voz entrecortada.

Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa y siguió en su faena.

De un momento a otro Harry arqueó la espalda y se vació dentro de la boca de Severus, dando un grito, después Severus lo tomó por la espalda, para que no fuera a golpearse contra el duro suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó al chico de ojos verdes.

-Sí, gracias –respondió y de nuevo los labios de Severus se volcaron en una sonrisa (¿cómo no se dan cuanta del Flash que se les está disparando?).

Harry se inclinó un poco y besó a Severus en los labios y profundizando el beso comenzó a retirarle la capa y la túnica.

(Si Colin no se ha desmayado, es que se ha quedado petrificado).

Harry terminó de desnudarlo y Colin pudo ver un cuerpo sumamente blanco y bien formado aunque por una razón era una lástima observarlo por todos los rasguños he incontables golpes que podían verse en el causados por Lord Voldemort.

-"Pobre" –dijo Colin en su mente.

Severus recostó poco a poco su cuerpo sobre el de Harry y él le abrazó la cintura con ambas piernas. El chico de ojos negros convocó un lubricante.

Untó tres dedos en él y comenzó a lubricar a Harry.

Los gemidos de Harry se volvieron más fuertes (por suerte nadie se percataban de lo que estaba ocurriendo en uno de los Hall del colegio y ellos no veían a Colin)

Severus acalló esos gemidos besándolo con pasión.

-Sev, por favor ya no aguanto, quiero sentirte dentro de mí –dijo -Harry, mientras sus gemidos se volvían más fuertes.

-De acuerdo -comenzó a adentrarse en él con sumo cuidado, mientras que Colin sentía deseos de irse de ahí, pero al mismo tiempo de permanecer y verlos, cosa que finalmente hizo y siguió tomando las fotografías.

Cuando Severus lo penetró completamente, Harry lanzó un quejido de dolor, pero placentero al mismo tiempo (todavía su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a esas intromisiones).

No pasó mucho para que ambos comenzaran a moverse rítmica y sensualmente.

Los quejidos de ambos aumentaban y de vez en cuando eran acallados por besos realmente apasionados, pero el grito final de placer máximo provocado por el orgasmo de ambos, no pudo ser acallado con éxito y Severus se vació completamente dentro del cuerpo de Harry y el ojiverde encima del estómago de Severus y en el suelo del colegio.

Severus totalmente exhausto cayó encima de Harry.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien –dijo aunque estaba temblando un poco.

-"Él que no está nada bien y bastante sorprendido soy yo" –se dijo Colin –Jamás me imaginé a estos dos juntos y menos así –observó que los dos comenzaban a vestirse –"Y que lo harían justamente en uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio, que suerte tuvieron que nadie pasará por ahí. Aunque dicen que sí te ven eso aumenta la excitación de la pareja".

Guardó su cámara.

-"Pero que pareja, eh de aceptar eso, y también sé que a Rita Skeeter se le quemarían las habas por saber de la relación de ellos y sobre todo por que es Harry quien tiene a Severus como pareja. Ups" –los vio caminando hacia donde estaba él, pero por suerte se escondió a tiempo y no lo vieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por su parte esos dos tortolitos de nuevo estaban en el salón de menesteres.

-Creo que hemos llegado tarde a la clase ¡Oh, profesor Snape, creo que Gryffindor tendrá puntos menos por mi culpa! –dijo Harry y Severus rió.

-Ya no juegues Harry y vamos a comenzar la lección –le pidió a Harry que se pusiera frente a él y que preparara su varita.

-Muy bien –Harry así lo hizo y vio que Severus ya tenía su varita en la mano derecha.

-De acuerdo, comenzaré –Severus dio por comenzada la lección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Colin en la sala común de Gryffindor, ya había revelado las fotos y tumbado en su cama las veía.

-"Pues no se ven nada mal juntos" –se dijo –"Pero por Dios, con que pasión lo besa Harry y como se entregan uno al otro, pero volviendo al beso de Harry, parece que se lo está devorando por completo. Jamás creí que eso dos pudieran estar juntos y menos así" –seguía viendo las fotografías.

-¿Qué haces? -su hermano entró y Colin se apresuró a esconder las fotografías.

-Nada, sólo veía unas fotos pasadas y como a ti te aburre volver a verlas –le dijo.

-Ah, vaya –respondió -. Bueno, entonces te dejo –Danny salió de la habitación.

-"No me gusta mentirle a la gente y menos a mi hermano, pero esta vez así tiene que ser. Nadie tiene que saber de la existencia de estas fotografías" –las volvió a sacar –"Realmente se ven súper bien juntos" –sonrió al ver nuevamente las fotos y de repente se quedó pensando en algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Media hora después, Harry ya estaba tumbado boca arriba en el suelo de mármol del salón de los menesteres y Severus estaba hincado a su lado y el daba un poco de té caliente.

-Discúlpame Harry, creo que me sobrepasé –lo inclinó un poco.

-No te apures, pero creo que un beso tuyo me pondría mejor –le dijo pícaramente.

-Sí tú lo dices –se acercó a él y retirándole los anteojos, lo besó suavemente.

Harry subió la mano derecha y el acarició la mejilla, atrayéndolo más a él y lo besó apasionadamente.

Sus lenguas comenzaron a acariciarse la una a la otra, Severus abrazó a Harry por la cintura y Harry abrazó a Severus por el cuello.

-Te amo –susurró el moreno al oído del chico de ojos negros y después le introdujo al punta de la lengua en el oído, obteniendo así una pequeña risita por parte del otro.

Severus se estremeció un poco, sin dejar de sonreír ligeramente y Harry descendió la lengua hasta su cuello.

-Me gustaría pasar la noche nuevamente contigo, pero dos noches seguidas levantarían muchas sospechas –dijo harry no muy convencido.

-Pero así tiene que ser Harry –dijo Severus.

-Lo sé –Harry sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo vio directamente a los ojos -. Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos –se puso de pie -¡Ah¿Sabías que Sirius anda con Remus?

-No –dijo sorprendido -. Eso sí no me lo sabía -confesó.

-Yo me enteré hoy en la mañana, Sirius me lo dijo –guardó su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-Pues créeme que no se me hace extraño –se puso él también de pie -. Bueno, vámonos –los dos salieron y al momento de estar afuera, la puerta del salón de menesteres desapareció tras sus espaldas.

-Nos veremos mañana Sev –Harry le dio a Severus un beso de piquito.

-¡Esto no se ve todos los días! –ambos espantados se separaron y vieron detrás de ellos a Nick Casi decapitado y al barón sanguinario.

-Así que son parejita ¿y desde cuándo? –preguntó el fantasma de Slytherin.

-Hace sólo algunos días –confesó Severus.

-Pues se ven mejor así que peleando –dijo Nick.

-Lo mismo les digo –el barón les sonrió -. Bueno, los dejamos –ambos fantasmas se fueron.

-¡Esperen! –Harry los detuvo -. Les pedimos que no le digan nada aún a los demás. Los únicos que saben de lo nuestro son: El profesor Dumbledore, Lobby, mis amigos, Sirius, Remus y ahora ustedes –los fantasmas asintieron y desaparecieron tras traspasar una pared.

-Ahora si Harry, buenas noches –Severus el besó al mejilla -. Yo me regreso a las mazmorras –dijo.

-Buenas noches para ti también –Harry lo abrazó y después cada uno se fue por su rumbo.

Harry entró en su sala común.

-¿Cómo te fue? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Bien, gracias –Harry se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente al fuego.

-Pensábamos que pasarías la noche con Severus –confesó Ron.

-No, dos noches seguidas levantarían muchas sospechas –les explicó.

-En eso sí tienen razón –Hermione cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Aunque sé que tú hubieras querido pasar la noche con él -Ron lo vio de reojo.

-No se los puedo negar, pero mejor ya vamos a dormir –Ron y Harry se subieron a su dormitorio y Hermione al suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había comenzado a llover y a caer los truenos y Severus estaba en las mazmorras viendo fijamente su habitación.

-Ahorita que lo veo y lo pienso mi habitación es muy lúgubre –vio directamente las paredes -, pero bueno –se comenzó a quitar la ropa (a ver chicas, griten) y se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama.

Las horas pasaron y en el castillo todo era tranquilidad, puesto que todos dormían y Severus parecía tener una noche tranquila. Mientras la lluvia ya había aumentado su intensidad y los truenos también.

De pronto el tranquilo sueño de Severus se tornó en una pesadilla.

Comenzó a escuchar la fría risa y voz de Voldemort.

-¿Crees que te has librado de mí? Juré que te dejaría muy mal Severus, pésimamente mal –habló con su fría voz -. Juré que tu locura iba a ser peor que la de los Longbottom. No mi pequeño traidor, tú no mereces ser feliz y de eso me encargaré yo, y para mi ventaja des de que te violé tu oclumencia ya no funciona como antes y me hará más fácil el trabajo –de nuevo se ríe, mientras Severus estaba tirado como un trapo viejo frente al trono del lord. Su rostro estaba lleno de rasguños y el cuerpo también y en sus ojos se adivinaba el terror.

Su ropa lucia desgarrada y con marcas de sangre.

El Lord se puso de pie y lo rodeó.

-Por Slytherin como ya dije, eres hermoso Severus –lo paró bruscamente del suelo, tomándolo por la ropa desgarrada y poniéndole una mano detrás de la nuca lo atrajo así mismo y con fuerza lo besó, para después lamerle el oído derecho y con las manos arrancarle lo que el sobraba de ropa.

Severus gritó en el sueño y ese grito lo hizo despertar también a él dando un grito de pánico y al mismo tiempo desgarrador, en ese momento cayó un trueno.

Severus seguía gritando y con las manos en la cabeza, en lo que el llanto le recorría las mejillas, estaba desesperado.

-¡Severus! –el barón lo había escuchado y había acudido a su lado lo más rápido posible. -¿Qué te ocurre? –Se puso a un lado de él -¿Quieres algo¿Quieres que le hable a alguien? –Le preguntó -¿Voy por Albus? -Severus asintió ligeramente -. Voy a buscarlo –el barón salió de la habitación.

Minutos después volvió con él.

-Severus, hijo ¿Qué te ocurre? –venía con una túnica azul celeste con estrellas y un gorro de dormir del mismo color.

Albus se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y le acarició el cabello.

-No va dejarme Albus, me lo ha jurado –se descubrió un poco el rostro, el cual tenía escondido detrás de las rodillas y se vio que era un mar de lágrimas.

-No te apures –Albus lo abrazó con fuerza. Mientras estés dentro de este castillo, el no podrá acercarse a ti –de nuevo le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Parece mentira, ayer no soñé con él y pensé que ya se había terminado todo, dormí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo –dijo.

-Lo fue Severus, porque el amor que Harry siente por ti te estaba protegiendo y al parecer Voldemort no puede pasar esa barrera –al oír el nombre del lord oscuro, severus escondió al cara en el hombro izquierdo del director, y éste después soltando al muchacho suavemente se puso de pie -. Sr. Dígale a Minerva que despierte al Sr. Potter, dígale que tengo algo sumamente importante que decirle al muchacho –El fantasma de Slytherin asintió y salió -. Lo siento Severus, pero no puedes permanecer sólo tú aquí y menos en este lugar –ahora se dirigió a su joven profesor de pociones.

Minutos después minerva McGonagall apareció con Harry, quien venía bostezando y con una gran cara de sueño, hasta parecía que arrastraba la cobija detrás de él, pero al ver a SU Severus con lágrimas en los ojos, el sueño se le espantó de inmediato.

-Sev ¿qué tienes? –se sentó a un lado de él y abrazándolo le preguntó.

-Ahorita te digo que pasa Harry. Minerva, dile a Dobby que saque las cosas de Harry de su sala común y los pase a esta habitación –escribió algo en un pergamino y sellándolo mágicamente se lo entregó y la subdirectora se fue -. Otro elfo se llevará tus cosas a la misma habitación, Severus- vio fijamente a ambos muchachos y Harry aún no dejaba de abrazar a Severus -. Muy bien, creo que la única forma de que Voldemort (Severus de nuevo se estremecio y harry lo abrazó con más fuerza, a él era él único que el ojiverde no podía reprochar que se hiciera chiquito ante el nombre del lord oscuro) no entre a los sueños de Severus y lo torture; es que tu pases las noches con él Harry, así que les acabo de asignar una habitación para que duerman justos de aquí a adelante.

Mejor noticia no pudo recibir Harry ya que abrazó emocionado a Severus.

-Les pido a ambos que me sigan –fueron tras el director y llegaron a un pasillo desconocido para ellos, que los condujo hasta una preciosa suite muy bien iluminada, que tenía una pequeña cocina, sala, comedor, biblioteca, un balcón, un jardín propio con piscina.

La recámara era amplia con una cama tamaño King Size con colchas y sábanas de seda y sus respectivos muebles y al fondo había un baño de mármol, con un jacuzzi más grande que el del baño de los prefectos.

También tenía muchas ventanas la suite, por lo tanto estaba bien iluminada

-De ahora en adelante ésta será su habitación, nadie la vera a excepción de los dos elfos que he enviado y de nosotros tres, cualquiera podrá pasar por aquí sin notar siquiera el pasillo que nos conduce hasta acá –dijo el director y se fue.

Al marcharse el hombre, Harry y Severus sólo atinaron a verse a los ojos y vieron que sus cosas ya estaban ahí.

-Bueno –dijo Harry -, aquí tenemos todo esto para nosotros solos –Severus no dijo nada y acercándose al ventanal que tenía justo enfrente vio los relámpagos que caían a través de el.

-Ya todo está bien Sevie, Voldemort no te molestará si yo estoy a tu lado –lo abrazó y le besó la sien derecha.

-Gracias Harry –dijo Severus en un susurro.

-No me agradezcas, ya sabes que lo hago con mucho gusto y sobre todo por qué verdaderamente te amo –lo giró hacia él y lo besó -. Bueno, será mejor que nos acostemos –Severus asintió y caminaron hacia la habitación.

Primero destendieron la cama y Severus dejó que Harry se acostara primero, después lo hizo él y Harry abrazándolo se acurrucó en él y se quedaron dormidos.

Había funcionado, Voldemort no volvió a visitar a severus por las horas que le faltaban por dormir y no despertó sino hasta que el despertador que estaba en el buró sonó.

Lo tomó entre sus manos blancas como la porcelana y vio que eran las 6 de la mañana, lo regresó al buró y soltando también a Harry se estiró un poco y se puso de pie.

Se vistió después de un baño rápido y de nuevo se acercó a la cama.

-Harry –lo sacudió ligeramente.

-¿Mmm? –Harry medio abrió los ojos.

-Ya es hora de que te levantes –le dijo en lo que se acomodaba la capa negra.

-¿Pues que hora es? –Harry se talló los ojos.

-Ya casi las 7 –le dijo –Date un baño rápido y te vistes, te esperaré abajo en el comedor.

-De acuerdo –Harry se levantó y la cama se tendió por si sola, por arte de magia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al vestirse, el ojiverde bajó al gran comedor y antes d entrar en el vio a Colin parado en la puerta.

-Hola Colin –lo saludó.

-Hola Harry –le respondió -¿Puedo tener unas palabras contigo? –le preguntó.

-Claro –dijo Harry y vieron que Cho venía en camino.

-Ah, Cho, hola –Colin la saludó y ella se acercó.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –le preguntó.

-Sí, pero lo siento Cho, no puedo traicionar la amistad de Harry –respondió.

-¿Traicionarme? –el ojiverde no entendía.

-No es verdad, Colin bromea –dijo Cho un poco pálida.

-No bromeo. Cho, te regreso tus galeones, puesto que Harry es mi amigo – sacó debajo de su túnica un sobre grande y grueso -. Harry, estuve a punto de traicionar tu confianza –le entregó el sobre.

-¿Mi confianza? –lo vio fijamente.

-Sí, Cho está tan celosa que ayer me prometió algunos galeones a cambio de que yo te fotografiara con tu pareja, para que ella descubriera con quien irías al baile de la noche de Halloween, y como es natural, tomé las fotos –Harry sin creerle, abrió el sobre, pero aún no sacaba las fotografías –Pero recapacité y como eres mi amigo decidí darte las fotos a ti (incluidas las del acto sexual que mantuvieron ambos de una forma realmente excitante) -confesó.

-¿Qué? –Harry estaba incrédulo y sacó las fotografías y al empezara verlas apretó los dientes con furia, pero al ver las otras (ya sabemos cuales) su color de piel se tornó del color de la leche agria. No se esperaba que Colin los pescara en "esos" momentos con su amado Severus. De nuevo guardó las fotos y bajando la mano furiosamente, encaró a Cho, quien se cubría la cara y sollozaba -¡Hasta dónde quieres llegar? –le preguntó (más bien le gritó) -¡Debes de entender que yo ya no quiero nada contigo¿Quieres saber con quién iré al baile, muy bien, te lo diré. Voy a ir con Severus y te pido que ya me dejes en paz y te aviso de una vez que si algo sale mal entre Severus y yo, a la primera que culparé será a ti –le dio la espalda -. Vámonos Colin –dio un suspiro realmente furioso y cruzó con su amigo las puertas del comedor, dando grandes zancadas y dejando a cho detrás de él llorando.

Harry pisó furiosamente en el suelo del comedor y así caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor.

-"¿Qué le ocurrió a Harry?" –Severus se el quedó viendo en lo que se llevaba el tenedor a la boca.

-Colin, gracias por decírmelo –dijo Harry.

-De nada –respondió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-Se los cuento al rato –respondió en lo que furiosamente con su tenedor picaba el Hot Cake hasta hacerlo batidillo.

-Severus ¿Qué le hiciste a Harry? –le preguntó Remus.

-¿Yo? Nada que yo sepa –respondió.

-Pues algo lo ha puesto de muy mal humor –dijo Sirius.

-Ya luego le preguntaré que el pasó –dijo Severus.

-Harry, come algo –le dijo Ginny.

-No puedo, por que cierta tonta me ha hecho perder el apetito –confesó –los espero afuera –puso su plato afuera de su alcance y salió del comedor.

-Pues sí que está enojado –dijo Ron al verlo salir del comedor.

10minutos después salieron Ginny, Hermione, Ron y Draco.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –Ron se acercó a él.

-¡Qué Cho Chang se ha pasado del límite! –sacó furiosamente el sobre que el dio Colin de su túnica -¡Y le ha pedido a Colin que hiciera lo siguiente! – en lo que echaba humo por las orejas tuvo el cuidado de no sacar las fotos XXX y mostrárselas a sus amigos (Colin también había sacado muchas del otro tipo). –Pero Colin es mi amigo y me entregó lo que tenía que darle verdaderamente a esa niña a cambio de unos cuantos galeones –le tendió el sobre a Hermione mientras el se guardaba las fotos "prohibidas".

La castaña abrió el sobre mientras los otros 3 la rodeaban y sacó las fotografías, las dcuales al verlas, los dejo con la boca abierta (sólo imagínense como estarían si Harry les hubiera mostrado las otras).

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió algo así a Cho? –Hermione miró las fotos asombrada.

-Definitivamente no se acostumbra a que ya te perdió, Harry –dijo Ginny.

-Pues ya lo tuvo que hacer con lo que le he dicho hoy: le dije que si quería saber con quien iría al baile, le respondí que con Severus –respondió.

-¡Harry, no se lo hubieras dicho! –dijo Hermione espantada.

-No te apures, le dije que si en un futuro le pasaba algo a nuestra relación, la primera a quien culparía de ellos, sería ella justamente –caminaron hacia defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Pásenle muchachos –Remus les abrió la puerta.

-Gracias –respondió Hermione por todos, Ginny se había ido a cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

-Tomen sus lugares –Remus señaló el aula y Harry se sentó en la banca más escondida del salón y por si fuera poco, también escondió su rostro detrás de un libro que paró abierto enfrente de él.

-Aún está muy molesto –dijo Draco al verlo.

-¿Por qué? –Remus también lo veía.

-Por algo que hizo Cho Chang –dijo Ron.

-Debió de ser algo muy malo para que Harry esté así –Sirius iba a acercarse a su ahijado, pero Remus lo detuvo del brazo.

-Mejor platicas con él cuando acabe la clase –le pidió.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sirius.

El resto de los alumnos entró.

-Muy bien, van a comenzar a odiarme –empezó a decir Remus -: les voy a hacer un examen sorpresa por escrito –todos protestaron a excepción de Hermione, quien siempre estudiaba y Harry, quien seguía enojado por lo de Cho.

Remus les pidió que guardaran los libros de su clase y de en banca en banca fue entregando su examen.

-Harry, aunque estás enojado, no dejas de pensar en Severus –remus al acercarse a él, vio que el libro que había utilizado para cubrirse era justamente el de pociones.

-Gracias –dijo Harry al tomar su examen.

-Bien, pueden empezar –les dijo en lo que se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Y todos al voltear su hoja vieron que se trataba de un examen general, de todo lo que habían aprendido desde que entraron a Hogwarts -. Una aclaración sobre la pregunta de cómo reconocer a un hombre lobo, está prohibido poner:

Está sentado en la silla del profesor.

Está usando su ropa.

Le gusta el chocolate.

Se Llama Remus Lupin.

Eso hizo a la clase reírse.

-De ahí afuera- Remus siguió hablando -, pueden poner lo que gusten.

-¡Hola! –Severus entró en el aula y con tan sólo oírlo Harry, por vez primera desde que la clase comenzó, alzó la vista para verlo mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Remus.

-No tengo clase, así que vengo de metiche –se sentó en una silla desocupada -¿Qué hacen? –preguntó.

-Examen sorpresa y hablando de pruebas, voy a tronarte, Severus –Remus lo vio de reojo.

-¿A mi? –Severus lo vio sorprendido.

-Sí ¿quién te dijo que el Kappa es de Mongolia? Sev, el Kappa es de Japón –aclaró.

-Gulp –fue todo lo que Severus dijo –Fue un lapsus idiotus stúpidus de mi parte –aclaró.

-Psst Harry –Draco lo llamó con un susurro -¿Cómo es un Gryndillow? –le preguntó.

-Búscalo en tu libro –le respondió Harry, en lo que en la esquina de su hoja ponía "S. S" (salió al padre y no creo que tenga que decirles que signifiquen esas letras y rodeadas de un corazón).

-Eso quisiera, pero desgraciadamente no tengo el ojo mágico de Moody, por favor deja de pintar las iniciales de Severus en un corazón y dime –respondió.

-Entonces no podré ayudarte –aclaró en lo que ahora con una tinta de color rojo pintaba su corazón.

-Harry, por favor –pidió Draco.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí? –Remus los observó.

-Nada profesor –dijo Draco.

-¿Puedo ver una de las pruebas? –Severus le pidió una a Remus y éste le dio una de las que le sobraron.

-Ya acabé -Harry le entregó su pergamino a Remus sin quitarle el corazón.

-Bien Harry, puedes salir si quieres –le dijo Remus quien al ver el corazón en la esquina superior derecha del pergamino, sonrió –En algo salió a su padre –dijo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Sirius se giró con todo y silla a verlo.

-Ve –le mostró el corazón y Sirius rió, en lo que las mejillas de Severus se tornaban de un rosa pálido.

-Y vaya que si te quiere y no es tan penoso como era su padre, mira que dejar el corazón ahí –Sirius le sonreía a Severus.

Nos veremos en un rato –Harry cerró la puerta del aula, sin saber que Remus hablaba de su corazón con Sirius y Severus.

-Aprovecharé para hablar con él y ver que es lo que tiene –Sirius salió detrás de él, en lo que Severus (aún un poquito rojo por el corazón de Harry), seguí leyendo el examen que muy amablemente Remus le había prestado.

Lo vio sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared.

-Harry –lo llamó.

-¿Sí? –el ojiverde se giró a verlo.

-¿Puedo saber porqué estás molesto? –preguntó.

-Estás en tu derecho, después de todo eres mi padrino y tutor –dijo -. Estoy molesto por que Cho Chang ha puesto la última gota que derramaría el vaso de mi muy poco paciencia (Dios, que poético): le ha pedido a Colin que me tomará unas fotos con mi actual pareja por que quería enterarse con quien iría al baile y como es natural, Colin tomó las fotos, pero después se arrepintió y prefirió dármelas a mí en vez de a cho –sacó el sobre y de nuevo separando las fotos prohibidas dejó las otras dentro de éste.

-¿Puedo verlas? –Harry le tendió el sobre y Sirius sacó las fotografías –Por todos los cielos, pero con que pasión lo besas –Sirius veía todas las fotos.

-Ohhh, que bonitas fotos –sobresaltados vieron detrás a Albus Dumbledore -¿Me regalas 1 Harry? Par ponerla en mi álbum (que bueno que harry no sacó las otras).

-Bueno –Harry le pasó las fotos.

-Me gusta ésta –dijo Albus –.Se ven tan tiernos los dos –Había elegido exactamente la primera foto que Colin logró tomarles -. Bueno, los dejo –el director se fue.

-Harry ¿crees que Colin acepte fotografiarnos a Remus y a mí así? –preguntó Sirius al terminar de ver las fotos que Harry le había pasado.

-No lo sé –respondió Harry.

-Pregúntale –dijo Sirius.

-Lo haré, pero tal vez se sorprenda un poco –vieron salir a Hermione.

-Terminé hace mucho el examen, pero ya saben que me gusta repetir –se acercó a ellos.

Vieron por una de las ventanas del salón y pudieron observar que Draco y Ron se daban de topes contra la banca.

-Eso les pasa por no estudiar –dijo Hermione con reproche.

-Yo tampoco estudio, pero esta clase me gusta mucho, claro ahora después de la de pociones –aclaró Harry.

-Pero si todavía no tomamos pociones Harry, sino hasta mañana –dijo Hermione.

-Ya lo sé –se veía que el coraje ya se le había ido un poco a Harry.

La puerta de nuevo se abrió y salió Severus con la hoja del examen.

-No se ve que esté difícil –dijo y se paró a un lado de Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte, en la sala común de Ravenclaw, Cho seguía llorando y su amiga Marietta la abrazaba tratando de consolarla.

-Debí de habértelo dicho Cho, ya me olía yo que Harry andaba con Severus, y sobre todo porque un día vi como se besaban –le confesó su amiga.

-¿Pero por qué con él? –Preguntó entre sollozos -¿tan mal lo puse cuando no lo aceptaba, que se volvió gay? –sollozaba.

-No lo sé, pero no lo creo, aunque no estoy dentro de la mente de Harry, pero si le quiere debe ser por un motivo muy poderoso –dijo Marietta.

-Debe ser lástima por lo que le pasó –Cho se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Te soy sincera? No lo creo. Se ve que Harry sí lo ama de verdad –Marietta se separó de ella -. Yo te aconsejaría ir con Michael corner la fiesta y olvidar a Harry, quizás Corner te ayude a olvidarlo y consigues un nuevo novio –dijo su amiga.

-Quizás tengas razón, y no cometeré con él el error de atosigarlo con Cedric como hice con Harry –Cho se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Así me gusta –Marietta de nuevo la abrazó.

-¿Sabes? –le dijo a su amiga -. Iré a buscara harry para darle una disculpa, me he comportado como alguien que no soy yo –salió de la sala común y comenzó a buscar a Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

Ufff que largo estuvo éste (el siguiente ya es más corto)

¿Harry perdonará a Cho?

¿Le mostrará las fotos a Severus?

¿Qué harán ahora ambos en la habitación?

Si quieren más lemon digan Siiiii


	28. Fragmentos 2

_Pues bueno, ya había anotado algo pero creo que se me borró._

_Sniffff! Me niego a que mi Sevie sea un asesinoooooo!. Algo tramaron entre él y Albus para que esto terminará así!_

_Queremos que todo termine bien entre él y Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

_El libro 6 si que me sacó de onda y otra cosa ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Le atiné a quien era el príncipe mestizo! Arriba nuestro Sevie nos han dado a un príncipe azul jeje._

_Me embarga de nuevo la tristeza se ha muerto una amiga que quería mucho: Mi querida Tina Toledo, descansa en paz bebé y recuerda que siempre te voy a querer._

_Ahora si responderé de nuevo sus Reviews._

**Sedex**: _antes que nada gracias por tus palabras sobre mi abuelo, y sí, estoy bien aunque en un principio me costó creerlo._

_Y sobre el nidito de amor, pies si ahora ellos podrán ahí amarse más que nunca y sin que los molesten._

_Veremos si Harry. Perdona a Cho o no._

**Lady Snape**_: Espera a que Harry le enseñe las fotos lemon a Severus jeje._

_Harry sí perdonará a Cho._

_Y bueno continuemos con esto._

_Y vendrá más lemon (creo que este fic ya tiene mucho lemon pero aun así no importa)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Les pondré nuevamente avances de los siguientes capítulos, será muy poco, pero es para que vean que el fic aún sigue.

Capítulo 28

**Pláticas en la habitación y calificaciones de trabajos.**

(Fragmento de una plática entre Severus y Harry)

-No Severus, lo que te hizo Voldemort no te lo merecías. Antes yo te odiaba, pero no tanto para desearte eso –lo abrazó.

-Me lo merecía Harry y hasta ahora yo lo sé –dijo en un susurro -. Me lo merecía por prepotente, envidioso y ambicioso.

-Severus, véeme a los ojos –Harry le alzó el rostro -. No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso. Tú no te merecías este castigo. Créeme que tuve la vaga esperanza de que mi conexión con Voldemort – Severus se estremeció -… esa noche de tu castigo, fuera solamente eso, un sueño sin importancia. Pero al ver a Albus tan preocupado deduje que todo podría ser cierto, y al ver lo mal que estabas, me puse mal yo también, he incluso había personas que me consolaban diciéndome que tú te recuperarías, así fue como poco a poco comenzaste a gustarme o quizás ya me gustaras –Severus rió un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 29

**La explosión de Luces de colores de Neville.**

(Severus dando la bienvenida al grupo de Harry a su primera clase).

-Sean bienvenidos o más bien dicho Re- bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla –caminó hacia su escritorio -. De nuevo vamos a preparar: brebajes, antídotos, pociones y bla, bla, bla… ¡Sr. Potter, usted en primera fila, esto sí que me sorprende! –Harry rió.

-Pues ya ve profesor, así son las cosas –Harry dio un suspiro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 30 (y el más esperado por ustedes)

**La fiesta de Halloween.**

(La dama gorda cuando ve a los chicos de Gryffindor irse a la fiesta)

-Oh, ya se van mis mounstritos -dijo la Sra. Gorda -, pero que bien se ven todos -. Y cuando Harry pasó a lado de ella, le susurró –Me han dicho otros cuadros que Severus se ve espectacular- Harry sorprendido, se giró a verla -. Nosotros ya lo sabemos cariño, pero guardamos también el secreto, y que bueno que estés con él, merece que alguien lo haga feliz y sobre todo por lo que pasó –Harry sonrió y se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 31

**La tortura del Lord continúa.**

(Lo que le ocasiona a Severus el que el Lord convoqué a sus súbditos).

… Severus no sólo sintió la quemazón en el brazo, sino en todo el cuerpo, acompañado de un ardor horrible. En pocas palabras, era un dolor tan terrible que jamás en su vida, talvez ningún ser humano haya experimentado.

Esos dolores tan atroces lo hicieron despertar dando de gritos y principalmente se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con otro líquido que salía de su cuerpo, y no solo lo sentía en el rostro, sino en todo el cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 32

**Lo que verdaderamente siente Severus por Harry.**

(Harry habla frente al espejo del OESED y al parecer con sus padres y severus lo escucha).

-¿Por qué? –Se dijo el ojiverde así mismo -¿Por qué todo siempre me tiene que salir mal? Especialmente ahora que me he enamorado y sobre todo que al persona que eligió mi corazón fuera mi antes odiado profesor de pociones y pensé que todo iba excelente, que algo de luz había llegado a mi vida –se limpió las lágrimas –pero al parecer severus sólo juega conmigo y no se da cuenta de que en verdad lo amo- dio un suspiro y escondió media cara detrás de las rodillas -¿Qué puedo hacer?...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 33

**Cartas, venenos y sorpresas**

(A Harry lo han envenenado (no se asusten, lo salvan) y Poppy al hacerle el chequeo encuentra otra cosa y se lo comunica al director y a Minerva McGonagall)

-¿De que quieres hablar, Poppy? –preguntó Albus -. Gracias, así estoy bien –rechazó amablemente el gesto que le hizo la enfermera para que se sentara.

-De algo importante, le he hecho unos estudios al Sr. Potter para saber como estaba él y su cuerpo frente a este envenenamiento y me he sorprendido con algo –dijo sacando unos pergaminos.

-¿Qué cosa es, Poppy? –Minerva se acercó un poco más a ella.

-Al parecer el Sr. Potter está esperando –con eso Albus sonrió plenamente y minerva abrió la boca sin creerlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 34

Malestares del embarazo.

(Harry, sabiendo su condición jugará quidditch)

-"Maldita sea Harry, no quiero quedarme viudo y sin hijo" –se dijo Severus así mismo

Harry cerró el puño en torno a la pequeña snich (Harry se había puesto de pie en el palo de la escoba) y de inmediato con la mano libre intentó agarrarse del palo de la escoba, para poder descender, pero perdió el equilibrio, y termino por dar un par de piruetas con todo y escoba y de barrer la cancha con el cuerpo.

Al terminar ese corrido tan accidental, Harry se desmayó.

-¡Harry! –Severus se metió corriendo a la cancha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Bueno ahorita estos adelantitos (aun me faltan capis por escribir)


	29. Pláticas en la habitación y calificacion

**Sedex**: _tal vez si tengas algo de razón, pero por otra parte te aseguro que los que lo leyeron ya se enteraron antes por otras personas de lo que pasa en el libro 6._

_Hablando ahora del Fic, espérate a que leas lo que pasa cuando Harry está embarazadito jejeje._

**Lyryo Lorie Snape- Potter**: _Grax por el rewievs y aquí verás un nuevo capítulo que espero que lo disfrutes. _

_El miércoles 7 de septiembre fue mi cumpleeee!_

_.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Capítulo XXVII (aunque aparecerá con el número 29 en FF)

**Pláticas en la habitación y calificaciones de trabajos.**

Marietta y Cho vieron el un panel el horario del grupo de Harry y el preguntaron a la profesora McGonagall, quien pasó por ahí, que les dijera donde estaba el muchacho en esos momentos, por que tenían algo importante que decirle.

Minerva les respondió que estaba en DCAO y hacia allá fueron.

Llegaron al aula y vieron a Harry junto a Sirius, Severus, Hermione, Ron y Draco, éste último le reclamaba a Harry que iba a reprobar el examen de Remus por que no el pasó las respuestas.

-Es tu culpa, Draco –dijo Harry.

-¡Profesor Snape, defienda a su casa, bájele puntos a Gryffindor por culpa de Harry! –dijo Draco.

-No puedo Draco, Harry tiene razón –Severus se giró a verlo.

-Disculpen –Marietta se les acercó -. Cho quiere disculparse contigo, Harry, dice que actuó como una tonta.

Harry desvió la mirada hacia Cho.

-Escúchala –Sirius empujó a su ahijado suavemente frente a Cho.

-Dí –Harry la invitó a hablar.

-Sé que fui una tonta, Harry y sobre todo lo demostré con mi ineptitud con las fotos que le pedí a Colin que tomara ¿Podrías perdonarme? Después de todo aceptaré la invitación de Michael Corner y espero que tú te la pases muy bien con Severus –Cho le sonrió al chico de ojos negros -. Nos vemos.

-Sí, y gracias por la disculpa –dijo Harry y Cho sonriendo se fue por su rumbo junto a su amiga.

-Bueno, aún queda una hora para que acabe la clase y muchos no han terminado –Ron se asomó al salón.

-¿De qué fotos hablaba Cho, Harry? –Severus le preguntó.

-Éste… te digo cuando estemos solos –le dijo.

-Son unas fotos donde Harry te está besando –dijo Sirius.

-What? –Severus incrédulo se giró a verlo (espérate a que veas las fotos que oculta Harry, papacito).

-Sí y a este paso lo que saben de lo nuestro son: Dobby, Albus, Draco, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Nick, el barón, Colin, Cho, Marietta, Remus, Sirius y creo que ya –Harry los enumeraba con los dedos.

-Y mañana el colegio entero –dijo Draco.

-A lo mejor, pero no creo que se enteren tan pronto –dijo Hermione.

-Tal vez se enteren en el baile de Halloween, que es el sábado ya –dijo Ron.

-Puede, pero no creo que Dumbledore quiera que se sepa tan pronto –dijo Harry.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por lo mientras en el despacho de Albus; éste hablaba con Minerva, sobre los últimos detalles de la fiesta.

-Así que esto es lo que tienen que preparar los elfos –McGonagall leía la lista de comida.

-Sí, exacto –Albus juntó sus largos dedos.

-Lo que me agrada es que asistirán muchas parejas por lo que veo y si fuera 14 de febrero, se haría una buena competencia para elegir a la mejor –opinó la subdirectora.

-Sí y si así fuera, como dices, pues yo ya tengo a mi pareja preferida –sacó la foto de su túnica y la vio.

-¿Y quién es si puedo saber? –preguntó la subdirectora.

-Checa el dato –le pasó la foto y la subdirectora casi se va de espaldas.

-¡Se están besando! –dijo sorprendida.

-No, más bien Harry se lo está devorando ¿acaso me negarás que hacen una bonita pareja? Quien lo diría, el peor enemigo del padre amando al hijo de éste –Albus tomó de nuevo la fotografía.

-Es algo que simplemente no puedo creer –dijo Minerva.

-Sí, es algo increíble, una vez me los imagine juntos, pero no así- sacó un álbum de fotografías y pegó la foto.

-¿Y ya sabes como vestirás a Severus para ese día? –preguntó.

-Claro, es algo con lo que Harry suspirará al verlo –sonrió para sí mismo.

-¿No vas a decirme? - le preguntó.

-No, es sorpresa (n/a: al principio iba a ser de fantasma, pero sólo si seguía sumido en su letargo, pero ahora ya no es necesario).

-Como serás malo en algunas ocasiones –se quejó Minerva.

-En las necesarias sí –Albus abrió un caramelo de limón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche llegó y Severus junto a Harry se encontraban en su "Pent house"

-Éstas son las fotos –Harry le pasó el sobre a Severus y él lo abrió. –por ahí hay algunas que no les mostré a los demás y al verlas sabrás el por qué.

Severus vio fijamente las fotografías y al ver las que Harry el decía casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Cielos –murmuró –, si Sirius hubiera visto esto, nos hubiera matado y al Sr. Creevey de paso –veía las fotografías.

-Cuando las vi, me enoje –Harry lo abrazó.

-Las fotos son atrevidas, pero no estoy muy seguro que él hubiera querido tomarlas, aunque no me explico por que se quedó ahí –Severus las seguía viendo.

-Tal vez por sorpresa hacia el mismo, Colin toma todo aquello que lo sorprenda y si yo estoy metido en eso, mucho mejor –Harry dio un suspiro y agachó la cabeza.

-No hay porque mortificarse, Harry, a mi no me molestan estas fotos, lo paso como algo normal y sobre todo me agradan por que eres tu, quien aparece conmigo en estás fotos.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero a mi me gusta más observarte desnudo en persona que en una simple fotografía –lo besó.

Harry oyó un "plop" y vio a Dobby en la chimenea con la cena para ambos –. Gracias –Harry tomó la charola y Dobby se fue –Es raro que hoy no me hallas dado Oclumencia –se giró a ver a Severus.

-Bueno, algún día tienes que descansar, a parte antes no solía dártelas tan seguido –Severus se pasó el cabello atrás de los oídos.

-Sí lo haces, mi mente te mostrará todo lo que siento por ti, Severus –Severus e sonrojó levemente.

-Más que la mente, necesito el corazón y el alma para eso, Harry, pero más que nada me basta con verlo en tus ojos.

Harry lo estrechó aún más y Severus se refugió en él, necesitaba de Harry y él lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía que lo estaba ayudando a levantarse y que lo estaba protegiendo.

-Que irónica es la vida –dijo Severus en un susurro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Harry lo observó fijamente.

-Debería ser yo él que te protegiera, Harry –Harry negó ante esas palabras y comenzó a besarlo.

-Soy yo Severus, soy yo quien debe protegerlos, después de todo yo soy "el niño que vivió y a revivido" o como tu dice "La nueva celebridad" –al oír eso, Severus lanzó una risita.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Harry. Él podría venir por ti –bajó la cabeza.

-Yo cambiaría mi vida por la tuya, Severus y si por salvarte, me tengo que ir con él, no lo pensaría dos veces y lo haría –Severus al escucharlo, negó.

-No Harry, yo no quisiera que hicieras eso –se sentó en al cama -. Mi vida no vale tanto para que te sacrifiques así –dio un suspiro.

-Seve, no es justo que digas eso de ti, Tú para mi vales muchísimo –lo abrazó de nuevo -. Creo que debí decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, peor a decir verdad, me cegaba ante ello –lo besó.

-Ambos nos cegamos ante esto, Harry –confesó Severus.

-Y por otra parte es cierto "Que del odio al amor hay sólo un paso" –sonrió el ojiverde.

-Mmm, tal vez tengas razón –Severus lo vio fijamente.

-¿Quieres cenar? –le preguntó Harry.

-Vamos –se dirigieron a la mesa y vieron que les habían traído unos blanquillos con tocino y pan francés, con dos vasos de leche.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio total por parte de ambos y por su parte Severus veía por la ventana y Harry leía La Biblia.

-¿Qué lees? –le preguntó Severus de repente.

-La Biblia -le dijo y se la prestó -. Voy en Levítico.

-Que interesante –la ojeó.

-¿La has leído alguna vez? –le preguntó.

-Pues, no soy muy creyente que digamos. Creo en algunas cosas, pero también mantengo mis dudas respecto a ella –le dijo.

-Osease que no –Harry lo vio de reojo.

-Pues sí y no –fue la simple respuesta de Severus.

-Entonces no la has leído –afirmó el ojiverde.

-Partes –vieron regresar a Dobby, quien iba por los platos ya prender la chimenea -. Esta cosa tiene chimenea y ni cuenta me había dado –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Es tan peligrosa? –Harry le preguntó.

-No, si yo la bloqueó –se puso frente a ella y alzó su varita (una nueva, la que Ollivander le había prestado ya se la había devuelto) y cuando iba a bloquear la chimenea, la cabeza de Albus apareció.

-Ni se te ocurra, Severus –Severus pegó un grito y un pequeño bote y Harry rió.

-¿Pero de todo te enteras? –le preguntó el joven profesor de pociones y con una mano en el corazón.

-Sí y mandé poner la red flu desde mi despacho hasta el pent house que ustedes tienen, por 24 horas, los 365 días del año –confirmó.

-Cada vez estás peor –Severus se cruzó de brazos.

-Es por tu seguridad Severus –dijo.

-Créeme que te lo agradezco, pero hay cosas que son privadas –le reclamó.

-Lo sé por eso soy él único con la conexión –rió.

-Tú y Dobby –lo corrigió Severus.

-Sí y nadie más, cualquiera que quiera llegar a esa habitación, inclusive por vía flu y sin ser nosotros dos, se perderá en el camino, ya que tiene que saber exactamente donde está y como es –le explicó.

-Pero a pesar de todo eso Albus, no permitiré que te metas en mi intimidad y la de Harry –aclaró.

-Descuida –a pesar de que tengo conexión las 24 horas con ustedes, yo los visitaré una hora al día y tú puedes elegirla, pero si ustedes tienen algún problema no duden en llamarme sin importar la hora que sea –a Severus eso le pareció bien.

-Muy bien ¿qué te parece a las 2:30 AM? Preguntó.

-Perfecto, no hay problema a esa hora aún no me he dormido…

-Me pregunto por qué será ¿le estará haciendo algo ala profesor McGonagall? –se pregunto Severus entre dientes.

-¿Decías, Severus? –Le preguntó el director.

-No, nada –dijo éste.

-Bueno, me despido –Albus se retiró.

-Me parece bien su idea –dijo Harry.

-Sí, no fue tan injusto como siempre –Severus sonrió.

-¿Injusto? –Harry no le entendía.

-Yo sólo me entiendo Harry, no e prestes atención -dijo y harry se hinco detrás de él (ya estaban ambos de nuevo sentados en la cama) y retirándole un poco el cabello el oído derecho, se lo comenzó a morder como un cachorro de león juguetón

A Severus comenzó a gustarle el juego de Harry

-¿Sabes que me pone feliz? –susurró el ojiverde.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Severus.

-Que mañana a primera hora tengo pociones –dijo Harry.

-Vaya, antes no era así –Severus sonrió irónicamente.

-Por la torpeza de no haberte besado antes –susurró nuevamente Harry.

-Créeme que antes no me hubiera dejado –dijo Severus.

-A veces pienso que si todo esto no hubiera pasado, nosotros estaríamos juntos –dijo Harry.

-Tal vez, pero por una parte, aunque suene ilógico de mi, fue bueno que me sucediera –bajó la cabeza y observó sus manos y muñecas con las marcas que el lord le había dejado.

-No Severus, lo que te hizo Voldemort no te lo merecías. Antes yo te odiaba, pero no tanto para desearte eso –lo abrazó.

-Me lo merecía Harry y hasta ahora yo lo sé –dijo en un susurro -. Me lo merecía por prepotente, envidioso y ambicioso.

-Severus, veme a los ojos –Harry le alzó el rostro -. No quiero volverte a escuchar decir eso. Tú no te merecías este castigo. Créeme que tuve la vaga esperanza de que mi conexión con Voldemort – Severus se estremeció -… esa noche de tu castigo, fuera solamente eso, un sueño sin importancia. Pero al ver a Albus tan preocupado deduje que todo podría ser cierto, y al ver lo mal que estabas, me puse mal yo también, he incluso había personas que me consolaban diciéndome que tú te recuperarías, así fue como poco a poco comenzaste a gustarme o quizás ya me gustaras –Severus rió un poco.

-Y yo no estaba seguro de que si me gustabas o no, hasta que me besaste aquella vez en el cuarto de menesteres –cerró los ojos, le gustaba recordar ese momento, de cómo Harry lo tomó totalmente desprevenido y lo había besado, pero el hecho no era el beso que fue muy tierno, sino que fue el mismo Harry a quien él le había hecho la vida imposible durante 5 años, él que lo besara y se entregara ese mismo día a él. Severus pensaba que nadie lo quería y que ahora menos alguien lo amaría por lo ocurrido con el Lord (Seve si te sales de los libros de Harry y vez nuestro mundo te desmayarías al ver cuantas chicas te queremos).

-Yo lo volvería a repetir todas las veces que fuese necesario –confesó Harry y lo besó nuevamente en lo que con las yemas de los dedos nuevamente le recorría las cortadas y rasguños que tenía en el rostro.

Severus dio un suspiro y le sonrió a Harry quien seguía recorriendo su rostro y ahora con pequeños besos.

-Será mejor que te duermas, para que mañana te levantes temprano –Harry asintió y se puso el pijama.

-¿Tú no va a dormir? –le preguntó Harry al ver que él no se ponía el pijama.

-En un rato, primero tengo que calificar estos trabajos –señaló una pila de estos.

-Te ayudo, no es justo que yo me duerma y tú sigas trabajando –Harry se sentó en la mesa y tomó un bonche de trabajos.

-Son las tareas de las vacaciones –le dijo.

-Seve, bueno, empecemos –Harry abrió un sobre -. Este es el de Draco y me daré el gusto de reprobarlo.

-Si yo te dejo –dijo Severus.

-¿No me dejarás tener ese gusto? –dijo Harry con carita triste.

-No sería justo, Harry ¡cielos! Yo hablando de justicia, cuando hace años no lo fui contigo –dejó su pluma en el tintero.

-Te perdono eso, si me das un beso –pidió Harry.

-Bueno –Severus se acercó a él y lo besó.

-¿Cuántos vas a calificar? –preguntó Harry.

-Los que tengo que entregar mañana, unos 10 –dijo -. Pero hay que leerlos primero.

-Es mucho lo que calificas –dijo Harry.

-¿Eres bueno para la ortografía? –le preguntó.

-Algo, no como Hermione pero me defiendo –le dijo.

-Ok en los que vayas revisando, sólo señala las faltas que encuentres, yo haré el resto –Harry asintió.

-Bueno –comenzaron a trabajar y Harry terminó con el de Draco y luego tomó otro, en lo que Severus revisaba en el de Draco y ponía algunas anotaciones -¡Cielos¿De quién será éste? Ya había llenado el trabajo con muchos tachones de tinta roja

-Cierra un poco el pergamino y lo sabrás –dijo Severus.

-"Ronald Bilius Weasley" –leyó Harry -. Con razón andábamos por los suelos si te guías por la ortografía –dijo Harry y severus volvió a reír.

-Les quitaba puntos por mula, Harry, aunque la ortografía también tiene mucho que ver –Severus cerró el trabajo de Draco.

Las horas pasaron y ya eran casi las 12: 30 AM.

-Éste es el tuyo, Harry –dijo Severus.

-Dámelo, antes de que seas injusto conmigo –dijo Harry.

-Te pondré la calificación que sea justa, Harry, no por estar conmigo te daré un trato especial –leyó el trabajo.

-Pero quiero que seas justo –dijo Harry.

-Lo seré, por primera vez en mi vida –puso la mano en alto y después de revisarlo… -Harry, te puse 7.

-Bueno un 7 a los 0 que me ponías hay mucha diferencia – dijo.

A la una ya habían acabado con los trabajos.

-ahora sí ala camita –dijo Harry y Severus asintió en lo que se ponía el pijama.

Se comenzaron a escuchar las gotas de lluvia que golpeaban el ventanal.

-de nuevo va a llover –dijo Severus y Harry con una cara soñolienta le asintió -. Bueno, hasta a un lado –Harry se recorrió para que Severus se acostara.

Cuando albus los visitó, ambos ya estaban dormidos y el anciano sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará…

(auch me duele la manita)


	30. La explosión de luces de colores

**Tercy**: _Bueno chica, a la Cho no hay que tomarla tanto en cuenta sino más a Severus y Harry, que esos destilan kilos de amor por donde quiera que se le vea, los dos parecen lapas y haber quien puede despegarlos._

_No puedo decir si a Severus le pasará algo o no o tampoco puedo decir de Harry, pero ya veremos como va más a delante todo este churro tele novelesco._

**Sedex**: _Gracias por la felicitación y sí, Sevie es un amor, sobre todo en este fic. Y hablando de sacarlo de los libros veamos si se puede dar al vida a algún personaje ficticio y ya nos quedamos con Sevie o si no nos secuestramos a Alan jejeje._

**Patrick: **_Gracias por leer el fic, pero te diré que aún no se acaban las parter traumàticas, sòlo hay que esperar y veràs._

_A propósito chicas, la otra vez leí una revista que decía que el amor entre leo y capricornio (pa las que no sepan Sevy nació el 9 de enero) es una entrega total y besos salvajes, así que ojala y Row nos lo cumpla y nos los ponga juntos (jejejeje) y si no, pues para eso estamos nosotras._

_Y también leí que el Negro es el que mejor le asienta a Capricornio por que le da porte y elegancia (Sevie si sabe, aunque este maguito con cualquier cosa se ha de ver bien bueno)._

_Y bueno les haré una pregunta: ¡que quieren que tengan Harry y Sevie? ¿Un niño o una niña? Decidan, ganará la mayoría._

_Y bueno aquí comienzo a escribir, para que no extrañen, jejeje._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo XXVIII 

**Las luces de colores de Neville.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, se baño y se vistió y vio que Dobby ya había dejado ahí el desayuno, el cual consistía en hojuelas de avena sabor chocolate y leche fría -. Seve –se acercó a él y le habló en el oído.

-¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó en lo que se estiraba un poco.

-Ya es de día –le informó.

-Ah, gracias -. Se puso de pie -. Si quieres desayúnate y bajas –le propuso.

-No, desayunaremos juntos, no me gustaría dejarte solo –dijo el muchacho.

-Estoy acostumbrado a ello, Harry –se acomodó un poco el cabello.

-Que novedad, yo también, pero tu compañía créeme que no me molesta sino todo lo contrario –el chico el pidió que se sentara.

-Bueno, pero no esperes a que termine de vestirme –Harry asintió.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo –comenzaron a desayunar.

-Están ricas, por fin Albus compró unas frescas –dijo Severus de broma-. Creo que las otras estaban almacenadas desde la época de Salazar Slytherin –Harry rió al escucharlo.

-¿Tan mal te sabían? –le preguntó.

-Sólo bromeo –se sirvió un poco más -. Y eso que no soy fanático de los cereales –se los comió.

-Bueno –Harry se limpió un poco la boca al terminar y Severus igual.

-Nos vemos abajo, Harry –dijo Severus y el ojiverde asintió.

Harry acomodó sus útiles de ese día y poniéndose la túnica y al mochila al hombro y de besar a Severus, se fue.

En la entrada de las mazmorras lo esperan sus tres amigos.

-Harry –Hermione se acercó a él.

-Hola, buenos días –venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy más que listo para mi primera lección –dijo Neville (ya sabemos que Neville no pasó pociones, pero esto es un fic).

-Me alegro, Neville –Harry le sonrió.

-Harry ¿dónde pasas las noches, van dos veces que no regresas a la torre –dijo Ron.

-Albus nos da dado a severus y a mi una habitación propia (que más bien es un Pent House), al parecer yo le sirvo a Severus como protección, para que Voldemort (Ron y Draco brincaron) no pueda penetrar en sus sueños –explicó a sus amigos cuando estuvieron solos (los demás ya se habían metido al salón)

-Oséase que eres como un escudo para él –dijo Hermione.

-Algo así – dijo Harry y entraron al salón y minutos después entro Severus y cerró la puerta azotándola y haciendo brincar a muchos.

-Disculpen -les dijo -, pero es la única manera de hacer que cierre.

-Pensé que ya se había puesto de malas –dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo pellizcó.

Severus llegó hasta el escritorio y se giró a verlos.

Se notaba la diferencia ya no era el snape de antes sino que ahora se veía más amigable.

-Sean bienvenidos o más bien dicho Re- bienvenidos a su peor pesadilla –caminó hacia su escritorio -. De nuevo vamos a preparar: brebajes, antídotos, pociones y bla, bla, bla… ¡Sr. Potter, usted en primera fila, esto sí que me sorprende! –Harry rió.

-Pues ya ve profesor, así son las cosas –Harry dio un suspiro.

-Pues bien, hagan lo que está escrito en el pizarrón –Apuntó hacia el con su varita y aparecieron las instrucciones "poción del cambio de color" –Les pido que la hagan con sumo cuidado ya que el menor error provocaría cambios desastrosos y que ya no se pueden corregir –todos comenzaron a trabajar.

-¿Ahora si aprendiste a leer en el verano, Potter? –le preguntó.

-Oh profesor, tan bien lo hacia en mis lecciones de verano que me llenaron la frente de estrellitas, hasta ya parecía un cielo estrellado –rió.

-Quiero ver si es cierto –dijo Severus con una sonrisa.

Ahora Severus pasaba entre todos y les ayudaba a corregir las pociones a los que veían que estaban mal y por vez primera no criticó al grupo de Harry.

Y por fin llegó a Neville.

-Muy bien, veamos Sr. Longbottom –se asomó a ver la poción -. Creo que vas bien –le sonrió.

-Sí profesor, pero no se vaya, falta el último ingrediente –tomó una botella extraña y le echó tres gotas a la poción. El caldero tembló un poco y el contenido brilló por algunos segundos hasta que la poción comenzó a girar dentro del caldero.

Severus, lejos de asustarse, se 4llenó de curiosidad, algo le decía que Neville no había hecho algo malo.

Los círculos que se dibujaban en la poción comenzaron a colorearse hasta formar una espiral de más de 37 colores y de repente ésta explotó lanzando hacia arriba destellos de diferentes colores y estrellas; Severus sonrió ante el experimento de Neville, le había gustado.

-Bonita poción –le dijo Hermione a sus amigos.

-Y a Severus le ha gustado porque ha sonreído –Draco lo señalaba con la vista.

-Tal parece que todo el mundo le da algo para alegrarlo y hacerle ver que no está solo –dijo Hermione de nuevo.

-Pero yo le doy lo más importante –dijo Harry señalándose así mismo.

-¿Y qué cosa es, Harry? –preguntó Seamus.

-Confianza en si mismo –dijo Harry, aparte era cierto, pero tampoco podía decirle que más hacía por él.

-Tienes razón, eso es muy bueno –dijo Seamus y vio que Severus seguìa entretenido con las luces de colores de Neville.

-Si quieres puedes tocarlas y cambiarán de color a tu tacto –le dijo y Severus con un dedo tocó una estrella azul clara que se volviò morada -. Incluso hasta puedes guardarlas, si als agarras antes de que desaparezcan –Severus tomò dos estrellas y dejò a las demás desaparecer –cada vez que las toques cambiaràn de colores.

-Gracias –Severus con las dos estrellas, siguió caminando entre los calderos, checando las pociones -¡Harry, te has aprendido los colores! ¿o es que por fin tu daltonismo te ha dejado? –exclamó.

-No, es que le he puesto màs aumento a mis lentes –dijo.

-Eso es muy bueno –le deslizò una de las estrellas en uno de los bolsillos de la tùnica.

-Gracias –le dijo Harry en un susurro.

-Es un placer -. Ahora., fue a ver el caldero de Draco -. Te vez muy bonito reflejado en tu caldero, Draco, pero has por favor la pociòn. Esta vez ya no te la haré yo, fingiendo que eras tú quien las hacía –le dijo.

-No es eso Sev, creo que mi caldero tiene una fuga y lo he lavado para localizarla.

-¿Fuga? –Severus fue por una poción y le echó al caldero de Draco. Ésta al entrar en contacto con el caldero, comenzò a echar humo y de renet se escuchó un silvido y Severus rodeò el caldero hasta el lugar donde èste se ecuchaba màs fuerte y se agachò. Por un agujerito salía un poco de humo -.Tienes razón, pero no eres pobre Draco , asì que creo este fin de semana podrás conseguir uno nuevo.

-Se lo pedirè a mi padre –dijo.

-Bien –se fijó en su reloj –1 hora para acabar su poción –se giró a verlos.

-Creo que ya está la mía –dijo Hermione.

-Veamos –Severus se acercó a su caldero y vació un poco en un frasquito -¿De què color era la puntilla que le pusiste? –le preguntò.

-Rosa, profesor –dijo la muchacha.

-Bien –se giró a ver a Harry y éste se escondió debajo de la banca -. Creo que mi víctima preferida se esconde. Bueno –sacò su varita –_ Orquideus _–apareció en su mano un ramo de rosas blancas ylas dejó en la mesa de Hermione y tomando una la sumergió poco a poco en el frasquito donde puso un poco de la poción de la muchacha -. Si la Srita Granger (Hermione, dijo ella) , bueno, Hermione tiene éxito, la rosa cambiarà de color –terminó de sumegirla, se escuchó un "plop" y la rosa se volvió de color rosa -. Muy bien, 10 puntos para tu casa –Severus lo anotò y le entregó la rosa.

-Gracias –dijo ella.

-Los que ya hayan acabado –se giró hacia los demás -. Vengan por la suya y los que logren cambiarla de color tendrán 10 puntos para sus casa y las que no sólo 5 –Todos se acercaron a la mesa de Hermione -. Y tu Draco –ahora lo vio a él – entrégame un ensayo sobre esta poción, para sustituir el trabajo de esta clase.

-Sí, profesor –respondió el chico y se puso a buscar en su libro el tema.

-¿Hay suficientes rosas? –preguntó Neville.

-Hasta de sobra –respondió Severus.

-Entonces tomaré dos –lo hizo por que una con la poción de Severus se volvió verde claro y la otra con su poción se volvió de colores -. Si qieres guardar alguna –se dirigió a su profesor – te recomiendo ésta –le dio la de colores -. Por que no vale que veas la vida gris, sino de colores y esta rosa te lo recordará.

-Gracias –Severus le agradeció con una sonrisa -, Bueno, ya acabó la calse –dejen las pociones en el escritorio –todos así lo hicieron y después de tomar todos sus cosas, se despidieron educadamente del profesor por vez primera.

Al salir todos, Harry se le acercò.

-Voy a encantamientos, te verè al rato –le besó muy ligeramente los labios.

-Cuídate –le pidió Severus.

-Claro (beso), tù tambièn (otro beso, yo quiero ser Harry en esta historia jejeje).

Harry saliò por la puerta y estaba feliz por que por vez primera, Snape no le habìa bajado puntos a Gryffindor, y menos aún por su culpa.

Llegò junto a sus amigos al aula de encantamientos y el diminuto profesor Flitwick les dijo que les enseñarìa como encontrar a su alma gemela y atarla. Sin importar donde se encontrará.

-Lo que te hacía falta Harry, asì Severus no se te irá –le susurró Draco.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso planeaba dejarme? –Harry se giró a verlo.

-No me refiero a eso Potter. Hasta ahorita Severus no se ha planteado y creo qeu jamàs lo hara: el dejarte, pero este nuevo encantamiento los unirá más aún –explicó.

-Pues que lo ponga en marcha –exclamò Harry.

-Este tipo de encantamiento -el profesor Flitwick continuó explicando, él cuals e había subido a una montaña de libros par qeu los estudiantes pudieran verlo -...los unirá con aquellos qeu verdaderamente son el único amor de su vida –varias chicas se sonrojaron -. Así que puede ser que tal vez el chico o chica que hayan invitado al baile, no sea el o la indicada...

-Yo sí estoy completamente seguro de que la persona que invité es la indicada –Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Muy bien, comencemos. Van a agitar sus varitas y decir: "_loa gemelus"_ y cada varita ser coloreara en al punta con algún color y este sólo se repetira en aquél que es su verdadera pareja y no importa el sexo. Si esta se encuentra lejos de aquí mandará cartas al colegio para saber quien de ustedes es, pero no se apuren la mayoría estara aquí y si no, pues los profesorres se los traeremos- dio un suspiro -. Bien, pueden hacer el hechizo –todos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y sus varitas en las puntas cambiaron de color.

-¿Alguien aquí tiene una de punta naranaja? –pregunto Seamus –es un naranja claro –agitó su varita.

-La mía es morada –dijo Hermione con unleve color rojizo en las mejillas.

-¡Oh, parece que ya hay pareja, la del Sr. Weasley es del mismo color de morado que la de usted Srita. Granger! –dijo el profesor emocionado y Hermione se sonrojó aún más y Ron abrió mucho la boca sin poderlo creer.

-Es el destino Ron, acéptalo. Están hechos el uno para el otro –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Como la mía no está aquí –la punta d ela varita de Draco había tomado un color rosa pálido -. Iré a buscarla por el colegio ¿puedo salir? –le preguntó al profesor.

-Claro, pueden salir a buscarla si es que no está aquí,pero nos e salgan del colegio.

-¿Quieres que compruebe la varita de Severus, Harry? no te veo muy decididdo a hacerlo –dijo Draco al ver que Harry no se movía de su lugar y en su mano derecha sostenía una varita de punta dorada.

-Si tú quieres –respondió el ojiverde.

-Voy – Draco salió del aula seguido por otros.

-Varios alumnos de otros grupos se dedicaron también en buscar a sus parejas que estaban el el grupod e Harry, puesto que sus varitas también se habían coloreado y Draco con gran alegría vio que su alma gemela era Ginny Weasley, ya que su varita era del mismo color y brincando de gusto se fue hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Y esa alegría? -le preguntó Severus al rubio cuando lo vio entrar en su despacho.

-No me la vayas a opacar y saca tu varita –Severus sin entenderle mucho lq sacó y con asombro vio que la punta era de color...

-¡Dorada! ¡Harry brincará del gusto! Eres su alma gemela –Con eso, Severus comprendió todo –Iré a darle la buena nueva, son tal para cual –Draco salió del aula.

Muchas parejas fueron cambiadas para bien las varitas de Remus y Sirius habían tomado un color verde oliva. Harry se puso feliz al saber que Severus si era para él.

-Bueno, ahora si estamos seguros de que las personas que invitamos eran las correctas, hasta Crabbe y Goyle han conseguido pareja.

-Ahora entiendo el porque casi no hay divorcios en elmundo de la magia. Este hechizo es muy efectivo –los 4 salieron del aula y fueron directamente al comedor.

Al entrar en el vieron que algunos alumnos seguían comparando sus varitas con otros.

-¿Con quién irás, Neville? –preguntó Harry.

-No- no lo sé, no me atrevo a comprobar mi varita por temor de no ir con nadie –confesó.

-¿Cómo? A ver Neville,nosotros la buscaremos por tí –dijo Draco y vio que la punta de la varita de Neville era de rojo carmín -. Bien ¿quién tine la varita con la punta rojo carmín? –Luna dijo que ella -. Bien, eres pareja de Neville –a Luna pareció agradarla pot que no dijo nada y tampoco hizo algún gesto de fastidio.

-Muy bien –sonrió la chica y se sentó.

-¿Lo ves, no era tan difícil –Dracos e giró a ver a Neville y éste estaba tan rojo como una grana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya viene su capitulo jejeje.


	31. La fiesta de Halloween 1 parte

_Hola: después de tantos siglos, por fin subiré el capítulo más esperado por tods ustedes._

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios._

_Si no había escrito nada, era por la falta de tiempo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo XXIX.

**La fiesta de Halloween. (I parte)**

Por fin había llegado el sábado, el día más esperado por todos los maestros y estudiantes, pero más para las chicas, quienes desde muy temprana hora comenzaron a arreglarse para la fiesta que iniciaría hasta las ocho de la noche.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts se hallaba un grupo de alumnos y profesores: Harry, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Draco, Ron y con ellos Crabbe y Goyle.

-Crabbe, Goyle, no busquen disfraz, así como son ambos, están perfectos –dijo Draco en son de broma y Harry rió.

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar, Remus? –Le preguntaron.

-De lobito –dijo –y Sirius de perro –confesó.

-Válgame el cielo –rió Severus -. Creo que les quedarán perfectos.

-¿Y tú de qué te disfrazarás, Sevie? –Preguntó Sirius.

-No lo sé, Albus es quien va a disfrazarme –le dijo.

-Pues que el cielo te pille confesado –dijo Sirius.

-Pues por ahí me enteré que es algo con lo que Harry va a suspirar –Draco se giró a ver al ojiverde con una gran sonrisa.

-Házmela buena –dijo Harry.

-Yo quiero saber de que se disfrazará Hermione –dijo Ron.

En ese momento vieron pasar a Ernie McMilan todo vendado.

-Pues por lo que veo ya aquí hay una momia –dijo Severus.

-¡Eh, Ernie, buen disfraz! –gritó Ron.

-¿Cuál disfraz? ¡Me he caído de la escoba y me han vendado todo! –ante esa confesión, todos comenzaron a carcajearse.

-¡Ya sé de que me disfrazaré… de brujo! –dijo Draco.

-Mira tú, estoy asombrado por tu inteligencia, Malfoy –dijo Harry.

-Yo me disfrazaré de algo terrorífico… ¡De Muggle! –dijo Ron.

-Con eso fascinarías a tu padre –Draco vio al pelirrojo.

-Los muggles no son nada terroríficos –dijo Severus -. Aunque claro, como en todo, tienen sus excepciones.

-¡Ya sé de qué! –dijo Harry de repente.

-¿Cuál es tu opción? –Ron y Draco se giraron a verlo.

-¡De Lockhart! –al oírlo, todos se carcajearon nuevamente.

-Ése sí que daría miedo –Sirius sonrió.

-Y hablando de Lockhart, se me ha olvidado devolverle un favor –Severus se sentó sobre la hierva de color paja y las hojas secas – ¿Alguien tiene pergamino y pluma a la mano? –Harry le pasó ambas cosas- Gracias. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en San Mungo: Lockhart me prometió que cuando saliera de ahí me iba a escribir, pero él que a final de cuentas el que salió fui yo, le voy a devolver el favor –de nuevo rieron.

-Mándale besos y saludos de nuestra parte –le pidió Sirius.

-Lo haré con mucho gusto –Severus seguía escribiendo la carta y de repente se frenó -¿Qué más pongo? –se giró a verlos.

-Deja ver como va –Remus tomó el pergamino.

_Querido Lockhart:_

_Acabo de recordar la promesa que me hiciste en San Mungo al decirme que cuando salieras me escribirías, pues bien, como a final de cuentas él que salió fui yo (sonrisa de burla). He decidido devolverte el favor (Ahora soy un chico bueno), porque aunque no lo creas, ese día si te escuché, aunque mi cerebro no podía responder muy bien que digamos._

_Aquí muchos de mis amigos te mandan saludos (Si, he dicho amigos y ni te imaginas quienes son) y besos incluidos, pero bueno volvamos a lo del colegio. Si tan sólo pudieras ver los bien que se me ha tratado en el colegio desde que Albus Dumbledore fue por mi a San Mungo (por que me quiere) y todo gracias a Harry, a quien le debo más que mi propia vida, y que sin él, yo estaría realmente perdido, peor volviendo al colegió, no te exageraría si te dijese que me han consentido demasiado, pero tú esto no podrías creerlo sino hasta que lo veas (y dudo que lo veas)_

_Te preguntarás que más ha pasado, pues bien, hoy sábado habrá un festejo de Halloween y yo iré con una persona que es más que especial para mi, más no puedo decirte quien es, sólo cabrá decirte de que es a alguien a quien amo con locura…_

Ahí se interrumpía la carta. Y A Crabbe y Goyle les comenzó a picar al curiosidad de saber con quien iría el jefe de su casa. Mientras que Harry estaba rojo y dándoles la espalda para que ambos no comenzaran a sospechar.

-Así déjala, está buena, así le picará a Lockhart la curiosidad –Sirius se sentó en el pasto y se recargó en el tronco de un gran sauce.

-Si es que su cerebro piensa mejor que antes –susurró Ron en el oído de Draco y el rubio sonrió.

Harry aún seguía un poquito rojo y Severus se percató de eso.

-Crabbe, Goyle, necesito que me vayan a hacer sus tareas atrasadas, si me las hacen, les ayudaré a mejorar sus calificaciones –ante las palabras de su profesor de pociones, ambos gorilones se fueron a hacer sus tareas -. Harry –se acercó a él.

-Gracias –dijo el ojiverde.

-No me las des, he dicho la verdad en esa carta. Realmente te debo tanto, Harry –lo besó suavemente.

-¡Hey, yo no me quedo atrás! –Sirius le dio a Remus un besito rápido.

-Bien Ron, nosotros dos aún no besamos a nadie –dijo Draco al verlos.

-¡No estarás insinuando que nos besemos! –dijo Ron entre espantado y enojado.

-Calma Weasley, estoy loco, pero no tanto, aparte no quiero volver a lavarme la boca, el procedimiento es muy cansado –se metió las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica, y fijo su vista en el lago del colegio.

-¿Sabes trepar árboles, Harry? –preguntó Severus.

-Sí –entre los dos subieron el sauce donde ahora yacían recargados Remus y Sirius, sentados sobre la hierba.

Harry y Severus se sentaron en una de las ramas más altas. Draco seguía viendo el lago y Ron decidió caminar un poco, toda la mañana transcurrió sin contratiempos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la tarde fueron a comer y vieron que la gran mayoría de las chicas tenían una toalla amarrada en la cabeza, como si apenas se hubieran bañado y comían apresuradamente, puesto que aún requerían de mucho tiempo para arreglarse.

-Que bueno que no somos mujeres, sino estaríamos igual de desesperados –dijo Ron.

-Bueno, pero creo que sí te arreglarás para la noche ¿o no Ron? –Harry lo vio de reojo -. No creo que quieras verte mal ante Hermione.

-Tienes razón – Ron seguía comiendo.

-Harry –Albus se acercó a él -, necesito secuestrarte a Severus, tenemos que disfrazarlo.

-De acuerdo, profesor –Harry se percató que el director traía consigo un traje entre los brazos, que estaba cubierto por una bolsa de plástico negra.

-Nos veremos al rato, Harry –Severus se fue detrás del director y Sirius de broma le echó por la espalda una bendición.

Cuando dieron las 6 de la tarde, ahora fueron los chicos los que fueron a sus salas comunes a arreglarse.

-Nos veremos en un rato –Harry le asintió a Draco y lo vio desaparecer escaleras abajo en las mazmorras.

Al llegar Harry a su sala común, se metió a bañar y al salir, ron se le acercó y observó que el ojiverde tenía una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

-Ya sé de que me voy a disfrazar, préstame tu capa e iré del hombre invisible –ante la preposición de Ron, Harry rió.

-¿Enserio la quieres? –le preguntó.

-Sólo bromeaba, a decir verdad Fred y George me han mandado un disfraz –le contó.

-Me alegro –Harry comenzó a vestirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en el despacho del director, todos los maestros estaban reunidos y disfrazados, Filch se había disfrazado de brujo.

-Albus ¿ya terminaron de disfrazar a Severus? –le preguntó Minerva.

-Sí –contestó el anciano desde una puerta que estaba cerrada, sólo le faltan algunos retoques.

Los otros profesores se sentaron a esperar y otros se recargaron en las paredes.

Finalmente después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y todos, incluyendo fantasmas y cuadros de directores posaron la vista en la puerta.

Ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que veía, y las bocas se abrieron en un gesto de asombro, incluyendo a Sirius Black.

Severus estaba ahí parado y sonrió al ver las expresiones de sus camaradas.

-Harry se va a morir del gusto –le dijo Sirius a Remus en voz baja y el hombre lobo asintió.

-Wo –murmuró Filch sin dejar de ver al chico de ojos negros y todos los cuadros de los directores salieron de sus marcos y comenzaron a visitar a los otros llevándoles el chisme.

-Bien –dijo el director -. Es hora de ir a la fiesta.

Severus asintió y fue tras él y por pasillo que pasaba los cuadros le alababan el disfraz y felicitaban al director por tan buen gusto, incluso Severus acaparó las miradas de los alumnos que en ese momento ya disfrazados lograron verlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

¿Cómo va disfrazado Severus?

Siento cortar el capi, pero me di cuenta de que era muy largo. Lo demás vendrá después.


	32. La fiesta de Halloween 2parte

_Si, por fin, después de más de un año (según yo) por fin subo algo del fic, y no es que no haya tenido nada que escribir, al contrario, lo que ahora me hace falta es… ¡Tiempo!_

_Y ahora no sé si lo sigan leyendo. Bueno un saludo a tods los que lo han estado leyendo y ahora sí continuemos)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capitulo XXX

**La fiesta de Halloween (2 parte)**

La s estrellas comenzaban a verse por el enorme ventanal que estaba situado en la sala común de Gryffindor y Harry veía a través de él, añorando el ya poder ver a Severus, poder ver como lo habían disfrazado y sobre todo poder abrazarlo…pero quizás con tanta gente presente en la fiesta, sería imposible, dio un suspiro y se sentó sobre el sillón a esperar a que sus amigos terminaran de disfrazarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus ya estaba en el gran comedor viendo que Lucius Malfoy no podía creer lo que tenía frente a él.

-He de reconocerlo Sev, te vez fenomenal –le dijo.

-Gracias –respondió el chico de ojos negros y se puso a recorrer el salón, en lo que esperaba la llegada de los chicos, especialmente la de Harry.

Y en lo que seguía esperando vio al viejo director del colegio alzar la varita y apuntarlo, murmurando un hechizo.

-No querrás pasar la noche sin estar junto Harry ¿verdad? –le dijo en su mente y Severus comprendiendo que Albus Dumbledore había lanzado un hechizo para que ambos muchachos pudieran estar juntos sin que los que no lo supieran se enteraran, sonrió.

-Gracias –murmuró y el anciano asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Lo elfos entraban y salían con la comida (botanas) y se iban a la cocina para planear el menú principal. Incluso Severus vio la llegada de los músicos, los cuales comenzaron a instalarse en el escenario. Después de todo aún faltaba para que la fiesta se iniciase.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj por fin anunció las 8 de la noche, la hora de la fiesta y en la sala común de los leones; los alumnos ya totalmente disfrazados, bajaron a reunirse con sus amigos. Hermione, quien venía disfrazada de la novia asesinada con el cabello elegantemente enmarañado y el traje de novia desgarrado, se acercó a Ron Weasley quien estaba disfrazado de Vlad el empalador.

Ginny estaba disfrazada de la viuda negra y Harry del conde Drácula con una camisa blanca de olanes, pantalones negros ajustados y una capa negra con color rojo sangre en el interior.

Vamos a buscar primero a Draco –dijo Hermione en lo que los nuevos prefectos de Quinto (Ginny y Colin, quien estaba disfrazado de Jack el destripador) ayudaban a que los demás alumnos estuvieran tranquilos, aunque ellos tampoco podían disimular su alegría.

Salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Oh, ya se van mis monstruitos –dijo ésta al verlos salir –Que bien se ven todos – y cuando Harry pasó cerca de ella, le susurró –me han dicho otros cuadros que Severus se ve espectacular- Harry sorprendido se giró a verla-. Nosotros los cuadros ya lo sabemos cariño, pero guardamos el secreto, que bueno que estés con él, merece que alguien lo haga feliz y sobre todo con lo que le pasó –Harry sonrió y se fue.

Después de bajar los escalones principales, los de Gryffindor entraron en el gran comedor y vieron que los demás alumnos de las otras casas también iban llegando. Draco se acercó a ellos y venía disfrazado del fantasma de la ópera.

-Veo que esta dama ha tenido el valor de matar a su marido, sólo espero que no haga lo mismo conmigo –Draco le besó a Ginny el dorso de la mano con delicadeza y la hizo sonrojar y vieron con sorpresa que muchos de los ex alumnos de Hogwarts estaban ahí.

Los disfraces eran variados. Fred y George Weasley estaban ahí disfrazados de la caperucita y el lobo feroz, algo que hizo a Harry soltar una carcajada. Más allá estaba Oliver Word disfrazado del monstruo del doctor Frankestein. Angelina estaba disfrazada de la condesa sangrienta.

Percy Weasley estaba disfrazado de científico loco, Charlie de verdugo y Bill de monje de algún monasterio oscuro.

Harry vio a Cho disfrazada de Cleopatra, se veía linda, pero a él no le hizo efecto alguno y vio junto a ella a Michael Corner quien iba de ahorcado.

No faltó el que llevaba la flecha falsa en la cabeza, el hacha o el puñal en la espalda. Incluso estaban los disfraces de Rampunsel, la cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, los 4 fantásticos, Batman, Superman y muchos más.

Crabbe y Goyle iban disfrazados de King Kong y Godzilla. Luna Lovegood de la llorona, pero lo único que le interesaba a Harry era encontrar a Severus.

Y entonces lo vio, justamente en el centro del salón y sintió que el corazón se le pararía o le saldría del pecho por lo fuerte y rápido que el comenzó a latir. Severus estaba ahí y vaya de que forma estaba; Tenía una especie de paliacate negro amarrado en la cabeza, mientras un par de mechones negros el cubrían ambas mejillas. Vestía una especie de blusa roja que se amarraba justamente al frente por una especie de cordeles, y Harry pudo observar que su profesor de pociones tenía el pecho un poco descubierto, dado a que en esa zona la blusa había quedado un poco floja a propósito. También Severus vestía con un pantalón negro de seda y tenia en su cintura algo parecida a una fajilla de color roja (diferente al rojo de la blusa que usaba), incluso iba descalzo, en pocas palabras estaba disfrazado como un gitano.

Albus Dumbledore se sonrió al ver que Harry si se había quedado bastante emocionado al ver a Severus y pensó que su emoción era tanta y que no podría acercarse a él, pero para su fortuna no fue así, ya que Harry con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó a la persona que ahora era su pareja sentimental.

Pero aun así parecía que Harry también parecía decir "péguenme para que reaccione"

-¿Harry? –Ron se acercó a él.

-Pero miren nada más, creo que te has sacado la lotería, Potter –dijo Draco al ver a Severus y vio que con el disfraz se veía realmente muy blanco.

-Ve con él, Harry, ahorita que todos están distraídos (los amigos de Harry e incluso de él mismo no saben del hechizo del director, el cual también haría que Harry, al acercarse a Severus, fuera invisible como el, para los invitados de la fiesta, los cuales no sabían de su relación)-le dijo Hermione y ¡Harry continuó avanzando hacia Severus.

-Hola –lo saludo.

-Hola Harry –le sonrió –Te vez muy bien.

-Y tú más que eso, vaya que el profesor Dumbledore tenía razón y los cuadros también, me has cautivado demasiado –ante eso Severus e sonrojo levemente y Harry sonrió.

En eso vieron a Sirius y Remus, quienes los saludaron y al parecer habían cambiado de papeles: Remus iba de perro y Sirius de lobo (no como el lobo feroz de Fred y George era la caperucita).

-Creo que ambos podrían estar más íntimos en el balcón –les sugirió Hermione con una sonrisa, y pudo ver que Harry si estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Severus y éste de Harry también –Harry y Severus asintieron, después de todo en el balcón nos e perderían de nada y ambos caminaron hacia allá.

La luna era un hermoso cuarto creciente y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, aunque se veía un poco nublado, como si amenazara con una lluvia fuera de época. En el salón se escuchaba la música y mientras algunas parejas bailaban. Otras picaban la comida y otras platicaban entre ellas o con sus amigos más íntimos.

-Que bien lucen juntos –le dijo Minerva a Albus, refiriéndose a Severus y Harry (el profesor iba disfrazado de duende).

-Sí, mejor que en la fotografía –Albus se comía los caramelos de limón que estaban frente a él.

peor corren con el peligro de que los vean –dijo la subdirectora.

-No, todos están en sus propios asuntos, aparte les he lanzado un hechizo de ocultamiento, para que los que no sepan que ya son pareja, no puedan verlos –con eso la subdirectora entendió.

Por allá se veía a Fred con Angelina y a George con Alicia Spinnet quien iba de Morticia Adams.

Pansy iba de Merlina Adams y estaba con Blaize Zabini.

Pero el hechizo del profesor Dumbledore tenía dos cosas en contra y la primera era que éste no funcionaba con los colados de la fiesta y uno de ellos era justamente Peeves, quien iba como el tío cosa para no ser descubierto.

Peeves iba principalmente por que quería vengarse e iba a espiar a Severus, para saber como estaba ahora y pasarle toda la información sobre el Lord oscuro, Peeves quería hundir al director y ya sabía como.

Después de estar un rato ahí el Poltergeist se marchó sin que nadie lo notara.

Volviendo un poco ala fiesta, incluso Myrtle la llorona había ido y por vez primera parecía feliz. Sólo Nick iba de luto puesto que también era su aniversario de muerte.

-Que tenga un triste aniversario Sir Nicholas –Hermione lo felicitó.

-Gracias Mione –le dijo en lo que otros alumnos también se acercaban a darle el "pésame".

De nada –la chica fue por un refresco.

La noche se veía un poco más nublada que estrellada y entre los profesores se encontraba el segundo motivo el cual hacia inútil el hechizo del profesor Dumbledore: Ojo Loco Moody, quien comía una chuleta de cerdo y de pronto alzó el ojo mágico (ahí nos daremos cuenta de que por que el hechizo era inútil con él) y vio que Harry el acariciaba a Severus la mejilla derecha y tiernamente lo besaba.

-Así que esos dos andan –le dijo al director.

-Así es –le respondió.

-Bien por ellos. Es bueno saber que Potter encontrara en él una pareja y Severus en Harry un buen consuelo –mordió otro pedazo de su chuleta.

-Sí y sobre todo por lo que vivió –al oír al director, Moody alzó una mano.

-Ni me lo recuerdes que me haces sentir miserable. Yo juzgando injustamente a Severus, cuando el pobre sufrió el peor de los tormentos a manos de Voldemort – ante la mención del nombre, varios profesores brincaron –me sentí peor que una cucaracha –tomo un trago de FIRE Whisky.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por lo mientras en el balcón de Harry y Severus.

-Les traje algo de comer –Ginny se acercó a Harry y Severus y les dio sus charolas de comida.

-Gracias –los dos las pusieron sobre al pequeña mesa (para dos personas) que estaba en el balcón.

Marcus Flint estaba disfrazado del tío Lucas y su pareja era Millicent quien iba disfrazada de Medusa.

Colin se dedicaba a tomar fotos de la fiesta, incluso le tomaba más a Harry y Severus.

Ambos comían una milanesa de pollo a la Cordon Blue (con jamón y queso derretido), un poco de spaghetti con queso mozarella , judías, pastel de calabaza y agua de sandía.

-"Esos dos compartiendo el pan" –pensó Colin para sí mismo –"Cuando en el pasado era imposible que compartieran hasta el aire que respiraban" –Colin siguió su rumbo y continuó fotografiando a las demás parejas.

Harry se fijó que Severus estaba tan bien maquillado, que no se le notaban ni los golpes y los rasguños que ese mal nacido de Voldemort le había dejado.

-¿Quién te disfrazó? –le preguntó.

-Albus y Madame Pomfrey –le dijo.

-Ya veo-cuando ambos terminaron dejaron las charolas sobre al mesa y se fueron asomar hacia los jardines, viéndolos desde el balcón..

Severus se sentó sobre el barandal de piedra, mientras que Harry solamente se recargaba en éste.

Los grupos que tocaban eran el grupo de las brujas de Mcbeth y abismo profundo, mientras que en el escenario principal había un grupo de esqueletos bailarines.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –le pregunto Oliver Word a sus amigos más cercanos.

-Pues con tanta gente, es difícil dar con él –dijo Hermione.

Mientras en el balcón, Severus se giró a ver a Harry.

-Harry, quieres dulce o truco –le preguntó.

-Beso –fue todo lo que dijo el ojiverde y suavemente los labios de Severus se posaron sobre los suyos.

Harry disfrutaba del sabor de ambas salivas mezcladas y a Severus también le gustaba por que el aliento de Harry a su parecer sabía a chocolate y a Harry el de Severus le sabía a menta.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una balada muy suave y Severus se separó de Harry y el tendió una mano que el chico tomó y Harry puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Severus, y éste rodeó cuidadosamente su cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

Severus llevaba a Harry muy suavemente y a Harry le agradó ese movimiento y sintió ganas de recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Severus y abrazarlo.

Y ala parecer Severus le leyó la mente ya a que atrajo aun más hacía sí a Harry y recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho y le pasó una mano sobre aquel cabello rebelde y con el pulgar el dibujo la cicatriz de rayo que tenía en la frente.

El calor entre ambos cuerpos iba en aumento y ambos reclamaban mudamente un encuentro más íntimo.

Incluso algunas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, pero ellas ni siquiera podían aminorar ni un poco el calor que ambos sentían, los cuales ahora estaban completamente abrazados y sus dueños entregados a un beso desenfrenado.

Severus en su mano derecha sostenía los anteojos de Harry y con la izquierda le acariciaba al ojiverde una mejilla.

De repente al parecer olvidaron en donde estaban (y por suerte que nadie podía verlos, solo los que ya lo sabían, pero esos también estaban muy ocupados en sus asuntos para prestarles atención), ya que Harry (quien le había quitado a Severus el paliacate de la cabeza y ahora su cabello negro descansaba sobre sus hombros), le aflojaba el cordel de la blusa y se la dejaba caer.

Severus por su parte comenzó a deshacerle a Harry el nudo que tenía en la capa.

La lluvia comenzó a aumentar ye l maquillaje que tenía Severus comenzó a correrse y a revelar todas las cicatrices y rasguños que tenía en el cuerpo.

Harry se dio cuenta de eso y con las yemas de los dedos le comenzó a recorrer todas las heridas que ahora tenía Severus expuestas frente a él.

El sonido de la música era lo que ellos justamente necesitaban, para que por si las dudas, sus quejidos de placer no se escucharan.

Severus empujó discretamente con el pie derecho la puerta del balcón para cerrarlo y las cortinas se cerraron mágicamente.

El chico de ojos negros se puso a pensara ahora que el hechizo del director si había sido algo bueno, y en lo que pensaba en ello, ahora sus manos se ocupaban de desabrocharle a Harry al camisa blanca de olanes que traía puesta, y después lo sentó para poder quitarle las botas y las calcetas (Recuerden que para suerte de Harry; Severus estaba descalzo).

Ahora sólo le restaban el pantalón y la ropa interior de ambos, aparte de que sentían sus cuerpos aún más excitados, y querían ser liberados por completo.

Harry fue el que nuevamente tomó la iniciativa y primeramente se acercó al cuello de su amante y lo besó, y después comenzó a mordérselo muy delicadamente y después comenzó a lamerlo, justamente lo había mordido, como si se estuviera disculpando. Severus dio un suspiro, que más bien pareció un gemido leve y sonrió.

Después el ojiverde comenzó a descender sus besos, besándole ahora los hombros y después el pecho, donde se entretuvo en lamerle y succionarle los pezones hasta endurecerlos. Severus había arqueado la espalda y más aún con los chupetones que Harry daba en su cuerpo (mientras que no se arqueé demasiado y se nos caiga del balcón todo está bien).

Las manos del chico de Gryffindor se ocuparon en esos momentos de quitarle a Severus la fajilla que tenía puesta y al terminar de retirársela, el pantalón se aflojó por si solo.

Lo abrazó por la espalda y dirigió su boca hacia el ombligo y comenzó a saborearlo. Severus lanzó un quejido más audible y se mordió el labio inferior.

Después volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo. En un abrazo que decía más de mil palabras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dentro del comedor las parejas seguían bailando sin notar o sin escuchar lo que sucedía afuera en uno de los balcones. No hacían caso de las dos personas que volvían a entregarse detrás de una cortina negra.

Debajo de la terraza, donde ellos estaban, se veía mejor el lago del colegio, el cual había aumentado su nivel a causa de la lluvia.

Era una tormenta que hacia que ni Harry y ni Severus cedieran.

Harry llevó las manos hacía atrás y metiéndoselas dentro del bóxer comenzó a acariciarlo y después se lo retiró, para hincarse frente a él y comenzar a masturbarlo oralmente.

Severus dio un gemido y se cubrió la boca y Harry sonriendo aumento el ritmo, hasta hacerlo gritar con más fuerza y que se vaciara dentro de él.

Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás y respiraba trabajosamente y para cuando recuperó el aliento se inclinó hacia delante y vio a Harry limpiarse con la lengua los labios de una manera bastante sensual aunque tierna, para después volverse acercarse a él, volver a abrazarlo y repegar aún más su cuerpo moreno a aquél tan blanco como la porcelana al cual ahora con su mano derecha lo masturbaba.

-Déjame hacértelo ahora a mi –le susurró en el oído en lo que se lo mordía y lamía.

Severus no dijo nada, pero Harry sabía que él quería que ahora así fuera, después de todo ninguno era dueño del otro, ambos se pertenecían.

Harry soltó el cinturón de su pantalón y se lo retiró, parta después desabrochárselo y bajarse la cremallera, para poder quitarse después los boxers que traía puestos.

Ambos cuerpos ahora completamente desnudos volvieron a rozarse y su excitación aumentaba cada vez más en cada contacto.

Harry recostó a Severus sobre el suelo empapado de la terraza, con mucho cuidado y después se acostó boca arriba encima de él y entrelazaron ambos cuerpos. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos y también los ayudaba acallar sus quejidos y gemidos de placer puro.

El ojiverde, temiendo que los quejidos de ambos aumentaran, decidió desminuirlos con besos titánicos (Su varita se había quedado en la sala común y la de Severus estaba escasos 7 metros de ellos)

El moreno introdujo el primer dedo dentro del cuerpo de Severus, del cual ante esa intromisión su gemido fue acallado por el beso profundo del Gryffindor.

Harry pudo sentir que Severus ya estaba un poco mejor de sus heridas internas, pero que aún faltaba para que se recuperara totalmente.

-Sí quieres que mejor te lubrique antes, déjame ir por tu varita –le susurró al oído.

-No, déjalo así –dijo Severus y entonces Harry adentró el segundo dedo.

-Si te lastimo, dímelo, sé que aún debe dolerte.

-No et apures, puedo soportarlo y más aún cuando se trata de ti-contestó y Harry sonrió ante eso.

-Muy bien –de nuevo comenzó a besarlo, mientras movía sus dos dedos circularmente dentro de él.

Segundo después dejo de besarlo para dejarle respirar y descansar un poco antes de que sintiera el tercer dedo invadir su cuerpo.

Severus se pasó una mano por el rostro empapado para retirarse un poco del agua que tenía encima.

La lluvia por su parte había hecho que la tierra que había en las macetas que estaban en esa terraza se convirtiera en lodo y comenzara a derramarse y ensuciar de lodo el suelo del balcón y los dos cuerpos que estaban ahí recostados, pero más el de Severus que el de Harry.

Entonces sin previo aviso vino la intromisión del tercer dedo y Harry ya no tuvo la necesidad de besar a Severus para callarlo. La tormenta iba aumentando y los truenos también, incluso ahora la música del comedor era un rock.

Harry de nuevo lo besaba y con la mano que tenía libre la ocupo para acariciarle todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a su erección y comenzar a jugar con ella y en ese lapso retiró los tres dedos.

-Voy a entrar, no te tenses –Severus asintió y Harry comenzó a entrar en él poco a poco y suavemente. Hasta que finalmente se empujó dentro de él.

Severus hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no gritar, Harry no se movió sino hasta varios segundos después.

Pero ambos habían olvidado a ojo loco Moody, quien estaba concentrado ahora en una pata de pollo ya la alzar al vista, se extraño de que una de las terrazas tuviera las cortinas recorridas, cuando alas otras sólo se le habían cerrado las puertas, para que no entrara la lluvia, así que uso su ojo mágico y al ver que pasaba se sonrió.

Querido amigo Dumbledore, creo que detrás de esa cortina, hay dos personitas que pescarán una pulmonía –siguió comiendo su pollo.

-Cierto, faltan Harry y Severus –se fijó en las parejas de la fiesta.

-¿Dónde andarán? -Minerva también los buscaba

-Ambos están en traje de Adán, detrás de esa cortina –al oír eso, la subdirectora se desmayó y Albus con una sonrisa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la terraza, no sin antes ponerse encima un encantamiento impermeable.

-Severus, Harry –ambos sorprendidos se giraron a verlo (ambos ya estaban separados y cubiertos de lodo)-será mejor que se vistan –les lanzo a ambos un _impervius_, después secó sus ropas y también les puso el encantamiento impermeable- Cuando acabe esto, será mejor que se den un baño.

Los tres se metieron al comedor, peor los alumnos y maestros que no sabían de la relación, sólo vieron entrar al director.

-Mira Word, tú que preguntabas por Harry, ahí está –pero era inútil, Word por el hechizo del director, no podía ver a Harry, mientras estuviera cerca de Severus.

-¿Dónde? No lo veo- Word volteó hacia donde Ron le señalaba, peor no lo veía -. A menos que esté usando su capa invisible.

-Imposible –dijo Hermione –si estuviese usando las capa invisible, nosotros tampoco podríamos verlo.

-Se rehace que me están jugando alguna broma –exclamó Word ¿alguien de ustedes ve ahí a Harry parado? –habló a la gente de la fiesta.

Todos a excepción de los que ya lo saben (Albus, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Cho, Colin, Marietta, Remus, Sirius, Nick casi decapitado, Dobby, y el barón, y Moody (no sé si me faltó alguien más) dijeron que no.

-¿De qué se trata esto? Lo ven o no –y de nuevo ante la pregunta empezaron los sí y no –Ya basta, está bien.

Severus y Harry por su parte se estaban riendo (tampoco los escuchaban y Severus se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

-Lo que yo me preguntó es porque estará lleno de lodo "al igual que Severus" –dijo Cho.

-De seguro estuvieron "jugando"-respondió Marietta en voz baja para su amiga.

-¿Enserio lo ven? –Wood de nuevo preguntó.

-Sí, Sr. Wood –dijo el director –Lo que pasa es que Harry tiene un secreto guardado y sólo los que lo saben pueden verlo.

-"¿un secreto?"· -pensó Luna –"mmm, veamos ¿Acaso de cambiará de escuela? No ¿una cirugía? No, no creo que se haya quitado la cicatriz ¿un nuevo peinado?, tampoco, el cabello de Harry no es fácil de domarse… mmm ahorita que lo veo Snape tampoco está aquí y Harry últimamente ha estado muy amable con él, demasiado diría yo…¡Pero claro!" –Luna se sonrió –Profesor Dumbledore ¿podría decirme exactamente dónde se encuentra Harry? –El anciano lo señaló y Luna con una sonrisa se acercó –Harry –tanteó el aire y de repente lo sintió, de nuevo se sonrió a sí misma-Creo saber cual es tú secreto –Se acercó a donde sintió su oído y el murmuró –Andas con Severus es por eso que estás muy cariñoso con él –después de eso, ambos aparecieron frente a sus ojos -¡Sí! –Gritó muy emocionada -¡Ya puedo verlo!- brincó.

-Luna, dinos el secreto! –pidieron todos.

-Ahh, no, ustedes descúbranlo –Luna se fue a sentar y tomar jugo de Betabel.

Después la fiesta transcurrió hasta que Albus mando a todos a dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará:

Los alumnos se quedaran un día en el colegio y veremos que el desgraciado de Voldemort no deja a nuestro Sevy en paz.


	33. La torturadel lord continua

**Por fin, por fin han de decir varias der ustedes, y realmente lo reconozco, me he tardado demasiado en escribir este capitulo a pesar de que ya hace bastante tiempo los tenia…**

**Y bueno hasta esta fecha ya se acabo Harry potter y no me gusto el final de Sevie, no fue justo, Row debió haber hecho algo por el, el pobrecito se comportaba asi por todo el da#o recibido en el pasado, aunque al final Harry reconoció que Snape era el hombre mas valiente que había conocido en su vida.**

**Y ahora si a responder su reviews, muchas gracias por dejarlos y a todas aquellas personas que hasta ahorita han leído mi fic**

**Devil Lady Hitokiry: **_Aquí estoy de nuevo, y si me tarde bastantito._

**Herminione: **_Mil perdones por la larga espero, ahora si espero con los siguientes capítulos ya no tardarme tanto_**.**

**Claitxu: **_Se terminara, no te preocupes, aunque aun le falta jajaja_

**Rina Uchiha: **_lo sigo jejeje_**.**

**Radiactve shev: **_aquí hay otro capi mas._

**Patty: Pues **_Harry hace mucho mas que apoyarlo jajaja_

**Dark Angel y Constanza** _y todas las demás: claro que continuare no se preocupen, de hecho tengo muchos capítulos en espera de ser pasados de la pluma a la computadora._

_Por si no tienen mi msn es: mamu__

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Capítulo XXXI

**La tortura del Lord continúa**

Digamos que durante el transcurso de la fiesta. Peeves quien era el tío cosa, se había dedicado a espiar a Harry y Severus, a éste seguro en especial. Iba a vengarse y ya sabía como, así que fue a donde estaba Lord Voldemort para darle la información.

-Así que el pequeño Snape está digamos de maravilla –el Lord sonrió ante lo que le dijo el Poltergeist y éste asintió-. Bueno, son estados que no le durarán mucho. Juré que Severus terminaría en San Mungo y así será, lástima que ahí no suelan utilizar las camisas de fuerzas y los cuartos de paredes blancas que usan los muggles –Bebió un poco de vino -. También me sorprende que Potter ame a alguien que por 5 años le ha hecho la vida imposible, definitivamente ese niño es muy débil de sentimientos, aunque no lo aparente. Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de atacar Azkaban y buscar a Peter, esa rata me servirá de mucho –Soltó su risa fría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ahora de nuevo en el colegio, Harry y Severus disfrutaban de un baño de tina con espuma.

-Vaya fiesta -Severus hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y la recargó en el borde.

-Yo me retaqué de pastel de chocolate negro, estaba realmente delicioso –dijo Harry.

-Lo bueno de todo es que Albus permitió a los ex alumnos quedarse hasta mañana –ante eso Harry asintió –Así mañana Wood podrá hablar contigo, pero me pregunto que querrá decirte.

-Nada importante, conociéndolo a la perfección me hablará de Quidditch –Harry tomó una esponja y se la pasó a Severus por la espalda suavemente.

-El Quidditch heme en un gran problema ¿A quién apoyaré cuando jueguen Slytherin contra Gryffindor? –dijo y de repente Harry comenzó a ahorcarlo, pero jugando.

-¿Cómo que a quien vas a poyar? Párvulo –lo sumergió un poco y Severus se reía.

-Harry debes de comprender que también debo de apoyar a mi casa y por una parte, sí ganas me alegraré contigo y si gana Slytherin me alegraré también por Draco y si pierdes, pues estaré ahí contigo para consolarte y eso sí no lo haré con Slytherin si pierden.

-Bueno, está bien –Harry dejó la esponja a un lado y comenzó a echarle agua.

-Severus cerró los ojos y se relajó, las caricias de Harry eran muy suaves.

Después le tocó a él el turno de ayudar a Harry a bañarse y cuando acabaron, se pusieron el pijama y se fueron directamente ala camita, donde cayeron profundamente rendidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente a eso de las 11 a.m. (era domingo) todos con cara de "me caigo del sueño" se sentaron a desayunar unos huevos pasados por agua y un poco de agua de horchata y leche.

A Wood se le fue el sueño en el momento en que vio a Harry. Claro el hechizo duraba solamente durante la fiesta.

-¡Harry! –Se acercó a saludarlo –Me han contado que te han expulsado del equipo –dijo con cierto aire de preocupación.

-No te apures, ya me aceptaron nuevamente –le dijo.

-Ah, bueno, entonces déjame platicarte de mi equipo de Quidditch –ante eso, Harry se volteó a ver a Severus (quien estaba en la mesa de profesores) con una mirada como diciendo "te lo dije" y Severus le sonrió.

En ese momento entraron las lechuzas y dejaron el correo frente a sus dueños.

-Ah, el correo –dijo Ron y vio venir a Pig con una carta para él y a Errol con una carta para cada uno de sus hermanos.

-Harry observó que una lechuza de color cobrizo se acercó a Severus y le dejó caer el profeta matutino. Severus le pagó algunas monedas y el ave alzó el vuelo.

Severus tomó un trago de café y abrió el profeta, al instante lo escupió y su rostro perdió el escaso color que tenía y finalmente cayó.

-¡Severus! –Mc Gonagall se cubrió la boca.

-¿Qué pasó? –todos los alumnos y ex –alumnos voltearon hacia la mesa de profesores-

-Creo que Snape se desmayó o algo así –ante las palabras de Dean, Harry se paró de inmediato de la mesa de los leones y fue corriendo a la mesa de profesores.

-Sev –se acercó y vio a Dumbledore hincado a un lado de él.

-¿Qué ha pasado, hijo? –le preguntó.

-Creo que algo del profeta lo sorprendió –Hermione se asomó detrás de Harry por encima de su hombro derecho y después agachándose un poco tomó el profeta que estaba a unos metros de la mano derecha de Severus.

-Hermione, tú tienes el tuyo en la mesa –dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero no iré por el hasta allá –abrió el profeta -¡Oh, por Dios! –se tapó la boca.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Harry, quien se había inclinado a un lado de Severus y tomado la mano derecha, se giró a ver a Hermione.

-Varios mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban, entre ellos Peter Pettigrew, pero eso no es todo, Voldemort estuvo presente y los dementotes le han jurado fidelidad eterna –resumió la noticia.

-¿Cómo que esa rata escapó? –Sirius abrió el profeta de Remus -.Méndiga Rata –dijo al terminar de leer.

-Bueno, pero de todos modos ya todos sabemos que eres inocente y no por que Peter escape a ti te van a encerrar en Azkaban –dijo Remus.

-Eso lo sé –dijo el animago.

-¿Ya estás mejor? –Harry vio a Severus intentando ponerse de pie.

-Un poco, gracias –se llevó la mano hacia la frente.

-Tómate esto -Madame Pomfrey le dio un té y ahora el colegio era un hervidero de murmullos sobre la noticia de la fuga de los mortífagos que estaban en Azkaban.

-Severus le dio un trago al té amargo.

-Y yo te regalo una tableta de chocolate –Remus se acercó a él y le regalo la tableta del chocolate que más le gustaba.

-Gracias –Severus le dio una pequeña mordida.

-Severus de nuevo se puso de pie y se sentó a terminar su desayuno.

-Esa serpiente algo trama _dijo Moody apretando los dientes (se refería al Lord).

-¿Enserio? –Exclamo Sirius con un tono irónico en su voz.

-Pues hay que estar a las vivas y no dejar que los alumnos deambulen de noche por el castillo y los alrededores y que cuando vayan a Hogsmeade vayan con alguien de los adultos –propuso Minerva.

-Sí, pero a decir verdad a mi me preocupa más Severus, no sea que ese desgraciado quiera dañarlo de nuevo –dijo Madame Pomfrey.

-Cierto y a Harry también hay que protegerlo, recuerden que quien no debe nombrase, también está detrás de él –dijo Sprout.

Harry agradeció eso en lo que en su cabeza pensaba que si Voldemort le tocaba con tan solo la punta de la yema de alguno de sus asquerosos dedos, alguno de los cabellos de Severus aunque sólo fuera la punta, no quedaría ni la más mínima partícula de su ser para contarlo.

-Ambos necesitan protección –si más que decir todos terminaron su desayuno.

Después todo los alumnos y ex –alumnos salieron al jardín.

-Como que las cosas han cambiado, veo que se llevan mejor con el profesor Snape –dijo Wood.

-Sí Wood, muchas cosas han cambiado –Hermione dio un suspiro.

-Lo bueno es que Snape ("Severus", dijo él con una sonrisa) Severus –dijo Angelina devolviéndole la sonrisa se ha ido sobreponiendo a esa desgracia –cabe decir que todo el mundo mágico se enteró de aquello.

-Lo bueno de todo y lo que presiento que más le ayudo, fue demostrarle que no estaba solo –dijo Wood y s e fueron a sentar todos cerca del lago.

Y sobre todo que supiera que alguien verdaderamente lo amaba –susurró Hermione al oído de Harry y éste se sonrojó levemente sin que nadie lo notara, más que Severus.

Vieron a Draco venir en camino.

-Hola a todos –los saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Y otras de las sorpresas fue que ya se llevan bien con Draco –Kathie Bell se hizo a un lado para que Draco pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias el chico de cabello platinado tomó su lugar. Ese día nadie vestía de túnica.

-¿Dónde andabas? –le preguntó Ginny.

-Fui a la sala común de mi casa, para comunicarme con mi padre y me dijo que estuvo presente en esa nueva fuga, dice que así el Sr. Oscuro –Severus tuvo un pequeño estremecimiento ante la mención del Sr. oscuro y Harry muy discretamente lo abrazó por los hombros, dándole a entender que lo protegería si ese insecto volvía aparecerse –no sospecharía que él (mi padre) ya lo estaba traicionando. También me comentó que planea usar a Peter para algo, pero no me dijo para él y que cuando pueda le vendrá a dar toda la información a Dumbledore –les explicó.

-Lucius Malfoy era justamente la última persona que pensaría yo que iba a cambiar de bando –Wood se acarició la barbilla.

-La vida está repleta de sorpresas –Harry se recostó sobre el pasto.

-Y ahorita que te veo –Angelina se giró hacia él –veo que has crecido un poco. –Harry sonrió ante eso.

-¿Nadamos un poco? –Preguntó Fred Weasley –el día está caluroso y se presta para ello.

-Vamos –todos fueron a cambiarse y cuando se metieron a nadar, el calamar gigante se puso rete contento, tanto que los paseaba en sus tentáculos como si fuera un flotador gigante, los salpicaba, los arrojaba en el agua o los hundía juguetonamente.

Ellos también por su parte disfrutaban de las delicias del agua, y algunos buceaban en busca de conchas mágicas. Draco encontró una ostra con una perla arco iris (sumamente cara) y se la regaló a Ginny.

Al salir del lago, decidieron hacer un día de campo y se pasaron un día bastante agradable (Sirius y Remus se les unieron después incluso Albus estuvo de metiche), hasta que los ex alumnos tuvieron que irse, por que el resto tenía ya clases al día siguiente.

Severus y Harry subieron a su habitación para hacer sus cosas, tareas y preparar la clase.

-Que desilusión que pociones me toque sólo los viernes –dijo Harry.

-El tiempo vuela, Harry- dijo Severus en lo que acomodaba las cosas sobre la mesa.

-Pues para mi cuando no estoy contigo, pasa muy lento –se sentó a hacer la tarea de CCM y Herbología.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, pero aunque el tiempo parezca lento jamás se detiene, sino hasta que mueres –Severus abrió su libro de pociones y comenzó a preparar la clase de mañana.

-¿Con quién te toca mañana? –le preguntó

-Me toca 5º año, con Ginny Weasley. Haremos el filtro de paz –dijo.

-Oh –Harry se sonrojó al recordar su fracaso y Severus sonrió.

-Sé que fui un miserable, Harry, tu poción tenía arreglo, pero por maldito no et lo dije –se disculpó.

-Ya olvídalo –Harry volvió a lo suyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra semana pasó y Harry se había divertido de nuevo en pociones por que ese día Severus les había enseñado una poción para dividir las cosas y tener más de lo que tenían, por ejemplo: Si dividían una muñeca con la poción esta se hacía dos y así sucesivamente.

Después fueron a comer pechuga empanizada con ensalada de lechuga y Agua de limón y cuando anocheció fueron a dormir.

Harry adelantó un poco de su tarea, para que el domingo no anduviera con prisas.

-El próximo miércoles inician las prácticas de Quidditch y hasta ayer no estaba completamente seguro de querer volver a jugar, pero lo haré –se puso las manos tras la nuca.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué el otro día me reclamaste sobre a quien debería apoyar? –Severus se giro a verlo.

-Sólo jugaba, realmente dudaba si quería volver a jugar, pero ya me convencí que sí –acomodó un poco su almohada.

-Bueno, que pases buena noche Harry –Severus también se recostó y cerró los ojos, Harry se acercó a él y se acurrucó un poco en su regazo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas comenzaron a correr y en otro lugar de Inglaterra.

-Mis queridos y leales mortífagos, me place tenerlos a casi todos aquí –Voldemort caminaba con porte y elegancia por todo el centro del círculo he iba observando a uno por uno. Entre ellos se encontraba Lucius-, pero quisiera saber si puedo reunir un poco más… Colagusano, camina hacía mi por favor, te tengo dos trabajitos y en el segundo Mc Nair va ayudarte, pero por lo pronto me ayudarás con el primero –Colagusano tembloroso y con la cabeza baja se acercó a él -, pero antes… ¡Crucio! –le disparó y Colagusano cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionarse por el dolor -¿Cómo es posible que te dejaras atrapar como un estúpido?- Colagusano con pequeños hipidos de llanto se puso de pie y vio directamente hacia los ojos fríos de Lucius Malfoy los cuales le parecían decir "Dices que yo te entregué como comienzo de mi venganza de los que este bastardo de Voldemort le hizo a Severus y te mato".

-Sí Sr. Fui un estúpido, no volverá a pasar –se disculpó e hincándose frente a él, le besó los bajos de la túnica.

-Ponte de pie y espero que así sea. Estira el brazo izquierdo Colagusano y descúbrete el antebrazo –le pidió.

-Oh Sr. Por favor, eso no –lo vio suplicante.

-Obedece Colagusano, quiero ver a otros súbditos aquí, -le tomó el brazo izquierdo y con la varita se lo toco.

Colagusano sintió que la piel le quemaba, mientras que la marca oscura aparecía su antebrazo.

Todos los que estaban ahí presenten también sentían la quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Duele?, pues a él le dolerá más y no sólo esto, sino todas las heridas y marcas que le dejé en el cuerpo al maldito traidor –ante las palabras del lord Lucius estupefacto alzó la vista, sabía perfectamente que se estaba refiriendo a Severus.

Y en efectiva así era por que justo en el momento en el que el Lord Oscuro comenzó a convocar a sus súbditos: Severus, no sólo sintió la quemazón en su antebrazo, sino en todo el cuerpo, acompañado de un ardor horrible, en pocas palabras un dolor tan terrible, que jamás en su vida tal vez cualquier ser humano haya experimentado antes.

Esos dolores tan atroces lo hicieron despertar dando de gritos y principalmente se agarró el antebrazo izquierdo, mientras que las lágrimas se mezclaban con otro líquido que salía de él y no sólo del rostro, sentía salirlo, sino también por todo su cuerpo.

Harry despertó dado a los gritos de Severus.

-¡Sev! ¿Qué te pasa? –de inmediato se sentó en la cama y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros -. Dime que tienes, por favor –le suplicó.

-Me duele –fue todo lo que le dijo.

-¿Qué te duele? –le preguntó.

-Todo el cuerpo, pero más el ante brazo izquierdo –Ante esas palabras Harry se preocupó, por que si sabia que a Severus le dolía el antebrazo izquierdo era por que ese asqueroso de Voldemort estaba reuniendo a sus súbditos, pero él, Harry no dejaría ir a Severus a exponerse nuevamente al peligro y si fuera necesario lo amarraría a la cama.

El ojiverde tomó su varita y murmuró:

-¡_Lumus_! –apuntando a las velas que estaban justamente a un lado de Severus y lo alumbró para ver que era lo que tenía.

Tremendo suato se llevó, pues todos los rasguños y cortadas que tenía supuraban sangre absolutamente todas.

-¡Severus! –Se tapó la boca –"Que hago Dios mío, que hago" –se dijo a sí mismo angustiado y Severus por su parte estaba perdiendo una cantidad considerable de sangre, mientras que sus ojos se veían nuevamente opacos by llenos de lágrimas.

Harry se fijó en el reloj el cual anunciaba las tres de la mañana.

-"Nimodo" –se acercó a la chimenea y arrojó unos polvos iba hablarle al director y aunque sabía que era muy de madrugada, el anciano no pondría ningún pero para no ir a ver que le pasaba a Severus -¡Profesor Dumbledore venga por favor, se trata de Severus, no sé que es lo que le pasa!

En cuestión de Segundos Dumbledore apareció con un camisón verde y un gorro de dormir del mismo color.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Harry? –se acercó a él.

-Es Severus –le señaló al cama con la vista y con lo que vio el anciano fue suficiente para que entendiera por que Harry estaba tan angustiado y cabe decir que él también se alarmó y sin pérdida de tiempo se acercó a la cama.

-¡Hijo! –al ver en que estados e encontraba Severus de inmediato el puso una mano sobre al cabeza y luego ayudó a sentarlo con mucho cuidado, para poder revisarlo –tendré que llevarte a la enfermería.

-No- no –dijo Severus.

-Severus, escúchame: es necesario que lo haga, si no et atendemos pronto, estás heridas no dejarán de sangrarte y dolerte –lo puso con sumo cuidado de pie –Harry, por favor, préstame un bata.

-Sí –Harry le pasó una al director para que se la pusiera a Severus y él se puso otra para acompañarlos a la enfermería.

-Vamos a la enfermería, entre ambos ayudaron a salir a Severus apoyándolo sobre sus hombros y fueron al ala hospitalaria.

Albus llamó a la puerta.

-Albus que horas son estás de… ¡Severus! –a la enfermera casi le da un infarto al ver al chico de ojos negros y ver en que estado estaba -¡Rápido acuéstenlo! –lo llevaron a una cama que estaba un poco apartada de la puerta.

En lo que Harry y Albus le quitaban todo a Severus para que Poppy pudiera revisarlo y curarlo, la enfermera buscaba los antídotos, vendas y pociones.

-A ver –comenzó a curarlo con mucho cuidado y las heridas dejaron de sangrar y la marca oscura de su ante brazo se fue, pero no para siempre.

-Sin duda alguna esto fue obra de Voldemort, al abusar de Severus hace tiempo y hacerle estás heridas, y no dudo que haya usado sobre él alguna maldición, para que estás no le cerraran y le sangraran cada vez que a el le pareciera. Pues bien, yo encontraré la cura. Bien Poppy, me retiro.

-Toma esto Severus-Poppy le pasó una poción en lo que oía al director y Severus ya tenía otro pijama puesto (el otro como sabemos estaba manchado por al sangre que le salió de todas las cortadas) –Es poción para dormir sin soñar y por las cortadas no te apures, no creo que ese ser vuelva querer torturarte por esta noche, sabe que no le conviene. Sr. director, que tenga usted un buen reposo y tu también Potter, será mejor que te vayas a dormir –le dijo.

-Poppy, por favor deja que Harry se quede ¿o no quieres eso Severus? – el director se fijó en el chico de ojos negros.

-Sí, por favor –dijo.

-Pero Albus, Severus necesita reposo, aparte está ardiendo en temperatura –le dijo.

-Por favor quiero que Harry esté aquí, lo necesito Poppy –ante esas palabras la enfermera no pudo negarse y dejó a Harry y esté se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama.

-No entiendo el porque lo necesitas pero está bien, dejaré que se quede, pero déjalo descansar Harry –Harry asintió y la enfermera se fue a su cuarto para volver a dormir.

-Gracias –le dijo Severus a Harry.

-No me las des y trata de descansar, Harry de nuevo se sentó en la silla.

-Tengo que darte las porque si yo hubiera estado solo, no sé que hubiera pasado –en ese momento la poción hizo efecto y Severus se quedó profundamente dormido.

-Que duermas bien –Harry le pasó una mano por la frente y de nuevo volviendo a su silla, veló su sueño, aunque dormía a pequeños intervalos.

-Pero en los ratos que el ojiverde despertaba, para retirarle a Severus el sudor que le recorría el cuerpo por la fiebre, con un paño húmedo que tomaba de una pequeña pileta que el mismo había preparado con un poco de agua fría y también recordó que Poppy el había dicho algo antes de irse a dormir "Espero que sepas cuidar bien a un enfermo, Potter"- Harry se sonrió.

-"Por Dios, no era necesario que me dijera eso, claro que cuidaré a Severus muy bien" –dijo en lo que le pasaba el pañuelo por la frente.

Cuando salieron los primeros rayos del sol, la primera visita de Severus fue el director, sólo que el chico estaba aun dormido.

-¿Cómo sigue? –le preguntó a Harry.

-Bien, la fiebre le ha ido bajando poco a poco y le he estado dando los medicamentos que debe de tomar a las horas exactas, tampoco sufrió de pesadillas o algo así –exprimió el trapito en otra pileta y de nuevo mojándolo en otra, se lo colocó de nuevo a su pareja.

-Tan siquiera durmió bien –el director se sentó en la otra silla.

-¿Tan temprano aquí Albus? –La enfermera apareció en ese instante.

-Así es Poppy, quería saber como seguía Severus –dijo.

-Es natural, pero no te apures, creo que los cuidados de Potter han servido bien –vio de reojo al ojiverde -, pero Severus saldrá hasta la tarde de la enfermería ya a más tardar hasta mañana de ser posible, todo depende de cómo evolucione.

-De acuerdo Poppy. Harry, ya hiciste suficiente, será mejor que bajemos a desayunar –El director se lo llevó –, pero primero vamos a que te cambies –lo llevó a la habitación y después Harry salió con unos jeans (pantalón de mezclilla) y una playera verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y unos tenis blancos.

-Listo profesor –Albus al verlo asintió y bajaron al comedor.

Al entrar en el salón, Harry se fue directamente a la mesa de los leones, la cual aún estaba vacía, eran las 8 de la mañana del sábado.

-Sé que quisieras desayunar a prisa para subir a ver a Severus, pero creo que sus amigos deben de enterarse de lo que pasa y quien mejor que tú para decirles lo que ocurre, Harry –el chico asintió.

-Tiene razón Sr. –alzó la vista y vio el cielo despejado aunque parecía que el sol aún no salía.

A las nueve comenzaron a llegar los alumnos.

-Que hueva –Seamus se sentó en su lugar –Ah, hola Harry. Es sábado ¿a acaso te han tirado de la cama de nuevo? Por que de hoy a hace tres emanas atrás que vemos que tu ya no estás en al sala común cuando despertamos –le dijo.

-Cierto y creo que te acuestas muy tarde por que cuando nosotros nos dormimos tú aún no has subido a la sala común –apoyó Dean

-Es cierto, por causas de fuerza mayor que no puedo contarles, llegó muy noche a la sala común y me levanto sumamente temprano –mintió, pero no podía decirles la verdad.

-Hola Harry –Ginny lo saludó.

-¿Dónde está la otra tórtola? –Harry sabía que Draco se refería a Severus.

-Enfermo, en la enfermería –tomó con una pajita un poco de leche. Una pajita que cambiaba el sabor de la leche de acuerdo al color que esta tenía (la pajita).

-¿Cómo que está enfermo? –Hermione vio a Harry incrédulamente.

-Pues sí; ayer el Lord convocó a sus súbditos y Severus comenzó a sentir la quemazón de la marca oscura y el dolor por todo el cuerpo. Por lo cual se despertó gritando y cuando encendí las velas, todas las heridas el estaban sangrando –Ginny, Draco y Ron lo observaron incrédulamente y Hermione se cubrió la boca.

-¿Cómo que las heridas le estaban sangrando? –la castaña le preguntó, pero Harry no pudo contestarle ya que Poppy apareció en ese instante.

-¡Albus, es Severus; la fiebre le ha aumentado y las heridas le sangran de nuevo, al parecer con veneno y no puedo pararle la sangre! –al oírla, Harry salió disparado del comedor seguido por sus amigos y detrás de ellos los profesores y Sirius.

Al llegar al ala hospitalaria vieron a Severus gritar y moverse desesperado en la cama.

-¡Severus! –El director sin pérdida de tiempo pasó a la enfermería y lo sostuvo (por que si seguía así pudiera dañarse más seriamente), Poppy aprovechó eso para poder administrarle una poción con lo cual logró dormirlo.

-Albus con el pulgar derecho comenzó a retirarle a Severus la sangre que había enmanado nuevamente de sus heridas y con el otro dedo le retiró un poco de líquido amarillento.

-Remus, ve a buscarme un frasco vació al aula de pociones –Remus asintió y bajó.

-Es muy alta la fiebre que tiene –Minerva le pasó una mano por la frente.

-temo que no podré darle la salida ni siquiera mañana –Poppy el puso un pañuelo húmedo en la frente.

-Será mejor que nos retiremos –los chicos y demás profesores salieron de la enfermería.

-Harry –el ojiverde escuchó al voz de Severus -. Por favor, no te vayas. –le pidió.

-No lo haré –avanzó hacia la cama.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia de que Harry se quede? –preguntó Sprout.

-Severus tiene sus motivos –respondió el director y Remus regresó en esos momentos.

-Aquí está el frasco –se lo entrego al director.

-Bien –tomó con cuidado otro poco de ese líquido amarillento y lo puso en el frasco –Mandaré estoa San Mungo para que lo analicen –cerró el frasco y salió seguido ahora sí de los demás a excepción de Harry y la enfermera.

-Déjalo descansar, Potter –pidió la enfermera.

-Sí claro "No le estoy haciendo nada" –Harry la vio de reojo.

-Yo et diría que mejor te fueras a pasear –pidió la enfermera.

-Pero Poppy… -comenzó a decir.

-Severus delira por la fiebre, Harry, realmente no creo que quiera verte. Así que es mejor dejarlo dormir –le dijo.

-Si Harry se va yo también –habló Severus –Y no estoy delirando por la fiebre –se sentó un poco en la cama.

-Severus, será mejor que te recuestes –Poppy se acercó a él.

-Si lo que tengo que hacer es guardar cama, prefiero que sea en la habitación Harry –intentó ponerse de pie, pero se mareó y Harry lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

-¿De qué habitación hablas? ¡Te ordeno que de aquí no salgas!-le dijo.

-Harry por favor ayúdame a llegar hasta allá, no me gusta permanecer en la enfermería y bajo cuidado exagerados –se sentó de nuevo.

-Como digas –Harry le ayudó a incorporarse.

-¡Tu salud es muy delicada, Severus! –dijo la enfermera.

-Y la harás más si sigo aquí –se puso de pie –Vamos Harry –ambos salieron de la enfermería.

-Juro que avisaré de esto al director Potter y no te salvarás de un buen castigo –amenazó la enfermera.

-Sí Poppy –fue todo lo que respondió .Como que no le gusta que los enfermos salgan de la enfermería –ahora habló con Severus.

-Sí, pero lo que no me gusta es que exagere mucho en sus cuidados –caminaron hacia la habitación.

Ambos caminaron juntos y casi abrazados y así sin que nadie los viera o siguiera llegaron hasta su habitación.

-Bueno espero que no te incomode quedarte sólo aquí, tengo que ir con mis amigos a estudiar, la profesora Mc Gonagall decidió darnos clases hoy, por que nosotros se las pedimos.

-No, puedes irte tranquilo –le sonrió.

-Pero quiero ver que te metas a la cama.

Ante tales palabras Severus sonrio y lo hizo con ternura, Harry era sin duda un chico muy dulce y lo mejor que le podía haber pasado.

Y cuando el ojiverde supo que su pareja se había dormido, sonrio y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el salón donde sus amigos y McGonagall.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino por los largos pasillos y todos los cuadros le preguntaban que como seguía su pareja y el respondia que bien.

Y asi entre preguntas llego hasta el aula donde sus amigos y la profesora lo esperaban.

Pero al entrar en ella vio a sus amigos con los rostros sombrios y que leían algo que Hermione tenia justamente en su papelera.

-Que es lo que es lo que ocurre? –les pregunto.

-Ah, Harry –dijo la casta#a al verlo y vlos demás tamben se giraron.

-Pasa algo malo? –pregunto el muchacho.

-Rita Skeeter ataca de nuevo –le dijo Ron.

-Asi que esa mujer ha vuelto alas andadas –dijo y sonrio irónicamente.

-Y eso no es lo peor Harry.. Rita se mete mas que nada con Severus con esta noticia,

-QUE ¡! –Sin mas el chico tomo el periódico y comezo a leer.

**Lo que realmente se ocultaba en la fiesta de Halloween.**

Por **Rita Skeeter**

_**Esta noticia para para todos aquellos que no sabían dode se encontraba Harry Potter aquella noche del 31 de octubre, pues bien, el ni#o que vivio si estaba en la fiesta, pero no podía ser visto, gracias quizás a uno de los tantos hechizos de Albus Dumbledore, gran jefe y cabeza de nuestro muy amado plantel.**_

_**Pero que se debe a que nuestro joven héroe, tuviera que estar oculkto de aquellas personas que lo querían ver? . la respuesta es muy siemple: nuestro muy amado ni#o es nada menos y nadamas que la pareja sentoiemntal de profesor de pociones de nuestro clegio. Si exacto, me refiero a Severus Snape, de lo cual yo me pregunto que como es posible, queHarry ande con una persona como el: Feo, arrogante, y sobre todo de un carácter de los mil diablos y que parte de todo y lo mas feo que sea un traidor y que ya haya pasado por las manos del que no puede ser nombrado.**_

Entre mas leia Harry mas furioso se sentí …que sabia Rita Skeeter sobre Su Severus, nada, absolutamente nada, el no tenia el carácter tan terrible que se le conocía (por que ya había cambiado mucho) por gusto. Harry no se sentía bien con la nota, pero aun asi tampoco podia dejar de leer.

_**-Y como me entere yo de que andan?, porque el hechizo que el director aplicon a ambos para que pudieran estar tranquilos en la fiesta no funcionaba con aquellos que nos colamos a ella y créanme que me dolio hasta el alma al enterarme de ese noviazgo y dejame decirte algo Harry y escuchame, Snape no es alguien que te convenga, recuerda que le es muy fácil jugar con la gente y quizás verdaderamente el no te qouiera y solo busque que le tengas lastima para que se gane tu confianza y después te entregue a quoien no decbe nombrarse, Recuerda el pasado… y sobre todo Harry dejame decire que Severus es muy buen actor y muy bueno para fingir a lo que quizás no sienta para ti mas que desprecio como siempre lo sintio**_

Harry termino de leer el periodico y bajo la mano, se le veía realmente molesto.

-Harry? -Hermione iba a acercarse.

-Dejame solo Mione. Lo siento profesora no puedo quedarme este dia a la clase –el ojiverde salió por la puerta y Hermione quería seguirlo, pero Ron la detuvo.

-Dejalo solo, en este momento solo hay una persona que puede ayudarle y esa persona es Severus.

Hermione ya no dijo nada y se sento en su lugar.

Harry verdaderamente se sentía mal, no quería hablar con nadie, una parte de su cerebro se cuestionaba si Rita decía la verdad sobre Sevie, pues realmente en el pasado había sido una persona realmente odiosa, pero ahora, la otra parte de su cerebro le decía que tirara a esa vieja de loca, Sev sufrió hace unos meses bastante y ahora se estaba recuperando gracias a el.

Pero ni aun asi el ojiverde pudo evitar el sentirse mal emocionalmente y finalmente se dirigió al séptimo piso directamente al cuarto de los menesteres.

Ginny lo vio y prefirió dejarlo solo, no sin antes escuchar a su amigo peir una habitación donde pudiera estar solo y que nadie pudiera encontrarlo…

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuara


End file.
